A Surprise
by GSRLOVES
Summary: A big surprise is awaiting the team and Grissom when Sara reveals she is pregnant and maybe with twins. Greg and Morgan share secrets with everyone they never thought they would and is Catherine back for good and already dating someone?
1. The Beginning

Sara had just walked into the CSI lab. The last of the team to arrive. She flashed back to the night before.

The house phone had rang. Hank lifter his head as Sara grabed the phone  
"Sara Sidle"  
"Guess who?"  
"Grissom."  
"How are you Sara? Hows everything?"  
"Im good, everythings good."  
"Thats good. Hey, I thought I'd let you know that I'm coming home early."  
"How early?"  
"By the end of the week, maybe sooner."  
"Are you gonna surprise me?"  
"Maybe, look outside."  
"Ok." Sara walked to the window and looked out into the rain.  
"Hi."  
"Your home."  
"Yeah, Im comming up."  
Grissom enters the house about five minutes later.  
"Grissom, your home. Oh, I have some news too."  
"News for me after I've been gone for three months."  
"Thats just it Gil, its been three months. And, Gil, Im preganate."  
"Three months?"  
"Yeah, three months. No one on the team knows. I told Catherine though. She's no longer CSI, shes moved on to the FBI."  
"When did you find out?"  
"Two weeks after you left."  
"And you didnt think to call me?"

She snaped back to reality when she almost ran into Nick Stokes.


	2. Actions are louder then Words

When Sara was in breakroom alone, so she closed her eyes and remembered when Grissom had come home three months ago.

_Sara was just getting home from work, a long day, one that she thought would ever end. She felt a presence in her house, scanning the small area around her she noticed a suit case, he was home. She walked into her bedroom and found him sleep, she changed out of her work clothes and into her pajamas. She quickly slipped into bed next to her husband, not wanting to wake him. She was just laying there watching him rest. He turned to her and smiled._

_"Did I wake you?  
"No, I wasnt really even sleeping. Just waiting for you to get home." He opened his eyes and leaned over, kissing her lips so softly.  
"Mmmm, I liked that."  
"Really?" He leaned over and kissed her again, this time without stopiping. She quickly moved on top of him before he could. He started to unbutton her shirt and shhe did the same to him. Not noticing they both had no pants on, Sara because she didnt put anyone before entering the bed, and Grisssom because Sara had removed them. He removed her bra and underwaerre uncovering her full beauty. He moved from her moth to her neck making her moan. She could tell he was ready, it had been over a year since she had last saw knew it too, for he had felt everything going on in his body. He quickly made their person from two to one. Starting slow but keeping a steady pase for her. She began to moan again but before she could let the pleasure she felt out if her moth her husband had started kissing her again, traping them inside. She had so much pleasure that she wanted to relase, she arced her back, bringing him deeper inside of her. She moaned with pleasure, not lettting him cover theses moans wwith his mouth. She felt hiim one last time before he made their person from one to two again.  
"You dont know how much I've missed that." Sara said panting.  
"Believe me when I say I do. Exspecially since im only here for the next few days."_

She snaped bank into reality when ,once again, Nick had awoken her.  
"Are you sure your ok, Sara?"  
"Yeah, im fine. Im just tired. I think i may leave a little early."  
And that she did. She went home, to her husband who was waiting for her.


	3. A Promise that Will Never Be Broken

When Sara arived home feeling sick, she put on one of his shirts and crawled into bed. She waited to see if her husband had noticed that she was home again, and when he didnt she decided to make it a bit more obvious she had. She snuck out of bed, and into the master bath. Looking out into the hallway to see if he was on his way, she snuck into the living room next. Looking to make sure he wasnt in the kitchen or hall that led to the guest bed that he had made into his office. She crept down the hall, not making a single sound. When she came across the office he was sitting there thinking, she slowly walked in and kissed him.

"Hi"  
"Hey, when did you get home?"  
"Oh, about an hour or so ago. When were you gonna notice?"  
"Maybe soon. Wanna head to bed? You look like your ready for something?"  
"Maybe I was hoping for my husband and i to cuddle in bed and watch a movie, or just cuddle?"  
"Humm, I think I like that idea."

Sara kissed his lips again, making sure he knew that she loved him. He picked her up, still with her mouth on his, and carried her to their bed. laying her down, he took off her shirt. She took off his shirt, and continued having a great makeout. He almost forgot that his wife was three months pregnate when she took off his pants, he stoped. She looked right into his eyes and asked, "Why did you stop?"

He thought about it, then replied "Because, your three months pregnate."  
"Gil, I'm allowed to have sex when I'm pregnate. I know it may be weird but you've been gone three months, I miss you."

He didnt know what to think or say.

"Sara, I missed you too, are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked just for reasurance. She didnt reply directly, she brought her body up to his and resumed kissing him. That was enough for him, he removed her pants and lacy laungeray. She removed his boxers and her own bra. She felt him up agenst her. She gave him the ok and he made them one; keeping his mouth on hers, capturing all of her moans of pleasure. He hadnt felt the way he did now since before he left.

_Later that night_

"Gil?"  
"Yeah Sara?"  
"Love you."  
"Love you too, honey."

Sara smiled and turned in their bed to face him; but he had her captive in his arms. She giggled as he kissed her cheek, then her neck. She let out a small moan of aprovement, to let him know she liked what he was doing. When he stoped she finally spoke up, "I, want you to come into work with me."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I dont want to be alone when I tell the team the news. I think they're gonna need you, Gil. I'm not gonna go in the field carrying this baby, its to dangerous."  
"Ok, I'll come in. I'll be there when you tell them, honey. And I get why you dont want to be in the field. I dont want you out there in danger. So, when do you wanna tell them?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"You sure you wanna do this?"  
"Yes, I'm gonna take a temperary leave of absence while I'm pregnate and then untill I think that the baby is old enough to be left with a babysitter."  
"Ok, I'll take your place. I'll take off on the weekend, and when ever you have a doctors apointment. That sound good?"  
"Only if you take the weekends _and _one day a week off to be with me. Then we have a deal."  
"Ok, its a deal." He leaned over and kissed her lips.


	4. A New Couple and A Few Fights

**Ok. so its been awhile since i posted an new chapter and i am so sorry. the hurricane knocked out my internet and so i had to fine some one who has internet but im here now. Now, here you go, chapter 4.**

Later the next day:

"Sara, what are we doing here?" Greg asked impatiently.  
"Right now, we are waiting from Russell." Sara replied, humoring the young CSI.  
"Waiting for me to do what?" Russell asked as he walked into the room.  
"I was waiting for you so I could reveal the great news." Sara replied, still not telling anyone the reason she called the family meeting.  
"Ok, then talk Miss. Sidle."  
"Ok. So first I am no longer Miss. Sidle to anyone, I am now Mrs. Grissom. Second, Grissom's back from Paris and staying to take my place. Third, I'm taking a year or two off because I am pregnant," Sara spilled when she waved for her husband to enter the room, she continued, "Russell, Finn, I'd like you to meet my husband, Gil Grissom. Gil, this is my boss and his friend from Seattle."

Grissom shook hands with Russell and Finn.

"Sara, congratulations," Nick spoke up for the first time.  
"Sara, that's great, congrats," Greg finally snapped out of his wordless stare.  
"Congratulations Sara, Gil," Doctor Al Robbins was in the room; Sara knew that her husband had missed the team and they had missed him.  
"Ok, there's a bit more," Sara started cautiously, "I may not need the time off right away, but I just don't want to work out in the field. The field is a dangerous place for a woman whose three months pregnant."  
"Three months!" the team said in unison.  
"Yeah, I didn't mention that, did I?"  
"No, you didn't," Nick said, closing his eyes waiting for his team mate to slap his arm.  
"Grissom came back from Peru three months ago and then left for Paris and I guess during the week or so that he was back is when it happened," Sara explained instead of hitting Nick.  
"I started wearing Gils old windbreaker and vest because they had more room than mine and no one noticed so I just thought I would keep it to myself but then Eckile got shot and I remembered how terrible the streets are in Vegas," Sara continued, "and so when all of that happened I thought it would be appropriate to tell everyone but I wanted to wait for Gil to get home and he came home about a week early."  
Morgan and Greg were in the corner of the room whispering to each other when Morgan finally spoke, "Ok, since Sara came clean I think it's time that I did too."  
Morgan looked at Greg who continued, "Since Morgan got here, we have been dating."  
"I wanted to keep it a secret because if my dad finds out he will freak!" Morgan said as Conrad Ecklie walked into the room.  
"Not tell me what, Morgan?" he asked his daughter.  
"Nothing," Morgan replied haskly.  
"Not tell me what, M?"  
"Nothing, Dad! I'm not a baby and you don't need to know everything about my life!"

She ran out of the room with Greg and Finn following her.

"Gil Grissom, what the hell are you doing here?"  
"He's here for me, my replacement in the field. And you should be ashamed of what you did, Conrad, she was fine until you walked in."  
"Sidle! My office, now! Grissom, I'll talk to you later"  
"No, you maybe suspending me but I'm already taking the next two weeks off. So that shit is pointless." Sara snapped back and ran out to find Morgan with Grissom following her.  
"Morgan, can I come in?"  
"Only you and Grissom"  
"Ok, we're coming in." Sara and Grissom walked into the room.  
"You ok Morgan?"  
"No, he's so annoying! He, he butts into all of my conversations. I didn't come here to try and forgive him, I came here for work. I've been here for less than a year and he's already ruining it!"  
"It's ok Morgan. You should be glad you have a father and a mother still."  
"Why, my father is a dick and my mom lives out in California.  
"Because, you mother isn't in prison and your father isn't six feet under. Look, when I was a kid, my father abused me and my mother was a schizophrenic. On day when I was about six, my mom killed him and freed us of his hurt but I was put into foster care and was moved from home to home. You and Gil here are the only people who know this. I haven't really told anyone because it brings back such terrible memories."  
"Wow, I guess my dad isn't that messed up," Morgan sniffed, "thanks Sara."  
Morgan hugged Sara and Sara replied, "No problem kid."  
Morgan laughed as she, Grissom, and Sara got up to walk out of the room. Sara got a bit dizzy and grabbed on to Grissom.

"You ok, honey?"  
"Yeah, yeah; just a bit dizzy, I'll be fine."  
"Ok, you sure?"  
"Yeah, Gil, I'm sure. I just stood up to fast."

Sara wrapped her fingers into her husbands and walked out of the room, Conrad waiting outside.

"Sidle you bett…"  
"Ecklie, don't call me Sidle, there are now two Grissoms. And I am one of them."  
"Then Mrs. Grissom, you better explain to me why your husband is doing here and why you're claiming that you're taking the next two weeks off."

"Like I said, Gil is my field replacement. And I am taking the next two weeks off to prepare some more for the baby that I have coming in six months. Is that all you want because if it is then, I have to go and talk to my supervisor about my maturity-leave and when it is effective."

"No, now I want you to explain what you mean about taking maturity-leave."  
"It kinda explains its self, Conrad. I'm three months pregnant, like I already told the team. Now, I need to talk to Russell." Sara walked away with Grissom still in hand.  
"Do you really need to talk to Russell?"  
"No, I just need to tell him that after I am taking the rest of the week, and next week, off and that you will report for work starting next Friday. Oh, and the fact that I will need you Saturdays and Sundays, plus a day or two a week."

Sara smiled as she walked away from the scene that had just happened; she had stood up to Conrad and helped out two co-workers.

"Now, what do ya wanna do tomorrow night?"  
"I was thinking that you could decide."  
"Well, while you were sleeping in this morning I looked on the DVR and noticed that I have our favorite movie we could watch. And, if you're lucky enough, I may just let you try and beat me a few games."

"You are so on, Mrs. Grissom."  
"Now, you can call me Sidle. It's you, it's my nickname."  
"Than you are so on, _Sidle_!"

Grissom chuckled as they walked into Russell's office.  
"Hey Russell, I think I'm gonna head out."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sara. I thought your off time started tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, I'm just not feeling that well. Thought it would be better not get the team sick, that is if I am sick."  
"Good idea, night Sara."  
"Night Russell, oh and Gil will be in next Friday."

Sara and Grissom walked out of the office and then the building. Sara got a phone call as soon as she got in the car.  
"Sidle."  
"Sara, guess who?" a woman with a Hebrew accent replied.  
"No, this can't be! Ziva?"  
"That's me."  
"Wow, Ziva David. How are you?"  
"I'm great. Working in DC now. How are you?"  
"I'm pregnant, and still in Vegas."  
"Pregnant? Are you even married?"  
"I am, and I am! Are you married?"  
"No, I don't really have time for a family anymore. I work for NCIS, you still with CSI?"  
"Yeah, and really NCIS? How'd you get into that?"  
"I came in to work with my team a few years ago and after four years of being 'Officer David' I became 'Agent David'. You should see how gross this can get."  
"You should see some of the things CSI investigates. But I bet it's not as bad as things with the Navy and Marines. Is your boss nice?"  
"Some times. You should meet my partners. DiNozzo is a bozo, and then we have McGee who is part agent part lab worker, and then the boss Gibbs he's, he's something, oh and he's a Marine that you shouldn't mess with. How's your boss, Grissom, right?"  
"Yeah, most people don't remember his name. He is actually the one I'm married to."  
"Really? Not a surprise, the way you described him he's perfect for you. Shit, here comes Gibbs. I'll call you later. Maybe I can take this Christmas to come and visit you and Grissom."  
"Ok, thanks. Talk you ya later Ziva. Have fun with your dead Marine or Navy officer."

Both girls laughed and clicked off. Grissom just laughed and shook his head as they pulled into the drive way.  
"What?"  
"Ziva David?"  
"It's pronounced DAVEED, spelt David. She's a high school friend that I haven't talked to for a while. I saw her a few years ago when I was gone to find myself. I went to DC for a few days then went back to San Francisco."

"What did she have to say?"  
"She said that she might come out this year for Christmas to visit and we talked about work and you." Sara laughed when she mentioned her husband being part of the conversation, "She remembers me talking about you when we first met up in DC."

They entered the house and went into their bed room and got changed.

**Really long chapter, i know. since my internet has been down ive been using word to type. i have chapter 5 already to go, but i dont know if ill post it right away. i wanna keep you guys in suspence. oh, and yes i am going to bring a little bit of NCIS in. but its only because i love the show. but i will NEVER love NCIS as much as i love CSI.**

**Review of you wanna, if i get enough reviews before i go back to my house i just may post chapter 5. but if not then you may have tp wait about a week.**


	5. Gonna Be A Long Day

**gonna have to split this chapter into two or three chapters. like the last chapter i wrote it on word and so yeah, im gonna keep posting. i have NOTHING to do so im gonna keep on writing!**

"You ready to get your butt kicked?"  
"No, are you ready?"  
"You are so on!"  
Grissom knew Sara was very competitive. She started dealing the cards.

"So, what'd ya wanna play?"  
"What'd ya know?"  
"War, Poker, Garbage, Texas Hold'em, and catch 21."  
"Ok, Poker."  
Sara delt the cards.

"Four of a kind, got anything better?"  
"Hmmm, yeah."  
"What'd ya got?"  
"I got a royal flush! Wanna make this more interesting?"  
"Depends on how interesting?"  
"Ok, so every time someone loses they have to kiss their partner."  
"Hmm, sounds good to me. So, does that start this round or the last one?"  
"This round, now you wanna deal?" Sara passed him the cards.

"Ok, but let's play Catch 21. First one to 21 wins right?"  
"You got it. Let us play."  
Grissom passes out the cards.

"What'd ya got Gil?"  
"I have 15, you?"  
"Gil, you have natural bad luck with cards."  
"Why?"  
"Because I have 20."  
"Hit or freeze?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm hitting, now you?"  
"Freezing."  
"What?"  
"I have 25. Damn."

"Pay up!"  
Grissom leans over and pays his kissing dues. Every game they play Grissom loses.

"Ok, you may have won at cards but now it's my turn to kick your butt."  
"Oh yeah? How are _you_ gonna do that?"

"Let's play a word game."  
"Oh, you think you can beat me at that too? You're on!"  
"Ok, wanna raise the stakes?"  
"Sure, what'd ya wanna do to raise them?"  
"Every game lost, you take off an item of clothing."  
"Oh, _now _you're gonna wish you hadn't."  
"Bring it!"  
They started a game of Scrabble and the first few games Sara won, but by game six Grissom had won four and Sara two.

Grissom laughed before he said to her, "And you thought _I _would be sorry. Well look whose sorry now!"  
"Look at you! At least I had an undershirt on. Oh, the movie's about to start! Go make the pop corn!"

"I thought you said we had it recorded?"  
"Yeah, well, this movie is better."  
"Ok, I'll go make pop corn."

"Yay! While you do that I'm gonna put some clothes back on."  
"No, I like you with less on."  
"Why?"  
"'Cause it shows your baby bump."  
"Awe, you're too sweet." Sara ran over to him during the opening credits and gave him a kiss.

"Come on, the pop corn's done. Let's go eat and watch the movie."  
They lay down on the couch and Sara put her head on Grissoms chest. After an hour or so of a movie Sara had fallen asleep so Grissom turned off the TV and moved Sara from the couch to their bed and went to sleep.

The next morning at around 8 or 9 am, Sara's cell phone rang. She quickly sat up yawned and then went and picked it up.

"Grissom" she yawned.

"Oh, Sara. Did I wake you up?"  
"Ziva, kinda. Damn, what are you doing up? Its 0800 hours here."  
"You remember the Marine time talk huh?"  
"Yeah you taught me bit more than 3 years ago, what time is it there?"  
"1100. I wake up early gotta beat Gibbs and Abby to work."  
"Abby?"  
"Our lab tech. She works everything! She is amazing!"  
"Good, good." She yawned again.

"Do you want me to call you later?"  
"No, just hold on a second, I need to put some clothes on."

Sara set down the phone and walked into the living room, picking up her clothes from last night and putting them on.

"Hey, I'm back."  
"Great. May I ask why you didn't have any clothes on?"  
"Ziva, I had on my bra and underwear! It's just that last night after you went to your crime scene Grissom and I had some fun."  
"Dare I ask?"  
"Grissom and I played some card games and some scrabble but made scrabble into strip scrabble; and after all of that we watched a movie. Well, part of a movie. I fell asleep and so Gil carried me to the bed and he went to sleep."

"Awe, your husband is so sweet."  
Grissom woke up as the two girls finished their phone call.

"Morning sleepy head."  
"Morning Chatty Cathy."  
"It was Ziva calling me from DC while she was alone at work."

Just then Sara got another phone call.  
"Grissom."  
"Hey, that's my line!"  
Sara just stuck her tongue out at him then continued, "Hey, Catherine. Yeah, yeah I'm, I'm finally taking the name."  
"It's about time. How are you feeling?"  
"Really, really tired and hungry." She looked at her husband then continued, "And I really can't get up that fast or I get too dizzy."  
"Yeah, that's how I felt when I was having Lindsey. It gets better with time. Sara, you and Grissom are going to be great parents."  
"Thanks Catherine."  
"Don't mention it. So, are you starting to show yet?"  
"Barley but Gil seems to like it."  
"The men always do. Have you taken any time off yet?"  
"The rest of this week and next week."  
"I didn't even get that much when I was having Lindsey!"  
"Well, you know me. I have a lot of time saved up from each month I have had my holiday time and days off saved up since I came back."  
"That's right, you _hardly_ take off. Are you gonna be taking more now that Grissom's home?"  
"Maybe, I mean I'll be taking off but Gil will be at work taking over my cases and everything. I'll be in the lab, helping anyone who needs me."  
"That's a good idea. It's very dangerous out there. So, have you felt any kicking?"  
"No, not yet."

Grissom walked out into the living room and held up a plate of food showing Sara that she should come eat.

"Hey, Catherine, I gotta go. Grissom took my hint and made some breakfast."  
Catherine giggled and replied, "Ok, have fun."  
They clicked off and Sara walked into the living room and sat down on her husbands lap.

"Hey"  
"Hi," Sara leaned over and kissed him.  
"What was that for?"  
"For everything you've done since you came home."  
"Oh," he leaned over and kissed her back.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"To say you're welcome."  
"Mmm, I like your way of saying things."  
"Yeah? Well, maybe after we eat I can tell you something more."  
"Mmm, I like that idea."

Sara got up off of her husbands lap and ate her breakfast. After they ate, Sara went back to Grissom and sat back down in his lap. He stared into her eyes before her lips collided with his. Just as she had conferrable, she got another phone call. She looked at her phone ID and said "Gil, I'm so sorry but I gotta get this."  
"Its ok, go.

"Sidle."  
"Sara, its Nick. I know you're taking personal time but, uh, I don't know how to say this but, Greg got in a car crash and Morgan's freaking out. Could you and Grissom come to Desert Palm and help calm her down?"  
"Yeah, We'll be there soon. Bye."

She closed her phone and looked at Grissom.

**susspence full ending! **

**review, and fave! **


	6. The First of Many Surprises

**So, here we are again! still, nothing to do. but i LOVE this, dont get me wrong. this is fun.**

"We gotta go to Desert Palm, now."  
"Why, Sara, it's your day off and they want you to work?"  
"This isn't for work. Greg's been in a car crash and I'm the only one that can calm Morgan down. We gotta get down there now."

Grissom stood up without a word Sara fell into his arms and started crying.

"What if he doesn't make it?"  
"He will Sara. Greg's the second strongest team player that I know. He will live."  
"Ok, let's go get dressed."

Grissom walked with Sara into the bed room and got dressed. Sara threw Grissom her keys.

"Why are you giving me theses?"  
"Because I don't feel like driving and I wanna take the Tahoe."  
"Ok, let's go then."

They drove the hospital, Sara holding Grissoms hand trying not to cry so Morgan would calm down when she saw that Sara wasn't crying. When they got to the hospital Morgan was outside. Grissom let Sara out of the car in the front of the hospital then went and parked the car.

"Morgan, are you ok?" Sara asked as she sat down.  
"No, the person I love is in the hospital and he may not make it."  
"Morgan, Greg has been through worse. He was beat up back in 2005 or 2006. I completely forget which year, but he almost died. He was fanny-smacked by a group of almost all teenagers trying to save a mans life. He's the strongest CSI I know. Gil would say second but to me he _is_ the strongest."  
"No, Sara, you are the strongest one here. You went through hell as a kid. You're right, he's gonna be fine. Thanks. How do you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Make me, well everyone, know and feel like everything's gonna be ok, how do you do it?"  
"Well, first I always go to Gil, you know, when he's home, then I carry out what he tells me to the rest of the team."

Grissom walked up to them and they walked into the hospital. Morgan saw Greg's doctor so she went over to him.

"Is Greg gonna be ok?"  
"Greg will be fine. He has a broken arm and a minor concussion. Were you in the car with him?"  
"Yeah, we were going home from work and my cars in the shop, why?"  
"Because I wanna make sure you don't have a concussion also."  
"Oh, ok. May I tell my friends that Greg's gonna be ok before we do?"  
"Sure."

Morgan walked back over to Sara and Grissom.  
"Um, Greg's gonna be fine. He has a broken arm and a minor concussion, I was in the car with him so the doctor wants to run a few tests on me real quick."  
"Ok, we'll be here when they get done. Can we see him?"  
"I think so."

Morgan walked back over to the doctor and he walked with her into a room next to Greg. Sara walked over the nurses' station.

"Excuse me, is it possible for me to visit my friend?"  
"Patients name?"  
"Um, Gregory Hojem Sanders."  
"Greg Sanders was just Okayed by the doctor for visitors, two at a time please. Room 175."  
"Thank you." Sara walked back over to Grissom.  
"Two at a time, so let's go see him."  
Sara grabbed Grissoms hand and they walked into Greg's room and saw that he was awake.  
"Where's, where's Morgan?"  
"She's fine, Greg. The doctors wanted to make sure she doesn't have a concussion."  
"God, I did this to her."  
"What did you do to her Greg?" Sara brought Grissom aside to talk to him.  
"Gil, when I was talking to Morgan I noticed that she had a engagement ring on. Do you think…"  
"No, Sara. You told me that Morgan's only been here over a year now, right?"  
"Yeah, but they never told us how long they've been in a relationship. They could have met two years ago when we were in LA. They could have started dating then."  
"Sara, how long did it take me to even ask you to dinner when you got to Vegas?"  
"Well, I got here in 2000 and we started seeing each other in, what, middle of 2006 maybe. So about five or six years, but that's only because you turned me down when I asked _you_ to dinner back in, 2004."  
"Do you really think Greg would ask someone he was dating for a year maybe more to marry him?"  
"Well, Morgan has a gold band on and Greg was worried about her. What do you think?"  
"I don't know what to think, but whatever it is, we can ask Greg and Morgan after Greg is released."  
"Or I can ask Morgan when she gets done with her head the reason. Does that sound good?"  
"Maybe, only if she doesn't have a concussion. But I still think we should wait." Sara gave him the death stare and then walked back over to Greg.  
"Sara, is, is Morgan gonna be ok?"  
"I, I don't know Greg. I don't know."

Grissom had walked out of the room and Nick was there waiting with Morgan who had an ice-pack to her head.

"Morgan, Greg's asking if you're ok. You can go in there, room 175. I think you should go tell him you're gonna be fine."  
"Thank you, Mr. Grissom."  
"Please, call me Grissom. No one calls me Mr. Grissom anymore."  
"Ok, thank you Grissom."

Morgan stood up and walked to Gregs room. Greg looked up from the wall and looked at her. She was still holding the ice-pack to her head. "Morgan, are, are you ok?"  
"Yes, Greg, I'm gonna be fine. The doctors ran a few tests on my head to make sure I didn't have a concussion and I'm going to be fine. I have a very, very minor concussion. Smaller than yours. I bumped my head on the car window when we were hit. Greggy, I'm going to be fine."  
"Have you told anyone yet?"  
"No, I was gonna tell them all tomorrow."  
"Well, tell them now."  
"Ok, ok. Sara, Greg and I are engaged."  
"I knew it!"  
"How did you know?"  
"I saw the ring on your finger outside. It's very hard to hide. It was for me and Gil. I'm happy for you guys." She looked down at her watch, "You know what, I think it's time for me and Gil to go home."  
"Ok, bye Sara."  
"Bye Sara." they said it in unison  
"Bye guys."

Sara walked out of the room to her husband who was waiting outside.  
"I think we should get going, Gilbert."  
"Ok honey."

Grissom wrapped his arm around hers and walked out of the hospital and into the car.  
"I, was right."  
"They're engaged, really?"  
"Yep, Morgan told me. She was gonna tell everyone tomorrow but because of the crash she told me today. I told you so!" Sara leaned over and kissed his cheek, leaning over the center console.  
"You did, you did."  
"So admit to defeat?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"Technically, you did."  
"Oh, I beg to differ."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're such a sore loser, Gilbert Grissom!"  
"Oh, so you wanna call me names now?"

Sara just smiled and laughed.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."  
"No, I'm just stating the truth."  
"When we get home, there shall be revenge."  
"Yeah? How are you gonna pull that off?"  
"Rematch, last night. Tonight we play games I know how to play well."  
"What, like Scrabble and name that bug?"  
"More than that. I know a lot of games you don't."  
"Name _one_."  
"I'll show you tonight."  
"You can't name any, can you?"  
"I can't right off the top of my head. Would you like to name some games?"  
"What kind?"  
"Board Games."  
"Monopoly, Sorry, Trouble, Mouse Trap, Scene It, just to name a few."  
"Computer games?"  
"What kind?"  
"Whatever you can name."  
"Ok, um, Spider Solitaire, Mine sweeper, World of War Craft, Witch Craft, Online Chess. Again, just to name a few."  
"You know your games. That's something I like about you."  
"What else do you like about me?"  
"Your beautiful face, perfect body, your…"  
"My perfect, pregnant, and body you mean?"  
"No, I mean all of your body. There is more shall I go on?"  
"Yes, please do."  
"Your perfect kisses, your abilities for working with a broken arm. How many times have you done that?"  
"Broken my arm and still gone to work? Well, broken armed, once. Other injuries to my arm and hand, hm, once or twice."  
"You brain, your beautifully curled hair. Sara, I love _everything_ about you. There is _nothing_ you can do that makes me love you less."

They arrived home after going out for dinner and stopping to get a few more games. They went into their bed room and changed into their night wear. When they exited Sara spoke for the first time since Grissom had told her all of the things he loves about her.

"Are you ready for a major butt kicking?"  
"No, the real question is, are you ready for what may be the biggest butt kicking?"  
"Just like last night, Gil Grissom, you are so on!"

**So, im gonna save the games for chapter 7. but that may take me a while because i havent really written it on word yet. But I will but it may not be posted for a while.**


	7. Baby Feelings and Thoughts of Moving

They started by playing board games.

"Sorry," Sara called out as she picked up a sorry card and sent her husbands pawn back to start.  
"Sure you are."

Next they played Monopoly then Apples to Apples, Sara kicking his butt in both. Soon they moved on to their special version of Scrabble, this time Sara losing all of her clothes. As soon as she and Grissom played their last round, Sara made her move. Leaning forward, kissing his lips slowly moving closer to him. She pushed him to the ground, taking off his remaining clothes.

"I wanna do _this_ tonight, Gilbert."  
"And _this_ will happen."  
Soon, he was on top of her.  
"Are you sure?"  
All she had to do was kiss him and he would enter her, and make their persons one. She did just that; he slid himself inside her and made her moan with pleasure. She arched her back, making herself moan again. He loved what she did to him, and she loved what he did to her. With a final thrust, Grissom finished and they lay naked on the floor of their living room.

"Gilbert, that was, amazing."  
"Sidle, you are amazing."  
Suddenly Sara felt a slight kick in her abdomen.  
"I think the baby just kicked!"  
Sara grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. The baby kicked again.  
"Sara."  
"Sh, you're gonna ruin the moment."  
Sara leaned over and kissed him.  
"Sara, that was amazing. I, I can't believe I could have missed this if I had come home when I was supposed to," Grissom whispered, trying not to ruin the moment.  
"When you came home, before you told me you would be coming home soon, before you told me to look out the window. No matter what, that night I was gonna tell you. Tell you that I was three months pregnant, tell you I needed you home, tell you anything I would need to to make you come home. But I didn't have to, you were already home, and I couldn't believe it."  
"Well, other times before I came home I thought you sounded different. Like the first month I was gone, when I called you the beginning of that month you sounded happy yet it sounded like you were gonna be sick. Second month, you sounded bored, tired and in a little pain. Then the first time I called you this month, you sounded upset."  
"I guess that's what I get, I did marry a very well trained observer."  
"And I did too. That's why I fell in love with you in the first place. In San Francisco, when I first went to that diner with you, I could tell that you were a trained observer."  
"And the reason I, fell in love with you, we because of your superior intellect."  
"I think that deserves a thank you."  
He leaned over and kissed her, his hand still on her stomach. When he stopped, she lifted her head to his and continued.  
"I love the feeling of your lips on mine." She whispered in his ear.  
"And I love the feeling of my lips on yours," he felt another kick, "did you feel that?"  
"I'm the one having the baby, how couldn't I?"  
"That's true. Grissom, my next doctor's appointment is tomorrow and they said that this may be the month they can tell what sex the baby is."  
"I'm coming with you, Sara."  
"I know, but I wanted to know if you want to know the sex?"  
"Only if you do, Sara."  
"I don't know if I want to, that's why I asked you!"  
"Ok, ok. I kinda do wanna know. Don't you?"  
"Yeah, I kinda do too. But the only reason we are getting this information is so we can decorate what we right now call your office."  
"I think we should move to a bigger house. I need that office and you need a room for the baby."  
"Grissom, I love this house. I don't wanna move, I wanna stay here. I want this baby to know where we fell in love, where we had our honey moon. I wanna stay here."  
"I know you do, Sara. And I do too, but we need to make room for the baby."  
"Gilbert, don't we have a spare bed room?"  
"Yeah, all the way down the hall, why?"  
"I think we could stay here. All we have to do is move your office down into there and turn what is now the office into the baby's room."  
"Well, I think that the spare bed room is closer to ours so maybe we could just use that as the babys room."  
"Gil, when I go to the doctor tomorrow, they think I'm having twins."  
"What?"  
"It's exactly what I said; the doctor has looked at my first two scans and said that he thinks I'm having twins. Gil, we may have to make room for twins. That's why I need the office; it's the second biggest room in the house."  
"Ok, we will decide this tomorrow. Why don't we go to bed?"  
"I think I'd like that."

Grissom stood up, picking Sara up and carrying her to the bed.

"Gil, put me down!" Sara protested.  
"Ok, if you say so," Grissom released her onto the bed. She let out a shriek of fear before landing safely on the bed.  
"That's not what I meant, Gilbert!"  
Grissom just laughed. Sara stood up and went into the alarm clock and set it for 9 am. She then went into her clothing drawer and grabbed clothes to put on.

"Hey, now why are you putting clothes on?"  
"Because I need to stay warm."  
"Well I can help you stay warm."  
"You just wanna be able to feel my baby bump!"  
"No, I wanna cuddle up in bed with my beautiful wife and wake up with her in my arms."  
"Excuses, excuses, that all that I here! I'm putting a bra and underwear on."  
"That's fine by me, as long as I can still feel your skin."  
"You can be so mmm." Before she could finish her sentence, Grissom had started kissing her.

They got in bed and cuddled. The next morning ,right at 9 am, they not only awoke to the alarm clock but to the door bell.  
"Ugh, who the hell could that be at this time!" Sara moaned as she got up and threw on the tee shirt she had on the night before. She opened the door and was surprised by who she saw.

**haha, another clif hanger! yaya. keep on reviewing and i will keep posting! i love writing this story. im going to go the whole nine yards.**


	8. Saras First of Many Surprises

**here is where i start the crossover with NCIS and CSI, just thought id let you know.**

"Sara, are you ok?"  
"Ziva, yeah I'm, I'm fine."  
"You don't look fine."  
"Um, come in. I'll be right back."  
Sara walked into her bed room and found that her husband had fallen asleep. She crawled on the bed, and started kissing him.

"Mmm, Sara."  
"Gilbert, wake up sleepy head."  
"I don't wanna."  
"Someone is here and we need to leave by 10 so we can get to my appointment by 11. Now, get up sleepy head!"  
Grissom sat up quickly hearing that someone was there," I'm up, I'm up! I'm gonna take a shower."  
"OK, then I will go and catch up with Ziva."  
"Ziva, you mean the same person you were on the phone with the other night?"  
"Yeah, I don't know how she got out of work. But, I shall find out!"  
Sara got up from the bed, kissing him one last time then walked back into the living room.  
"Sorry that took so long, had to make sure Gil was awake."  
"It's fine."  
"So, how did you get out of work?"  
"Told Gibbs that I had a high school reunion, which we do next week, and he said to take the next two weeks off. Of course I had to tell him that if he didn't let me go I would go to the director and ask him for the time off."  
"And he just let you off?"  
"Yes, why does your boss not let you go off without a question?"  
"My supervisor may, but the undersheriff has to give me hell."  
"That sounds like it must suck."  
"It does. Shit, I forgot about that damn reunion. When is it?"  
"Next Thursday, I do believe."  
"Great, the last night I have with my husband alone I have to go to the reunion!"  
Just then, Grissom walked out. Sara jumped up and ran to his side.  
"Ziva, this is Gilbert Grissom. Gil, this is Ziva David. Uh, Ziva, I need to shower and get ready to leave. Do you, have a place to stay?"  
"Yes, I am staying in one of the big hotels."  
"Ziva, people get killed in those hotels every day. I will not let you stay at a hotel, I want you to stay here."  
"Sara, I could not do that to you."  
"Ziva, after next Friday I will be alone until the early morning when Gil gets home. I need someone here to keep me from going insane. Not to mention that today I may find out if I'm having a boy or girl. And after, I'm gonna need to start getting things for the baby."  
"And you want me to help, right?"  
"Well, the only things I'm gonna start getting is bottles and clothes, that kind of stuff. This one wants to move. But I will not move out of this house."  
"Sara," Grissom started, "we are not moving. I thought about what you said and I think you're right."

Sara let out a shriek of joy and jumped into his arms.  
"Shit, I have to get ready!"  
She quickly kissed her husband and walked into the bathroom. She showered, when she got out it was 9:35. She threw a towel around her and started to blow dry her hair. When she was done she brushed her teeth and got dressed.

"Are you ready Sara?"  
"Yes, I am ready Gilbert!"  
"Why are you so happy?"  
"Because I may finally find out if I'm having a boy or a girl.  
Then she leaned into whisper in his ear, "And because I am going to find out if I am having twins."

She bit her lip as she grabbed her purse and threw him the keys.

"Ziva, would you like to come?"  
"Sure, I have never seen this before."  
"Come on! I know that back in DC it would be what, 1300?"  
"Exactly, you have not forgotten a thing, have you?"  
"I have not. Now, let's go!"  
Ziva stood up and followed them to the car. When they got in, Sara started up a

"Gil, if you want to live, don't let Ziva drive."  
"Hey, my driving has gotten better. I haven't almost killed my team since, year three. And it has been over 4 years."  
"Ziva, you have almost killed your team, that's enough to say not to let you drive."  
"Sara, I _almost _killed them on purpose the first time. And that is because DiNozzo and McGee were being ass holes."  
"You think they are ass holes? You have to meet Nick when he's in a bad mood."  
"Sara, Nick only is in a bad mood when either you or Greg puts him in one," Grissom said out of the blue.  
"I put Nick in a bad mood? He puts _me_ in a bad mood! I never did tell you about one case that happened two years ago. Nick, Greg and I were working on a case and this woman was a hoarder. Her daughter was killed because she was trying to help her. She was cleaning her house and a case of old books hit her head. She was dead for a week, and Nick thought that the poor woman chose to be a hoarder."  
"Sara, you told me about that."  
"Ziva, what do you think?"  
I think that we are lost," Ziva replied.  
"Ziva, we aren't lost. Gilbert, take the next right then at the first light turn left. And with that we should be there."  
"Wow, Sara. You are good."  
"Thanks, I would drive but I'm too tired."  
"Sara, we're here, are you ready?" Grissom asked.  
"Yeah, I'm ready. I really can't believe we're having our own kid."  
"Sara, believe it."  
Grissom opened her door and helped her out of the car. Ziva got out and walked in with them. Sara went and signed in, and about twenty minutes later they were called in.

**im working at all times! i eat sleep and write, thats it! please please PLEASE review. if you review then maybe i will look at your stories, only if you fave, follow, or review! **


	9. Surprises and Goodbyes

**so, there is some more NCIS in this one. ive started having writers block but thank god that before this writers block apperared, i had enough creativity to come up with chapters 9 and 10. still working on chapter 11!**

"Hey Lindsey."  
"Hey Sara, Grissom."  
"Oh, yeah Gil, I forgot to tell you that Catherine's daughter is my doctor."  
"Ok Sara, so what have you decided?"  
"We wanna know the sex. And we definitely wanna know if it's twins."  
Lindsey had Sara lay down on the table and started the ultra sound.

"So, there is a head. And I think I see a second one in the back. Sara, you're having twins."  
"Oh my, Gil, can you believe it?"  
"And it looks like they are both sexes. A boy and a girl, congratulations."  
"Thank you Lindsey, you know I talked to your mom the other day, she sounds like she's enjoying her new line of work."  
"That's great; I think I'll call her up tonight. Thanks Sara."  
"No problem. Thank you."  
"Nice seeing you Lindsey," Grissom spoke up.

Back at the car Sara had a lot to say.

"I can't believe this, Gil! TWINS!"  
"I can't either Sara."  
"Neither can I." Ziva spoke for the first time since they had gotten to the office.  
"Thank you Ziva."  
Zivas cell phone rang.

"David."  
"Ziva, its McGee. Gibbs is really pissed."  
"Why is Gibbs pissed?"  
"Because you left in the middle of a case."  
"He said I could. I have a high school reunion next week, I told him it wasn't until next week and he said go."  
"Ziva, where the hell are you?" Gibbs took the phone from McGee.  
"Gibbs, I'm in Las Vegas, why?"  
"We have a dead Marine and you aren't here! I need you to call one of your sources."  
"Do you want me to come back?"  
"Yeah, that would be great, and you can leave again when we close this case!"  
Ziva cursed in a language no one recognized and continued, "Fine, you wanna book my flight? Or do you want me to kill someone driving home?"  
"You book your own damn flight. Just get here."  
Ziva hung up.  
"Damn! I hate working for Gibbs sometimes! Gibbs is making me go back to DC until we finish our damn case!"

When they arrived back at the house, Ziva gathered her things and left back to DC.

"Hey, you wanna celebrate?"  
"Celebrate what?"  
"That we are having twins."  
"Only if we can invite the team and tell them."  
"Ok, we can invite the team and spill everything."  
"I, Love you."  
"I love you too."  
"I gotta go call people!"  
And with that Sara went off and started calling her team mates.

"Stokes"  
"Nick, its Sara. Grissom and I are going out for a late lunch, and we want everyone to come. Are you in?"  
"Yeah, sure. Man, why do you sound so happy?"  
"Be at Franks by say 4. I'll tell you later, bye!" She hung up and called Greg.

"Sanders."  
"Greg, Grissom and I are going out for a late lunch and I'm inviting the rest of the team, would you care to join?"  
"Sure, I have nothing better to do. I'll tell Morgan."  
"Awesome, be at Franks around," she looked at the clock it was about 3, "4."  
"Ok, see ya then." Greg hung up. Sara called DB Russell.

"Yeah?"  
"Russell, Grissom and I are going out to a late lunch at Franks. You wanna join us?"  
"Just us three?"  
"No, Nick, Greg and Morgan are coming too."  
"Sure, what time?"  
"4. See ya then." Sara hung up and called Finn and then Catherine.

"Willows."  
"Good to see you still answer the phone the same way."  
"Sara, and how do you answer the phone?"  
"When I'm alone, Sidle, but then to make Gil make me laugh I say Grissom."  
"And how does he do that?"  
"Well, the first time I used his last name he said 'Hey, that's my line!' and I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him."  
"Nice. So, what's up?"  
"Well, Gil and I just got back from seeing your daughter, aka my doctor, and we wanted to go out for a late lunch and it's with the team and us. Would you care to join?"  
"Sure, I could get out early. So, if we are going out for 'lunch' then there has to be news about the baby?"  
"Are you in or what?"  
"Yes, Sara. I will come. What time?"  
"Four tonight. See ya then?"  
"Yeah, bye."  
"Bye." The woman hung up.

"Gilbert!"  
Grissom came running into the room.

"Sara, what happened?"  
"Nothing, I just wanted you in here."  
"God, Sara. You scared the shit outta me!"  
"Good, I need to make sure you're ready in six months for when I have the baby's"  
"So, are people coming?"  
"Yes, 4 o'clock at Franks."  
"Why do we go to Franks all the time?"  
"Greg says tradition, I say for the food."  
"Well, why don't we get ready," Grissom said pulling her close to him. She kissed him.  
"Gil, we really do have to get ready. It took me about a half an hour to call everyone. I'm gonna go take a shower." She kissed him again, walked into her bathroom and started her shower. When she was done, she wrapped a towel around her and blow dried her hair. When she was done with that she looked at the time, 3:45. She had to finish fast.

"Gilbert"  
"Sidle?"  
"Could you bring me my clothes from on the bed?"  
"Sure."  
"Thank you."

Grissom walked in and handed her the clothes.

"Are you almost done?"  
"Yeah, I'm just gonna get dressed."  
Sara got dressed and allowed her husband into get himself ready.

**did you like it? if so leave a review in the review box and tell me what you think. **


	10. Telling the Team

**i cant believe ive made ten chapters. this is great! enjoy.**

When Sara and Grissom got to Franks, they were the last ones there. Even Catherine had managed to beat them. Sara walked up to the table, holding Grissoms hand.  
"Hey. You guys beat us."  
"Yeah, most of us were at work." Nick replied.  
"Why were you guys there so early?"  
"We have a huge case. Dead undercover cop."  
"Fun. So, who's ready to eat?"  
"I am," Greg replied. Morgan laughed and kissed him.

Sara decided to give them the news about her having twins while they ate; so once the food showed up she spoke up.

"OK, so, I have some great news."  
"I knew it!" Catherine shouted.  
"Catherine, you did know. It's about the baby."  
"Well spill," Morgan stated.  
"Ok, well. Today I went to the doctor and we are having a girl. And a boy." Sara smiled.  
"Twins?" The team asked in unison.  
"Yeah, twins. I still can't believe it. Oh, and they have started to kick."  
"Ok, when are you coming back into work?" Nick asked curiously.  
"I'll start back next Friday, I'm gonna go crazy if I don't come back."  
"Ok, like last time, Greg and I have an announcement." Morgan finally decided to speak up.  
"This time, you spill." Sara laughed.  
"Ok, so before Greg was in the car crash he decided to propose. And I said yes."  
"Congratulations guys," Nick spoke, "I just, can't believe my Greggo's all grown up."  
"Don't forget that your Greggo is getting married before you."  
"Man, that's a low blow."  
"This coming from the man that calls me Greggo."  
"Hey, it's still a low blow." Sara moved closer to her husband, smiling, and whispered in his ear, "They're kicking again." She grabbed his hand and placed it right where she felt the kicks.  
"What are you two up to?" Nick asked.  
"Us?" Sara asked in return.  
"Yeah, what's going on?"  
"They're kicking." She smiled.  
"How long since they started?" Catherine asked.  
"Two, three days ago. You know, it's almost been four months"  
"Since you found out?"  
"Yeah, four months tomorrow."  
"Wow."  
And for the rest of the night they ate and talked. Right before shift started, they all left.

**Short chapter, i know, but what, do you think! You wanna tell me, yes ok then just put your review in the review box down there and hit send! **


	11. Class Reuion

"Come, on Gil. We are going to be late!"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!"  
"Ziva, are you ready?"  
"Yes, Sara. I am ready."

Ziva and Grissom entered the living room and they left. They were going to the class reunion. A week had passed and it was Thursday, the day before Sara and Grissom returned to CSI and the night Ziva left. Ziva had to go back to DC before her boss got pissed that she was gone all week. Sara had spent some time with Ziva catching up on their years during the day; and at night Grissom and Sara spent their time together, talking and feeling the baby's kicking. Sara smiled when ever she was with him. And Ziva was just happy to get away from DC. When they arrived to the reunion Grissom was surprised.

"Sara, you went here?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I was just wondering."  
"Oh, really." She covered her stomach, not really wanting to be showing.  
"Sara, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, Gil. Why?"

"You're covering your stomach. Are you feeling up to this"  
"Gil, I'm fine. They're just kicking. I'll survive."  
"Ok, if you feel like you can't, come find me."  
"You aren't leaving my side. If I need you, you need to be here with me."  
"Ok, I wasn't gonna leave you."

"Good. Now, let's enjoy this."  
Grissom entangled his fingers with hers and they went off. The first person Sara saw was her best friends, Kate, Tali, and their husbands. She and Grissom walked up to them

"Sara Sidle," Kate Todd said, "How are you?"  
"I'm good. Ziva told me that you were working at NCIS and got killed?"  
"That was my sister, Caitlin. My full name is Kathleen, Kate for short."  
"Oh, well, I'm so sorry for your loss."  
"Wait, Ziva's here?" Tali asked.  
"Yes, I am here." Ziva showed up out of the blue.  
"Ziva, I thought you were in Televiev?"  
"No, I was though. Masada trained me; I worked there and then transferred to DC."  
"Well, welcome."  
"Thank you, it means a lot."  
"Ok, so tell me. Who are these gentlemen?"  
"Well, back when Caitlin was alive she introduced me to one of the guys from work and we started dating. Guys, meet Anthony DiNozzo"  
"DiNozzo?" Ziva spoke.  
"Ziva, what are you doing here?"  
"This is my High School Reunion."  
"I thought you went to high school back home?"  
"Nope, my mother moved us here, to Las Vegas. Tony, does Gibbs know you are here?"  
"Yes, Gibbs knows I'm here, Zi-va."  
"When are you leaving back for DC?"  
"Tonight, after the reunion. Why."  
"Could you give me a ride to the airport?"  
"Sure."  
"Tali, may I ask how long you have been here?"  
"Since you left, actually I never left after High School."  
"Ok, my turn for a question," Sara stated, "Tali, who is this?"  
"This is my husband, Ethan Stokes. And who is this?"  
"This is my husband, Gil Grissom." Sara replied, not taking in the last name of her friends husband.  
"The anthropologist?"  
"Yes, the anthropologist, he was my boss but then we started dating. Then I left work, and later that year he came after me and married me."  
"Awe, that is the most romantic thing ever. Now, Sara, are you.."  
"Yes, I am."  
"How far along?"  
"I found out four months ago, this time last week."  
"That is amazing, have you felt any kicking?"  
"Yeah, and you will never guess how many."  
"How many?"  
"Twins!"  
"Twins, really?"  
"Yeah, and a boy and a girl."  
"Wow, you are so lucky."  
"It hurts some times, but it's worth it."

Grissom stepped in, since he was getting bored.

"Sara, honey, it's getting late and we have work tomorrow."  
"Shit, I totally forgot. Here's my phone number if you guys ever wanna catch up."  
Sara handed them her work card and showed them the number.  
"Bye!"

Sara and Grissom headed home, Sara not knowing what her husband had in store for the rest of the night.


	12. A Fun Night for the Grissoms

**So, chapter 12, yay! im surprised ive gottenn this far. i love all of the reviews im getting so keep going!**

When they got home, it was just them. No one else was there. Grissom knew this was the time to make his move, since she was always the one to seduce him. When they got in the house, she right away started kissing her lips. Sara closed her eyes, savoring the feeling. She didn't know if he wanted sex or if he just wanted her, but she didn't care as long as he was with her. Soon they were in their bed, Sara only having her bra and underwear on and Grissom nothing.

"Grissom?"  
"Yeah Sidle?"  
"Are we gonna do this? I mean it's our fourth time since you came home."  
"If you don't want to then we don't have to."  
"I want to; I just wanted to make sure that you wanted to."

Grissom kissed her neck. Sara unhooked her bra and took it off, leaving her underwear for her husband. She felt him agents her, as he pulled off her underwear and threw them across the room. She felt him slid into her, as she let out a moan. He started off slow, knowing that she was pregnant, he didn't wanna push her. He moans let him know that she wanted him more then ever.  
"Oh, Grissom." She cried out.  
He kissed her neck, and then moved to her mouth, trapping her orgasmic moans inside his mouth. She arched her back, bringing him further into her, as he started to slow. When they finished he lay beside her, panting.

"You ok?" He asked, seeing that she was holding her stomach again.  
"Yeah, they're kicking again. It's what happens when you're pregnant."  
"I know, I was just making sure that I didn't hurt them."  
"Gil, I don't think you can hurt them by having sex with me."  
"Ok. Then, what else can I do that won't hurt them?"  
"Hm, I think this." She leaned over and kissed him.  
"Oh, I like that. How about a thank you?" He leaned over and kissed her, repeatedly. He moved to her neck, she let out a moan.  
"What, twice in one night?" She asked sarcastically.  
"Only if you want to, I don't care. I just wanna be with you, tonight and every night."  
"Oh, then, let's just kiss, for now."

Grissom leaned over and kissed her, she loved it when he kissed her the way only he could. And he loved the way her skin felt on his, and the feelings he felt when his hand was over her stomach, feeling the kicking. He just loved her and she loved him.

**So, if you wanna, go ahead and write a review for me, let me know what you like what you dont like and i promise that i will make thoses changes in future chapters!**


	13. Fun and Bad Memories

**So just a warning, this chapter is very sexual and may be inaproprate for anyone under the age of 13. please skip this chapter if you are under 13.**

"Sara? Sara, honey, it's time to get up."  
"I don't wanna get up, what time is it?"  
"Almost noon, guess what?"  
"What?"  
"I brought you food."  
She sat up. "What kind of food?"  
"Your favorite."  
"And that is?"  
"Well, your breakfast favorite is a vegetarian omelet, lunch is anything with peanut butter, and dinner is homemade vegetarian pizza, right?"  
"You have a great memory." Grissom brought a tray to her lap and presented her with a vegetarian omelet.  
"Are you gonna eat Gilbert?"  
"I already have."  
Sara bit her lip; she was the only one to notice that they both were still naked from last night.  
"Sara?"  
"Huh."  
"Sara, why are you biting you lip."  
"Take a wild guess."  
"Oh, god Sara."  
"I'm gonna eat now." She smiled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, it's nothing." She started eating her omelet, "I just don't want it to get cold."  
"That's what I thought."

She finished eating and put the tray aside. She went in for some desert.  
"Sex before work?"  
"Only if you want to."  
"Oh, I think I wanna. Let a little tension go."  
"Or, we could lay in bed, together, and feel the kids kick. Since we only have five more months."  
"Awe, can we have sex before work still?"  
"Later, this afternoon."  
"Mmm, ok. You promise?"  
"Yes, Sara, I promise."  
She went in for another kiss before laying down with him.  
"Sara."  
"Yeah Gil?"  
"Do you really wanna go to work today?"  
"Yes, I'm gonna hang out around the lab, talk to some of the lab techs. Catch up on reading."  
"Reading what?"  
"My books."  
"Hey, I have a magazine you might like."  
"Hand it over, I wanna look."

Grissom reached into the drawer of his night stand and pulled out a magazine. Sara took it from him and flipped through it.  
"When were you going to tell me?"  
"Well, I just got the magazine!"  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yes, last night I went and got the mail before the reunion."  
"Ok, you definitely have to keep these things from me."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because, now I want you even more."

"Oh really? Well, maybe that was why I kept it from you."  
"Yeah, well now I want you a lot more."  
"Then come get me."  
Sara moved on top of him, smiling and biting her lip. Kissing him, she wanted to take her time, give him what he wanted. She started to head south, moving her lips down from his mouth to his neck, then down to his manhood. When she moved back up, he flipped their position.

"Hey, I was having fun."

"Do you want to be on top when I'm ready for you?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Than let me do this."  
He kissed her neck, allowing her to moan, slowly he moved south.

"Gilbert! Oh my god!" She screamed out, loving the feeling of his mouth on her breast.

"Sara, I'm ready."  
She pushed him to the bed and slid herself on to him. She started moving her hips, making him feel what he did to her was what she was about to do to him.  
"Sara, oh god, Sara!"  
"You like that babe?"  
"Oh god, you know I do!"  
"You wanna be on top?"  
"Only if you want to be on the bottom."  
He flipped their position again and started to thrust hard into her. She let out a small whimper, not knowing that he would start so fast.  
"Sara, only you can do this to me," he thrust hard into her, making her whimper again, "only you, no one else but you can do this."  
"Good," she screamed as an orgasm ripped through her, "Gilbert! Oh Gil! Don't stop, please."  
He continued until he couldn't go any longer. When he finished he plopped down on the bed.  
"Gil, that was amazing."  
"You're amazing."  
"Here, give me your hand."  
Grissom placed his hand in hers and she placed it on her stomach.  
"They like it when we do that don't they?"  
"I think so, they kick the most after."  
"Sara?"  
"Yeah Gil?"  
"I think, we should shower."  
"Ok," Sara grabbed his hand from her stomach, and slowly walked into the bathroom.

"Sara, are you gonna wait for me?"  
"Yes, Gilbert. I'm just starting the water."  
"Good, I'm coming."  
Grissom walked into the bathroom to find Sara stepping out of her robe and into the shower stall.  
"I thought you were gonna wait?"  
"I was, and you came. Now, are you gonna come in?"  
Grissom stepped into the shower, grabbed the shampoo and squirted some into his hands.  
"Are we gonna do it like that?" She grabbed the shampoo from him, squirted some in her hands then stopped.  
"If you want to."  
Sara stepped closer to Grissom and lifted her hands to his head, massaging the shampoo into his scalp. He did the same to her. When Sara was done, she reached for the body wash and squirted that into her hands. Grissom kept with her hair, knowing that she loved the feeling. Sara moved her hands up and down on his torso. She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and kissed her husband.  
"You wanna hear something crazy?"  
"Sure."  
"Back in 2000, when I first moved here, I thought it was not only to help the team, but to bring us together. But then we put our work in front of what we both felt. After I broke up with Hank, I thought I would never find someone. But then, after I told you about my family and after what happened with Adam Trent, when we started seeing each other, I was never happier. I knew from the moment that I saw you that I wanted to be with you. But then I realized you probably didn't like a woman that had trust issues, that was secretive, that had a problem with alcohol. I never thought that we would end up like this."  
"Sara, from the first time I saw you I knew that you were the one. And what do you mean 'like this'?"

"Me being pregnant with your kid, us being married. I just never thought my life would go from being shitty to being all I had wished for when I was a kid."  
Grissom didn't know what to say, he leaned in and kissed her. A tear ran down her cheek, she had remembered how terrible her father was to her, how her mother stood over him covered in his blood, how she was put into foster care. She wrapped her arms around his neck, she pushed away all of the terrible memories and thought about the ones that she had made and the ones she and her husband where about to make. She felt a slight movement in her abdomen and she was ready to break down, do something she had never done before. She just kept him in her arms.  
"Gil, I feel weird."  
"Weird how?"  
"Like I'm about to pass out."  
"God, come on."  
He grabbed her hand and they walked out of the shower. He grabbed her robe and placed it on her. He could tell that her legs were weak so he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He quickly got dressed.  
"Sara, honey?"  
"Grissom?"  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
"What happened?"

"I, I was thinking about my dad and, and what he did to me and it made me feel weak. I felt all of the things he had done to me hit me at once and it hurt my whole body. I, I saw my mom standing over him and, and."  
"Shh, don't strain yourself honey."  
"He, he hurt me so much."  
"Sara, I will never hurt you."  
"I, I know. I've known."

He leaned down and kissed her, she kissed him back.

"Are you gonna be ok?"  
"Yeah, I just need to rest."  
She slipped under the covers and Grissom started to leave.  
"Gil."  
"Yeah."  
"Please, stay."  
He walked back and lay down on his side. He moved in close to her, she shivering, and placed his open arm around her. Soon, they fell asleep, Sara still in his arms. When they awoke hours later, they had moved. Sara was no longer in his arms but spooning, her naked body agents his back. She awoke first and sat up, trying not to wake him. She stroked his arm then lay back down; she smiled as she felt a small kick. She savored the moment, closing her eyes and placed her body back agent his. She loved the way he smelled. She wasn't tired any more so she got up, slowly, trying not to wake her partner up. She walked into the bathroom and started the shower. She stepped in and just let the water run down her face and body, rinsing away her memories. After a while she grabbed the shampoo and did her hair, rinsed, and repeated. Doing the same with the conditioner. She washed her body then stepped out. She wrapped a towel around her and wiped off fog from the bathroom mirror. She looked at herself then started the sink, grabbed her face wash and started to rub it into her skin. She let it sit while towel drying her hair, and after a while washed it off. She grabbed the blow drier and did her hair. When she was done, she walked into the bedroom, went into her drawer grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra then into one of his and grabbed one of his shirts. After putting them on, she went back to the bed and lay down next to Grissom. He was pretending to sleep, he had woken up when she started the blow drier. She stroked his arm and kissed his shoulder; he finally decided to turn to her and as he did so, he smiled. She kissed his lips and didn't stop. She didn't want to do more than kiss him. He mind knew, yet his body didn't. She felt him hard agent her. She remover her lips from his mouth and moved to his neck, then down south. He was laid down on his back and it was easy for her. She kissed the top of his hardened body part then moved her mouth over it. He released a small moan; she hardly did this to him. She knew that she didn't want sex but that didn't mean that she couldn't make her husband happy. He let another moan out as she went harder, sucking his penis. He let out one final moan as she moved back to his neck.  
"Sara."  
"Yes, Gilbert?"  
"I owe you."  
"How 'bout you pay back me now?"  
"And how would I do that?"  
"At first I didn't want sex, and I still don't, but I did something I hardly ever do for you. That's how you're gonna repay me. Do something to me; something that you hardly ever do."  
" I know exactly what to do."

His hand moved from the spot it was and slid down her curves.

"Oh, that's what your gonna do?"  
His hand kept moving until he felt her thigh, and he slid down under the covers. He started with one finger, making her release a small moan. He added another, making her moan slightly louder. He knew that two would be enough to turn her on.  
"See this is just the beginning." He sent his fingers staring into her and she arched her back. He did it once more then removed them and made her open her legs.  
"What are you gonna do now, Gilbert?"  
He knew just what to do, he lowered his head and sent her into a orgasmic rage. She arched her back again and let out a long and loud moan.  
"Oh GOD, Gil. Don't stop! Don't stop!"  
She felt him, she loved the feeling. It was on rare occasion that this happened.  
When he was done, he was still hard. He needed her now more than ever.  
"Gil, I think I'm up for seconds from after breakfast, are you?"  
"Of course."  
She moved on top of him, slipping him inside her. She let out a moan as she started to move her hips around. Before long, Grissom had flipped the position and started to go hard in her.  
"Oh, god Grissom. I'm almost there."  
"Take your time."  
"Oh, I'm there, I'm there, oh dear lord I'm there!" She arched her back as he did his final move and removed himself from her.

**like i said, sexual. please review! and i promise not to do another sexual chapter for a while. i really do promise. and i will be bringing NCIS back, but thats later. and there will be more Greg and Morgan. review please!**


	14. More Memories and Wedding Talk

**Im working on this and im using hot spot and that may not always work but it is today. **

Grissom and Sara walked into CSI hand in hand, smiling. They had done a lot that morning. Sara had showered for the third time that day. Grissom had changed. They were ready for work. Grissom got his assignment with Greg and went off. On his way out he found Sara still in the locker, she gave him her kit and camera since he didn't have his anymore and she wouldn't need it. They had barely any cases so Sara wasn't alone. Morgan stayed back and gave DB and Finn a chance to work alone.

"Hey, Sara."  
"Morgan, hi."  
"How do you feel?"  
"Tired as hell."  
"I thought you were used to that?"  
"I am, but I'm not used to the back ache and the ankle swelling. How are you and Greg?"  
"We are great. I'm moving in with him and last week, we had a little fun."  
"Oh, is that the kind of fun I think it is?"  
"Sex, yes. He really loves me. How are you and Grissom?"  
"Well, I can say we have had our fun this past two weeks."  
"Oh really. Even though you're pregnant?"  
"Yeah, the first few times he looked in my eyes, practically asking if it was ok. I didn't care."  
"Oh, Sara, he should know you wouldn't. He just got home, and you wanted him."  
"Yeah." Sara felt the twins move around and smiled.  
"Why are you smiling?"  
"I feel so special right now."  
"And why is that?"  
Sara grabbed Morgan's hand and placed it where she felt the most movement.  
"Amazing, isn't it?"  
"It is. Just imagine if that happened to me. I bet Ecklie would flip!"  
"Oh, I would have a fit! His only daughter being pregnant. God, I wonder what my dad would say."  
"I bet he would be happy."  
"I don't know if happy is the right word. So, is Greg any good?"  
"Yes, he's amazing. Is Grissom?"  
"We've been doing it so much so, that would be a yes."  
"Nice, I'm gonna try and talk Greg into it again when we have our next night off."  
"You know, the way I got Grissom to once or twice was by playing some games. We started with cards then we worked our way to Scrabble and made the Scrabble game a bit more interesting."  
"And how do you make Scrabble more interesting?"  
"You've heard of strip poker right?"  
"Yeah, who hasn't."  
"Well, we made strip Scrabble."  
"Nice, I think I'll try that. But with a game Greg likes."  
"Have fun."  
"Thanks, you know, I need a maid of honor. Sara would you be my maid of honor?"  
" Of course, Morgan. I would love to. Do you know who Greg's gonna choose for best man?"  
"Probably Nick or Grissom. Who did you have at your wedding?"  
"Just me and Grissom. We got married after he left, he came after me."  
"Why did you leave?"  
Saras mind went back to the day she was trapped under the car, when Hannah had returned, she felt like she was gonna throw up.  
"I, I left because I, I was trapped under a car and," she couldn't do it; she ran to the bathroom and threw up. The memories and pain made her so sick. Morgan ran after her.  
"Sara, are you ok?"  
"Yeah," Sara sat on the ground in the bathroom.  
"I'm, I'm so sorry for bringing that up."  
"Its fine, I'm pregnant, throwing up is just part of the process. So, I left because I was kidnapped and the person who did it trapped me under a car, crushed my arm with the car, and left me in the desert to die."  
"Oh, god. That's terrible."  
"I survived. Broke my arm, again, but I survived."  
"What do you mean by again?"  
"My arms and wrist are prone to getting hurt. I don't know how many times I've broken my arm, but I've come to work with a few braces on my wrists. One time, I punched this lady in the face and almost sprained my wrist."  
"Wow, you must have given her a big bruise."  
"I think I did." Sara's phone rang, "Grissom"  
"I told you, that's my line."  
"I'm stealing it now. Well, we are both using it."  
"Ok, how are you?"  
"I'm good, I just threw up."  
"What, why?"  
"I was thinking about what happened with Natile Davis. I knew that I was gonna have some morning sickness soon."  
"Sara, its 12 am."  
"Still morning. How's the dead body?"  
"Dead and on its way to the morgue. I'm almost done here."  
"So when you get back I get to help you with evidence sorting?"  
"If you want to. I mean, there is a lot of blood."  
"Is that all you wanted to do, call in and check on me?"  
"Yeah, I guess so. Love you."  
"Love you." She clicked off.  
"He is so sweet."  
"He is Sara. I wish Greg would do that." Morgan went a little pale.  
"Morgan, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm a bit nauseous, that's all."  
"Did you and Greg use protection last night?"  
"No, we're about to get married, why would we?"  
"So that you wouldn't end up like me before your wedding."  
"God, do you think?"  
"Maybe."  
"Oh god. What'll Greg say if I am?"  
"He'll say that he won't leave your side."  
"Oh, god." She ran into a stall and threw up.  
"Morgan?"  
"Yeah."  
"I think it's time we take a short break."  
"Yeah, I think so too."  
The two women walked out of the restroom and to the front desk.  
"Judy, Morgan and I are gonna go out for a minute."  
"Ok Miss. Sidle."  
Sara and Morgan walked to Morgans Denali. Morgan drove to the closest drug store and bought an early detection pregnancy test  
"We can go to my house, its right around the corner. I just gotta call Grissom and tell him I'm running home."  
"Ok, thanks."  
Sara took out her phone and dialed Grissoms number.  
"Grissom"  
"Gil, I'm not gonna be at the lab for a while. I forgot something at home so I'm running back there to get it."  
"Are you alone?"  
"No, I'm with Morgan."  
"Ok, thanks for letting me know. Love you."  
"Love you," she clicked off, "We're good. Take the next right."  
Morgan followed Saras instructions and when they arrived Sara showed her to the guest bathroom. Morgan went in. Sara went to her bedroom and grabbed the magazine from Grissoms nightstand and her book from hers. Morgan came out about ten minutes later.  
"Ok, so, two lines and I'm pregnant, one and I'm not."  
"Whatever it turns out to be, I know that Greg will be there for you."  
They waited another five minutes then looked at the test. Morgan started crying.

**What does the test say? Read next chapter to find out! Haha, leave a review and if im not done with the chapter tonight then i will give you a sneak peak, but if i am then i wont! haha, review, fave, follow!**


	15. Morgans Biggest Surprise

**Short chapter this time. im tired. I will make chapter 16 longer, i promise.**

"Morgan?"  
"I can't believe this."  
"Have you guys had sex before?"  
"Yeah, when we were dating. Oh dear god, what's Ecklie gonna say!"

"Come on; let's go back to the lab."  
When they got back to the lab, Morgan right away ran into Greg.

"Morgan, are you ok?"  
"Greg." She hugged him.  
"Morgan, what's wrong?"  
"Greg, I'm pregnant."  
"Morgan, I, I can't believe it."  
"Greg."

Greg kissed her; Ecklie had just walked up and saw them kiss.

"Sanders!"  
"Conrad."  
"Dad, don't touch him." Morgan protested.  
"Morgan, back off," he replied in a strict tone.  
"No, dad, I won't. Greg and I are getting married and you can't stop us. Oh, and I'm pregnant."  
"Morgan Brody!"  
"Conrad, I don't give a fuck about what you want me to do, even if you are my dad. I'm marrying Greg. I love him!"  
"Morgan, I wasn't going to tell you that you couldn't marry Sanders, I was gonna say I was happy for you and that I can't wait to have a grandchild."  
"Dad, I'm, I'm sorry. You've just always been so strict I, I didn't know what to say."

Morgan left Gregs arms and went to her dads. She hugged him and he hugged her back. When they let go she went back to Greg and held his hand. Sara had scampered off to find her husband and help him since Greg was dealing with having a pregnant fiancé and father-in-law problems. When she found him, he was sorting through evidence.

"Gilbert."  
"Sidle."  
"How much longer are you gonna be?"  
"If you help me, maybe half as long as it would if I did it alone?"  
"Awe, why don't I help?"  
"Sure, but where's Greg?"  
"Dealing with Conrad and making sure Morgan's gonna be ok."  
"Why?"  
"I'll tell you when we go home."  
"Ok."

They started to work. After about two hours they had sorted everything and had it all sent off to the appropriate labs. Greg and Morgan had left, Nick had stayed to work, Russell and Finn had just gotten back when Grissom and Sara were leaving. When they got home, Sara got changed and Grissom showered. When they were done they sat on the couch and cuddled.

"Sidle?"  
"Yeah Grissom?"  
"Love you."  
"Love you too." That was the third time he had said that to her. But this time he said it to her first in person, normally he only said it first on the phone. She smiled as he leaned over and kissed her.  
"Gil?"  
"Yeah Sara?"  
"You know how I told you about that one night when I was kid?"  
"How could I forget?"  
"Well, that wasn't the whole story."

**Short, i know. im tired. i'm gonna work on chapter 16 today. Leave a review and maybe i'll tell you something about next chapter!**


	16. Terrible Memories and Baby Naming

**I am bringing some NCIS back into the story. Have fun reading!**

"Sara, if you don't wanna talk about this you don't have to."  
"Gil, I know I don't have to, but I need to. Its extra weight on my shoulders."  
"Ok, if you really need to, I'm here to listen."  
"Well, for starters, my dad wasn't always like that. He used to love us, but then he started drinking and losing his job. And that one night, my mom wasn't home so he took all of the anger he had out on me. Normally, the worse he would do was whip me. But that night, he not only whipped me, but he kicked me, everywhere. All I can remember, other than finding my mom with blood all over her, is him kicking me then he grabbed my arm and twisted it hard. After that it all went black." She had to stop for a minute and stand up.  
"Sara?"  
"When, when I woke up again is when I found her. My arm hurt but I had to make sure that my mom was ok. Their bed room was up stairs and my dad had done my beating in my room so I grabbed my homemade sling and put my arm up."  
"Sara?"  
"Gil that was my life. I was beaten, my mother was beaten. I had a brother, he ran away when he was 15, I was six. He left me to be beaten, I hated him. Well, you already know the end of the story."

Grissom got up and hugged her, she was crying.  
"Shh. Sara. It's alright."  
"Gil."  
"Shh." He tilted his head into hers and kissed her. "I will never hurt you Sidle."  
"Grissom, too tight!" She laughed.  
"Oh, sorry." He let go and walked her to the couch.  
"It's fine. You know, I liked that kiss."  
"Well, first you gotta tell me what's going on with Greg and Morgan."  
"Fine, well, Morgan's pregnant. Greg's sticking by her side."  
"Wow." He leaned over and kissed her.  
"When did you come home?" She asked out of the blue.  
"When, the first time four months ago or last month?"  
"First time, what month was that?"  
"I think that was March, why?"  
"March is the third month of the year, three plus nine?"  
"Twelve. Sara, why are you having me do simple addition?"  
"I found out I was pregnant in March, nine months later it'll be December. See what I'm getting at now?"  
"I do."  
"Do you think it could happen?"  
"You never know. How long have you been thinking about that?"  
"Since I first found out."  
"Have you thought of any names?"  
"Well, for a girl, yeah. I wasn't thinking about having a boy."  
"Well, you name the girl and I name the boy?"  
"Sure."  
"Ok, what have you thought of for the girl?"  
"Well, I like Charity and Starr."  
"How would you spell Star?"  
"S-t-a-r-r."  
"That's a beautiful name, just like Sara."

Sara leaned over to him and kissed him.

"Now, a boy?"  
"Um, how about you give our daughter her full name."  
"Gil, I'm using the names Charity and Starr. Charity Starr Grissom?"  
"Sara, that's beautiful."  
"Thanks, now we need a name for our son."  
"Uh, Elijah Joseph Grissom."  
"Charity and Elijah Grissom. Gil, its perfect."  
"You like the name?"  
"I love it. How 'bout we give Elijah a nickname?"  
"Eli?"  
"Eli Joseph Grissom and Charity Starr Grissom."  
"Our son and daughter."  
"Our son and daughter. We're gonna be parents."  
"We are." He leaned over and kissed her.  
"Do we have the day off tomorrow?"  
"I don't know."  
"We need to start clearing out the guest bedroom soon."  
"I know. Why don't I start that while you rest."  
"I like the idea, but I wanna make sure you don't throw anything out."  
"You know, sooner or later they are gonna want their own rooms."  
"That's right. Well, we do own the house, right?"  
"Yeah, Sara what're you thinking?"  
"Well, all girls want their own room, and maybe after she gets older we could do something special for her."  
"Like what?"  
"Well, we could give her a mini loft."  
"You know what; I think we have a plan. When should we start?"  
"Well, we are expecting in five months, and it should take a month to two to build and I want it done before they come."  
"So soon?"  
"Yes. You remember how at my reunion I was talking to Tail and Kate?"  
"Yeah, what about them?"  
"Well, remember how yesterday I told you I was meeting up with some friends for lunch?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I told them about my plan and Kate said that if we did go through with it that her house would be open for the next two or three months."  
"Why?"  
"She's gonna go visit DiNozzo. She really loves him. She knows he goes undercover and may have to date some other woman and she's fine with it. She said we could use her house but I have to tell her by Monday."  
"Ok, I'll make some calls and get this started. But that means that we have to move everything out of the guest room."  
"Then let's start!"

Sara jumped up off of the couch and walked to the guest bed room. There wasn't much in there. There was a bed, nightstand, and a dresser. Sara could help out a little bit but then Nick and Grissom would have to move the heavy things.

"Sara, I'm gonna call Nick and see if he wants to come help me move some things."  
"Ok, I'm gonna call Kate and tell her." Sara took out her cell phone and called her friend.  
"Hello?"  
"Kate, its Sara."  
"Hey Sara. Did you talk to Grissom about the loft thing?"  
"Yeah, we're gonna do it."  
"Awesome, I'll come by Monday morning and drop off the keys to my house."  
"Thanks, Kate. You truly are the best."  
"So, did you choose names yet?"  
"We did! I got to choose my daughters and I let Gil choose our sons."  
"So, what are they? Full names."  
"Well there's Charity Starr Grissom and Elijah Joseph Grissom."  
"Those are beautiful names Sara."  
"Thanks, hey, you wanna come help me go through some things?"  
"Sure, I'll be over soon."  
"Thanks again Kate."  
"No problem Sara. See ya soon."  
"See ya soon."  
The women clicked off. Grissom walked in and smiled at Sara.

"Why are you smiling?"  
"Because I'm married to the most beautiful woman in the world."  
"Is Nick coming over?"  
"Yeah, in about twenty minutes. What did Kate say?"  
"She said she would come by Monday morning and give us her keys, oh and she's coming over to help me sort through the boxes."  
"I'm gonna go to the garage and get you some boxes."  
Grissom left to go to the garage and Sara started looking through the drawers of the dresser. When Grissom walked back in she was still sitting there.

"Sidle?"  
"Grissom?"  
"I got your boxes."  
"Thanks." Sara got up as someone knocked on the door, "I got it."

She opened the door and there stood Nick and Kate.

**Im gonna have fun writting chapter 17! Leave a review and I will keep working! **


	17. Just A Dream?

**Im sorry this took so long, i had no insperation for the past few days. Well, here ya go!**

"Nick, Kate, come in."  
"Sara," Nick hugged her, "how are you?"  
"I'm great. Nick, you are just like Grissom."  
"How so?"  
"You both have a really tight hug!"  
Nick let go of her, "Oh, sorry."  
"Its fine, Gils in the back room."  
"Ok, thanks." Nick walked down to the room

"Kate thanks for coming."  
"Not a problem. Tony left so I'm alone and bored."

"Then I can put you to good use. Come on, there's a closet and a dresser full of things to go through."  
The women walked into the house and to the back room.

"Gil, you're taking the bed first, right?"  
"Yeah, Nick and I will take the dresser last."  
The men started with the bed as the women started with the dresser.

"Ok, I have three boxes, one for pictures and albums, one for games, and one for bedding."  
They went to work. Three hours later, Sara and Kate had gone through the dresser and half of the closet; Nick and Grissom had managed to get everything out after taking a break while the women emptied the dresser. Another half an hour passed until Sara and Kate had finished the closet. Grissom had taken the box with the pictures into their room and the other boxes into the garage. Kate and Sara got to talking over coffee and a movie, Nick left and Grissom was sleeping.

"Have you bought anything yet?"  
"No, and I need to."  
"Tomorrow, you and I are going shopping. After shopping we are planning a baby shower so that way we don't have to buy everything."  
"Thanks Kate. I'll as Gil how much I can spend."  
"No need. Consider this my shower present, but early."  
"Kate, you are the best. We should have Tali come too."  
"Yes, I'll call her tonight. She told me that she was doing something today with her husband so she won't be picking up her phone. So, make a list of things you are gonna need and I will buy."  
"Thanks Kate." Sara's phone rang, "I gotta get this."  
"Go ahead."  
"Sidle."  
"Hey, Sara. Are you coming in this weekend?"  
"No, and I don't know if Gil is. I'll ask him when he wakes up."  
"Ok, thanks Sara."  
Sara clicked off.

"Who was that?"  
"My boss. I gotta wake up Grissom, he sleeps too much."  
Sara walked slowly into her bed room and climbed on to her bed. Kate stood in the door way and watched. Sara smiled as she kissed Grissom and awoke him from his sleep.  
"Morning sleeping beauty." Sara laughed as she said that to her still sleepy husband.  
"You love waking me up, don't you?"  
"Kinda, I think of a new way every time. Be careful, you never know what I may do next." Sara said that as she lay across her husband's chest.

"What are you doing?"  
"I don't know, I just felt like laying on you."  
"You are a crazy women outside of work."  
"Kate, do you hear this?"  
"Oh, I didn't notice you standing there."  
"Of course you didn't."  
Kate just laughed with her arms crossed and shook her head.

"Do you ever do this to your husband?" Grissom asked.

"Never."  
"See Sara, this isn't normal."  
"It is for me. I wake you up with kisses and phone calls."  
After a while, Grissom got up and Kate left.  
"Gil!"  
"Sara!"  
"GIL!"  
Grissom walked into the room, "What Sara?"

"We need to start to pack."  
"Ok, I'll go get the suit cases." Grissom walked out of the room and returned five minutes later.  
"Do we have a lock on the door?"  
"Yeah, I'm gonna lock it before we leave."  
"Ok, and I know someone in the construction business so I'm gonna go call him." Sara got her phone out and dialed the number.  
"Tony and Sons construction."  
"Tony, its Sara."  
"Little Cousin Sara?"  
"Yeah, Little Cousin Sara! Who else."  
"How are you?"  
"I'm great, how are you?"  
"I'm good, so, do you need something done on your apartment?"  
"Yeah, I have a husband and I'm having kid…I need a mini loft put into my guest room…No, not the office the guest room…How long until you can start?... Great, I'll be out on Monday and I'll give you my key…How long should it take?... Three months, that should be good… Thanks Tony… Love you too… bye." Sara hung up.  
"'Little Cousin Sara'?"  
"Tony from Tony and Sons Construction's my cousin. He's gonna give us a great deal."  
"That's good."  
"Yeah, he said that Sunday he's gonna stop by and checkout the room, see what he has to work with and what he needs a building permit for."

Ok and we'll be out Monday. Anything else I should know?"  
"Oh yeah, Russell called. Are you gonna go in tomorrow?"  
"I need to be here when Tony's here so no."  
"Ok, you need to call him and tell him that you're not coming in this weekend."  
"I will. Now, shall we pack?"  
"Yes."

They packed enough clothes for two weeks, their shower things, and put away anything that the construction workers could break. Grissom called Russell and Sara made her list for the next day. Everything was going as planned.

_The next day:_

"Sara?"

She didn't reply. Without another thought Grissom kissed her but didn't wake her up. Five minutes later, Sara woke up on her own.

"Morning."  
"Wow, I kissed you and you didn't wake up."  
"That doesn't work for me."  
Sara stood up and walked to her dresser.

"Why are you getting dressed already?"  
"I'm meeting Kate and Tali for lunch so we can start planning the baby shower then we're going shopping."  
"Shopping for what?"  
"Maternity clothes and some baby things. Kate said that this is her shower present to me."  
"Ok, so are you gonna be buying anything?"  
"Maybe, I don't know."  
"Here," he reached into his nightstand and pulled out a credit card, "A special card for baby shopping. I knew that sometime soon this would happen. There is about two thousand from when I was in Paris working on there."  
"Thanks." She kissed him which woke her up even more. "I gotta shower."

Sara walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After her shower she blow dried her hair and washed her face. When she was done it was 11:30 and she had to go. When she walked out into the living room, Grissom was sitting.  
"Gil, do you wanna come?"  
"Sure, I have nothing else to do today."  
"Go get dressed."  
Grissom immediately did so and they were out the door ten minutes later. When they got to the diner, Kate and Tali were already there so they sat down in the booth.

"Sara, Grissom!"  
"Tali!" The two women laughed.

"How are you?"  
"I'm good. How are you?"  
"I'm great. So, are you ready for some fun?"  
"Yes I am."  
_

"Morgan, are you ok?"  
"No, Greg, I'm pregnant! How am I supposed to be ok if I'm pregnant before our wedding!"  
"Morgan, we can always move our wedding date. We could have a winter wedding."  
"Ok, thanks. You are gonna be a big help during this. I don't think I could do it without you."  
"Morgan, I love you, I would never leave you!"  
"Greg, I, I love you too. Never leave me," She fell into his arms and started to cry.  
"Morgan, I promise that I'll never leave you. Come on, let's go home. It's been a long day for you."  
"Ok," she sniffed, "I'm too tired to walk."

Greg picked her up like a child and carried her to the car. She was already asleep when they got there so he buckled her in and drove them home. When they arrived, Greg didn't want to wake her so he unlocked the door and carried Morgan in. When he got her into the bed she woke up.  
"Greg?"  
"Yeah Morgan?"  
"Was all of that just a dream?"  
"Was all of what just a dream?"  
"I dreamt that I was pregnant and that I told my dad off. Was that just a dream?"  
"No, Morgan, no it wasn't."  
"Greg?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Come to bed please."  
"Ok." Greg climbed into bed next to Morgan and she placed her head on his chest.

"Greg?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
"For what?"  
"Everything."  
"Good night sweetheart."  
"Night babe."

She fell asleep listening to his heart beat. He, on the other hand, couldn't sleep.

_Are we really ready for this? _Greg just thought for a few hours before he finally fell asleep.

**Hey, so the reason i didnt have any insperation for writing is because no one left a review. so if you want me to write another chapter and fast leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


	18. Love, Suffering, and Bad Memories

**So I just wanna say that i hit 3,000 views. I was aiming for 3,000 before i could post chapter 18 and i did it so here you go! Oh, and last chapters name was Just a Dream which is a song by Carrie Underwood. I love her music and i thought it was an apropreate title!**

"Morgan, sweetie?"  
"Greg, five more minutes?"  
"I've given you twenty already. It's time to get up."  
She puckered her lips and he leaned down and kissed his sleeping beauty.  
"Ok, I'm up. I wanna sleep."  
"Sorry babe, it's gonna be ok."  
She put her head on his shoulder and stared into space.  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
"Are we really ready for this Greg?"  
"I am, and if I'm ready then I think you are too."  
"Wanna have sex?"  
"Morgan?"  
"Gregory Hojem Sanders, do you wanna have sex?"  
"Only if you wanna."  
She kissed him and took her shirt and pants off. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, then shoved his pants to the ground. He kissed her neck making her moan. She took her bra off and Greg got hard. He moved his mouth from her neck down her stomach and to her thigh; he removed her underwear and threw them across the room.  
"Morgan?"  
"Do it Greg. Please."  
He looked into her eyes and saw that she was scared. He would talk to her later, right now he needed to calm her down. He didn't want to do this while she felt so weird, while he felt so weird.  
"Mo, what's wrong."  
"Please Greg," she pleaded to him, "please Greg. Don't call me Mo."  
"Mo, what's wrong?"  
"Greg please!"  
"Morgan Brody, why are you acting like this?"  
"Greg, please." She started to cry, "Please, Greg."  
"Mo, I think I have the right to know what's wrong!"  
"Greg! Please!" She pushed him down to the bed and didn't wait for him to day anything. She slid down on to his hardened body part and swiveled her hips. She was trying to get him to flip positions but he wouldn't take a hint.  
"Greg!"  
"Mo, I'm not getting on top until you tell me what's wrong!"  
"Greg, nothing's wrong!"  
"Mo, I know you better. When I look into your eyes I see you're scared! Why are you scared?"  
"Who wouldn't be when they just found out their pregnant!"  
He flipped her onto her back and thrusted into her hard.  
"Don't be scared, I'm here to help you."  
"Greg, I know that. Please, just do this for me, please?"  
He thrusted into her again.  
"Only if you talk to me."  
She arched her back and made him thrust into her again.  
"Mo, only if you talk to me!"  
She brought her face to his neck as he thrusted again but by accident. She was making him do this. He did it again and she moaned into his neck making him trust harder into her then ever. She moved her face from his neck and let out a moan of pleasure.  
"Oh Greg! Don't stop… Please don't stop! I'm almost there… Please don't stop!" She panted.  
"Mo… I'm there… Let go."  
He thrusted into her again the kisses her through her orgasmic rage that goes through her as he thrusts harder and faster. He thrusts one last time then pull out of her and laid down on the bed next to her.  
"Greg?"  
"Mo?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, Mo. Please talk to me."  
"Greg, please. I, I don't wanna talk about it."  
"About what?"  
"It's nothing Greg. Leave it alone."  
"No, Mo. What's happened?"  
"I. Don't. Wanna. Talk about it."  
"Mo, how are we supposed to have a trusting marriage if you can't tell me what's wrong!" He protested and got up from the bed. He got dressed and paced the room.  
"Greg, please. I don't like to think about it!"  
"Mo, please. You're starting to worry me, scaring the hell outta me."  
"It's from my childhood, just leave it alone!"  
"No, Mo. I'm worried. What happened that's making you scared about being pregnant."  
"When I was a kid I had a step sister who was raped. She got pregnant and she bled out after giving birth! I was thirteen and I swore that I would never have kids, now look at me!"  
"Mo, everything's gonna be fine." He sat down on her side of the bed and brought her into his arms. "Everything's gonna be fine."  
"We have the night off, right?"  
"Yes Mo. We have the night off."  
"Greg," She sat up in her bed, she had removed herself from his tight hug, "I think we should take a few days off."  
"We can't. We need the money to pay for this baby."  
"You don't think I know that? I mean we take the next few days off, get me moved in, just get used to what we have going on."  
"Ok, we can take the next few days off."  
"Thanks." Morgan leaned over and kissed him, "Now, are you gonna keep calling me Mo?"  
"Yes, why? Don't you like it?"  
"I love it now that you've called me Mo during sex."  
After a while, she got up herself and got dressed. They went back to her place and got the rest of her stuff. They finished moving Morgan and then slept the day away.  
_

"GIL!"  
"Yes dear?"  
"Tony's here!"  
"Coming!"  
Grissom walked into the living room and saw a tall man standing in the door way. Sara let him in and walked over to her husband.  
"Tony, this is Gil, my husband."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Tony, are you ready to have a hard job?"  
"Give it to me."  
"We want a loft built above our guest room for our daughter."  
"Show me the room."  
Sara and Grissom led the way to the back of the house where they wanted the loft.  
"How high do you want it to be?"  
"Well, there's gonna be a bed, TV and desk that we're gonna put up there so, I really don't know."  
"I can make it the average loft size. How tall would you say this room is?"  
"Well, Gil's about six foot, so I'd say that the room is about seven, seven and a half foot."  
"Do you guys have an attic?"  
"Yeah, it's very small, only about two feet."  
"That's just enough. Sar, about how tall are you?"  
"About five nine, why?"  
"Five eight."  
"Five eight what?"  
"The average height for your kids should be about five eight."  
"Oh, I should have known that."  
"You should have Kid. You were always the smartest in the family."  
"Ok, I may have been. Do you think you can build a loft above this room for the daughter I have coming in four months?"  
"Sure can. And I'll even give you fifty percent off since your having kids and because you're my little cousin."  
"Thanks Tony. When are you gonna start?"  
"Tomorrow, I'll come in and start with my men."  
"Thanks, we'll be out tonight. And I'll give you my key."  
"Thank you and you guys can stay here tonight. You just may not wanna be here while we do our work."  
"Ok, thanks. See you tomorrow."  
"See ya tomorrow."  
And with that Tony left.  
"Are you ok Gil?"  
He was undressing her with his eyes and she could tell.  
"Yeah Sara. I'm fine."  
"You wanna undress me for real?"  
"You can tell?"  
"Look at yourself."  
He knew what she was talking about. He was hard and needed her now. She slowly walked out of the living room with her hand raised over her shoulder, her index finger indicating that he follow her. He slowly walked her way as she opened the door to the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower stall.

"Is this what you want?"

He watched her undress and walk into the stall. Water running over her body, he watched her taunt him. Normally when she did this he would growl, but he was too chocked up to this night.

"Gilbert, come on. You know you wanna." She teased him. Still dripping wet she stepped out of the shower and to her husband, "You know you can't resist the feeling. Now, I'm gonna walk out of the room and return in three minutes. If you really want me, when I get back you'll be in the shower waiting. If you want me to do all of the work, you'll stay right where you are."  
Sara left to room and three minutes later, she returned to her husband in the same spot. She walked over to him and unbuttoned his shirt. Soon, he was completely undressed and on the bathroom floor. She was on top of him, moving her hips. He let her stay there for a while so she could have her fun. He let out a small moan and she stopped. He quickly flipped their position and thrusted hard into her.

"This is something only you can do to me," he thrusted into her again, "only something you have ever done to me"

He kept her on the ground as he brought her to the climax, capturing all of her moans of pleasure in his mouth. When she was done her face was in his neck, kissing him. He removed himself from her and laid on the ground next to her.

"Gil. That. Was amazing." Sara panted.  
"You, are amazing."  
"Feel." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach  
"I love that feeling."  
"So do I. I can't believe we're having twins."  
"Neither can I."  
After a while, Sara showered and they went to bed. She was getting closer to her due date everyday but she hadn't told her what her doctor had. She was due to give birth on Christmas, and she knew it was gonna happen that day. In her family, the kid were never late or early, they always came on time.


	19. This is Real

**So ive been working on this hard and i havent been able to think of much. Im just in a funk, not able to think. I'll be better after I feel better. I was sick today so i was put into a minor funk. Well, here ya go. Chapter 19:**

Two months had past and everyone was back at work. Sara was showing more, Morgan was getting used to the fact that she really was pregnant. Greg and Morgan had grown closer, so had Grissom and Sara. The team went out after Morgan's second doctor's appointment, and heard that Morgan was having twins like Sara and Grissom. Sara was now six months and Morgan two. They were at work on this hot August day; Sara was back in the lab with Morgan chatting. Grissom, Greg and Nick all were on a case so the girls would be there for a while.  
"Sara?"  
"Yeah Morgan?"  
"When's your due date?"  
"I, uh, I don't remember."  
"Don't remember or don't wanna tell?"  
"Don't wanna tell."  
"Come one Sara, tell me."  
"Fine, I'm due on Christmas."  
"Wow, look at the bright side."  
"What bright side?"  
"You don't have to buy them as mean gifts."  
"Yeah but that also means that I'm gonna miss Christmas."  
"Does Grissom know?"  
"No, I haven't thought of a way to tell him."  
"Just tell him outta nowhere."  
"Oh so just say 'Hey Gil, I thought you should know that my due dates on Christmas and in my family the kids are always on time'?"  
"Yeah, that's perfect."  
"Sara?"  
She looked up and saw her husband there looking at her smiling.  
"Why are you back already?"  
"Did you forget you had a doctor's appointment today?"  
"Shit, I did. Morgan, you wanna come?"  
"I told Greg that you might."  
"Ok, I'll come."  
They left for about an hour or so. When they returned, Greg and Nick had come back. Grissom could see that Sara was tired so he left the two men to sort through the evidence. It was the end of shift; he had the right to bring his tired wife home. So they went home and slept, for hours. His arm wrapped around her body. Grissom had wakened about an hour before Sara. He showered in the guest bath room, and then made his wife some breakfast. He walked into their bed room and kissed his sleeping beauty until she woke up.  
"Mmm, morning." She sat up with her eyes still closed.  
"Morning, I brought you breakfast."  
"Mmm, food. I'm starving." She stretched and opened her eyes.  
"I thought you would be. And this time I'm eating with you."  
She leaned in and kissed him, "Are we gonna eat in here?"  
"In here. And maybe we could have some desert."  
"You know, Tony's gonna be here in about an hour. We should go out."  
"I forgot about Tony. Maybe we should just stay at Kate's."  
"We'll be fine here. Now let's eat."  
They sat in bed and ate their breakfast and then Sara showered. After Tony showed up, they went out.  
"Where do ya wanna go?"  
"I really don't care, as long as I'm with you."  
"Wanna go see Catherine?"  
"Sure. She still lives here, right?"  
"Yeah, she moved back. I think she's coming back to CSI."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"I really wanna sleep, can we go to Kate's?"  
"Sure, we can go there."  
Grissom drove to Kate Todd's house and Sara let them in. They went straight into the guest room and climbed in bed.  
"Gil, can I tell you something?"  
"Anything honey."  
"Well, I thought you might wanna know that my due date for the twins is Christmas and in my family, the kids are never late or early. They have always come on time, so we might miss Christmas this year."  
"I kinda figured the due date on Christmas. Sara, I don't care if we miss Christmas, I'm just glad I have you and that you are carrying my kids. I could never ask anything more in life."  
"Oh Gilbert, you're the best husband ever."  
"And you are the best wife, I love you Sara Sidle."  
"I love you too Gil."  
He leaned over and kissed her cheek. They fell asleep only to awake to Sara's cell phone ringing.

"Grissom."  
"Hey, Sara, we just finished the loft. I will be back one last time next month to bring the bed into the loft and for a payment."  
"Thanks Tony… yeah, see ya then. Bye."  
She hung up the phone and yawned.  
"We are free to go home."  
"Good, let's go."  
They made the bed and went home. When they arrived, Sara turned on the TV and a movie they both liked was on so they laid down on the couch and watched it together.

"Sara?"  
"Yeah Gil?"  
"I love you. You know that, right?"  
"Of course I know that. I love you too." She felt the baby moved, "Did you feel that?"  
"Yes, I did. That's the second most beautiful thing in the world."  
"Whats the first?"  
"Your smile. I love your smile."  
"Gil?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you gonna leave again?"  
"Never Sara. I'm never leaving Las Vegas again, unless you're with me."

**So, this chapters name is lyrics to a Camp Rock song. This Is Me, i kinda like that song. Its an old movie and an old song but i still kinda like it.**


	20. Birthday, Guilt, and Love

**20 chapters! wow, i never thought i would get this far. thank you to all of the people who are reading this. you are the reason im still writing this, and the reason i love writing this. Thank you.**

Another month pasted and before everyone knew it, it was Sara's birthday. Grissom woke his sleeping birthday beauty, and gave her the present he had gotten her the month before.  
"Morning beautiful."  
"Morning Gil."  
He leaned over and kissed her.

"Happy birthday."  
He pulled out a box from in his pocket and handed it to her. She smile and opened the box.

"Gil, it's beautiful."  
She leaned in and kissed him.

"Thank you."  
"You like it?"  
"I love it."  
Grissom reached into the box and pulled out a sterling silver necklace with an 'S' pendent on it. She twisted her hair up and Grissom placed it around her neck. When it was hooked she placed her hand on it and smiled.

"Now, come with me to your birthday breakfast."  
He grabbed her open hand and walked with her into the kitchen where he had banana pancakes made to her likes.

"Gil, this is amazing."  
"Just like you."  
They sat down at the counter and ate their breakfast.  
"Gil, that was delious."  
"Worked all morning to make this for you."  
"Thank you Gil. You know, maybe we should paint the guest room."  
"Is that how you wanna spend your birthday?"  
"Yes, now I'm gonna go get dressed and then we can go."  
Sara stood up from her seat and walked to the bed room. She got dressed then they left and headed to Home Depot. There, they bought white and light green paint, rollers and detail brushes. When they arrived home, they changed into clothes they could get dirty. Sara started the guest room with green and Grissom up in the loft with the white.  
"Gil!"  
He rushed down the ladder and into the guest room. He started laughing when he saw what had happened to his wife.

"This is not funny Gilbert!"  
"You gotta admit, it kinda is."  
She had fallen into her paint. Grissom helped her up and noticed that there was paint all over her butt.  
"Ok, it kinda is." She laughed.  
Sara grabbed her paint brush and painted her husband's shirt.  
"Hey, that isn't funny."  
"It kinda is."  
"Come here you."  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. She smiled and kissed his lips. He looked his watch, 3:15 pm.

"Ok, I think that's enough work for one day."  
"Oh yeah? Why?"  
"Because, we have been working for three hours and we have dinner with the team."  
"And when were you gonna tell me?"  
"I just did."  
She walked out of the room, "Dumb ass."  
She said it under her breath.

"Hey, I heard that!"  
"Good!" She yelled through the house.  
"I think you need a massage." He said as he rushed into their bedroom.  
"Yeah, why is that?"  
"Because you seem stressed and tense. We aren't supposed to be at dinner until 4:30."  
"Ok, if you think it'll help."  
Sara sat on the bed and allowed her husband to give her a massage. By the time it was 4, Sara had showered and gotten changed. She was staring at her reflection in the mirror, the necklace dangling around her neck, her stomach round and beautiful. She didn't care if she looked fat, she loved the way she looked carrying her husband's babies.  
"Sara?"  
She jumped.  
"Did I startle you?"  
"You know you did!"  
"I'm sorry honey." He wrapped his arms around her.  
"I guess you are forgiven, just don't scare me like that anymore. I'm six months pregnant and I can be a little jumpy!"  
"I'm sorry! Come on, let's get going."  
"Ok, ok."  
They walked out the door and drove to a restaurant that Sara and Grissom went to the year before on their anniversary. Sara closed her eyes for the ride there, she was tired. Grissom knew it too, but he also knew she was hungry and wanted a professionally made meal. When they arrived, Sara opened her eyes, she hadn't been sleeping. Grissom was out before she could even move to unbuckle. Once she was unbuckled, Grissom opened her door and helped her out.  
"This way Mrs. Grissom."  
Sara just laughed and hooked her arm around his. They walked into the restaurant and were met by Nick.  
"You wanna show us to the table, Nicky?"  
"Sure Sara, right this way."  
Nick walked a head of them and showed them to the table.  
"Happy birthday Sara."  
"Thanks Nick."

Soon after, Morgan and Greg showed up followed by DB and Finn.

"I guess everyone's here now." Sara said.  
"Not quite yet honey."  
"Gil, who else is coming?"  
"Catherine and one more person."  
"Who else is coming Gilbert?"  
"You shall see."  
Everyone ordered their drinks and soon after that Catherine showed up.  
"Gil, who else is coming tonight?"  
"There she is."  
Tali came walking over to the table.  
"Hi Sara."  
"Tali, how nice to see you."  
"Nice to see you too. Happy birthday."  
"Thank you."  
"There's about two or three more people coming Sara."  
"Who Gilbert?"  
"There."  
Sara looked over at the door as Kate Todd, Antony DiNozzo and Ziva David arrived.

"Gil, you are the best. My family and my three closest friends." She kissed his cheek.  
"Anything to make you happy honey."  
Kate, Tony and Ziva walked up to the table and sat down. The three ordered their drinks and everyone started talking.  
"Ok Sara, can you introduce us to your friends?" DB asked.  
"Oh, yeah. I kinda already introduced Tali, next to Tali is Ziva, her sister, and next to Ziva is Kate Todd and her husband Anthony DiNozzo."  
"Call me Tony."  
"Tony DiNozzo. Tony, do you wish to tell everyone how to spell DiNozzo?"  
"Big D, little i, big N, little ozzo. Oh and 'ozzo' is spelt little o-z-z-o."  
"Thank you."  
Everyone talked and caught up; they all sooner or later felt Sara's stomach and felt the twins kick. Sara told everyone the names they had chose for them. They ate their dinner then ordered a cake for the birthday girl.  
_

Another month passed and soon it was October 10th. Sara and Grissom had bought flowers and brought them to Warrick's grave.  
"Happy birthday Brown." Grissom shed a tear; Warrick was like a son to him and he missed him. But in two months he would have a blood son from his beautiful wife and even a daughter, it was all he could ever wish for and he knew Warrick was happy about everything that had happened after he passed.

"Happy birthday Warrick, sorry I acted like a bitch to you when I first joined the team. I just wish I was here before you died, I'm sorry I wasn't. Happy birthday." Sara started to cry and fell into Grissoms arms.

"Shh, don't cry. It's not your fault you weren't here; you had ghosts following you everywhere. Shh, everything's gonna be ok sweetie."  
She cried as they walked to the car, she never thought she would get this emotional on the birthday of her dead co-worker. She never got along well with him, but that didn't mean she didn't miss him. She stopped crying in the car but she still had tears running down her cheeks. When they got home she changed back into her pajamas and climbed back in bed. Grissom noticed she was shaking, but not crying. She really felt bad for not being with the team in their time of need. He climbed in bed next to her and pulled her close.

"Shh, Sara. Everything's gonna be fine." He kissed her cheek, then her neck.  
"I should have been here. I shouldn't have left," she sniffled.  
"You couldn't have been here; you would have had an emotional breakdown. And your exact words were 'and even worse, you would be there to see it.' And I didn't wanna see you have a breakdown and you didn't either. You did what was best for your health, your state of mind."  
"I should have stayed longer, the team needed me. They needed anyone they could get."  
"And you stayed as long as you needed too. You needed to get away for a while. And you did."  
"I know, I know. Can we just sleep?"  
"Sure, go ahead and sleep."  
Sara dosed off, Grissom kept her wrapped in his arms around her and let her sleep. He stayed awake and watched her sleep; he wanted to make sure that she stopped shaking and that she actually slept. She slept until the next day, not awaking to eat. She didn't want to because she knew she would be sick. She slept it off, that's all she needed to do.

**Ok, review for me please! I need more reviews because i need insperation. each review is a little more insperation, and the more insperation i have the better i write. the better i write the more you guys love the story. So please review my story!**


	21. A Helpful Phone Call

**Once again, i was stuck with writers block but then, today, it was gone. so read and review please! OH! and this chapter is taking off from before Sara and Grissom were at Warricks grave. So, read and review please!**

"Miss you Rick, happy birthday. I really do miss you." Nick placed another flower atop of the grave and started crying.

"Happy birthday Warrick. I miss you, a lot." Catherine placed one final rose on the grave and walked away with Nick. Grissom and Sara passing them.

Greg and Morgan walked hand in hand. Grissom and Sara had passed them when they arrived, Sara in Grissoms arms as she cried. They walked to the site where Warrick had been buried. Greg had been working in the field a few years when Warrick died. Greg missed him, everyone did.

"Happy birthday Warrick, we miss you." Greg placed a flower right on top and walked away.

Morgan walked by his side back to their car.

"Greg?"  
"I'm fine Mo."  
"I know, it's just."  
"Mo, I'm fine."  
"Greg, doctors appointment in an hour."  
"Oh, I forgot. Should we go now?"  
"Yeah, it's about an hour drive from here."  
"Ok," Greg started the engine and drove down to the highway, "What are we finding out today?"  
"What the sex of our twins are."  
"Oh yeah. What do you wanna have?"  
"I really couldn't care less; I have you and now I'm gonna have your kids, that's all I could really ever wish for."  
"Awe, Mo. And you and these kids are all I could ever wish for. I love you Mo."  
"I love you too Greg."  
They sat in silence for the rest of the car ride. They arrived at the office in little under an hour and were taken straight back into one of the rooms.

"Ok, Mo, are you ready?"  
"I'm ready. Are you?"  
"I think so."  
The doctor came in and started the sonogram. When they were done, they walked to the car and Morgan was smiling. Greg started their way home.

"Twin girls. We are having girls Greg."  
"Mo, I'm gonna have a daughter. No, _we're_ gonna have _two_ daughters."  
"We are. I can't believe this."  
"Believe it Mo."  
"Hey, why don't we stop by Grissoms?"  
"Why do you wanna do that?"  
"See Sara."  
"Let's just go home. I'm tired, and I can see it in your eyes that you are too."  
"Ok, I'll talk to her tomorrow."  
Greg drove them home. Once there, Morgan showered and climbed into bed. Greg ate then climbed in to bed and cuddled her.

"Mo?"  
"Yeah Greg?"  
"I'm glad I have you."  
"I love you too."  
"Our weddings next month, are you ready for it?"  
"Greg, our wedding's on Halloween. Not next month."  
"I have a bad memory. Are you ready?"  
"Yeah. Are you?"  
"Yeah, I truly do love you."  
"And I love you too."  
"I've got an idea."  
Greg hopped out of bed and walked out into the kitchen.

"Willows."  
"Hey, um, are you still in touch with Wendy?"  
"Our old DNA tech? Yeah, why?"  
"I think that the lab needs her since Sara's seven months and Morgan's four, do you think you could call her and talk her into coming back?"  
"I'll give it a try."  
"Thanks."  
Greg hung up and Morgan walked out into the kitchen.

"Who was that?"  
"I called Catherine."

"Ok, why?"  
"Because she is the only way my idea's gonna work."

While Morgan and Greg were talking, Catherine called Wendy.

"Simms."  
"Wendy, are you busy?"  
"Catherine, no. Whats up?" "Well, Sara's pregnant and they have a new girl who is too."  
"Wow, is that why you're calling me?"  
"Kinda, I'm no long a CSI and the team needs one, can you do it?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Awesome, I'm gonna call the new boss and tell him."  
"Thanks Catherine, I'm gonna go tell my boss and take the next few months off."  
The women hung up and Catherine called Greg.

"Hello."  
"Greg, it's me."  
"Hey, what did she say?"  
"She is gonna get some time off for a few months and then come down here."  
"Awesome, thanks Cath."  
"No problem. See ya at the wedding."  
"See ya then."  
And they hung up.

**yes yes, this took me two days to write because ive been jugling things. but review and tell me what you think. thanks!**


	22. Decorating, Baby Naming, and Love Making

**A little Wedges action mixed in with my GSR and Morganders now. Have fun reading, oh and it gets sexual so if you dont like that then dont read the last part with Hodges and Wendy.**

The next day at work, Morgan and Greg showed up after then Sara and Grissom.

"Sara, I've got some news."  
"Spill."  
"Twin girls." "Oh dear, Gregs gonna be surrounded by women and hormones. I wish him luck."  
Morgan laughed and Greg walked into the locker room.  
"Come on, family meeting."  
The two women looked at each other and walked with Greg. When in the break room Sara smiled as Hodges and his beloved Wendy hugged.

"I missed you Simms." David spilled to her.

"Awe, Hodges, I missed you too."  
Sara stood by Grissom and Morgan by Greg. Catherine was there too.

"Ok, now that Hodges and Wendy have had their moment."  
"I'm back for a while as a field mouse."  
After the announcement, Wendy was greeted and welcomed back. Then everyone, but Morgan and Sara, went out into their crime scenes. Wendy stayed back for her first day to spend time getting to know Morgan, see Hodges, and see how Henry was doing running her lab.

"I really did miss you Wendy."  
"I really missed you too David."  
"Do, we still have a thing?"

"My Hodges, my Hodges. Of course we do."  
Wendy leaned over and kissed Hodges.

"So we do. Are you looking for a place to stay?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well, I have a guest room if you every need it."  
"Or we can sleep together?"  
"That can be arranged."  
"Good."  
They talked for a while longer before Wendy went and check on how Henry had been doing in her lab. After checking in with Henry, she found Morgan and Sara in the bathroom.  
"Why do you two hang out in here?"  
"Well, it is quite and Morgan is still suffering morning sickness."  
"My doctor says it should end soon," Morgan added.  
"Well, I guess that's a good reason."  
"So, Wendy, is there still a thing with you and Hodges?"  
"Yes, Hodges and I still have a thing. Now, how are you and Grissom?"  
"Closer than ever. When he came home I told him that I was pregnant and he was so happy."  
"I would hope so. So, Morgan, your Conrad's daughter."  
"Yeah, he pisses me off more now than he did when I was a kid."  
"Wow. How far are you guys?"  
"Four months."  
"Seven months."  
"And you are both having twins?"  
"Yep, I'm having a boy and a girl."  
"And I'm having girls."  
"I wish Greg luck with the hormones and being surrounded by women."  
Morgan laughed.

"I said the same thing."  
"She did."  
"So, Sara, do you have the names yet?"  
"Grissom and I sure do."  
"Spill, what are they?" Morgan spoke in their usual way.

"Well, there's Charity and Elijah."  
"Awe, middle names?"  
"Charity Starr Grissom and Elijah Joseph Grissom. We haven't told anyone so no speaking of this."  
"Done. Greg and I are gonna start thinking tonight. Due March 6th, twin girls, need names."  
"Well," Sara started, "if I wasn't due on Christmas I think my daughter would be Samantha or Abigail."  
"Beautiful, Abby and Sammy."  
"Cute, tell Greg that and he shall fall in love." Wendy pointed out.  
"I will, Abigail Hojem Sanders and Samantha Hojem Sanders."  
"Now you just need middle names." Sara told her.  
"Greg and I will come up with them."  
"Ok."  
The girls spent the night in the bathroom except for when they went to the break room for something to eat. When they left in the morning, Wendy went with Hodges, Morgan with Greg, and Sara with Grissom.

"Grissom!"  
"Sidle!"

"What do you wanna do today?"  
"Whatever you wanna do."  
"Wanna start decorating the baby's room?"  
"Sure."  
Grissom and Sara walked into the room and started decorating. Grissom was putting the cribs in place while Sara was organizing the changing station.

"I think they know what we're doing."  
"And why is that?"  
"They're kicking and squirming."  
"Only two more months."  
Grissom walked over to her and embraced her. She kissed him as she felt another kick.

"I'm gonna go sit for a minute."  
"Is your back hurting?"  
"A little, not that bad. It's more in my ankles."  
"Go rest in bed honey, I'll be in soon."  
"Ok," Sara walked out of the room and into hers, not sure what her husband was about to do. When he walked into the room he walked over to her side of the bed and kissed her forehead. He knelt at the foot of the bed and gave her a foot massage.  
"Gil that felt so good. Thank you," She said when he was finished.  
"Anything to make you more comfortable dear." He sat next to her and held her hand. "I love you, Sara Sidle."  
"And I love you, Gil Grissom."  
He leaned and kissed her. Sara yawn, she was tired and Grissom knew it.

"Why don't you take a nap?"  
"Good idea, being pregnant is tiring."  
He kissed her forehead again and began to walk out of the room when she stopped him.

"Could you stay? I feel safer and warmer when I'm in bed with you. Please?"  
"Sure."  
He walked to his side of the bed, climbed in and kissed her cheek. Soon, they were sleeping. They had the night off, so did Morgan and Greg, Wendy and Hodges. The lab only had DB, Finn, and Nick. It would be a long night for them.  
**_**

"Mo, you wanna go to bed for a while?"  
"Yeah, I'm so tired it's not even funny."  
"So am I."  
They walked to their bed room and dosed off. Morgan woke up a few hours later feeling sick. She climbed out of bed and walked to the bath room. She started the water in the show and quickly brushed her teeth. After she brushed her teeth she felt a wave of nausea hit. She quickly pulled her hair into a tight pony-tail. Before long, she was leaned over the toilet throwing up. She flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth out. She stepped into her shower when Greg knocked on the door.

"Mo, are you ok?"  
"I'm fine, just morning sickness."  
"Ok, just wanted to make sure you were ok. I heard something over the water and woke up."  
"Greg, I'm fine. Hey, would you come in here and help me?"  
Greg entered the bathroom upon Morgan's request.  
"Would you take my hair down, I put it up before I threw up and now I can't reach it."  
Greg smiled and helped her get her hair out of the pony-tail.

"Thanks."  
"Anything to help out my girls."  
"Girls?"  
"You and the twins."  
"I forgot about them for a minute." She felt something in her stomach and smiled.

"What?"  
"I think they just kicked."  
"First time?"  
She shook her head.  
"Oh my god. Mo, that's amazing."  
Greg moved his hand onto her abdomen and felt it for himself.

"Greg, Sara and Wendy thought of names."  
"What did they come up with?"  
"Abigail and Samantha."  
"Abby and Sammy?"  
"Yeah, Abigail Hojem Sanders and Samantha Hojem Sanders."  
"Beautiful. Now we can say that Abby and Sammy are kicking."  
"We can, can't we."  
"Yeah, you wanna go get something to eat?" He asked as she stepped out of the shower.  
"Yes please, I'm craving meat."  
"Burgers?"  
"Yes please."  
Morgan got dressed and they went out for lunch.  
**_**

"Hodges."

"Yeah Simms?"  
"Come here." She was teasing him, she hadn't dated anyone since she had left and she was missing having someone.  
"Simms, are you trying to seduce me?" He walked into his bed room and found Wendy leaning in the master bath door way. Shades drawn and candles lit in the bed room.  
"Maybe."  
She had on a robe which she promptly dropped when she answered his question. Under the robe, she was almost naked, only a bra and her underwear on. She was about to get what she wanted.  
"Come to bed Hodgey. I missed you and we never really got, this far when I was here."  
She walked over to him and kissed him. Keeping his lips busy, she started unbuttoning his shirt. Soon it was off from his body and she was now working on his pants. When she got those off, she released his lips.

"Do you have something to do before this?"  
He shook his head and went into the bathroom, protection. Wendy didn't wanna be the third women in the lab to have a kid, yet. When Hodges stepped out, she was laying on the bed.  
"Come here Hodgey." She slowly moved her hand around to her back and unhooked her bra. She removed the item and threw it across the room. He moved on top of her and kissed her. Slowly moving down to her neck, then her breast, until he finally reached her thigh. He removed her last clothing item and inserted himself into her, making her moan. He started slowly thrusting into her, going faster after each. She arched her back and brought him deeper into her. She brought her face to his pulse point as he thrusted into her she let out a long moan, making him go harder.

"Oh Hodges!" She screamed out removing her face from her neck and arched her back again. "Oh Hodges I'm almost there!"  
He thrusted harder into her until he felt her reach her climax, and he had reached his.

"Oh god, I never thought this would feel so good!" She screamed out as an orgasm raged through her body. Hodges removed himself from her and plopped down on the bed.

"Oh god Hodges, you are way better than I ever thought you would be." She panted.

"I didn't think I had that left in me since after you left. I love you Simms."  
"I love you too Hodges."  
She kissed him and took a shower. It was the best first day being back in Vegas then she thought it would be.

**So, at the beginning of the chapter I mentioned Wedges, GSR, and Morganders. Now, for those of you who dont know what they mean heres a definition:  
Wedges: Wendy and Hodges shipping name  
GSR: Sara Grissom Romance, their shipping acranim  
Morganders: Morgan and Sanders(AKA Greg)'s shipping name.  
Please leave a review!**


	23. I Hear Wedding Bells

**I hear wedding bells! read and review!**

A few more weeks pasted and it was October 31th. Morgan had started getting ready for the wedding. She and Sara went to the salon and got their hair, makeup and nails done. Then they went back to the hotel and changed into their dresses.

"Morgan, you look amazing."  
"You do too Sara."  
Both in black dresses with different designs, Morgan's with spider webs and Saras just a plain black. Both women were showing and they did not care. They were carrying their husbands' children and they were in love. Sara had walked out of the room for a minute to help Grissom do his tie.  
"Damn, these things are impossible!"  
"No they are not." She wrapped her arms around his neck and did his tie looking only through the mirror.  
"Show off."

"Hey, I'm seven months pregnant and my arms barely could wrap around you, it was kinda hard."  
"Ok, you can have that." He leaned down and kissed her.  
" I gotta make sure Morgan's ready. Get Greg down there so we can start."  
Sara walked out and back to Morgan. Grissom and Greg went down stairs and the wedding was ready to begin.

"Come on Morgan, Gregs down there. Are you ready?"  
"I'm more than ready, I'm stoked!"

They walked down to the chapel. Sara left Morgan with her father and walked down the ail. Morgan walked arm in arm with Conrad as he gave his daughter to Greg Sanders. The couple listened to the preacher and when it was time, they started their vows.

"Morgan, you are the most beautiful women I have ever seen. When we met back in LA I never thought I would fall in love with you, but I have and it is the best thing to happen to me. I'm so glad I have you, and I'm glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you and our daughters. I love you Morgan, and I'm glad that we are going to raise our kids together."  
"Greg, when we first met, I never thought I would fall in love with anyone but you changed that. I was scared at first when I found out that I was pregnant but being with you changed that. Now, I'm carrying our girls and getting married, two things I never thought would happen to me. I love you Greg, and I knew that I did when I first met you." Morgan was in tears.

"Greg, do you take this woman, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to be your lovely wedded wife?"  
"I do."  
"Morgan, do you take this man, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to be your lovely wedded husband?"  
"I do."  
"Then with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
Morgan wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. Everyone walked to the reception and had some fun. Dancing and eating. Finally it was time for the first dance. Morgan and Greg stepped out on to the dance floor and danced to _I Hope You Dance_ by Lee Ann Womack. Morgan put her head on his shoulder and smiled. The rest of the night everyone was on the dance floor. About an hour after the first dance between Morgan and Greg had happened, the DJ played another slow song. Grissom grabbed Saras hand and asked her to dance.

"May I have this dance?"  
"You may." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

Greg and Morgan were dancing again too; Morgan's head was on his shoulder. Sara was tired so she did the same.  
"Maybe we should renew our vows."  
"Why do you think that Gil?"  
"I don't know. I was just thinking."  
"We can renew our vows on our five year anniversary, ok?"  
"Ok. You tired?"  
"Very."  
Grissom and Sara continued to chat.  
"I love you Mo."  
"Love you too Greg."  
The night ended and everyone went home. Grissom had carried Sara to the car. When they arrived home, he carried her to bed and dosed off himself. Greg had carried Morgan to the car since they had just been married. When they arrived home, Greg awoke her.  
"Morgan, we're home. Come on."  
"Thanks."  
"You tired sweetie?"  
"Yeah."  
Greg placed his arm around her waist and guided her into their room. She had changed out of her black wedding gown into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Greg changed and climbed in next to them.

"Good night."  
But she was already sleeping.

**Ok, so just something about last chapter: i mentioned that GSR ment Grissom Sara Romance but it also means gun shot residue. now this one: the song ****_I Hope You Dance _****by Lee Ann Womack is a great song. I was listening to it while i was writing so i thought it was apropret. it is a slow song. something about next chapter: so im gonna skip some more time in the next chapter, so its gonna be thanks giving. so leave a review while i write the next chapter. **


	24. Terrible Thanks Giving Everyone!

**Short chapter but only because chapter 25 is gonna contain alot of stuff. Mostly Sara and Grissom. I made 4,000 views by the way, and im almost to 4,200. thanks guys!**

Another month had passed and it was Thanks Giving. Everyone was meeting up a Nicks Vegas ranch. Nicks family was there, Mary Jane (MJ for short), Brooklyn, Ethan, Sophie, Janine, and Allee. Everyone from the crime lab was there, from DNA to the field team. After everyone had shown up, they talked until dinner. At dinner, there was turkey, cranberry sauce, stuffing and more. Everyone dug into the food but Sara.  
"Sara, are you gonna eat any turkey?" Brooklyn asked Sara.  
"Uh, I'm a vegetarian, I haven't eaten meat since Grissom and I stayed out and watched a pig be eaten by his bugs."  
"Oh, wow."  
Sara wrapped her one arm around her stomach and took a deep breath.  
"Sara, are you ok?" Nick asked concerned about his co-workers health.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna go get some air real quick." She stood up and walked outside. She looked like she was gonna cry when Grissom walked out to check on her.  
"Honey, are you ok?"  
"I'm fine Gil. I'm just eight months pregnant and feeling like I'm gonna be sick. Do you have any aspirin?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"My heads killing me."  
He gave her two aspirin and a water bottle.  
"Thanks. I'm gonna stay out here for a little longer, go back and finish eating."  
"Ok, call me if you need anything."  
"I will."  
Grissom walked back inside not knowing what awaited Sara. There was a rustle in the nearby bushes that she thought was just the wind. But when she really thought about it, she was too late. Someone came from behind her and attacked her. They stabbed her in the leg and shoulder before the whole house came running out, guns drawn. The guy dropped the bleeding woman to the ground her she hit her head on the pavement and ran off. Sara was bleeding, but not enough to kill her; but she was incapacitated on the ground, unable to move her leg and arm, she blacked out. Nick had Brooklyn call 9-1-1. Grissom rushed to her side and applied pressure to her shoulder while Catherine did the same to her leg. Nick stabilized her head.  
"Greg, come take her arm!"Grissom called out. Greg followed what was asked of him. Grissom couldn't do it. It was too close to what had happened to Warrick.  
"Mo," Greg called out, "get your kit from the trunk and swab Grissoms hands."  
Morgan walked to her truck and got her kit. From in there she grabbed a swab and swabbed Grissoms hands. When she was done, Ethan opened the door the house to let Grissom in. MJ had started the water in the kitchen sink and Grissom washed the blood off of his hands. When he walked back out, the ambulance had arrived and he jumped in with them. Sara still hadn't waken up, he was scared. He shouldn't have left her alone.

**Oh no! leave a review and maybe i'll tell you something about chapter 25. other wise your all gonna have to wait for it to come out tomorrow or later tonight. I've been really tired lately and havent been posting my one chapter a day(I try to do one a day). lots of school work. ****_LEAVE A REVIEW!_**


	25. Hospital Trips and A Few Bad Memories

**Id say this is a kinda long chapter, a good one though! Little Greg and Morgan, mostly Grissom and Sara. Well, mostly Sara! Here we go!:**

"Gil?" she whispered, her voice weak.  
"I'm here Sidle."  
"What happened? My, my arm and leg hurt. And my headaches worse. The damn aspirin didn't help."  
"They're gonna, you were stabbed. And you barely have had that aspirin in your system."  
"What? No, no, no. I couldn't have been stabbed!"  
"Honey, some man stabbed you in the shoulder and leg multiple times. You hit your head."  
"Please tell me it wasn't Tyler. Please, please, please, don't tell me it was Tyler!"  
"Whose Tyler?"  
"Please don't let it be Tyler. Please, please keep him away from him me."  
"Sara, who is Tyler."  
"Please. Please. Please." She passed out again.  
"She can't handle the pain," Grissom told the EMTs, "What are you doing to ease it?"  
"We can't do much until we know what injuries she has sustained."  
"She was stabbed in the leg and shoulder then fell to the pavement and hit her head! How much fucking clearer can I be! I just told her what the hell happened! She's eight months pregnant!"  
"Start her on ten milligrams of morphine."  
"Thank you!"  
"Sir, were you able to stop the bleeding?"  
"Yeah, but she hit the right temple."  
"She may have intracranial bleeding."  
"She's eight months pregnant, could that effect the kids?"  
"Kids?"  
"Twins, could her intracranial bleeding effect our twins!"  
"It shouldn't but it may be easier for her to have a C-section."  
"Great."  
The rest of the ride was silent. When they arrived at the hospital, they took Sara right in for testing. Grissom sat out in the waiting room and filled out paper work. After a while, the team showed up.  
"DB and Finn are gonna work the scene. We're all too close to the victim, DB says it's not a good idea for us to work the case." Nick updated Grissom.

"How's Sara?" Morgan asked.  
"While we were in the ambulance she woke and kept saying 'Please tell me it wasn't Tyler. Please, please, please, don't tell me it was Tyler' and she told me to keep him away from her."  
"She told me about Tyler." Morgan took in a deep breath. "Tyler's her sister that left her and her mom when they started being abused. She said that she was getting emails from him. She was scared, I knew it. You have to keep him away from her, if you don't it may be Charity and Eli next time!"  
"Who's Charity and Eli?" Nick, Greg, and Catherine asked.  
"Oops. I wasn't supposed to say anything."  
"Morgan, it's ok. Charity Starr Grissom and Elijah Joseph Grissom, Charity and Eli are the named of our twins."  
"Griss, those names are beautiful." Catherine said to him.  
"Sara came up with Charity. She had me come up with Eli's name."  
"Mr. Grissom?"  
"That's me," Grissom replied and walked over to the nurse. "How is she?"  
"She is in a stable condition. She's stopped bleeding from the stab wounds. No intracranial hemorrhaging. She'll be fine."  
"Thank god, can I, uh, see her?"  
"Sure, we've moved her up to the ICU for now so we can watch her."  
"Thank you."  
The nurse walked away and Grissom walked over to the team.  
"How is she?" Morgan asked.  
"She's in a stable condition, no intracranial hemorrhaging. She's gonna be fine."  
"Can we see her?"  
"ICU, we can see her."  
They all walked up to her room. She was awake but wincing in pain.  
"Sara, honey, are you ok?"  
"They just stuck a fucking needle in me!"  
"You're afraid of needles?"  
"Very!"  
"How do you feel?"  
"My arm and leg are fucking killing me and my head feels like it's been smashed in!"  
" Well, you were dropped in the pavement and before that, you were stabbed twice."  
"Did Morgan tell you about Tyler?"  
"She did, why didn't you tell me!"  
"Because I didn't know if it was really Tyler, but tonight, when this all happened, I saw his face. He sent me a picture of himself in one of the pictures and it was him! Gil, I'm scared!"  
"Sara, I won't let him touch you, near you, or near our kids."  
"Thank you. Could I talk to Morgan?"  
"Yeah, I'm gonna go check on when you can get out of here."  
"Thanks Gil."  
Grissom walked out of the room and sent in Morgan. He went and found one of the nurses.  
"Um, excuse me?"  
"Yes."  
"I was wondering when my wife would be released?"  
"Name?"  
"Sara Sidle Grissom."  
"Um, she's gonna be under watch for a day or two. Then the doctors will see where to go from there."  
"Gil!" Morgan called. Grissom ran back to his wife's room where he found her passed out.  
"Morgan, what happened?"  
"She was fine but was saying that her arm was hurting and then she, she passed out!"  
"Nurse!"  
One of the nurses came rushing in and started Sara on morphine. Morgan ran out of the room into Gregs arms.  
"Mo, what's wrong?"  
"Sara. Blacked out. Again. Can't breathe."  
"You can't breathe?"  
"Greg! I can't. Breathe!"  
Greg picked Morgan up and brought her into the ICU.

"Sir, what's wrong?"  
"She can't breathe. She just saw her friend black out from pain and now she can't breathe!"  
"Bring her in here."  
Greg carried her into the room and the nurse gave her oxygen.  
"Ma'am, do you have asthma?"  
She shook her head yes.  
"How long?"  
"Since I was a kid."  
"Do you have an inhaler?"  
"No."

"You better Mo?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I haven't had a problem with my asthma since."  
"Since your step sister died."  
"Yeah, when she died I had an asthma attack. I don't handle bad situations well."  
Back in Sara's room, Sara had waken up with the pain easing.

"Nurse, can I try and walk?"  
"Only if you really want to."  
"Sara, are you su…"  
"Gil, I wanna try and walk."  
"Ok, I'm here if you fall."  
She turned in her bed and stood up, almost lost her balance but grabbed on to Grissom before she could fall. She took a deep breath in and started walking, holding on to her husband along the way. When she got to the door way she let go and took another deep breath. _I can do this; _she thought to herself, _I am strong. I can make it through a stabbing. I made it through dad beating me, mom killing him, and Tyler leaving me alone. I can do this._  
"Sara?"  
"I'm fine." She had a tear running down her face. "I'm fine."  
She took a step into the hall way and walked down it to the doors to the waiting room.  
"Can I go out there?"  
"Sure."  
Sara opened the doors and everyone stood up and looked at her.****

I like leaving you guy hanging! leave a review down in the review box and i will love you and you will be my best friend(not really i just really want some reviews!) haha, review!


	26. A Truthful Night

**Wow chapter 26, never thought I'd get this far. i was reading my old chapters and noticed so many mistakes! thanks to those of you who read and review every single chapter. now, read on!**

"Sara, you're ok."  
"I'm fine Morgan, I'm gonna be fine."  
"You scared the life out of me! I almost ha…." She went silent.

"You almost what Morgan?"  
"I almost had an asthma attack." Greg was sitting down and Morgan sat on his lap.  
"You have asthma?"  
"It only gets bad when something terrible happens to someone I'm close to or when something happens that happened back when I was a younger."  
Sara winced in a small amount of pain and took a deep breath. She grabbed on to Grissom, who had been standing next to her the whole time, to help keep herself balanced.  
"Sara, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I just need to sit down."  
"Why don't we go back to your room?"  
"No, I don't wanna go back to my room. Just help me sit."  
Grissom wrapped his arm around her and helped her sit on the cushioned bench next to her.  
"Better?"  
"Yeah, I was putting too much pressure on my leg. It hurts like hell to be stabbed."  
"Sara, are you gonna black out again?"  
"No Morgan. I'm not in that much pain. It just hurts to put too much pressure on my leg."  
"Ok, good. Greg, I'm gonna go call my doctor real quick."  
Greg shook his head and Morgan went off.

"How're you feeling?" Nick asked.  
"Well, I feel like I've just been stabbed and apparently the twins don't like that."  
"Kicking a lot?"  
"Yeah, it doesn't hurt it just feels like four little feet kicking my stomach."  
"Sara," Grissom started, "I think it's time for you to go back to your room. You're tired, in a bit of pain, and you need to heal."  
"Ok. Greg?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you send Morgan in when she gets back?"  
"Sure."  
Sara grabbed onto Grissoms shirt and they walked back to her room. He helped her into bed. After ten minutes or so, Morgan walked in.  
"Greg said you wanted to see me?"  
"Come here."

Morgan walked over to Sara's bed and sat down. Sara sat up and hugged her. When she let go Sara rubbed around her one wound.  
"Why did we just hug?"  
"I wanted to say thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For being concerned. For being here, for being my friend. Everyone here is family but you are like that one family member that I like more than the others."  
"The feeling is mutual. Get some sleep, I gotta go to the doctor tomorrow."  
"See ya Morgan, thanks for being here."  
Morgan left and Sara dosed off. Grissom sat in a chair next to her bed and fell asleep. Afer about an hour, Sara woke up again and saw her husband.  
"Gil?" She yawned.  
"Yeah honey?" he replied, his eyes still shut.  
"Come lay in bed with me. You look uncomfortable, please?"  
"I'm fine Sara," he yawned.  
"You haven't slept have you?"  
"No, I can't sleep."  
"Why not?" She was awake now. Not as tired as when she first fell asleep.  
"I just can believe that we're gonna have kids in less than a month."  
"Gil?"  
"Yes dear?"  
"What were you thinking when I first told you that I was pregnant?"  
"I was shocked; I couldn't believe it and I didn't at first. But that one night, when you forced my hand onto your stomach and I felt them kick, I knew it was real. Why do you ask?"  
"Because, when I first started feeling sick I took about three pregnancy tests just to make sure that the one before was correct."  
"I never thought this could happen, ya know, because of the age difference."  
"You didn't think I could conceive?"  
"I never thought of it that way, I just never had the thought of you getting pregnant. I've dreamt about it for years. Sara, there's a fifteen year difference between us, I just never thought that this could happen."  
"What, did you think it could back when we first got married? When I was 38, when you were 53? Just because there's an age difference doesn't mean I wouldn't be able to have your child."  
"Sara, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I thought I was dry, but then we got together and I found out I wasn't. I've always wanted you to mother my children, I love you. Sara, you're my life, my everything. I wouldn't be the man I am today if it weren't for you." He knelt down on the ground next to her and kissed her lips.  
"You don't know how hard this was." There were tears in her eyes.  
"How hard being pregnant or getting pregnant?"  
"Getting pregnant. Gil, I'd been trying since we got married. Three years Gil, I've been trying for three years! You weren't here for the first three months, I was alone! I was alone, and, and."  
"Sara, you should have called me and told me when you first found out, I would have been here the next day. I wouldn't have stayed in Paris for any extra time, I would have been here."  
"Could we talk about this at home, I. I'm too tired right now. Please, lay in bed with me, it's easier for me to sleep when your by my side, felling Charity and Eli kicking."  
"Ok." He climbed into bed next to her and they fell asleep, together.

**I dont know when the next Morgan and Greg chapter's gonna be written. I was kinda mad the other day and when i get mad, i take it out on a character in my story. I know it was kinda a plot twist, and i hope you guys were ok with it. please let me know if you liked the plot twist or if you didnt by leaving a review in my review box down at the bottom of the page.**


	27. The Reasons I Love You

**Three more chapters untill chapter 30! yay!**

The next morning, Grissom woke up alone. He got out of the bed and called for her.

"Sara?"  
No answer.  
"Sara?"  
Just then, Sara limped out of the bathroom and to the bed.  
"There you are."  
"I can't use the bathroom without you getting worried now?"  
"Sara, are you still upset about last night?"  
"Kinda."  
"Sara, I'm sorry. I was tired, I wasn't thinking right. Honey, please, I'm so, so, so, so sorry for acting the way I did last night."  
"Ow." She winced in pain.  
"Sara, what's wrong?"  
"My leg, it hurts."  
He walked to the other side of her bed, the side where her wounded leg laid.

"Doesn't look like your bleeding. Is the pain terrible?"  
"No, it just hurts."  
"I'm gonna go tell the nurse."  
"Ok," Grissom started to walk out of the room, "Gil?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"Over reacting last night. You were right, about everything. You know, I actually doubted myself when we first got married. I never thought that I could get pregnant, and not because of you, but because of me."  
"Am I forgiven?"  
"Only if I am too."  
He shook his head, "I'm gonna get the nurse."  
"Ok."  
He walked out of the room and brought the nurse in. The nurse administered Tylenol, during the night they had eased her off of the morphine.  
"Do you know when I'm gonna be able to get out of here?"  
"Soon, the doctor ordered another scan on your head to make sure that isn't any intracranial bleeding and then if they don't find anything, you'll be able t leave tonight."  
"And when will the scan happen?"  
"Soon, an hour or less."  
"Thank you."  
The nurse walked out of the room.  
"Feeling better honey?"  
"Yeah, much."  
He leaned in and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back.  
"Love you Sidle."  
"Love you too Grissom. Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Why do you love me?"  
"I thought I've told you this before."  
"You've told me things you love about me but you've never told me why you love me."  
"Well, I love everything about you."  
"More specific?"  
"Your smile, your perfect gap tooth smile, your smart ass brain, the way you correct me when I'm wrong and don't tell me 'I told you so'. There's the way you make me feel when ever we're in bed together, the way your hair curls in just right, the way your hand fits in mine."  
She leaned in and kissed him.  
Just as Sara released her lips from his, the doctor walked into the room and started to prep Sara for her scan.  
"Gil, don't leave me."  
"I'll be close by, I can't be in the room, but I'll be close by."  
A tear went down her cheek and they left the ICU, passing Morgan and Greg on their way. Morgan saw Saras eyes closed and fell into Gregs arms.  
"Morgan, she's fine. If she wasn't Grissom would be a mess."  
Morgan was crying in his arms.  
"Mo, breathe. Breathe."  
They sat down on the bench. Morgan was calmed down when they brought Sara back up. They brought her back into her room. Morgan and Greg walked in.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Morgan, I'm fine. They wanted to make sure that over the last day my brain hadn't started bleeding from the concussion I've got."  
"You've got a concussion!"  
"Morgan, calm down! Yes, I've sustained a concussion from falling and hitting my head on the ground. I don't have any intracranial bleeding. Gil's just gotta fill out some paper work and I am free to go home. I have less than a month until I'm scheduled for my C-section."  
"A C-section?"  
"Yeah, they say it'd be better so I don't hurt my head anymore."  
"Ok, are you gonna be at work tonight?"

"I'm gonna come in and no one can talk me out of it!"  
They talked for a while longer and when Grissom had handed in the paper work and they were out of the hospital an hour later. When Sara and Grissom arrived home, they went straight to bed and slept until the time came for them to go to work. Little did they know what was awaiting Sara that night.

**Thanks for reading. Leave a review and maybe ill tell you what the next chapters gonna be about.**


	28. Bang Bang, Bye Bye

**Getting closer to chapter 30! Enjoy:**

It was half way through shift when Grissom arrived back from his crime scene. He walked into the locker room, kissed his  
wife you was sitting in there, and went to the showers. At the receptions desk, a man in his late 40's walked in.  
"Is Sara Sidle here?'  
"Yes, I believe she is in the locker room."  
"May I go back and speak with her?"  
"Take a visitors pass."  
The man did just that. He walked through the lab until he found her.  
"Hi Sara."  
Sara jumped and looked at who was standing in the door way.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I just came to visit my sister, isn't that ok?"  
"No Tyler, it isn't. You should leave before I call for back up."  
"Oh, I wouldn't do that." He withdrew a box cutter from his pocket.  
"Put that away, Ty."  
"Sorry sis, that's not gonna happen. I may have messed up with trying to kill  
you the other day, but I'm not gonna this time."  
"Ty, you're turning into dad."  
"Mom killed dad, now I'm gonna kill you."  
"Ty, you don't know the whole story about why mom killed dad."  
"Then tell me bitch, before I slash your throat."  
"I can show you too, I have scars."  
"Show me."  
"Well, to do that, I have to go into the showers and wrap a towel around my  
body so I can show you my arms."  
"Go, don't try anything."  
Sara walked into the showers and started to undress, signing to her husband as she did so.  
"Gil, my brother's here, do you have my gun?"  
"I do, what are you doing?"  
"Showing him my scars."  
"What the hell's taking so long Sara?" Tyler asked.  
"It's hard to take my clothes off because of the stab wounds I've sustained."  
"Keep the water running," she started signing to him again, "when you're done, walk to the edge of where the lockers are and wait, if I scream shoot him."  
He shook his head. She wrapped a towel around her and walked back out to her brother.  
"Look at my arm," she grabbed the towel with her right arm and showed him her left.  
"Dad gave you those?"  
"More," she turned her back to him and showed him the scars on her back, "he would whip me every week, more than once a week some times."  
"What's the story about when mom killed dad?"  
"That one night, mom wasn't home so he took all of the anger he had out on me. Normally, the worse he would do was whip me. But that night, he not only whipped me, but he kicked me, everywhere. All I can remember, other than finding my mom with blood all over her, is him kicking me then he grabbed my arm and twisted it hard. After that, I passed out. The pain was too much for me to handle. When I woke up again my arm hurt but I had to make sure that mom was ok. Dad had done my beating in my room so I grabbed my sling that dad got me so I wouldn't have to go to the hospital and put my arm up. After that I went into their room, and I found mom, covered in blood, standing over him with the knife in her hand. A neighbor called the cops. Ty, dad broke my arm and three of my ribs. He could have killed me! Think about what your about to do, your becoming dad. Think Ty, your gonna have a niece and nephew in a little more than a month. Dad  
almost killed me, do you wanna kill your own niece and nephew?"  
"Well, it's too bad dad didn't kill you because now I have to kill all three of you." He lunged at her with the box cutter in hand and got her in the arm. Sara screamed, Tyler dragged the knife down her arm as he fell back. Sara's ears were ringing, he shot him. Grissom ran up to Sara and grabbed her arm.  
"Honey, this doesn't look good."  
"I, I'm fine."  
After Sara had screamed the whole lab and a few security guards had shown up at the locker room.  
"Al, would you help her."  
Sara closed her eyes and giggled.  
"Sara, honey, why are you laughing?"  
"Because this is just like the time the lab blew up." She cleared her throat. "Sorry, sorry. I've just been traumatized, I'm sorry."  
"Honey, it's fine. Come on, let's go get your arm looked at."  
"Ok, can I hold on to you? Standing there showing him my scars put pressure on my leg."  
"Yeah, I've got your clothes so you can get dressed."  
"Thanks, could we take this damn knife outta my arm?"  
"In the morgue."  
Grissom walked back into the locker room and grabbed her clothes, then walked with her to the morgue.  
"Ok Sara, take a seat and I can get that knife out of your arm."  
Sara sat on one of the metal slabs and looked away from her arm. Doctor Al Robbins looked at her arm, applied pressure and pulled the knife from her arm. Sara winced in pain, a tear running down her face.  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow!"  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah, it just hurts."  
Wendy walked into the morgue and took out her camera.  
"Wait, don't stitch her up yet, I need pictures."  
"Ok, do you need pictures from the first attack?"  
"Yeah, so do you mind removing the bandages?"  
Sara slowly unwrapped her shoulder and then her leg. Wend snapped a few shots of each then moved to her arm. When she was done Doc Robbins wrapped her arm and helped her rewrap her leg and shoulder. When Al left, Sara got dressed.  
"You gonna be ok?"  
"Yeah, can we just go home?"  
"Sure, let's go tell Russell and go home."  
The walked out of the morgue and found Russell, told him they were leaving and went home. When they got there, Sara changed into one of Grissoms shirts and went to bed. Grissom climbed in bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. She fell asleep when she finally felt him around her.

**So for some reason my doc manager was acting up but i fixed it. thanks for reading! I just wanna say since i may not be able to post tomorow, Happy Thanks Giving. Leave a review and maybe i'll give you an exserpt from next chapter.**


	29. Here Comes Baby Clause

**Chapter 29! Next chapter is chapter 30! wow, ive done thirty chapters! well almost thirty. Enjoy:**

A month passed, Saras shoulder and leg had healed and her arm was getting better. It was late on Monday the 24, only a few hours before Christmas, Sara and Grissom had off for the rest of the month.  
"You ok honey?"  
"I'm fine, just fine."

"Maybe we should get you to the hospital."  
"No, the contractions aren't that close together."  
"How far apart?"  
"Well, about an hour or two."  
"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital."  
"Fine, but you have to help me to the car."  
Grissom helped his wife up and got her into the car. When they arrived at the hospital they walked in and Grissom went up to the window where a nurse was sitting.  
"May I help you?"  
"My wife's having contractions and she's due for a C-section tomorow."  
"Ok, I'm gonna get her a wheel chair and we'll get her up to labor and delivery."  
"Thank you."  
Grissom walked back to Sara and knelt down at her feet.  
"I just had another contraction."  
"How long since the one before it?"  
"Well, it was about fifty minutes ago."  
"Ok, the nurse is getting you a wheel chair and then you're going up to labor and delivery."  
"They're keeping my C-section for tomorow, right?"  
"Yeah, unless your water breaks."  
"Ok, ok good."  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah, they, they just hurt."  
A nurse showed up with a wheel chair and Grissom helped Sara into it. They wheeled her up to her room.  
"You gonna be ok?"  
"Yeah, I think so. Gil?"  
"Yeah Honey?"  
"I don't think I want the C-section unless I truly need to."  
"Well, you could ask the nurse."  
Just then, the nurse walked in."  
"Ask me what?"  
"Do I have to have a C-section?"  
"I would recommend it with having twins, it's completely up to you."  
"I don't want the C-section, I wanna give birth naturally."  
"Ok, I'll go tell the obstetrician."  
"Thank you."  
The nurse walked out. When the door to the room closed, Sara wrapped her arms around her abdomen and moaned.  
"How long that time?"  
"About a half an hour."  
Grissom looked at the clock and smiled, "Merry Christmas."  
Sara looked at the clock, "Merry Christmas."  
"You ok?"  
"No, this hurts like hell."  
"You wanna epidural?"  
"No, I wanna go through with this without any pain medication."  
"Ok."  
Sara winced in pain again, this time longer than the last.  
"Another contraction?"  
"Yeah, and this one was less than twenty minutes. It's almost time."  
They sat in silence for a few minutes until the obstetrician came in.  
"Ok Sara, let's see how far you are."  
The doctor parted her legs and checked to see how far she was.  
"About six or seven centimeters dilated, you're having twins, correct."  
"Yes, twins." She winced in pain.  
"How long since the last contraction?"  
"About ten minutes."  
"Ok, I'll be back in about another ten to check on your progress."  
He walked out.  
"Gil?"  
"Yes dear."  
"Who do you thinks gonna come first?"  
"Well, if Charity is as tough as her mother, I'd say her."  
"I'd say so. Could you unwrap my arm please?"  
"Sure honey."  
Sara stuck her arm out, looking away from it, and allowed her husband to unwrap her wounded arm.  
"Does it look any better?"  
"Much better. Look for yourself."  
She turned her head and brought her arm closer to her eyes, "I guess it does."  
Sara winced in pain, this time longer then the last.

"Gil, get the doctor!"  
Grissom got right up and called the nurse in.  
"Ok, what's wrong?"  
"The contractions are less than five minutes apart." She let out a small yelp of pain.  
"How close was this one and the last one?"  
"Two minutes." She yelped again, in even more pain.  
The nurse paged the obstetrician. When he came into the room, he parted Sara's legs.  
"Ok Sara, you are fully dilated. Start pushing when you're ready."  
"Here," Grissom wrapped his hand in hers, "squeeze my hand and push."  
She took a deep breath and pushed.  
"Good job, breath."  
She took a few moments to catch her breath.

"You ready?"  
She shook her head yes.  
"Ok, and push."  
Sara squeezed Grissoms hand and pushed.  
"Come one Sara, almost there. One more."  
She took a deep breath and pushed one last time, she heard crying.  
"Who is it?"  
"It's Charity."  
"Sir, would you like to cut the cord?"  
Grissom shook his head and cut her umbilical cord. They sent the baby to the NICU.  
"Where is she going?"  
"We're just running some tests on your daughter, are you ready to do this again?"  
"I am." She had another contraction.  
"OK, push when you're ready."  
She took a deep breath, grabbed Grissoms hand, and pushed.  
"Ok, come on Sara."  
She took another deep breath as she had another contraction. She took another deep breath and pushed again.

"Come on honey, you can do this!"

"I can do this. I can do this." She panted as another contraction came and she let out a yelp of pain. She grabbed his hand and pushed again.  
"Come on Sara, almost there!"  
She squeezed Grissoms hand and pushed.  
"Come one honey! Almost there!"  
She took a deep breath and pushed again. She let out a scream as another contraction came on just on time and helped her with a final push. The doctor held the baby and Grissom cut them umbilical cord and whisked Eli to the NICU.

"Great job honey, you did it."  
"How long did that take?"  
"A few hours, I didn't really keep track."  
"Dear god, please don't let anything be wrong with our children."  
"Don't worry Sara, nothings gonna be wrong with Charity or Eli. Now, I gotta go fill out their birth certificate, will you be ok in here by yourself?"  
"I'll be fine."

Grissom left the room and went to fill out the paper work. Sara tried to sleep but she could only rest her eyes, so she looked around the room until she saw that Grissom had left her phone next to the bed. She reached over, grabbed it, and sent Morgan a text

_"Hey, Merry Christmas Morgan."  
_**_"Merry Christmas Sara, where are you?"  
_**_"I'm in the hospital."  
__**"Ohmigod, are you ok?"  
**__"Morgan, I'm fine. I just gave birth."  
__**"Are they ok?"  
**__"Don't know yet, they took them away as soon as the cord was cut. I think you should have a C-section no matter what."  
__**"Why?"  
**__"Because it's hard to breath while you'r pushing and since you already have asthma."  
_**_"I'm gonna,so, are we allowed to visit?"  
_**_"I think so, gotta go, they're moving me from the labor and delivery floor to some other floor."  
__**"K, see ya later."  
**_"Gil?"  
"Yeah Sar?"  
"When are we gonna know about Eli and Charity?"  
"I don't know Sara, I don't know."

About five minutes later a nurse rolled in a small crib carrying Eli.  
"Where's Charity?"  
"This is hard to say but they found something."

**Oh no! dont worry nothing MAJOR's wrong with Charity, they just ran some tests. Read next chapter to find out more and leave a review down in the review box!**


	30. Bad News and God Parents

**Chapter 30, can you believe this. So i have some news but im gonna save that for the end. Enjoy:**

Sara fell into Grissoms arms and started to cry.  
"What did they find?" Grissom asked.  
"It's very hard to tell you this but your daughters blind."  
The nurse walked out of the room and left them to talk.

"Our daughters blind, Gil."  
"I know Sar, I know. Everything's gonna be ok."  
"Your right, you're right. Everything's gonna be ok, Charity's gonna grow up like any other kid no matter what."  
"That's right honey. Now, I'm gonna go find the nurse so that you can hold Elijah. Do you wanna hold him?"  
"I do."  
"Ok, I'll be right back."  
Sara sat up and Grissom went and got the nurse. The nurse picked up their son and handed him to Sara and then left them.  
"He's beautiful Sara."  
"No, he's handsome, just like his father."  
He leaned in and kissed her.  
"Hi, hi sweetie." Sara whispered to Eli who gurgled at her.  
"Look whose here Honey."  
Sara looked up to see that the nurse had brought Charity in.  
"Would you like to hold her?"  
Sara smiled and shook her head, "Gil, do you wanna hold Eli?"  
"I would love to."  
Sara handed Grissom Eli and took Charity in her arms.  
"Gil, she's beautiful."  
"She is, and she looks just like her mom."  
Sara started to tear up.  
"Honey, what's wrong?"  
"She looks just like me but she'll never be able to see me, or you, or Eli, or even herself."  
"Awe, honey, its ok. She has us, all three of us, to tell her she's beautiful. To tell her she looks like her mother, to help her out along the way. Charity's gonna grow up like any other girl and we are gonna be there to help her, you got that?"  
She shook her head and looked at her daughter. After a while, Greg and Morgan showed up.  
"Merry Christmas Sara, Grissom."  
"Merry Christmas Morgan, Greg."  
"How do you feel?"  
"Tired, not in as much pain, did I say I'm tired?"  
"You did. Is this Charity?"  
"It is."  
Charity gurgled at Morgan and Morgan laughed.  
"She's beautiful."  
"Just like her mother," Greg added.  
"Yeah, just like her mother."  
"It's too bad she can't see me." Sara added under her breath.  
"What was that Sara?"  
"Nothing."  
"Sara, what's wrong?"  
"Morgan, she's blind."  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."  
"It happens sometimes and it just so happened to happen to her. We're gonna make it work, and we're gonna help her through it."  
"Positive thinking is the best kind of thinking."  
"It is, Morgan, would you like to hold her?"  
"Sara, I'd love to."  
Morgan pulled a chair up by Sara's bed. Sara handed Charity to Morgan. Having the new born resting in her arms made her smile.

"Just think, you gonna have your own two girls in three months."  
"Abby and Sammy, my girls."  
Charity looked so beautiful, so peaceful. Morgan handed the new born back to her mother.

"You know, we still need god parents," Sara stated stroking Charity's cheek.  
"Do you know who they're gonna be yet?"  
"I do." She looked over at Grissom, "Gil, would you put them back in their cribs please?"  
"Sure honey." He stood up and placed his son in his crib. Sara handed Charity to him and he placed her in her crib. After, he sat down at Sara's side.  
"Morgan, Greg, would you be Charity and Eli's god parents?"  
"Sara, we'd love to be Charity and Eli's god parents, but only if you'd be Sammy and Abby's god parents."  
"Morgan, we'd love to."

The two women talked on for the night until Gregs shift came and Morgan had to go with him. After they left Sara finally got some sleep.

**Dear Readers, Next chapter shall be the last for this story. No no, dont fear. There is gonna be a sequal to this one and its gonna be called; A New Year, A New Life. there will be new characters, new romances, new babys. I have made 30 chapters and chapter 31 shall be the last of ****_this_**** story dont worry, i will start: A New Year, A New Life asap or as soon as i finish chapter 31. Love you all. NOW, leave me a review!**


	31. Here Comes Doubles!

**So this is the final chapter of A Surprise, but then we have A New Year, A New Life. Im gonna start the new story now, enjoy:**

Three months passed and it was the fifth of March, something at the Sanders residents was going on.

"Greg!"  
"Morgan, are you ok?"  
"No Greg, I think I'm having an asthma attack."  
"Ok, I'm gonna call 9-1-1."  
Greg grabbed the phone and punched in 9-1-1.  
"My wife's having an asthma attack and she's nine months pregnant…Yes she can breathe but not very easily… 57 Crescent Drive… Let me ask her."  
"Ask. Me. What?"  
"Do you feel like your water has broken or that your having any contractions?"  
"No. I don't. Think so. "  
"No, please hurry."  
He hung up and ran to Morgan's side. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Everything's gonna be ok Mo."  
"Greg?"  
"Yeah Mo?"  
"My water. Just broke."  
"Don't worry Mo, the ambulance is coming."  
"Greg. It. Hurts."  
"I know Mo, they'll be here soon. I promise."  
No more than five minutes later, the ambulance arrived and took Morgan. They gave her oxygen, and made sure that nothing bad had happened to the twins. The y turned the lights and sirens on and rushed Morgan to the hospital; Greg followed them in his Tahoe, his lights on so he could keep up with the ambulance. Greg called Sara.  
"Grissom."  
"Sara, its Greg. Morgan's having an asthma attack and going into labor, would you come to Desert Palm, please. I know your busy with Charity and Eli but I think it would help her if she knew that you were her for her."  
"Ok, say no more. I'm gonna get Charity ready, Eli and Gil are gonna spend the day together."  
"Ok thank you so much Sara."  
"No problem, tell Morgan I'm on my way when you get to the hospital."  
"Will do."  
They clicked off.  
"Gil, I'm going to Desert Palm!"  
"Why?"  
"Morgan's going into labor and she's having an asthma attack. I'm taking Charity, spend the day with Eli."  
"What am I supposed to do with a three month old?"  
"Watch some baby shows, play with him, have fun. Just don't leave him alone."  
"Ok, have fun with Charity and Greg. Keep him calm."  
"I will," She had Charity already in her car seat. She leaned down and kissed him and then her son.  
"Bye, love you."  
"Love you too honey."  
"Bye baby boy." Eli looked up at Sara and smiled.

She walked out the door with Charity, hooked the car set in the car and started off to the hospital. When they got there, Sara went into the ER and found Greg.  
"Sara, thank god you're here."  
"I told you I would be."  
"I told Morgan that you would be here after a while, she smiled when she heard that and then they took her in for an emergency C-section."  
"Come on, I'm sure they have a quite place for us to wait in."  
"They do, they told me to go up to the third floor and that there would be a waiting room."  
"Come on, let's go up there. I finally got Charity to sleep. It took me forever to get her to sleep in the car."  
They walked over to the elevator and went to the waiting room on floor three. Charity was still sleeping so the two CSIs decided to catch up.

"Have you gotten much sleep lately?"  
"No, not lately. Charity's been waking up in the middle of the night crying, shaking because she was scared. I don't know why, I think it's because she wakes up and she can't see. Gil says its because she's having nightmares."  
"Don't worry, she'll get used to it."  
"What would you do if that happens to your daughter?"  
"I would be surprised, upset, fearful."  
"That's me every day for my daughter. I'm afraid that she's gonna be bullied in school, I'm scared for her. Gil talks to me every night telling me she's gonna be fine in school, she's gonna be like any other kid, she's gonna grow up and be the person she wants to be. And I know all of that but I don't know how I'm gonna be able to help her, if I'm gonna be able to help her."  
"Don't worry Sara, maybe she can learn an interment."  
"Like what?"  
"Piano, it is easy to learn."  
"I know how to play."  
"You do?"  
"I do, don't believe me?"  
"I don't believe you."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."  
She pulled out her phone and opened a piano app and played Fur Elise.  
"Ok, I believe you now."  
"Good, you should never doubt me."  
"I won't."  
A doctor walked into the room. Greg and Sara stood up.  
"How is she?"  
"She's gonna be fine, we've got her breathing under control. And the twins are doing great. We're running tests on the twins since your wife has asthma. You may go see her, and you can bring the little one."  
"Thank you."  
The doctor walked with them to the room Morgan was in.

"Greg, Sara."  
"Mo."  
Greg walked to her bed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you're ok."  
"So am I. Where's Abby and Sammie?"  
"They're being tested for asthma. Don't worry honey. Now, I gotta go fill out the birth certificate. Talk to Sara, she brought Charity."  
"Ok, love you."  
"Love you too."  
Greg walked out of the room.  
"Have you gotten any sleep?"  
"Not really, Charity's been up crying. Eli's been sleeping until he gets hungry or hears Charity crying."  
"You should give Charity a nickname."  
"Char?"  
"Yeah, Char. She's been giving me troubles at night sleeping."  
"Well, that happens when you have kids. I'm hoping that Abby and Sammie won't give me much trouble."  
"Oh they will."  
As Sara finished her sentence, Charity woke up.  
"I think your kid's awake."  
"She is, isn't she."

Sara unbuckled the three month old and lifted her out of the seat.

"Hey sweetie, nice to see your awake."  
"Hi Charity."  
"Is that Aunt Morgan?"  
"Aunt Morgan?"  
"Everyone at CSI is family, brothers and sisters, uncles and aunts to our kids now."  
"Then I guess your Aunt Sara since I'm Aunt Morgan?"  
"I guess so, I think Char and Eli should meet their other aunts and uncles."  
"Maybe, but I think your kids should be six months and mine should be three?"  
"Ok, that's a plan."  
Greg walked into the room when they finished their sentence.  
"Hey, Sammie and Abby are already. I ran into the doctor, Abby has asthma but Sammie doesn't."  
"When can we go home?"  
"Soon, they wanna make sure that Abby can withstand her asthma and that you aren't gonna have another asthma attack. They say another day or two."  
"Thank lord, they're ok."  
"Thanks for being here Sara."  
"It's nothing Morgan, I wanted to make sure you were ok and I wanted to meet my god children."  
"Speaking of them, here comes Sammie."  
The nurse rolled in Sammie and handed her to Morgan. Sara spent her day there, calling Grissom every other hour to make sure that he was having fun with Eli and to tell him she would be back before dark. That day was the best day since Charity and Eli had come for Sara and Grissom.

**Please tell me what you thought of the final chapter. Um, if you go to my profile, A New Year, A New Life should be posted and if its not go back in about an hour. Love ya's!**


	32. All After Two Years and Three Months

**So, um, i know I said that Chapter 31 was the last but A New Year, A New Life isnt working out as well as i thought it would so im just gonna post the ten chapters I wrote for it on here, but im gonna start it with the name A New Year, A New Life. So here it is, I hope you like it.  
Enjoy:**

**A New Year, A New Life**

It had been two years and three months since Abby and Sammie had been born. Sara and Morgan were back at work. Catherine and Wendy were back working at CSI for good. There was a new CSI there too. Her name was Janine Stokes. She wasn't in the field that often, but she was in the lab and she was watching the young kids.

"Janine?"  
"Yeah bro?"  
"First off, don't call me bro. Second, Charity's sick. Sara wanted me to tell you that before I left for my crime scene. Love ya sis."  
"Love you too Nicky."  
Nick left and in ran Eli. Charity not far behind him feeling her way into the break room.  
"Hi Janine."  
"Hi Eli."  
Charity just waved.  
"Hey little Char. Your getting better with your walking aren't ya?"  
"I gess, it hawd doe."  
"Come here. You not as shy are you?"  
"Nuh uh. Mommy's ben hewpin me tawk mo and she's ben hewping me wawk awound da wab."

"Oh really, well that's very nice of your mommy."  
"Janine, I tiwd." Abby spoke, Charity and Eli not noticing that Abby and Sammie were there.  
"I am two." Sammie agreed with her sister.  
"Charity and Eli, are you tired too?"  
"I'm not." Charity replied. "I slept as wate as my mommy, and swept uuwill a fuw hours befo wok."  
"Oh really, how about you Eli?"  
"I tiwd too, Daddy and I was up at teen dis mowning."  
"Ok, then I'm gonna call your daddy and ask him if he has any pajamas for you guys and if we can use the couch in his office for a bed."  
"Otay."  
"Sit in chair around the table."  
All of the kids pulled out a chair but Charity.  
"Oh Char, I'm sorry, come here."  
Janine picked Charity up and called Grissom.  
"Grissom."  
"Hey Grissom, it's Janine. Do you think we could use the couch in your office for the kids; they're tired and wanna sleep."  
"Sure, Sara left Charity and Eli some clothes in my office, she says that she put them on my desk."  
"Thanks, is Greg or Morgan working with you?"  
"Yeah, here, I'll put Morgan on."  
"Yeah Janine?"  
"Do you have any pajamas for Abby and Sammie?"  
"Yeah, I put some in my locker."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."  
They hung up.  
"Come on kids, we are gonna walk to the locker room then to Charity and Eli's daddy's office."  
They got out of their chairs and walked behind Janine. Charity still in her arms.  
"Janine, dow."  
"You wanna walk Char?"  
"Yesh."  
"You wanna hold my hand?"  
"Nuh uh, I can heawr you foot steeps and iw fowwow dem."  
"Ok."  
She put Charity down and kept walking.

"Janine?"  
"Yeah Char?"  
"Are we awmosht dare?"  
"Yeah, we're almost there."  
They turned one last corner and walked into the locker room. Janine grabbed the pajamas out of the locker and walked them to Grissoms office.

"Ok, Charity, your first."  
She grabbed Charity's pajamas off of Grissoms desk and changed Charity into them.  
"Come here you." Janine picked Charity up and put her down on the couch. After, she changed Eli, Abby, and Sammie and laid them down on the couch.

"Janine, shing us a wuwaby pwease?"  
"Ok, what song?"  
"Janine, could you sing Kewy Cwarkson?" Charity asked  
"Sure, how about Breakaway?"  
"Yeah!"

"_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray  
Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could breakaway  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on an jet plane, far away (I will pray)  
And breakaway  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway  
I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_"  
When Janine was finished, the kids were asleep. She sat in one of the chairs in front of Grissoms desk and watched the kids sleep. After three or four hours, Charity woke up crying.  
"Char, what's wrong?"  
"I had a nowt mawe and, and." She fell into Janine's arms.

"Here, you wanna talk to mommy?"  
"Pwease?"  
"Ok," Janine took out her phone and called Sara.  
"Grissom."  
"Hey Sara, its Janine, Charity woke up and she was scared. She wants to talk to you."  
"Ok, put her on."  
"Mommy!"  
"It's ok Char, what happened in your dream?"  
"I was wawking true da wab and you werewent dare and I gowt wost."  
"Awe, honey, its ok. Mommy's gonna be back soon, I have to finish work at my scene."  
"Otay, if I can't sweep, can I have Janine caw you?"  
"Sure, I think Auntie Catherine's gonna be back soon."

"Yay! Can I spend time wif Auntie Cafrine when she gets hewr?"  
"Sure you can. Mommy and you will spend the day together ok?"  
"Otay, fank you mommy."  
"No problem, can you put Janine back on sweetie?"  
"Shoe mommy, wove you."  
"Love you too."  
Charity handed Janine her phone.  
"Thanks for calling Janine, I know Charity can get scared in her sleep. I'm gonna call Catherine and tell her to go to Grissoms office when she gets back, when she gets there tell her that Char was missing her mommy and wanted to see her aunt Catherine."  
"Will do."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
Janine and Sara clicked off.

"Feel better Char?"  
"Yesh Ninie."  
"Good, do you think you can go back to sleep?"  
"Can I sweep in yow awms pwease?"  
"Sure." Charity fell asleep in her arms. Charity woke up a few hours later when Catherine walked into the room.  
"Auntie Cafrine."  
"Hey sweet cheeks."

"Can we go to da break room and get some food, I is hugwy."  
"Sure sweetie. Sara told me to tell you thanks for everything."  
Eli woke up hearing that his sister was leaving.  
"Char, pwease don't weave me."  
"Ewi, I'm going wif auntie Cafrine."  
"I wanna come."  
"Ok, Eli." Catherine picked Charity up and grabbed Eli's hand, "Come on, let's go to the break room."  
Charity, Eli, and Catherine walked to the break room and left Janine with Abby and Sammie. Sammie woke up about five minutes after everyone had left and awoke her sister.  
"Abby!"  
"Yesh Sammie?"  
"Good your awake."  
"Yesh, I am."  
"Janine!"  
"Yeah Sammie?"  
"Hungwey!"  
"Hungwey!" Abby repeated.  
"Ok, come on, I think we should go to the break room."  
"Yeah!" The twins shouted at the same time.  
"Ok, let's go."  
The twins hopped down off of the couch and ran out of the room.  
"Come on you two. Hodges! Twins at your three oclock!"  
"Got'em!"  
Hodges walked out of his lab with Abby and Sammie on hand.  
"You two, don't run away like that, you could get hurt."  
"Sowwy Ninnie."  
"It's ok, just don't do it again."  
They walked to the break room where Morgan was sitting.  
"MOMMY!" The two girls ran up to their mother and hugged her.

"Hey you two, did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah!" They said in unison.  
"Auntie Sara!" Abby screamed and ran to her.  
"Hey Abs, how are you?"  
"I'm good, hows awe you?"  
"I'm great, I just wanted to make sure that my kids were with Catherine."  
"Mommy!" Charity climbed out of a chair and ran to her mother.  
"Hey Char, you're doing better with your running aren't you?"  
"I tam."  
"So, daddys not gonna be back for a while but Auntie Morgan's gonna come home with us."  
"Why wont dada be back?"  
"Because he has to finish working, so unless Eli wants to spend time with Janine or Auntie Catherine, then he's gonna come with us."  
"I wanna come Mommy!"  
"Ok, come on."  
"You ready Abby, Sammie?"  
"Yesh mommy!" They said in unison.

Sara and Morgan walked with their kids to the locker room and got their things and then to the two cars and left for Saras house for a day of fun.

**So, uh, like i said, A New Year, A New Life (AKA the sequle to this story didnt work out, only two hundred views after 10 chapters.) Hope you guys liked this.**


	33. Story Time at the Hospital

**I hope your liking what ive done so far, still have 8 more chapters to post. OH! I had the original A Surprise on my flash drive and it broke but i was writing the new story at the time so i still have something.  
Enjoy:**

When they got to Saras house, they walked in and turned on the TV. Charity walked into the office and started to play the piano.  
"Char, what you are playing?"  
"I'm twyin to pway Fur Ewase."  
"Fur Elise, show me what you got."  
Charity started playing and when she was done Sara clapped for her.  
"Dat was good?"  
"Very good. I think you should play for daddy when he gets home."  
"He's home, and walking in the room now."

"Did you just mention me?" Grissom snuck up behind them.  
"Daddy! I knowed that you was here."  
"You did, didn't you?"  
"I did, my hewing is amasing."  
"It is, now you wanna show me what you were gonna play."  
"Wait, Mommy, could Eli, and Abby, and Sammie, and Auntie Morgan come and hear me pway too pwease?"  
"Sure, I'll go tell them."  
"Fanks."  
Sara walked back out into the living room.

"Come into Grissoms home office, Charity wants to show you guys something.  
They walked back into the room.  
"Ok Char, show'em what cha got."  
Charity played the song again.  
"Wow Charity, that's amazing."  
"Fank you Auntie Morgan."  
"Call me Auntie Mo, that goes for you too Eli."  
"Otay."  
"You know any other songs sweetie?" Sara asked her.  
"I do mama."  
"You wanna play?"  
"Not wite now."  
"You wanna walk around the house and see if you can make it around without me?"  
"Sue."  
"Ok, come on."  
Charity hopped off of the piano bench and walked out into the hall, Sara and the rest of them following her. She walked into her room and found her crib.  
"Dats my cwib."  
"Good job, can you find your bathroom?"  
"Sue."  
She walked out of the room.

"Dares the baf room."  
"Good job."  
"Can we watch TV?"  
"Sure."  
They walked into the living room and turned on the TV and let them watch some shows while everyone caught up.

Back at the lab, Janine was leaving when she ran into a EMT.  
"Oops, I'm sorry."  
"Nah, it was my fault. I'm Jay."  
"Janine."  
"So, Janine, you wanna go out on Wednesday? A movie, dinner, and then we can watch the fireworks over the Rampart?"  
"Sure, Jay, that'd be good since it's my one night off this week."  
"Ok, pick you up at 6."  
"Ok."  
They parted ways and Janine went to her brother's house.  
"Hey sis."  
"Hey Nicky, is Catherine coming over today?"  
"Yeah, so do you think?"  
"Yeah Nicky boy, I think I'm gonna go to the ranch and ride."  
"Ok, have fun."  
"I will."  
Janine left just as Catherine was about to knock on the door.  
"Hey Cath."  
"Nicky."  
He kissed her.  
"Mmm, I missed you."  
"I missed you too Cath."  
She leaned in and kissed him again, not letting go of his lips.

"Cath, not today."  
"Awe Nicky, come on. We haven't had sex since I left."  
"I know Cath, but my sister could come back at any time."  
"Please Nicky boy."  
"Next time, I promise."  
"Ok, how about we go to Franks for lunch."  
"That I can do."  
And with that the couple was off to the restaurant for lunch.

"Charity! Where are you!"  
"In here Mommy!"  
Sara walked into Grissoms office.  
"Why do you always run off and come in here?"  
"Because, dis is da pwace I feew da safest."  
"Why do you feel the safest in daddy's office?"  
"Becose da piana is in hewe."  
"Well, you are a great piano player."  
"Just like your mommy." Grissom showed up behind them.  
"Gosh, Gil, you gotta stop doing that."  
"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you Eli went down for a nap."  
"He was still tired?"  
"Well we did wear him out with the play date, didn't we?"  
"We did. Char, are you tired?"

"Nuh uh mama."  
"Ok, you wanna practice?"  
"Yesh pwease. Awone?"  
"Only if you wanna."  
"Yesh pwease."  
"Ok, love you sweetie."  
"Wove you too mama."  
Sara and Grissom left her alone to practice. They went into the living room and laid down on the couch together.

"You know, we have Thursday off, right?"  
"I do, what are you suggesting?"  
"Maybe we should go out Sara. We haven't gone out together, just the two of us, since the kids came. We haven't had sex since they came."  
"Ok, I can call Janine and see if she could baby sit for us."  
"Good idea. So, diner at the Rampart, a movie, and then…"  
"Maybe."  
"Ok, you wanna go call Janine?"  
"Yep, I'm gonna."  
She got up off of the couch and called Janine.

"_Hey, you've reached Janine Stokes; sorry I can't get to the phone right now. Leave a message and if you're lucky I'll call you back._"

"Hey Janine, its Sara. Um, call me when you get this, I have a favor to ask you."  
Sara hung up. About five minutes later she got a phone call.

"Grissom."  
"Hey Sara, sorry I didn't pick up before. I was out riding. Whats up?"  
"Uh, Gil and I wanted to have a date night on Thursday, if we drop the twins off at the lab do you think you could watch them?"  
"Sure, I'll watch them."  
"Thanks so much Janine."  
"No problem, see you tonight."  
"See ya tonight."  
They clicked off.  
"We're on for Thursday."  
"Good, I'll call and make reservations at the Rampart for a table for two."  
"Awesome."

All of a sudden they heard a crash and scream and they ran to the office. Charity was trapped under one of Grissoms display cases.  
"Char, what happened?"  
"I was twying to wawk out of da office and into da wiving woom and I ran into da dingy and it fewed down and it fewed on me!" She started crying.  
"It's ok sweetie, are you hurt?"  
"My awm huwts."  
"Where does it hurt honey?"  
"Aw da way up my awm."  
"Gil, I think she broke her arm."  
"Here, help me get it off of her."

Sara and Grissom lifted the display case off of Charity and picked to books up off of the floor.  
"Come here honey, I'm gonna take you to the hospital."  
"Otay mommy."  
"Gil, grab Eli."  
"Will do."  
"Now Charity, your gonna come with Mommy into her room so she can get something for you, ok?"  
"Ok." She sniffled.  
Sara brought Charity into the master bed room and went into her closet. Sara pulled out a box and opened it to find her first sling ever.

"Charity, I'm gonna have to touch your arm ok."  
"Otay."  
Sara slipped Charity's arm into the sling and the strap over her shoulder.

"Gil! Do you have Eli?"  
"Yeah! He woke up when he heard the book case fall."  
"Ok, come on!"

They walked to the Tahoe and drove to the hospital. Sara walked up to the receptionist desk.

"What seems to be the problem?"  
"My daughter broke her arm."  
"Why is she already in a sling?"  
"I grabbed one I had from when I was a kid. My dad was abusive and wouldn't bring me to the hospital."  
"Ok, well, where is she?"  
"Charity, come here." Sara snapped until her daughter arrived.  
"Why were you snapping?"  
"She's blind so it's easier for her to know where I am if I snap or something for her to follow the noise."  
"Ok, well, come on back."  
"Ok, Gil!"  
"Gil is your husband?"  
"Yeah, and he has our son Eli."  
"How old?"  
"Same age as Charity here."  
"And how old are you little cutie?"  
"Im two and a hawf."  
"Awe."  
"She can play the piano, it's a talent that runs in the family."  
"That's amazing. Ok, so I'm gonna wanna take her in for an x-ray."  
"Charity, can you with the nice lady?"  
"No Mama, I wanna stay hewe wif you!"  
"Char, Mommy will be right here when you get back. You need to go with the nice lady so that you can get your arm fixed."  
"Otay Mommy, onwy if you be hewe when I done."  
"I promise that I'm gonna be right here."  
"Otay mommy."  
Sara placed Charity on the ground and the two year old grabbed the nurses hand.  
"Mommy, whewe is Char-Char going?"  
"Well, Eli, Char is going to get an x-ray of her arm. You see, she ran into the book case in daddy's office and it fell on her and might have broken her arm."  
"Is she gonna be otay?"  
"She should be, don't worry."  
"I not worwied."  
"Good, now we are gonna sit in here and wait for charity to come back."  
And about twenty minutes later Charity and the nurse came out.  
"The x-rays showed that she broke her arm in three different places. All lower arm, unlike you Miss. Sidle."  
"I've broken my arm a lot haven't I?"  
"You have."  
"Mama, you brake you awm?" The twins asked in unison.  
"Yeah baby's', I've broken my arm. Maybe when you turn five I'll tell you what happened."  
"No Mama! Now!"  
"Ok ok."  
"Sara, could I talk to you real quick?"  
Sara stepped to the side with Grissom who started signing so that the twins wouldn't hear the converstation.  
"Are you crazy!?" He signed at her.  
"For what, telling them the story about when I was abducted by Natile Davis! No, I'm not crazy."  
"Sar, they're too young to understand what happened."

"That's why I think it's better to tell them when they're young so that they won't remember."  
"Ok, fine, but only the Natile Davis story, save the things about your father for when their older."  
"Ok, just the Natile Davis story."  
They walked back over to the bed.  
"Mommy, Daddy, what wewe you dowin wif yo handsh?"  
"It's called sign language, Mommy had to learn it when she met your grandmother because she's def."  
"Den why do you knows it dada?"  
"Because, Grandma is my mom and I lived together when I was growing up."  
"Otay, well, mommy, why or how did you bwake yo awm?"  
"Well, a few years ago, before you guys were born, daddy and I were dating but none of your uncles or aunts knew."  
"Was it a secwet?"  
"It was."  
"Why?"  
"Well, because daddy was my boss and the rules of the lab say that your not allowed to date your boss."  
"Mama, dat doesn't tew us how you braked yo awm."  
"That's right. So, Daddy and the team and I were on this one case that took a few years because it was made up of multiple scenes."  
"Cwime scenes?"  
"Yes, crime scene."  
"So what happened that braked your awm."  
"Well, one day, mommy was going back to the lab from getting some food and she was kidnapped."  
"Daddy, what does kidnaped mean?"  
"Do you wanna hear the rest of the story?"  
"Yesh."  
"Ok so, the lady that kidnapped me took me out to the desert and trapped me under a car. And when I tried to get out, my arm was stuck. Mommy broke her arm in, how many places?"  
"Ten Miss. Sidle."  
"Yeah, ten places but she used her shirt as a sling and kept herself from hurting it anymore."  
"Wow Mommy, you a stwong wady."  
"I guess I am, and look Char, your arm is all wrapped up."  
"Wow, I didn't even few her dos it!"  
"Is it a hard cast?"  
"It is, it should be dry soon."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem, have a good day."  
"Thanks you too."  
Sara picked up Charity and Grissom picked up Eli.  
"Come on, let's go home and sleep."  
And they did just that. They went home and slept until they were almost late to shift.

**Leave a review. Oh, just to warn you i use different languages in this story but always post the translations at the end of the chapter. LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	34. Geeking Back With a Kid

**Hola again readers. So im enjoying reposting these. I hope you are enjoying reading them.  
Enjoy!:**

"Hey Eli, where's Charity?"  
"Mommy's wawking wif her."  
"She's here Janine. Just be careful. I have her in her pajamas already."  
"Why, what happened?"  
"Well, this afternoon we took a ride to the hospital."  
"Oh dear lord."  
"A book case from in Gil's office fell on her after she ran into it and broke her arm."  
"Awe, the poor baby!"

"Yeah, Char and Eli got to hear the story about how I was abducted by Natile Davis."  
"Mommy was twaped unda a cawr and it braked her awm."  
"That's right. Don't forget tomorrows your day off."  
"Tomorrow's Wednesday!"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I've got a date tomorrow."  
"nice. Well, I'll be here to watch the kids tomorrow while you're on a date. Have fun kids."  
"Bye Bye Mommy!"  
"Bye Auntie Sara!" Abby and Sammie screamed out.  
"Bye."  
Sara was off.

"Who wants to go see Archie in AV?"  
"I do!" Charity screamed out.  
"Ok, Char, can you show us the way there?"  
"Sure, first, we wawk out of da brwak woom and into da haw." And she did just that. "Den we wawk weft fiftween shteps." She counted the steps to the exact number.

"What next?"  
"We tuwn wite and take twenty-five steps to the AV wab." And she did just that, she counted to twenty five then ran into Archie's arms.

"Hey there cutie."  
"Atchie!"  
"What happened to your arm?"  
"I got twaped under a book case and bwoke my awm."  
"Awe, you poor thing. Can I sign your cast?"  
"Shue."  
"Awesome." Archie grabbed one of his sharpies and signed the cast.  
"My Mommy and Daddy signed it when we gotted home today."  
"Thats awesome Charity."  
"Artie, can I sweep in here tonight?"  
"Only if it's ok with Janine."  
"Sure you can sweet heart."  
"Yay! Uncle Artie!"  
"Oh, now I'm uncle Archie?"  
"My Artie!"  
"Charity, you wanna help me find background noise in some tapes for a case Uncle Nick's working on?"  
At that point Janine had left to the other labs with the others.  
"Yesh!"  
"Ok, tell me if you hear any anomalies."  
"Bwing da pitch up fo keys."  
"like on the piano?"  
"Yesh, stat wif da middul C note an go up to da G note."  
"Ok," he did just that.

"Now bwing it down to a B mino."  
"Ok, now what?"  
"Bwing it up to an A abofe da middul C."  
"Wow, that worked. I can hear the man's voice perfectly."  
"Danks, my mommy says dat my heawing is supa sonic."  
"Super sonic."  
"Yesh, she says dats why I can lewn da piana so easily!"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yesh. I may be two and bwind but I can stiw pway piana."  
"What songs can you play?"  
"Wew, I know how to pawy Fuw Ewise."  
"Fur Elise, nice."  
They kept working on some cases that Archie had gotten stuck on. Eli, Abby and Sammie were still with Janine. They were tired to they went away to Grissoms office where Janine was singing them a lullaby.

"_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'  
Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'  
Don't let some Hellbent heart leave you bitter  
When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone?  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder, where those years have gone?_"  
And with that they were asleep. Janine's phone vibrated in her pocket.  
"Stokes."  
"Janine, Charity can't sleep, can you come get her?"  
"I can't, the others are sleeping."  
"Ok, than I'm gonna bring her to you."  
"Ok."  
They hung up. Less than five minutes later Charity was in Janine's arms sleeping. Eli woke up first, then Abby, after Abby was Sammie. Charity slept in because she woke up a few times during the night from her arm hurting.

"Char, it's time to wake up."  
"I don't wanna."  
"Awe, honey, your mommy's here."  
"MOMMY!" She scrambled out of Janines arms and into her mothers.

"You missed me, didn't ya?"  
"I did mama, I miss you a whow wat."  
"Whole lot?"  
"Whoole llot."  
"Good job baby girl."  
"DADDY!" Abby and Sammie ran to Greg.  
"Hey my two girls."

"Hi Uncle G."  
"Hey Eli my main little man."  
"Mama, are you gonna be da one watching us tonight?"  
"I am, and then tomorrow, mommy and daddy are going out together so you and Eli are gonna be here with Janine."  
"Otay mommy.  
"Char, can you say okay?"  
"O-kkay. Okay."  
"Whose my smart baby?"  
"I tam!"  
"Am, not tam."  
"I am!"

"Good girl."  
"Mommy?"  
"Yeah Eli?"  
"Whewe daddy?"  
"First can you say Where's?"  
"Whe-air-s daddy?"  
"Daddy's gonna be a while. He has to finish work."  
"Otay."  
"okay?"  
"O-k-kay."  
"Good job."

"Mommy, can we go get breakfast?" Charity asked giving her mother the puppy dog lip.

"Awe, of course we can. Greg, would you Morgan and the girls like to join?"  
"Sure. Can we get them changed first?"  
"Uh, no duh."  
"No duuh." Charity repeated.  
"Oh dear lord, what have I done."  
"That's what you get."

"Shu…Hush you."  
"Way to go Sara, nice save!"  
"I'm gonna hurt you one of these days."  
"Haven't I been hurt enough?"  
"A car accident, a fanny smakin' and almost blowing up is nothing."  
"Yeah, what's worse?"  
"Um, being trapped under a car and almost dying of heat stroke."  
"Ok, give you that."  
"Yeah, come on, let's go get these four changed."

Sara carried Charity and held Eli's hand as they all walked to the locker room.

"Ok Charity, your first."  
"Okay mommy."  
They changed the kids and went to find Morgan.  
"Mo, come on. We're going out for breakfast."  
"Coming."  
"Morgan, could you hold Charity for a minute?"  
"Sure."  
"Auntie Mo!"  
"Hey baby."  
Sara took her phone out and called Grissom.  
"Grissom."  
"Hey babe, Greg, Morgan, the kids and I are going to IHOP for breakfast."  
"Ok, thanks for letting me know you sexy sweet."  
"Oh Gilbert, you're so flattering."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too."  
She clicked off. And walked to the car with the kids.  
"Ok, Charity come here."  
Sara clicked Charity into her seat then Eli.  
"So Sara, what did Grissom say that was flattering?"  
"He called me sexy sweet, he has _never_ done that."  
"Nice, just be glad he's never called you a sex machine."  
Sara laughed.  
"See you at the IHOP."  
"See ya there."  
The two woman parted to their cars and drove off. After breakfast they all went home and slept the day away.

**Happy me, happy me! Hahah! I think im blowing all of my stories followers emails up! too bad! I hope you enjoied it and will leave me a review**


	35. Riding and A First Date

**First new chapter i forgot to mention that i brought in two new characters! So they are Jay and Janine. And Janine's nickname Nine, is pronounced Nieen.  
Enjoy:**

"Janine!" Jay called from across the parking lot.  
"Oh, hey Jay."  
"Hey, um, where do you live exactly?"  
"You know where Nick Stokes lives?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I live there."  
"Whoa, are you Mrs…"  
"Oh no! I'm Nick's older sister. I just moved up here from Texas."  
"Ok, see ya at six."  
"See ya then."  
Janine hopped in her car and drove back to Nick's.  
"Nick! I'm home!"  
"Janine! Good!"  
"Why is this good!?"  
"Because, I promised Sara that I'd show her where the ranch was!"  
"Why!?"  
"Because she wants a place to go and get away when she's mad or something!"  
"Ok, well I've got a date tonight!"  
Nick walked out into the living room.

"Oh really, with who?"  
"An EMT."  
"Those guys are bad news Nine."  
"Yeah, why is that?"  
"Because, Sara dated one when she first came to Vegas and she was just someone he was using to cheat with. He had a girlfriend the whole time!"  
"Trust me; this guy wouldn't do that shit to me. He knows you're my brother."  
"Oh good, so he knows I'll beat his ass if he breaks your heart?"  
"Practically."  
"Good. I'm gonna go get Sara and show her which horse she can use."  
"Ok, love ya Nick."  
"Love you too Janine."  
And Nick was off.

"Who is it!"  
"Sar, its Nick!"  
"Coming!"  
Sara opened the door for Nick.  
"Gil, I'm going out for a bit!"  
"Where to!"  
"I'm going with Nick!"  
"Sara Sidle Grissom!"  
"I'm going to Nicks ranch! Gosh."  
"Ok, have fun!"  
"Love you!"  
"Love you too!"  
"Come on Nicky."  
"Let's go."  
Nick drove up to the ranch.

"You have your own horse?"  
"Yep, Janine does too."  
"Whats Janine's named?"  
"Antebellum."  
"Antebellum?"  
"Like Lady Antebellum."  
"Oh, whats your horses name?"  
"His name is Evan."  
"Whats that short for?"  
"The band Evanescence."  
"You like Evanescence?"  
"I do, why?"  
"No reason."  
"Ok, you wanna ride?"  
"Sure, you gonna come?"  
"Sure, you can ride Antebellum."  
"Awesome."  
Sara saddled Antebellum and rode off.  
"Whoa! Wait up!"  
Nick rode bare back on Evan.  
"Whoa Nick, you ride bare back?"  
"Sometimes."  
"Let's see if you can keep up." Sara sped up.  
"Oh you are _so_ on!" Nick chased after her.  
"I didn't think you could ride Sar."  
"Eh, one of my foster families's had a ranch and they had a horse for each if the kids. That family was the one I stayed with the longest." She slowed up,  
"Oh, Sar, you never mentioned you were a foster child. Why not?"  
"It's too hard to talk about sometimes."  
"What happened Sar?"  
"My dad was abusive, my mother skitsafrenic. One night, he almost beat me to death and my mom killed him."  
"Oh, Sara. I. I'm sorry for…"  
"Don't be, it wasn't you. It's not your fault he was a bustard and a drunk."  
"Is that why you wanted to be able to come out here and ride?"  
"Yeah."  
They rode for a few more hours, before they knew it, it was 6.

"Who is it!"  
"It's me Janine."  
"Jay, be right there."  
Janine grabbed her purse and jacket.  
"Shall we?"  
"We shall."

And they were off. They started with a movie: cute, funny, romantic. Then they went to dinner, and they got to know each other. After, they went to the car and watched the fireworks over the Rampart.

"Jay, why did you ask me on a date out of the blue?"  
"Because, I. I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen when I first met you."  
"Thought, had?"  
"I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."  
"Awe, thanks."  
"It would be my honor if you would be my girl friend."  
"Jay, I, I'd love to be your girlfriend."  
"Come on, lets get you home."

He drove back to Nick's house and walked her to the door. He went into for a kiss but Nick interrupted him before he could.  
"Nine, your home."  
"Yeah Nicky boy, I'm home. Bye Jay."  
"Bye."

Nick watched as Jay drove off then walked inside with Janine. They went their separate ways and went to sleep.

**Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	36. A Fun Night After Two Years

**So heres where the rated M comes in. Sexual activitys take place in this chapter and i am warning you, it gets ****_really_**** bad in some parts.  
Enjoy:**

"Gil come on!"  
"Sara, the movie doesn't start for another two hours."  
"Well, we're not going to the movie anymore. I have something a bit more romantic in mind."  
"Oh really."  
"Yeah, so we are gonna stop at Nicks and Janine's gonna watch the kids."  
"And take them to the lab?"  
"Yeah, and we will pick them up when our night is done."  
"Ok, where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise."  
"Ok, are we gonna go?"  
"Kids! Come on!"  
Charity and Eli ran to their parents.  
"Where we goin?"  
"You two are going to Uncle Nicky's house."  
"Where you gonna go Mama?"  
"Well, daddy and I are gonna spend some time together because we haven't been able to for a while and we need some adult time."  
"Okay Mama."  
Sara drove them to Nicks where Janine was waiting for them. After she had Grissom blindfold himself so she could really surprise him.  
"We're here."  
"Can I take the blindfold off now?"  
"You may."  
"Where are we?"  
"Nicks ranch. Come on!" She turned the cars engine off and ran off to the stables.  
"Sara! Wait up!" He ran after her after locking the car.  
"Hey Antebellum, Evan."  
"Who and who?"  
"The horses. You wanna ride with a saddle or bare back?"  
"Saddle please, Sara, what the hell are we doing?"  
"Shut up and follow me." She already had Antebellum Saddled for her husband.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Hop on Antebellum and follow me!" She mounted Evan and rode off into the hurdles.  
"Sara, don't! You're gonna get hurt!"  
"Now I'm not! Just watch." She jumped the hurdle perfectly then trotted back.  
"How the hell did you do that?"  
"I had my own horse at one of my foster homes."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, now come on!"  
"Ok," He mounted Antebellum.  
"Follow me, Nick showed me this place last night."  
She rode ahead and waited at a trail. When Grissom arrived behind her, she rode down the trail until they were at a river.  
"Wow, this is amazing."  
"Romantic?"  
"Very."  
Grissom brought himself closer to her. She leaned in and kissed him.  
"You wanna go show off Sidle?"  
"Only if you wanna watch."  
"Sure, as long as I'm with you."  
"Come on," She rode ahead again and when they got back to the stables, she helped put Antebellum away and rode Evan off.  
"Show me what cha got Sidle, who gives a fuck about the dinner reservations, as long I get to spend my night with you."  
"Awe, Gil, that's so romantic."  
He winked. She rode off into the night, stopping once after jumping a few hurdles.  
"Hop on."  
"Are you crazy?"  
"Nope, hop on and hold on."  
"Ok, as you once told me, I trust you."  
"Just hop on."  
He mounted behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She rode off and jumped over the first hurdle. Speeding up as she went to the next one, making Grissom hold on to her tighter. When she was done and Evan was put away, they walked to the car and drove home.  
"What now?"  
"Hum, I think I have an idea."

"Oh, I think I have the same idea."  
They walked into the house and kissed pationetly. Sara slipped her shoes off. Walking toward the bed room, Grissom parted their lips just to remove her shirt and threw it into the living room. Sara pulled down his pants and he left them in the hall, he did the same for her. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands on his chest. Grissom moved his hands from her waist and unhooked her bra. She moved her hands from his chest and let the lacy bra fall to the ground. She pulled his boxers off as he pinned her against the bedroom wall. He kissed her neck, switching from kissing, sucking, and biting, making her moan. She pushed him off and onto the bed, she removed her lacy underwear and threw them at his face. She smiled an evil smile and kissed his lip, then his neck, and went for his manhood. She kissed the top of his manhood then sent her mouth over it, sucking on it hard, making him moan. She felt him almost at his climax and released then went back to kissing his neck, switching from sucking, kissing, and nibbling. He flipped her onto her back and kissed her lips, then her neck, then her hips. He parted her legs and lowered his head making her moan. Feeling her almost at her climax he removed his head and slid himself into her. He thrusted hard into her and was at his climax not soon thereafter. Sara also gave in and was at her climax at the same time.

"Gil, that was amazing."  
"You up for seconds?"  
"Bathroom?"

"Shower?"  
"Hell yeah."  
Sara grabbed Grissoms hand and ran into the bathroom and started the water. When it was ready they stepped in together. Sara bent down and started again.

"Oh Sara, don't stop this time."  
She sucked harder until she felt him at his climax. She stood up and kissed his neck.

"This is totally making up for the two years that we haven't done this in."  
"It does, Gil, do your thing."  
She knelt down and stuck one of his fingers into her making her moan; he took it out and sent three in all at once making her scream.

"Dear lord! Don't stop!"  
Grissom twisted his fingers inside of her.  
"Oh Grissom!"  
He removed his fingers and started kissing her neck.

"You wanna be the dominating woman Sidle?"  
"Hell yeah."  
"Ok, what do you want me to do?"  
"Kiss my neck, suck it, bite it, make me scream."  
He obeyed.  
"Are you hard Dr. Grissom?"  
"Very."  
"Pin me down."  
He took her arms and pined her to the wall.

"Keep up with the neck." She grabbed his manhood and made him moan on her pulse point. She squeezed him making him moan more, every time in her pulse point, every time he moaned she squeezed harder. She finally let go and gave him another command.

"Fuck me."  
"Sara?"  
"Gil, you told me to dominate you, now fuck me."  
He lifted her from the ground and sent himself into her, making her moan. He started thrusting his hips into her, making her moan louder. She bounced her hips, taking him deeper with each thrust.

"Oh Dr. Grissom, is this the best you got?"  
"No, you want the best?"  
"I want you to fuck me the best you've ever fucked me. Harder, faster, make me scream your name."  
He pinned her back to the wall and obeyed, going as fast and hard into her as he could.

"Yes, Dr. Grissom, yes! That's. That's what I. What I want!" She went onto an orgasmic frenzy.

"You wanna call me Dr. Grissom? I wanna call you something."  
"Call me whatever you want Doctor. Call me a bitch, call me your slut, call me anything!"  
"You're my little bitch," He thrusted powerfully into her, "My whore, my slut."  
"That's right, tell me what I am!"  
"You're my bitch, my sex machine, my slutty whore!" He thrusted harder into her "You are my lover, my wife, my world!"

"Oh Doctor! That's it, that's my spot! Right there!" He stopped and sent her into another orgasmic frenzy.

"You done?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
He pulled out of her and released her legs to the ground. She was wobbly but stable.

"That was just the beginning Doctor Grissom."  
"Oh dear lord, now what do you want me to do?"  
"Suck my breast."  
He stopped for a minute.  
"Do you want to be disciplined for not listening to me?"  
"Do your worst."  
She slapped him across the face.  
"Disobey me again."  
He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and obeyed. He sucked her breast.

"Stop!"

"What?"  
"Put me down."  
He dropped her legs from around him.

"Good boy. Bed."  
He walked to the bed and sat down. Sara turned the show off and walked back in there.  
"Lay down."  
He obeyed. Sara reached into her night stand and pulled out two pairs of hand cuffs. She cuffed him to the bed.

"Beg, beg for me."  
"Please, please, Sara. Please torment me with your sexy body, your amazingly sexy body."  
"Beg, beg for sex."  
"Fuck me Sara, slide yourself on me and fuck me so hard that it knocks me into next week."  
She slapped his face.

"What the hell was that for?"  
"Call me a bitch, slut, whore. I'm not Sara anymore."  
"Fuck me you bitch! Slide yourself onto me and fuck me so hard that it knocks me into next week, you slutty bitch!"  
She slid herself on to him and went hard. He arched his back, watching her move the way she was drove him crazy.  
"You bitch! Release me from these cuffs so I can fuck you!"  
She slapped him.

"What the hell!"  
"That's a good boy. That's a very good boy. I'll release you on one condition?"  
"Whatever you want I'll do!"  
"Hard, fast, no stopping unless I say so, if you obey, you'll get pleaser from me."

"Release me you slut!"  
She uncuffed him and he flipped on to her. He thrusted hard into her.  
"Fuck me hard! Fuck me fast! Just fuck me!"

He went as hard as he could, as fast as he could, not stopping for anything. Sara arched her back, bringing him deeper into her.  
"Doctor Grissom! You've been a bad boy!"  
She brought her head to his neck and bit it.  
"Oh! Sara! You Bitch!"  
"That's right! I'm a bitch! I bit your neck and now I'm your bitch! Hit me, slap my ass! Pinch my breast! Bite my neck! Hurt me!"  
He thrusted into her and bit her neck.

"That's right, bite me!"  
"Sara, I'm done, let go."  
Sara snapped back to reality.  
"What happened?"  
"I told you to dominate me and a different side of you came out. Sara, this is the third time we've had sex tonight."  
Grissom removed himself from her.  
"What did I have you do?"  
"I told me to call you a bitch, a slut, a whore. You told me to hit you. You told me to fuck you, and because I thought you were playing I obeyed, you weren't playing were you. That wasn't really you was it?"

"No, I don't remember anything after you fingering me. All I remember was that you asked me if I wanted to be the dominating woman and then it all goes blank."  
"Then I told you that I was there, to let go, and you came back."

"I've got a really bad head ache."

"Is your leg ok?"  
"No, I don't feel like I can walk on it. It feels like its dead."  
"Ok, uh, do you wanna go to the hospital?"  
"No, if it doesn't clear up by tomorrow that's when we go to the hospital."  
"Ok, well, I'm gonna shower and go get the kids."  
"Ok. Could you hand me some clothes?"  
He grabbed some clothes out of one of the drawers and gave them to Sara. He showered, cleaned the house and went and got the twins.  
"Daddy, where is mommy?"  
"Well, Mommy isn't feeling well so I wanted her to sleep."  
"Otay Daddy, is mommy gonna be better tomorrow?"  
"I don't know Char. I really don't know."  
"Why doesn't mommy feel good?"  
"Well Char, mommy and daddy went horseback riding and then went home and did adult things. And back about a month before you were born mommy got hurt."  
"Okay, can we go to sleep?"  
"Go ahead, daddy's gonna drive home."  
While Grissom drove home, Charity and Eli slept and when they got home her carried them to their room and put them to sleep. He went to his bed and fell asleep next to his wife.


	37. Another Hospital Trip

**So, posting the new chapters all tonight, okay? Okay, now that ive gotten that straightened out...  
Enjoy:**

"Gil."  
No answer.  
"Gilbert, wake up."  
"Mmm, Sara, five more minutes."  
"No, Gil, now." She used her good leg to kick him.  
"What's wrong?"  
"My leg."  
"Oh shit, how does it feel?" He said feeling awake.  
"Weak, I still feel like I can walk."  
"Your head?"  
"That's better, but now I feel like I'm gonna throw up."  
"I'm gonna go get the thermometer."  
Grissom got out of bed and walk into the bathroom. He grabbed the thermometer and walked to Saras side of the bed.

"Open."

She grabbed the thermometer from him and took her temperature.

"What is it?"  
"102.5"  
"I'm taking you to the hospital."  
"Don't leave the kids alone, bring them to the car first then me."  
"Sara, they're still sleeping, I'm getting you to the car and then them."  
"Fine, just one thing."  
"What?"  
"Never tell me to dominate you again."  
"I won't, I promise."  
He picked his wife up off of the bed and carried her to the car. Once she was in, he went and got Charity and Eli and they drove off.

"Mama, why is we up so earwy?"  
"Well, Eli, I don't feel well so daddy has to bring mommy to the hospital."

"Why don't you feel well Mommy?"  
"Well, mommy and daddy did some adult things last night and it made mommy a little sick."  
Charity covered her mouth.  
"Char, why are you covering your mouth?"  
"I don't, wanna be sick."  
"Don't worry honey, I don't think what I have is contagious."  
"Sara," They stopped at a stop light where Grissom started signing.  
"Sar, what if you have that multiple personalities disorder?"  
"Gil, think positive."  
"I'm trying to."  
"Just drive."  
"Mama, what were you can daddy just saying?"  
"Eli, don't worry about it. Mommy and daddy were just talking about something that you need not to worry about. Okay?"  
"Otay."  
"How's your leg feel?"  
"Still feels weak."  
"Stomach?"  
"The feeling that I'm gonna throw up is gone but now it's killing me."  
"Head?"  
"Feels ok, starting to get another head ache."  
"Don't worry, we are almost there."  
They took on last turn and they were there.  
"Eli, grab Charity's hand and follow daddy."  
"Okay dada."  
Eli grabbed Charity's hand and followed Grissom who was carrying Sara.  
"Ewi?"  
"Yeah Char?"  
"Do you think Mommy's gonna be okay?"  
"I dink so, do you?"  
"I don't know, I can see her. You can, I can't!"  
"Charwity, it okay. Mama's gonna be fine."

"Charity, Eli, sit with mommy."  
"Otay!" The twins spoke in unison. Eli led Charity to one of the chairs and helped her on to the chair. He sat in the same chair beside her.

"Mommy?"  
"Yeah sweet heart?"  
"Are you gonna be otay?"  
"Char, I'm gonna be fine."  
"Sara!"  
"Come on guys, Eli hold Charity's hand and follow us. Gil! I can't walk."

Grissom went and picked her up and made sure that his kids were following them.  
"Miss. Sidle, this is your second visit this week."

"The first one was for my daughter."  
They brought Sara into one of the back rooms.

"Ok, which leg?"  
"The one with the scar."  
"Could you try and lift it?"  
Sara started to lift her leg then let it fall.  
"I. I can't."  
Grissom rested his hand of her shoulder.

"Ow Gilbert."  
"Bad arm?"  
"Stabbed arm!"

"You've been stabbed?"  
"Two years and five months ago."  
"Ok, your husband said you had a fever, what was it?"  
"Well, an hour ago it was 102.5."  
"Ok, so we aren't gonna admit you. What we're gonna do is give you some Tylenol and make sure that your fever comes down and we are gonna see if by tonight you can walk."  
"Ok, thank you."  
The nurse gave Sara 10 milligrams of Tylenol and left.

"Gil, get my cell phone out of my purse."  
"Ok here."  
"Sanders."  
"Hey Morgan."  
"Sara, are you ok?"  
"I don't know."  
"What happened?"  
"Just a sec."  
"KK."  
"Gil, could you take the kids to Nick and tell Janine what's going on please?"  
"Sure, come on guys."

Grissom walked out with the kids.

"Ok Sara, what's going on?"  
"Morgan, Gil and I went overboard last night."  
"How overboard?"  
"Three time."  
"No protection?"  
"None. And then he..."  
"Nuh uh."  
"He did it once to me and I did it twice for him."  
"Oh dear lord. That was or…"  
"Yeah, and then I."  
"No."  
"Once to him once to me."  
"Hickeys?"  
"Yep."  
"Bite marks?"  
"Lots."  
"Oh Sara."  
"Morgan, it wasn't me. I don't remember anything after he fing..."  
"Don't worry. Desert Palm?"  
"Yeah."  
"On my way."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem Sara."  
They clicked off. Morgan was there in just over twenty minutes.

"Sara."  
"Morgan."  
The two woman hugged.  
"Morgan, I had him call me a lot of different things."  
"Bitch, slut, whore?"  
"Yep, yep, yep. He told me that I told him to fuck me, to hit me."  
"Dear lord."  
"He told me to dominate him and someone else showed up."  
"Multiple persons?"  
"Maybe, I don't know if he told the nurse the complete story."  
"He didn't." The nurse stated as she walked in.  
"Do I need to explain it again?"  
"No, I heard the whole conversation."  
"Great, are you gonna run a psyche test on me?"  
"After your fever breaks."  
"It's been almost two hours since I last checked."  
"Ok," the nurse checked her temperature, "98.5"  
"Psyche test?"  
"We can wait for your husband to get back."  
"Well, I'm back."

"Ok, well, I wanna get this done."  
They rolled Sara to the evaluation room and just under an hour later, she was back.  
"It'll be a few hours before we know anything but I would like to know if your family has any pre-existing, um, mental disorders."  
"Well, my mother is schizophrenic and my dad was a drunk."  
"Do you drink?"  
"A beer or two every now and then."  
"Last time you had one?"  
"Two, three years ago. I don't remember if I had one last night or not, most of it was a blur. Gil?"  
"You may have had one when I wasn't looking, I mean, I drove home after the horseback riding."  
"Now that I really think about it, I may have had one after I put Evan away."  
"Evan?"  
"Nicks horse."  
"Oh."  
Sara winced in pain.  
"Sar, what's wrong honey?"  
"My stomach, I feeling that I'm gonna throw up's back."  
The nurse gave her a bucket and she threw up.

"Better?"  
"Yeah a little bit but my stomach still hurts."  
"How bad?"  
"Well, I had my twins with no epidural so I can say it feels like a contraction."  
"Vaginal birth with twins?"  
"Yeah." She winced in pain again.

"You ok?"  
"No, Gil I don't do well under this amount of pain!"  
"Worse than when you were stabbed?"  
"Much."

"Well, I just got your results and you are not schizophrenic."  
"Then what's wrong with me?"  
"Well, nothing really. You're affected by the multiple personality disorder but its only minor and you have trigger words that only really trigged when your husband see to say them. What did you say last night that triggered her reaction?"  
"Morgan cover Saras ears."  
Morgan covered Saras ears.  
"I asked her, you wanna be the dominating woman Sidle."  
"And she said?"  
Sara shook Morgan's hands from her ears.  
"I said hell yeah."

"How do you know what I said?"  
"Gilbert Grissom! You know I'm a lip reader."  
"Sidle."  
"Nuh uh, don't Sidle me. You know I can read lips dumb ass."  
"Hey, no need to get mean."  
"I'm not, I'm just telling you that you're a dumb ass for not remembering that I am a lip reader and that I can mouth words easily."  
"Sidle."  
"I'm not Sidle anymore, you should know that Doctor."  
"What did you say that made her act normal again?"  
"Sara, I'm done, let go."  
"Gil stop messing with my personalities! They make my head hurt like hell." She had a tear running down her cheek.  
"Sara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."  
"Promise me that you won't use my trigger words anymore."  
"Words?"  
"Well, I had a beer last night and I haven't really had a whole beer since when I was suspended and then there was the time that you had to bring me home. And when you say that one thing it triggers my dominate side and then you say the other thing and I'm back to me."

"Yeah, that's true."  
"Yeah, when can I go home?"  
"Whenever, and we didn't have to admit you and we have your insurance on file."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem, stay safe."

"Thank you."

The nurse left.

"Can you walk?"  
"Yeah, my leg feels better."  
"Thank god, come on."

Grissom grabbed her hand and they walked to the car. They drove to Nicks and picked up Charity and Eli, Sara thanked Janine for taking them in on short notice. They drove home and sat on the couch. They had moved the piano from the office into the living room so they could keep an eye on Charity.

"Gil?"  
"Yeah Sar?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too honey. Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go to the ranch for a while, think."  
"Ok, do what you need to."  
He kissed her lips as a good bye. She walked out the door.

"Daddy?"  
"Yes Charity?"  
"Where did Mommy go?"  
"Well, mommy went to Uncle Nicks ranch."  
"Why?"  
"Because she needs some place quite to think."  
"Think about what?"  
"Well," he had walked over to the piano bench and placed his daughter on his lap, "Because mommy was in the hospital today and they told her something that she didn't really like so she needs some time to think about that. And because something happened to mommy when she was a kid and she's been thinking about it a lot lately."  
"What happened to mommy?"  
"Well, I think that mommy should tell you that not me."  
"Why?"  
"Because it happened to mommy before we met."  
"Daddy?"  
"Yes Charity?"  
"How did you and Mommy meet?"

**I dont know why i did that to sara, its better than this one other fanfiction i wrote. So, Leave a review and **


	38. Story Telling

**So, I dont know what to write up here so...  
Enjoy"**

"Oh aren't you full of questions. Well, Daddy was teaching in California where mommy was living at the time and she was one of my students. She would ask me a whole bunch of questions, kinda like you but about bugs, and she looked so pretty but Daddy was a wimp."  
"Daddy, you not a wimp."  
"I was when I first met you mom. We lost touch for a while; we would talk over email sometimes but not that often. And then one day, one of my newest co-workers was hurt by a bad guy, and so I had to call someone in to help us solve the case and so I called mommy."  
"And you guys got mawied?"  
"No, mommy and daddy didn't get married for a while."  
"Why Daddy?"  
"Well, like I said before I was a wimp. I knew that I liked you mommy but it was against the rules for us to be together. I was her supervisor and so I just kept my emotions bottled up."  
"Why?"  
"Well, because I didn't know what to do with my emotions but then Jim, you remember Jim right?"  
"Yesh dada, I remember Captain Brass."  
"Well, he got hurt one day and that's when Mommy and I really started dating."  
"How long?"  
"How long what?"  
"How wong was you togetder befo you ask Mommy to mawy you?"  
"Well, it was about a year or two."  
"And I loved your daddy so much that I said yes." Sara said as she walked through the door. "But then I had to leave for a while."  
"Why?"  
"Well, because your mommy had ghosts following her."  
"Oh, mommy what happened to you when you were a kid?"  
"Gil?"  
"She asked me why you were leaving."  
"And you said?"  
"Because mommy was in the hospital today and they told her something that she didn't really like so she needs some time to think about that. And because something happened to mommy when she was a kid and she's been thinking about it a lot lately."  
Sara sighed then said, "Come here kid."

Charity scrambled out of her father's arms and ran to her mother who then sat on the couch with her.

"Mommy?"  
"Char, you might not like this story as much as the one about mommy and daddy meeting but you wanna know what happened when I was a kid?"  
"Yes mommy, I don't care if it's not happy I wanna know."  
"Well, when I was six my daddy started drinking. And because he drank he lost his job and when he would lose his job he would get mad."  
"Did he bottle his emotions wike daddy?"  
"No, he took it out on me and my mommy."  
"He hurted you?"  
"A lot, and I tried to ask him to stop but that would only make him even madder. But he's dead now."  
"Like Uncle Warrick?"  
"Yeah, like Uncle Warrick." Sara had tears in her eyes.  
"Don't cry mommy."  
"How did you know I was gonna cry?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"Because, even tho I can't see, I can hear and feel. And I hearded yo voice cwake. Mama, why are you cryin'?"  
"Because, mommy was gone when Uncle Warrick died."

"And because it hurts mommy a little to think about what happened when I was a kid."  
Charity threw her arms around her mother.  
"Owie."  
"You ok?"  
"I fine Mommy."  
"Your arm?"  
"Yeah huh."  
"Ya gotta be careful honey."  
"I will be Mama."  
"Good girl."  
"Mommy?"  
"Yeah sweetie?"  
"Um, could you bring me wif you one time to da ranch?"  
"Ok, one day when mommy has a week off you can come with me but I'm gonna have to ask Uncle Nick if it's ok."  
"Yay! Mommy I tired."  
"Ok, you wanna sleep in your crib?"  
"Nuh uh."  
"Couch like Daddy sometimes?"  
"Yesh."  
"Ok, lay down."  
Charity laid on the couch and Sara covered her with a blanket.

"Mama?"  
"Yes sweetie?"  
"Can you sing to me?"  
"Sure, Gil, can you go check on Eli?"  
"Sure." Grissom walked to Charity and Eli's bed room and checked on him.

"_In my daughter's eyes,  
I am a hero,  
I am strong and wise,  
And I know no fear,  
But the truth is plain to see,  
She was sent to rescue me,  
I see who I want to be,  
In my daughter's eyes  
In my daughter's eyes,  
Everyone is equal,  
Darkness turns to light,  
And the world is at peace,  
This miracle god gave to me,  
Gives me strength when I am weak,  
I find reason to believe,  
In my daughter's eyes  
And when she wraps her hand around my finger,  
How it puts a smile in my heart,  
Everything becomes a little clearer,  
I realize what life is all about,  
It's hanging on when your heart is had enough,  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up,  
I've seen the light,  
It's in my daughter's eyes  
In my daughter's eyes,  
I can see the future,  
A reflection of who I am and what will be,  
And though she'll grow and someday leave,  
Maybe raise a family,  
When i'm gone I hope you see,  
How happy she made me,  
For i'll be there,  
In my daughter's eyes._"

And with that the two year was asleep. Grissom had walked in the room Eli by his side at the beginning of the song.

"Shh."  
They walked back into the bed room.

"Sara?" He grabbed her hand and wiped the tears from her eyes. She fell into his arms.

"Mommy?"  
"Shh, Sara, it's ok."  
"I can't do this Grissom." She cried.  
"You can to do this. Sara, you can do a lot and this is not something you can't do."  
"No Gil. I can stand that I've been beaten, that I've been kidnaped, that I've almost been killed, that, that I've had no mother for my whole life but this I can't do."  
"Sar, you're the one who told me to stay positive, and now I'm telling you the same. You can do this."

"I can't do it, I can't do this."  
"Mommy." Eli cried.  
"Oh Elijah."  
She wrapped her arms around him.  
"Mommy what can't you do?"  
"Well, um, my Mommy's coming into town and she told an officer to give me a heads up that she wanted to see me. I haven't seen my mom since I was a few years older than you." She released the child.  
"Mommy, can we meet grandma?"  
"No Elijah, I do not want you and your sister to meet my mom. I don't want to hear you bring her up after this day."  
"Why?"  
"Because, Eli, you know how mommy and daddy mostly catch killers right?"  
"Yes mommy."  
"Well, my mommy killed someone."  
"Who?"  
"Well, my mommy killed. My mom killed my dad when I was six."  
"Why Mommy?"  
"Because my dad was a bad, bad man. He would hurt me when he was mad, and one night he almost killed me."  
"Mommy?"

Sara had started to cry again.

"You know what, it's almost time for work."  
"That it is, I'm gonna go get changed."  
"Mommy?"  
"I'm fine Eli."  
Saras phone started to ring.  
"Grissom."  
"Sara, its Nick, I have some bad news that's not easy to tell you."  
"What is it Nick?"  
"Sara, your mother's name is Laura, right?"  
"Yeah, Laura N. Sidle, why?"  
"Sar, your mothers."  
"No. No, no, no!"

"Sara, I'm sorry."  
"She can't be."  
"Greg just confirmed it, her finger prints match those in the system."  
"No! No, no."  
Sara fell to her knees.  
"Sara, I know this is hard but we're gonna need you to make a positive I'd when you get to the lab."  
"Ok, I just have one question."  
"Shoot."  
"How?"  
"It looks like she was shot multiple times."  
"She can't be dead Nick, she can't be!"  
"Sara, I'm so sorry."  
Sara clicked off.

"Sar?"  
"She's dead."  
"Who is?"  
"My mother, she's dead."  
"Sara."

She fell into her husband's arms and bawled. Charity came running in the room.

"Mommy! What's wrong Mommy?"  
"Charity, stay in here with your brother, I'm gonna bring you mom to our room."  
"Otay."  
Grissom picked Sara up and brought her to their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed.

"She's dead. She's dead. She's dead."  
"Sara?"  
"She's dead Gil."  
"I know, you wanna get ready for work and I'll get the kids ready?  
"Please?"  
He kissed her forehead, "Shower, let the water rinse away the memories."  
She just shook her head. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and headed for the shower. She made the shower hot, she stepped in and just let the water run down her body. She washed her hair and stepped out, turning off the water as she did so. She got dressed and went to work like it was any other day.

**Leave a review please.**


	39. Scary Phone Calls and A Small Fight

**So this is one of those chapters with the different languages.  
Enjoy:**

"Janine?"  
"Yeah Sara?"  
"I'm not going into the field today so if you want I can help watch everyone."  
"That would be amazing. Thanks."  
"Not a problem."  
"May I ask why you're not in the field today?"  
"Uh, my mother is a murder victim."  
"Oh dear lord!"  
"Yeah, hey, you own the ranch with Nick right?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Charity wants to come with me one night and ride."  
"Perfect, Nick and I were thinking about adopting another horse and then a small one for kids."  
"Really, why were you gonna get another one?"  
"I really don't know, Antebellum and Evan are just a little lonely so we thought maybe we could start adopting horses that were gonna be put down at the animal shelter because no one would adopt them."  
"That's amazing."  
Just then, Janine's phone rang.

"Um, I gotta get this."  
"Go ahead, I'll watch the kids."  
Sara stepped into the break room and had the kids sit.

"Hello?"  
"Kamusta Janine"  
"Ano ang impiyerno mo gusto?"  
"Gusto kong, gusto ko ang lahat ng iyong."  
"Iwan ninyo ako anak ng isang asong babae!"  
"Ako gonna magsaya sa iyo kapag nakahanap ako."  
"Manatiling ang layo mula sa akin anak ka ng isang goddamn asong babae!"

"Never."  
The line went dead.

"Betchot, betchot, betchot, betchot!"  
"Janine!"  
She ran into the break room.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Are you ok?"  
"No."  
"What happened, all I heard was you screaming at someone in another language."  
"You speak Spanish?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Fue un hombre de Texas, él me amenazó. No puedo decir nada más si no me va a encontrar y me dolió."

"What did he say to you exsactly?"  
"Yo quiero, yo quiero todo de ti y Me voy a divertir contigo cuando me encontraste."  
"¡Qué demonios! Dame el número, me voy a correr a Archie para él de rastrear."  
"Uh, 982-555-7836."  
"Got it, be right back."

"Okay."

Sara ran off to Archie and told him what to do.  
"Page me if you get something!"

Sara ran back to Janine. Just as she walked into the room she got a phone call.  
"Hello?"  
"Sara?"  
"Yes Gil?"  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Ok, you sure?"  
"Gilbert Grissom, I am fine."  
"Ok honey."  
"Why did you really call?"  
"To make sure you were doing alright in the lab."  
"Gil, I'm fine. I'm fine Gil."  
"Ok, I gotta go, bye love you."  
"Love you too."  
They clicked off. Sara walked back into the room.

"What are we gonna do?"  
"Mommy, I'm tired."  
"Ok, who else is tired?"

"Me!" The girls all screamed at once.

"Ok, well, let's get you guys changed. Janine you take Abby and Sammie."  
"Ok, come on girls."  
"Charity, come here!" Sara sweept the young girl from her feet.

"Mommy!"

Sara changed the two kids and Janine walked back in the room just as she had finished. They walked to Grissoms office and set up 'camp'.

"Mommy, sing to us?"  
"Ok."  
"YAY!"  
"_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
Because of you  
Because of you._"  
The kids fell asleep.

"Is that how you feel honey?"  
"Gil, why are you back from your scene?"  
"Because I couldn't stand leaving you alone."  
"Gil, you know I'm never alone. I've got Janine here and the kids. How long were you standing there for?"  
"The whole time, you were holding Charity. Sara, is that how you feel?"  
"Gil, I sang that song because that's how I feel because of my dad! What, did you think I was singing that about you?"  
"No, Sara, I was just asking you a question."  
"Yeah, well." She ran out of the room.

"Sara!"  
"I need to be alone!"  
She ran to the bathroom.

"Sara?"  
"Go away!"  
"Sara, I'm not going away."  
"Leave me alone Grissom!"

"No, Sara. Either you come out or I'm gonna come in."  
Sara opened the door and kissed him.

"Come here honey."  
He wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her to the break room where she sat at the table. He went went into the break room fridge and grabbed her a soda.

"Wanna talk?"

**Ok, before the translation, leave a review  
So here are the translations:  
"Hi Janine"  
"What the hell do you want?"  
"I want you, I want all of you."  
"Leave me son of a bitch!"  
"I'm gonna have fun with you when you found me."  
"Stay away from me you son of a goddamn bitch!"**

"It was a Texas man, he threatened me. I can not say anything else but going to find me and hurt me. "  
"What did he say to you exsactly?"  
"I want, I want all of you and I'm gonna have fun with you when you found me."  
"What the hell! Give me the number, I'm going to run to Archie for him to trace. "

**Peace |m|/ 0u0 \|m|**


	40. Talking, Singing, Remembering

**CHAPTER 40! YAY!  
Enjoy:**

"Talk about what?"  
"What ever you need to get off of your chest."  
"I don't wanna believe that my mother's dead because she was the last person I had."  
"What do ya mean, you have me and Charity and Eli."  
"I meant the last person I had from when I was a child. My grandma died when I four, grandpa went at seven, and my aunts and uncles want nothing to do with me because of what my dad did and because I didn't tell anyone when he started."  
"Sara…"  
"I'm not a Sidle anymore, I'm a Grissom now so I don't give a fuck about my uncles and aunts."  
"Sara?"  
"You know I love you, right?"  
"Sara, of course I know that. Everyone here knows you love me, I am the one who told them that we were together, wasn't I?"  
"Yeah, but that was only because I was kidnapped and the damn girl kidnapped me because she held you responsible for the death of the person she loved the most."  
"Well, I asked to marry me soon after that and I was gonna even before you were kidnapped."  
"You were?"  
"Sara, I'd loved you from the start, you didn't think that when I asked you to marry me that I had planned it out months before?"  
"I didn't."  
"The only thing about when I asked you is that I wanted to do it at dinner, not while you had a bee crawling around on your hand."  
"When we first started going out I never thought we'd get this far."  
"How far is this far?"  
"Married, with kids."  
He leaned in and kissed her.  
"What was that for?"  
He kissed her again.  
"So no speaking for me?"  
"No, I just love the feeling of your lips on mine."  
"So do I, but not at work."  
"To many people?"  
"Kinda. We should get back to the kids."  
"We should, shouldn't we?"  
Sara grabbed his hand and walked out of the break room to his office.  
"Ninie! Where is my mommy?"  
"Mommy's right here Charity."  
"Mommy! I was scared when I woked up and you were away."  
"I'm sorry honey, mommy and daddy had to talk for a little bit, so we went to the breakroom for some alone time."  
"Otay, please don't leave me wike dat again."  
"I can't promise you, but I'll try to not to do it that often."  
"You mean you gonna leave me?"  
"No, honey, no. I mean like I did."  
"Mama?"  
"Yeah baby girl?"  
"Sing?"  
"Ok."  
"Sara?"  
She looked at Grissom who signed to her, "Maybe our wedding song?"  
She smiled and shook her head yes.

"_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone,  
Or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life,  
with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you.  
The smell of your skin,  
The taste of your kiss,  
The way you whisper in the dark.  
Your hair all around me,  
Baby you surround me  
Touch every place in my heart  
And it feels like the first time  
Every time.  
I want to spend the whole night  
In your eyes _

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life,  
with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you.  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life,  
with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you_."

"Love you Sara," he said looking her dead in the eyes.

"I love you too Grissom," Her voice cracked, tears in her eyes.

Soon everyone had fallen asleep. Sara had laid Charity down on the couch, sat on Grissoms lap and fell asleep there. Her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, she couldn't help but to fall asleep. He didn't mind it either, in fact, he loved when he held her in his arms and slept with her like that all night. The next morning, Sara, Grissom, and Janine all woke up at the same time, all before the kids.

"Janine," Sara whispered, "go home, sleep a bit more."  
"Ok, thanks. See you guys in a day or two."  
Janine went home and slept. Sara and Grissom stayed at work until Morgan and Greg showed up and took Abby and Sammie home. Nick arrived home at around noon, Sara and Grissom same. Everyone had fallen asleep at their houses but Nick. At around 12:30 that afternoon, Janine woke up. She sat at the edge of the bed in her room. She thought about the date she had Jay a couple of days ago…

_She had grabbed her purse and jacket and walked out. He put his hand around her waist and led her toward his Ruby Red Ford Expedition.._

_"Nice ride," she had said to him. He just smiled and took the front seat while she rode shot gun. Their ride to the movie theater was quiet but thanks to the radio, they playfully sang along to the words of each song they knew. Once they got to the theater, they got tickets to see The Vow. Jay bought a medium popcorn and drinks for the them before the movie. They took their seats and watched what seemed to be endless amounts of movie trailers before the show began. Janine noticed many other couples throughout the theater but waved the thought out of her head. The movie started playing and during the middle of it, Jay had decided to put his arm around her. She let it slide and snuggled beside him. Before she got too comfortable, a silent buzz from her cell phone in her pocket interrupted her. It has from Nick._

_Janine, don't get too close to that EMT guy. I still don't trust him. She rolled her eyes and quickly shoved it back into her pocket before Jay could notice. After the movie, they went out for dinner at a Hibachi place. It was entertaining for her and horrifying because she almost had a knife accidentally thrown at her. They decided to do a little "20 Questions" game to get to know each other better._

_"Favorite food?" Janine asked curiously._

_"Definitely Hibachi," he said, then took another bite of his hibachi steak, "Favorite person in the whole world?" It didn't take her long to figure this out._

_"Nick. He's the greatest younger brother a girl could have." After dinner, Jay took her to see the fireworks over the Rampart. They sat in the car together until the fireworks were shot into the sky. It was the most beautiful and romantic thing she had ever seen._

_"Oh my gosh, Jay, these are amazing," she said, awed._

_"Just like you," he then said, turning towards her. She blushed but then something inside bothered her. She bit her lip._

_"Jay, why did you ask me on a date out of the blue?"_

_"Because, I. I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen when I first met you."_

_"Thought, had?"_

_" I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."_

_"Awe, thanks."_

_"It would be my honor if you would be my girl friend."_

_"Jay, I. I'd love to be your girlfriend."_

_"Come on, lets get you home." The two talked on their way home back to the ranch. Once they got there, Jay walked her up to the door._

_"Thank you, Jay. For the date."_

_"Anything for you." He went in for a kiss but Nick interrupted him before he could._

_"Nine, your home."_

_"Yeah Nicky boy, I'm home. Bye Jay."  
"Bye."  
_Janine was interrupted by a knock at her bed room door. She hopped off her bed, still in her pajamas, and opened it.  
"Yeah, Nick, what's up?  
"Someone's at the door for you," he said, sternly. He didn't look too happy about who was at the door for her.  
"Um, okay," Janine ran downstairs and towards the front door, curiously thinking about who would need her on a Sunday afternoon. She rushed to the door before Nick could follow behind her.

**WARNING: Next Chapter will have more translating. Leave a review, bye! |m|/ 0u0 \|m|**


	41. Second Date, Third Horse

**So, this is the last chapter that Ive totally written.  
Enjoy:**

"Hey Janine."  
"Jay, um, hi." She smiled.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Yeah sure."

Jay entered the house.

"Um, let me show you to my room." Janine showed Jay to her room then stepped out.  
"Nicky!"  
Nick ran up to her.

"Nick, deje Jay solo".  
"Si te duele, le voy a lastimar."  
"Sé Boy Nicky, no lo toques a menos que me duele. Si le duele antes de que me duele, voy a salir y encontrar mi propio lugar, ¿entendido?"  
"Sí Janine, lo tengo. Te prometo que no le toca".  
"Bien, ahora shoo".

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine, now I was wondering if you wanted to go on a second date?"  
"When?"  
"Now."  
"Sure, what shall we do?" She asked as she changed into her real clothes.

"Well, first a lunch time picnic, then any where you wanna go."  
"How about horseback riding?"  
"Where are we gonna do that?"  
"Nick and I own a ranch."  
"Ok, come on, I've got the picnic stuff in my truck."  
"Ok, lets go."  
Janine grabbed his hand and her purse before walking out the door and to his truck. Jay drove them to Sun Set Park where he parked his truck on the grass, popped the trunk and laid out the picnic. When he was finished they climbed in.

"Cozy."  
"I guess."  
"Let's eat. I brought Apple Snider."  
"Yum."  
Jay pored two glasses.

"To us and our new relationship."  
"To us and our new relationship." They clinked glasses and took a sip. Jay pulled out a picnic basket which held two sandwiches, soda, and a pie. They ate their lunch and talked about life and what had happened since they last had seen each other.

"So how far is this ranch?"  
"'Bout an hour from here."  
"Shall we be going?"  
"I guess. Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure." He answered, driving to the ranch.  
"What languages do you speak?"  
"I speak German, French, Spanish, and Irish. Now you answer your own question."  
"I speak French, German. Turkish, Spanish, Portuguese, Swedish, Finnish, Japanese, Chinese, Filipino, and Irish."  
"Holy shit, that's eleven languages!"  
"And you only know four of them."  
"Yeah, I know but there's one thing I wanna tell you."  
"What?"  
"Janine, is tú mo cheann grá fíor."  
"Jay?"  
"Janine, is tú mo cheann amháin agus grá fíor. Tá tú agus a bheidh i gcónaí."

"Jay, I, I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry."  
"No, Jay, don't be."  
"Why don't we just listen to the music for a while."  
Jay turned the radio up. They sat in silence for a while.

"Jay, take the next right, drive thirty yards and then turn into the long drive way on the left."  
"Got it."  
Jay followed her directions and got them to the ranch.

"Come on!" Janine jumped out of the car and ran to the stables. "Hey Evan, Antebellum."  
"Who and who?"  
"Evan and Antebellum, call Antebellum Ant for short. You ever ride before?"  
"No."  
"Ok." She saddled Antebellum, but not Evan.

"Ant's yours."  
Jay mounted Antebellum slow so that he wouldn't fall, Janine hopped right on Evan and trotted off.

"Janine! Wait up!"

"Just stay there!" Janine went for the hurdles and jumped over them, then trotted back to the stables. "Come on, follow me. Ant, following me, let's go!"  
Antebellum trotted off after Janine and followed her on the trail.

"Janine, where are we going?"  
"Don't worry, Ant knows where I'm going. We come down here for free riding."  
"We almost there?"  
"Yep, Ant, thirty two one! After me, and go."  
Ant went faster as Janine went off. Soon they were at the field.

"Good girl Ant." Evan neighed, " And you're a good boy Evan. Come on." Janine dismounted Evan and laid in the field. Jay did the same and laid by her side.

"I love this place."  
"Vegas?"  
"No the ranch, so peaceful. We're getting a new horse today."  
"When?"  
"About an hour, I told Nick I would take care of it today. He said that my co-worker was gonna come by a while after, we're giving her her own horse."  
"That's amazing."  
"Yeah, Nick's been her closest friend since she'd moved here about thirteen years ago, I mean other than her husband."  
"Sara?"  
"Yeah, you know her?"  
"Hank was my best friend, he moved after she broke up with him because he had used her as a cheat."  
"He had a girlfriend?"  
"Yeah."  
"Come on, we gotta get back."  
"Ok," Jay and Janine got up and mounted Evan and Ant and rode back to the ranch. Janine put Evan and Antebellum back and about five minutes later the new horse was delivered.

"Janine Stokes?"  
"That's me."  
"Sign here."

"Thanks."  
Janine walked into the stable trailer and lead the new horse into its home.

"No problem."  
The man drove off. Just as Janine finished giving the horse food and water Sara walked into the stables.

"Hey Janine, who's your friend here?"  
"Hey, this is Jay. Sara, Nick and I have a surprise for you."  
"What?"  
"You know how I told you we were getting another horse?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well, we got it for you, an early birthday present."

**So again, before the translation, leave a review.  
"If he hurts, I'm going to hurt him."  
"I know Nicky Boy, do not touch him unless he hurts me. If you hurt him before he hurts me, I'll go out and find my own place, got it?"  
"Janine Yes, I have. I promise not to touch him."  
"Well, now shoo."**

"Janine, you are my one true love."  
"Jay?"  
"Janine, you are my one and only true love. You are and always will be."


	42. Broken

**Ok, so i feel like im going insain right now. today i would start laughing outta no where. Oh yeah, the story, it took me while for come up with and ending.  
Enjoy:**

"Awe, Janine, you guys didn't have to."  
"We know, we wanted to."  
"You guys are the best."  
"And you get to name him."  
"Really?"  
"He's is your horse for cryin' out loud."  
"I'm think I'll call him Linkin'."  
"Like Linkin' Park?"  
"Yeah, best band ever, I mean I like Evanescence and Lady Antebellum too, but Linkin' Park has to be the most played on my iPod."  
"Cute and perfect. Go for a ride."  
"Thanks, you wanna come?"  
"Sure. Jay can ride on Ant with me."  
"Ok, come on!"  
Janine and Sara took their horses out of their stalls and mounted them. Janine helped Jay onto Ant and they rode off, riding the trial to the end and back. By the time they got back it was only a few hours till shift started. Jay drove Janine home and Sara drove herself. By the time they got to the lab they were a half an hour late.

"Janine, Sara, my office please."  
Sara and Janine walked behind Russell into his office where, once they were all in, he shut the door.

"Ok Janine, Sara, why are you guys so damn late?"  
"Well, DB, Janine and I…"  
"Russell, it was all my fault." Janine interrupted Sara.  
"No, it wasn't. It was mine, I asked Janine and Jay to join me on the trail and they came with me. We went for to long and by the time we got back to Vegas just over an hour before shift. It was my fault."  
"And it was mine. I shouldn't have had Jay bring us up to the ranch right before shift."  
"Alright, alright, alright, who the hell is Jay?"  
"Jay is Janine guy friend."  
"Boyfriend, don't tell Nick, he'd freak."  
Just then Saras phone went off.

"DB, I really gotta take this."  
"Go ahead."  
Sara stood and walked into the corner.

"Grissom."  
"Thank god your ok Sara."  
"Gil, I know that I told you I was going riding, I did right?"  
"Yeah, but you told me you were going there for an hour. You were gone three and I couldn't get a hold of you."  
"I can't call you while I'm driving, its impossible to talk and ride a horse, and then again I can't talk while driving. Oh, and the drive there is about an hour, the trail to the end and back is another hour and then the drive home was about an hour and a half because of traffic. Who has the kids?"  
"Morgan and Greg, the came in on their day off because you and Janine were MIA."  
"Ok."  
"Love you."

"Love you too Griss."  
Sara hung up.  
"Sorry, he can be."  
"Protective?"  
"Kinda, he gets scared because of what happened on Friday."  
"And that is?"  
"I was diagnosed with minor multiple personality disorder."  
"Minor?"  
"Not caused by traumatic events but by trigger words. I can be brought into my other personality and out of it with two different fraises. Gi.." She stopped and took a deep breath, "Grissom is the only one who I can't her the words from, he can't say them to others because I can read lips."  
"Okay, so you both are let off with a warning, late again and your on probation."  
Sara groaned.

"Something wrong with that Sara?"  
"I've been here for almost thirteen years now, not once have I been on probation. I mean, yeah I've been put on suspension and almost fired but never probation."  
"Sara?"  
"I'm sorry, I just don't wanna be put on probation. I am a level three CSI, I've worked hard to get here. I've 'quit' and I've come back, and you know that. I don't think I deserve this."  
"Sara, warning not probation."  
Sara stormed out of the office and locked her in Grissoms. She took out her phone and dialed his number.  
"Sara, what's wrong?"  
"Gil, if I'm late again I'm on probation."  
"What?"  
"I know, my first time being late in thirteen years and I get a warning that if I'm late again I'm on probation."  
"Sara, don't worry. I've been talking to Conrad and he said that he wants me in charge again."  
"Really?" Sara said surprised.

"Sara, are you, well, you?"  
"Maybe."  
_Saying one thing triggers the reaction and saying the opposite brings Sara back_, Grissom thought to himself.

"But I don't think that I'm gonna take it, to much stress."  
"Gil," She started crying, he finally realized that anything that had to do with either her over powering someone or him over powering someone or taking their place is her trigger.  
"Sara, I'm sorry."  
"Gil, I need you here. I can't do this shit alone."

There was a knock on the door.  
"Sara, did you lock your self in the bathroom at the lab again?"  
"No."  
"Where?"  
"Your office."

"Ask who's at the door."  
"Ok," she moved the phone from her mouth. "Who is it?"  
"Sara, its Morgan."  
She put the phone back to her mouth, "Its Morgan."  
"Let her in."  
"What if she's not alone?"  
"Look through the window."  
Sara stood up and looked through the blinds on the door.

"Ecklie, Janine, Morgan, and Russell are all there too. Gil I'm not opening the damn door for any of them."  
"Ok, I'll be there in twenty minutes."  
"Thanks, bring me a soda and some Advil please?"  
"Ok."  
"Thanks Gil."  
"Anything for your sanity."  
"Ok, I'm hitting you when you get here."  
"And then you'll kiss where you hit me?"  
"Maybe, if you bring me the right kinda soda."  
"Orange cream?"  
"You remembered my guilty pleasure other than you."  
She heard him laugh over the phone.

"Love you Sar."  
"Love you Gris."  
She clicked off.

"Go away guys!"  
"Sara, we aren't leaving. Either you open this door or we open it with a key."  
"Can't open it either way."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Gil replaced the door knob so that if I ever have a problem and I wanna be alone I can come in here and no one can get in without his key."  
"Sara, open the damn door!" Ecklie shouted.

"Not happening Conrad."  
"Your husbands not gonna be happy."  
"He already knows I've locked my self in here."  
"Open the goddamn door Sidle."  
"I told you. I'm not Sidle any more, I'm Grissom!"

"Sara, we are not here to play games."  
"I'm not playing a game."  
"You are too Sara, now open the door."  
"Nope."  
"Sara," Morgan spoke again finally, "you need to stop this."  
"Stop what?"  
"Playing mind games with us, now open the door please."  
"Hmm, no."  
"Come on Sara, I said please."  
"I don't care, I'm not opening the door for anyone but my husband. And I'm done talking."  
"Sara, come on." Morgan said again.  
"Sara Sidle, open the damn door."  
"Dad," Morgan whispered, "She's not gonna open the door. She has a problem with her brain."  
"I heard that Morgan!"  
"Sara, I know this isn't the real you."  
"Shut up."  
"Sara, you acting like a kid!"  
Wendy was walking past when she heard Morgan's statement.

"Morgan?"  
"Wendy, could you try and help us?"  
"Sure."  
She walked in front of the door and said, "Sara, its Wendy, can I come in?"  
"Only you?"  
"Of course, I would never lie to you."  
"Sara looked through the shades.

"Ok, since it'd be only you." She unlocked the door and opened it for Wendy, closing and locking it as soon as she was in the room.

"Sara, are you ok?"  
"I don't know."

"What's wrong?"  
"Where's Grissom?"  
"I don't know Sara."  
"Is, is my dad here?"  
"Sara, your dad's dead."  
"He, he hurt me bad. I, I was six. He, he would beat me when, when he was mad. Al, almost killed me one night. He was gonna hurt me if I didn't, if I didn't tell someone. I, I told the neighbor."  
"Sara, stop." Wendy spoke in a caring and kind voice but it was stern.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean it."  
"Sara Nicole Sidle Grissom, stop."  
"Who, who's Grissom?"  
"Shit, your acting like a kid because your mind is telling you that you are."  
"Who's Grissom?"

"Sara, Grissoms your husband. You two have been married for three or four years now, you have two children who need you."  
There was a knock at the door before the door knob turned.

"Don't hurt me daddy! I'm sorry!"  
"Shit! Wendy, quick tell me what you told her before she started acting like this."  
"I, told her that I didn't know where you were."

"Tell her the opposite of that."  
"why?"  
"Just do it!"  
"Sara, I know where Grissom is."  
"Gil?" She started crying.

"Shh, Sara, I'm here."  
"I. I couldn't. I couldn't control. I couldn't control it."  
"Sara, slow your breathing down."  
"I. I can't."  
"Sara, I'm gonna let Morgan in ok?"  
"Ok."  
He opened the door and pulled Morgan in.  
"Morgan, do you have an inhaler?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Give it to me."  
"Ok, why?" She pulled the inhaler out of her pocket and gave it to Grissom.

"She never told me that she had asthma."

**DON! DON! DON! haha, leave a stinkin' review! please? say it nicer? fine. PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW? Oh and by the way, outta the ten new chapters, not even a week has passed in the story. I think after the next chapter a month or two or three will pss and i can make it Nick and Grissoms birthday! yaya. LEAVE ME A REVIEW PLEASE?**


	43. More Than A Feel Better

**So i think that i should tell you that ****_last chapters_********name is the song Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee.  
Enjoy:**

He shook the inhaler and had her take a puff and another. About five minutes later her breathing settled to a normal rate. Grissom gave her the Advil and soda she requested.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
"Shh." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I wanna go home. I wanna go home. I wanna go home. I just wanna go home and sleep."  
"I know you do Sara, but I'm not letting you drive in the dark when you could break down at any moment."  
"I wanna sleep, I wanna sleep Gil."  
"I know, lay down on the couch."

"No. No, no, no, no."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I wanna sleep in our bed, you by my side. I spent to much time away from you, not any more. Never again, not ever again."

"Shh, Sara. I think this should get us the night off."  
"Never again, never again."  
"Wendy, watch her please."  
She shook her head. He walked out of the room.

"Is she gonna come out now?" Ecklie asked.  
"Its your fault this happened Conrad. We can't be too hard on her, this is what happens when we are. I'm taking her home, and I'm staying with her. I'm gonna make sure that she's better for tomorrow."  
"Yeah, well she can take the rest of the week off. One weeks suspension."  
"Conrad that isn't fair, she has a psychiatric disease that she can't handle."  
"I don't care, she was insubordinate to her supervisor and me. Do you want me to make it two weeks Grissom?"  
Grissom took a deep breath and went back into his office.

"Come on honey, let's get the kids and go home."  
"O-okay."  
"Thanks guys."  
"No problem," Morgan and Wendy said in unison.  
"Grissom, keep the inhaler, she needs it more."  
"Thanks, come on Sar."  
"Okay Gil."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her out of her office. He walked with her to the break room.

"Eli, Charity, come on."  
Eli grabbed Charity's hand and walked next to his father.

"Daddy, why we leaving?"  
"Well, because mommy doesn't feel good."  
They walked to the car. Sara sat on the bumper and waited for Grissom to put the kids in. Before she knew it, she was home and in bed. She felt Grissom climb in next to her and wrapped his body around hers. She smiled and fell asleep.

_"Why do you have to go Gil?"  
"I have work to do in Paris. I'm sorry Sara, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can be."  
"Please, don't leave me. I don't like being left alone here."  
"I know Sar, I know. But I can't just blow off my work. Its like you at the lab, you can't just not show up."  
"I know but I'm gonna miss you."  
"I'm gonna miss you too."  
"Please?"  
He leaned in and kissed her._

_"Ok, if you have to."  
"Come on, I want you to drive me to the air port."  
"Ok."  
They walked to the car and drove to the air port._

_"Bye honey."  
"Bye babe."  
"Sara?"  
She had a tear running down her cheek._

_"Sar, I'll be back as soon as I can be. Stay safe, I love you."  
"I love you too Gilbert."  
"Saraa."  
"Gilberrt."  
He returned a smile to her face. She watched him walk into the air port and drove off. When she arrived home she felt sick. She just slept it off. No less than two weeks later, she hadn't been feeling better. She grabbed her phone and called Catherine._

_"Willows."  
"Catherine."  
"Sara, what's wrong?"  
"Grissom left for Paris two weeks ago and I, I think I'm pregnant."  
"I'm coming over right now."  
"Bringing a test?"  
"Damn right I am."  
"Thanks Cath."  
"No problem."  
An hour later Catherine knocked on the Grissom residence door._

_"Sara, its Catherine!" She yelled through the door. Sara opened in and hugged her friend._

_"What am I gonna do?"  
"What only you can do, stay strong. How's the leg?"  
"Better, what else, I'm off of the crutches."  
"I just can't believe that he did that to you and got no penalty."  
"I'm just glad it was better when Gil got home."  
Sara took the test from Catherine and went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later she came out crying.  
"Are you?"  
She shook her head._

The dream jolted Sara awake.

"Sara, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I just had a weirdish dream."  
"Weirdish?"  
"Weird but not weird."  
"What was it?"  
"From when you left for Paris. I was alone and I called Catherine. She brought me a test and it was positive and I was crying."  
"Shh, don't worry about that anymore. That was then, and this is now."  
"I know. You _are _gonna stay here and never leave me again, right?"  
"Never, I told you that two years ago and I'm gonna keep my word."

"You love me, right?"  
"Sara, why would you ask me that? Of course I love you, I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. Since we first met, since you moved to Vegas, since we got married, and since tomorrow."  
"Since tomorrow?"  
"I know tomorrow hasn't happened, and I will love you for the rest of my life Sara."  
"Kiss me you fool."  
She leaned in and kissed him, not only with passion but with love, she never wanted to let go. He removed his mouth from hers and kissed her neck, nibbling at the soft tissue.  
"Oh Gilbert."  
He just kept kissing her neck.

"The kids are sleeping."  
He stopped for a minute, "You really wanna?"  
"Yeah, I can just kiss your neck."  
His mouth went back to her neck.

"Oh Gil, oh Grissom."

He had stripped him self of pants and was working on Saras shirt.

"Gil, oh Gil."

He went from nibbling to a bite.

"Gil, oh Gil, stop."

"What's wrong?"  
"Stop with the neck, your making me too horny before sex."  
"Good."

He lifted her shirt to reveal that she had taken her bra off before she went to sleep. He tore her pants off.

"Nothing on underneath tonight?"  
"Just do it Gris."  
He slid him self into her, starting slow. Soon they were moving in sync. Sara pressed her face into his neck and moaned, making him go harder. She felt him thrust one last time and pull himself out of her.

"Oh Gil."  
"Oh Sara."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"What time is it?"  
He looked at his phone and replied, "Two am. You tired?"  
"Not at all, are you?"  
"Nope."

She laid her head on top of his chest.

"Don't think about grabbing my boob."  
"I wasn't." He said, his face turning red.  
"Ha, your face says different."  
"Damn, maybe you should put some clothes."  
"Or maybe I can satisfy your needs?"  
"What needs?"

"Say it."  
"What, no Sara."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Gil."  
"Sara."  
"Please."  
"Not gonna happen hon."  
"Then I guess I'll just have to do this."  
She slid under the covers until she found his manhood.

"Sara…"  
"Say it."  
"No."

She slid her mouth over his hardened body part and started. He threw a pillow over his face to capture his moans. She stopped when he was almost at his climax. He knew what she wanted him to do to her, so that's what he did.  
He ran his hands down her thighs and slid under the covers. He parted her legs and lowered his head making her moan. Feeling her almost at her climax he removed his head and slid himself into her.

"Oh Gilbert, harder! Harder! Oh dear lord!"

He complied with her command and thrusted harder into her. She pulled herself up and kissed him, trapping her own orgasmic moans inside of him. He pulled out of her and laid next to her panting.

"I love you so much Sidle."  
"I love you too Grissom."  
They cuddled together again and fell asleep.

**lengthy? i think so. leave a review for me pleasse**


	44. Happy Birthday Grissom Part One

**Two or three part chapter so.  
Part one of -  
Enjoy:**

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Two months exsactly, making it August. Actually, making it August 17th, Gilbert Grissoms birthday.

"Wake up!" Sara yelled at her husband.

"God Sara, don't need to yell."  
"Except I do."  
"Why?"  
"Birthday sex."  
"Another year older."  
"Hey, my birthday's next months and Nicks is tomorrow. You aren't the only one getting old."  
"Yeah, but your in your forties, I'm in my fifties."  
"That may be so, but I can still make you feel thirty."  
"I know you can."  
"You know, I've talked Janine into taking the kids all day, until shift starts."  
"How?"  
"I told her I'd say back and give her our spot in the field this weekend."  
"Oh?"  
"Come on, do you wanna feel young again?"  
"Oh yes Sara."  
"Say it."  
"Sara?"  
"Say the words god damn it!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes Gilbert, if I wasn't would I be telling you to say them?"  
"Well, no. But if I feel your going to far I can stop you, right?"  
"When ever you want."  
"Ok."  
"Say it."  
He sighed and said, "You wanna be the dominating woman Sidle?"  
She snapped.

"Pants, boxers, shirt, off, now."  
He obeyed.

"Good boy."  
She dropped the robe she had been wearing, purple and black, and revealed herself in the same color underwear and bra. Her breasts showing just enough to make him need her.

"Sarra."  
"Shut up."  
She went into her night stand and pulled out hand cuffs, cuffing him to the bed she said, "Tell me what you want?"  
"I want you to suck my, my…"  
"Dick?"  
"Yes."  
"Tell me."  
"I want you to suck my dick."  
"I don't believe you."

"I want you to suck my dick and bring me so much pleasure that I cum in your mouth!"  
"Better, but not good enough."  
She saw his hardened body part and teased him, running her finger up and down it.

"God damn it! I want you to suck my dick and make me cum in your fucking mouth you bitch!"  
"Oh so much better."

She kissed his lips, then his neck, then she moved to his manhood. Sucking it hard. He involuntarily thrusted hard into her mouth. She released her mouth from him and slapped his face.

"Stay calm Doctor Grissom."  
"I can't! I need to be inside you, I need to thrust hard into you!"  
"I don't believe you." She said extending the syllables of the word you.

"God damn it you bitch! I need to fuck you hard, I need to be inside of you so I can fuck you!"  
"Good boy."  
She removed her black panties and slid her self down onto him, making him thrust into her. She slowly started to swivel her hips making him need her more. Once she saw that he was in need of release she unhooked her bra.

"Sarra."  
"Saras not here."  
"I know that! But your in Saras body."  
"Moan her name. Say you need me, and maybe I can release you."  
"Sara, I need you. I need to be inside of you. I need to fuck you!"  
"Good boy."

She removes her self from on top of him and uncuffs him. He flips her on her back as soon as she does so and cuffs her.  
"You're a very bad, bad boy."

"Spread your legs or I'll do it for ya."  
"Go ahead. Do what you want to me." She rattled the hand cuffs, "I am the one cuffed to the bed."

He didn't want to give her the pleasure of watching him do that. He saw this as his chance, he kissed her neck, then moved to her breast. He didn't move once he made contact with it. He teased her nipple with his tongue. She felt heat rip through her body. She thrusted her self against him.

"Now, will you do what I ask?"  
"Just fuck me."  
"Open your legs."  
She opened her legs for him, expecting him to slid into her. Instead, he stuck two fingers into her.

"God damn it! You said you wanted to fuck me!"  
"I am."  
He twisted his fingers inside her and made her arch her back. He removed his fingers and lowered his head.

"Come on! Stick your dick in me already!"  
She was just about at her climax when he did so. He thrusted hard into her and felt her body tense up.

"There you go Sara."  
He thrusted into her again and she was at her climax. He had reached his the moment after. He thrusted into her again then removed him self. He brought his head back down in-between her legs for a moment until she spoke again saying, "Not this again! Oh god. Oh god!"

**OOOOOOO! What happens next? **


	45. Happy Birthday Grissom Part Two

**Sorry is been a few days since I updated. I Promise I Shall Try To Update More and Soon!  
Enjoy:**

"Sara?"  
"Its me."

"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Thank god."  
"Kiss me."  
"Sara?"  
"Please kiss me, I wanna know that this is real."  
He crawled up the bed and kissed her lips then moved to her neck.

"Oh Gil, oh Gil."  
"You ok?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Good, I need you to be ok."  
"And I will be, as long as you're here."  
"And I always will be."  
"Did you have fun?"  
"You slapped me."  
"I did?"  
"You did."  
"Why?"  
"Because I involuntary thrusted into your mouth."  
"What did I tell you this time?"  
"Well, I started off saying I wanted you to suck my. And I didn't use the right words. But than you told me to say that I wanted you to suck my dick."  
"Oh dear lord. Anything else?"  
"Well, you told me to do what I wanted since you are cuffed."  
"Speaking of that, can you please let me go."

"Oh yeah, sorry."  
He uncuffed her and hugged her.

"I took advantage of your dominate side and instead gave you a submissive side too."  
"Gil, its ok. I'm fine, aren't I?"  
"Yeah, but I still feel like I used you."

"Don't because you didn't."  
He leaned in and kissed her. She rested her head in the crick of his neck and smiled.

"I love you Grissom."  
"I love you too Sara."  
"I'm tired."  
"Sleep."  
"Only if you stay."  
"Sara I gotta…"  
"Please stay."  
"Ok, I'll stay."  
They laid down on their bed and fell asleep together. Sara fell asleep with her head on his chest, counting his heart beat. She didn't sleep well. At one point she ran out of bed, into the bed room and threw up. She sat in the bathroom, grabbing her stomach in pain.

"Sara, honey, are you okay?"  
"Not really."  
"What do you mean not really?"  
"My stomach is killing me."  
"Did you throw up?"  
"I did."  
"Wanna go back to bed?"  
"Please, I'm really tired now."  
"Need help getting up?"  
With a slight nod of her head, he wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bed and laid her on upon her side. He laid on his side ,but didn't sleep, instead he watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. He knew from the moment he met her to the present day that he was the luckiest man alive because he was with her. He soon drifted to sleep with her in his arms only to wake when he felt her soft lips kiss his.

"Morning."  
"You feeling better?"  
"Much, since I slept." She looked over at the alarm clock which, in bright red numbers, stated that it was 8:30, nearly time for work. "We need to get ready."

"For what Honey?"  
"For work."  
"Why, we have another hour and a half."  
"I know, I just wanna get there a bit early."  
"You miss them."  
"Who?"  
"Charity and Eli."  
"I do, and I can see it in your eyes that you do too."  
"I do, but I also miss the alone time we used to have."  
"I do too babe. But, I have a birthday coming up and I'm sure I can talk Russell into giving us the day off. Maybe have the kids stay over at Greg and Morgan's. We would have the whole day to ourselves."  
"I like the sound of that."  
"Good, now, I'm gonna go shower and get ready for work."  
"I'm gonna do the same. You take the master bath."  
"No, its your birthday, you get the master."  
"No you do."  
"Gilbert Arthur Grissom, you are taking the master bathroom."  
"Sara Grace Grissom, you are taking the master bathroom."  
"To bad, my stuff's already in the guest bath." She stuck her tongue out at him, grabbed her towel and scurried off. She waited around the corner of the hall until she heard the water start. She slowly walked back in to the bedroom and went through the closet until she found what she was looking for. She then walked to the dresser and grabbed her jewelry box before running out of the room. When she was back in the bathroom, she opened the box and scanned through it until she found the necklace she was looking for. She carefully picked it up and placed it against her neck. It was cold, but so pretty. She smiled and placed the necklace on the counter. She stepped into the shower and let it run down her body for a moment before washing her hair and body. When she was almost done there was a knock at the door.

"What?!" She yelled to be heard over the water.

"Sara?! Are you okay in there?!"  
"Gil, I'm fine! I'm almost done, give me a minute!"  
She turned off the water, wrapped her towel around her body and opened the cracked the door open a little bit.

"Yes Gil?"  
"What, can't I just check on my wife?"  
"Living room, go."  
"What?"  
"Go to the living room. I'll be out in ten."  
"Ooo-kay."  
She closed the door and locked it. She grabbed the blow drier out from under the sink and quickly did her hair. She then slipped into a pair of her normal jeans but with a tight red tee shirt on. She clipped the necklace around her neck and walked out into the living room.

"Hey, you ready to go or what?"  
"I, uh. I'm, um."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about this." She said looking at the sleeve of her shirt.  
"You, uh. You, um."  
"Do you like it?"  
"I uh, I. I."  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
"When did you get that?"  
"Last month. Morgan and I went shopping on our day off and I got this."  
"I, uh, um."  
She laughed and said, "Can we go to work now?"  
"Yeah, good idea."  
"Let's go." She said walking towards the door.

"Yeah, let's."  
He ran after her and locked the house on his way out.

"Sa, Sara?" He asked while they were driving to work.  
"Yes Gil?"

"I, um."  
"You what?"  
"Damn this is hard."  
"What is?"  
"You look so, um."  
"Sexy, hot?"  
"You look so young, beautiful, sexy."  
"Thanks, and what do you mean young?"  
"You look like your in your twenties again."  
"Shut up."  
"You do, you look like you did fourteen years ago when we first met."  
"Gil, that was in 1998."  
"You were 27, I was 43. Damn, you were young."  
"Shut the hell up Gilbert."  
"No, Sara. Damn, its been fourteen years since we first met?"  
"I guess. We met in 1998, its 2012."

"Damn, I guess it has been."

"Can we stop talking about this, your making me feel old."  
"Your forty, I'm fifty-six officially."  
"God damn it Gil. I told you to stop!"  
"Sara, honey, calm down."  
"God damn it Gil. I've been trying but you just reminded me that I'm about to turn forty one."  
"Sara, I'm sorry."  
She pulled into CSI and got out of the car.

"Damn it."  
"What?"  
"Your neck, my neck."  
"Shit."  
"Don't worry. Meet me in the locker room after you clock in, I can fix this."  
"Ok."  
Sara quickly walked inside and clocked in. She opened her locker and grabbed a makeup bag out of her locker.

"Yes Sara?"  
"Get your ass over here before someone sees."  
She grabbed a bottle of cover up out of the bag and put some on her fingers. She rubbed it into his neck until it covered the marks and did the same to her.

"Look." She said nodding her head towards the mirror.

"Shit," he said looking in the mirror.

"What?"  
"My face."  
"Damn, I forgot that I slapped you."  
"Accept that it wasn't you."  
"Still, I'm the one responsible for it. Come here."

She put a little of the cover up on the mark left on his face.

"Better?"  
"Much, now you come here." He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tilted her head and smiled. She looked into his blue eyes and got lost like she was out at sea. He saw that this was happening and kissed her to bring her back to him.

"I'm sorry, I just love the shade of blue your eyes are."  
"Its fine. But you know usually it's the guy who gets lost in the girls eye."  
"I know but when I look into your eyes its like I'm in Cali surfing again."  
"Maybe you should take some time off and go out there."  
"I can't, and you know I can't. We have the kids to take care of."  
"I know, but what if I told you that there was a piano teacher that knew about Charity and her skills?"  
"Then maybe I would go, but only if we got her one of the walking sticks. I don't want her in an unfamiliar place with out one."  
"Mommy, Daddy, look what Uncle G and Auntie Mo got me!" Charity said running into the locker room, Greg Morgan and the other three kids behind her.

"What did they get you?"  
The two year old pulled out a special pink walking stick and showed it to her mom and dad.

"Did you?"  
"I did."  
"I guess I'm going to Cali with my daughter."

**I come up wit random ideas and put them into the story. my key board is being stupid and wont take some of the keys when i press them so yeah. BYE!**


	46. Here We Come Cali

**Hot damn it took me four days to update. Im off my game! Damn. Well, this Wednesday is Risky Business Class. Who else is scared? Who else wants to go CRAZY already?  
Enjoy:**

Charity ran into her mothers arms and squealed with joy.

"But."  
"Oh, here we go."  
"Hush you, as I was saying, but I want someone to come with me."  
"I'll go, I mean, I know all the good surf spots."  
"Really Morgan?"  
"Yeah, sure. I mean, I haven't seen my mom in a while and she doesn't know that I'm married and have children so yeah, why not. Hey, I could even bring the twins so that she can meet them."  
"I guess while I'm there I might as well stop at my dads grave. He was my dad after all."  
"Yeah, I'll come with you."  
"Thanks. So, when should we be going Gilbert?"

"Tomorrow. Charity's set up to meet with the teacher next Wednesday."  
"Ok, ok. So, I guess I'm kinda glad that I'm hanging back tonight."  
"So am I, and so is Morgan."  
"Hey, why is everybody crowding in here when we have a pile of cases?"  
"Sorry DB." Everybody said walking out into the break room where Catherine, Nick, Janine and Finn were waiting.  
"Its ok, so. Greg, you and Janine are working a 419 on the strip. Catherine and Nick a robbery turned homicide. Finn, you and I will be on a hit and run."  
"What about me?" Wendy asked stepping into the room.

"Oh I forgot about you Wendy, there's a 207. Nine year old girl, last seen at nine am yesterday at a park. Mother reported her missing from the neighborhood park at the end of swing."  
Everyone parted ways and went to their scenes. Sara went to spend time with Morgan and the three girls.

"Okay Charity, are you ready to do this?"  
"Yesh Mama, I weady."  
"Ok, where you wanna go, Archie or Hodges?"  
"Autie."  
"Ok, you know what to do?"  
"Yesh Mama, foget bout da foot shteps and ownly wowwy bout usen da stick to not bumps into da walls."  
"Good, I'm gonna be right behind ya the whole time and Auntie Mo, Abby and Sammie will be waiting in the AV lab."  
"Otay."  
Sara kissed the young kids head and watched as she went off with the walking stick. Charity was at the lab in five minutes flat.

"Great job baby girl. Your already a master at this."  
"Fanks Mama."  
"So, why don't we go and find Daddy and Eli?"  
"Yesh pwease. I tiewd."  
"I know you are baby. I've got an idea."  
"What?"  
"When we find daddy I want you to run up to him, give him a big hug and tell him happy birthday."  
"Otay."  
"Morgan, Abby, Sammie, would you like to join us?"  
"Sure."

The four of them walked out of the AV lab and found Grissom and Eli in the break room. Charity ran to her dad and looked up at him with her arms up.

"Up Dada, up."

Grissom leaned over and lifted his daughter off of the ground. Once she was on his lap she stood on his leg and hugged him tight.

"Happy Birfday Dada! I wove you!"  
"Thanks Baby, and, I love you too."

"Happy birfday Uncie Gwissom!"  
"Thanks Girls."  
"Happy Birthday Babe, I really, really, love you."  
"I love you too Honey. Now come here, family hug."

Eli and Sara wrapped their arms around him and Charity. Sara kissed his cheek and smiled at him.

"Alright, now whose tired?"  
All of the kids replied that they were tired so the three parents went into Grissoms office and changed them into their pajamas. After, they laid on the couch, tucked under covers and closed their eyes as Sara sang to them.

"_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find  
This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_."

And with that, the kids were fast asleep. Grissom was sitting behind his desk with Sara on his lap.

"Look at them Gil." She whispered, careful not to wake the kids.

"They're so protective of each other, so loving."  
"You as tired as I am?"  
"Yeah."  
Morgan was in the corner of the room sleeping. Sara fell asleep in Grissoms lap, her head on his shoulder. Grissoms head rested on hers and they slept a night of peace away. The next morning Grissom was the first awake, Sara was still on his lap. He slowly lifted her from his lap and went to the break room for coffee, one for him and one for Sara. He returned to his office and woke his wife up.

"Morning Honey, I brought you coffee."  
"Oh thank god."  
"You're really tired still, aren't you?"  
"I am."  
"Good."  
"Why is my being tired good?"  
"Because it means you'll sleep on your way to Cali."  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Sara picked up a small stuffed toy and threw it at Morgan.  
"What the hell Sara?"  
"Morgan! The kids!"  
"They're sleeping."  
"Still."  
"What was that for?"  
"You needed to wake up and I didn't feel like getting up."  
"Lazy butt."  
"Hey, I just woke up too."  
"Then how'd you get coffee?"  
"My husband brought it. Now, I'm gonna go refill this."  
Sara stood from her seat and left the office. As she headed into the break room she spotted Nick.

"Nick!"  
"Yeah Sara?"  
"Happy birthday buddy."  
"Thanks. I'll see ya after your vacation."  
"See ya then Nicky Boy. Where are you going any way?"  
"Out for a birthday lunch with a friend."  
"Oh, and could this friend be a girl?"  
"I'm not telling, its just a friend."  
"Okay Nicky, bye."  
"Bye."  
Nick left and Sara went and refilled her coffee and got one for Morgan too. She walked back to the office and gave the coffee to Morgan.

"Thanks."  
"Not a problem."  
"We flying to Cali?"  
"Yeah. Apparently my dumb ass husband bought five plane tickets for us knowing that I would say yes."  
"When's are flight leaving?"  
"Um," She looked at her watch, 8 am, "In about four, five hours."  
"So 12:30?"  
"Yeah. We should probably get back home to pack soon."  
"We should, you know where Greg is?"  
"No, you should check the evidence room. I saw Janine leaving there before."  
"Thanks. I'll be back in a minute."  
"Okay."  
Morgan got up and left to find Greg.

"Hey."  
"Hi."  
"I'm gonna miss you."  
"I know you are boo."  
"So now I'm your boo, not your honey?"  
"No, your still my honey."  
"I'm really gonna miss you Gil."  
"I know Hon. And I'm gonna miss you too."  
"What happened to the not leaving with out each other?"  
"This is different. Your coming back by a certain time. When I was gone I never knew when I would be back."  
"Still, I feel like we're breaking our promise to each other."  
"We aren't though honey."  
"I still feel like we are."  
"Come here."  
She walked over to him and sat on his lap. Her head was rested on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you Gil."  
"I know Sar, I know."

"Couldn't you come and visit for a week?"  
"I could, is that what you want?"  
"It is. I'd feel better if it wasn't just Morgan and I."  
"Ok, I wanna come and see you surf anyway."  
"One of the many talents you didn't know about?"

"One?"  
"I have many."  
"I know."  
"I gotta make a call real quick, ok?"  
"Yeah. Go ahead."  
Sara took her phone out of her pocket, took a deep breath, and punched in an old number.

"Hey Bruce."  
"Sara Sidle, is that you?"  
"It is."  
"Hot damn, its been thirteen years!"  
"I know, and I'm married with kids so no hitting on me any more."  
"Damn, and I thought my hitting on ya would keep ya here."  
"Shut it."  
"Alright alright. So, what'd ya need kid?"  
"A place to stay?"  
"Rooms?"  
"Four, two with cribs."  
"I can manage that sweet cheeks."  
"What did I say?"  
"Sorry."  
"Eh, your Bruce, its fine."  
"Good part of town?"  
"The best you can get please."  
"Not a problem Sidle. Now, when will ya be here?"  
"Around two or three."  
"Awesome, I like a challenge."  
"I know you do."  
"Air port?"  
"Yep."  
"I'll pick ya up. So, how many kids you bringing?"  
"Four, my friend and I both have twins."  
"Hot damn Sidle."  
"Can I trust you to have everything for me?"  
"You can."  
"Thanks Bruce."  
"Not a problem Sara."  
"See ya later."  
"See ya."  
Sara clicked off and smiled.

"Whose this Bruce kid?"  
"An old, old, friend from Cali. Real-estate. He got me my apartment back when I lived in Cali."  
"Ah, as long as it was just a friend ship."  
"Gilbert Arthur Grissom, Bruce and I are close friends."  
"Ok, no need for the full name Sara Grace Grissom."  
"I actually like my name."  
"Mommy?"  
"Morning Charity."  
"Daddy?"  
"I'm here baby."  
"Cupie?"  
"Here," Sara grabbed a sippy cup off of the desk and gave it to the young kid before picking her up.

"Fanks."  
"Not a problem."

"Mama?"  
"Yeah Char?"  
"What cowor is my hair?"  
Sara laughed and replied "You have brown hair like Mommy does and Daddy had."  
"Hey!"  
"Sorry, but its true. You don't have brown hair anymore."  
"Mama?"  
"Yes?"  
"What cowor is my eye?"  
"Well, you have daddy's genetic mutation."  
"Blue eyes?"  
"Yeah, how'd you know that was a genetic mutation?"  
"Uncle Henwy."  
"The new DNA tech, old toxics tech."  
"Yesh."  
"You know, your daddy has a beard that he's growing out."  
"Oh no."  
"What?"  
"Your gonna make me shave?"  
"No, I like it."  
"Thank god."  
"For now."  
"Darn."  
"Good boy."  
"Shut it."  
"Gilbert Grissom!"  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
"You scared me there."  
"I know."  
"Daddy?"  
Grissom rushed over to Eli and picked the boy up.

"I'm here Eli." He handed the kid his sippy cup to help him wake up.

"Fanks."

"I'm gonna slap you Gilbert, if your not careful."  
"And give me another bruise?"  
"That wasn't me, you said it yourself."  
"Stop!" Charity screamed making her mothers ears hurt.

"What's wrong Char?"  
"Stop wif da fighing!"  
"We weren't fighting sweetie."  
"Den why does Daddy have a bwuise?"  
"Because, Daddy was messing around with Mommy and she accidentally hit him."  
"Den why you say dat it wasn't you?"  
"Because, there's something wrong with Mommy brain."  
"What?"  
"Well, at times when someone says one thing it gives mommy a different personality but I can't help it baby. But daddy knows how to bring me back with out hurting me. Ok?"  
"Otay, just pwease don't figh."  
"We won't baby."

Sara wrapped her hand in Grissoms and smiled.

"Love you Gil."  
"Love you too Sar."  
"Wove you Mommy."  
"Love you too Char."  
"Wove you Daddy."  
"Love you too Char."  
"Ewi?"  
"Yesh?"  
"I wove you."  
"I wove you too Char."  
Grissom wrapped his arm around Saras waist and pulled her into him. He leaned down and kissed her head just as Morgan walked back in with Greg.

"What just happened?"  
"Nothing."  
"Ok. Well, Greg and I am gonna take these two sleepy heads and go pack. See you at the air port."  
"See ya there."

Morgan liffed Abby from the couch and Greg took Sammie and they walked out and went home. Sara and Grissom joined hands and went to their car and drove home too. The woman packed their bags and Sara went riding one last time before heading to the air port and flying to Cali where all the fun was about to come.

**You like it, then follow and leave a review! I wrote this one NCIS story and it got about double of the followers of this story, so thats kinda depressing huh? Leave a review and Im gonna TRY to get another chapter posted this week. So busy with school and things that i havent had time to write. LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	47. Welcome to Cali

**Again, this chapter took a while to post because ive been busy with school. sorry guys.  
Enjoy:**

"Sara, where are we going?"  
"I see him right down there, come on!"

Sara walked down to a mini-van and opened the front passenger door.

"Sidle!"  
"Bruce!"  
"Sara, who's this?"  
"Morgan this is Bruce, he got us a place. Bruce, Morgan. She's my friend, Abby and Sammie are her two kids, and this little girl is Charity. She's mine. My son will be here later, along with my husband."  
"And their names?"  
"Husbands Gil Grissom and."  
"Whoa whoa whoa. The Gil Grissom?"  
"Yep, he is all mine."  
"And your son?"  
"Elijah, Eli for short."  
"Cute."  
"Gil chose Eli."  
"You chose Charity?"  
"That's right."  
"I tam Charity Starr Grissom."  
"Beautiful, just like you."  
"Fanks, do you fink my mommy's beautiful?"  
"I sure do. Do you?"  
"I don't know what she wooks wike. Mommy."  
Charity dug her head into Saras shoulder and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Shh, Charity, shh. I know its hard baby, I know."  
"What?"  
"I forgot to tell you that Charity's blind. She was born that way."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Its fine. Shh Charity shh."  
"Mommy, I don't wike being bwind." She cried.  
"I know baby, I know."  
Sara clicked Charity's chair in and Morgan did the same for Abby and Sammie. Sara and Bruce caught up, Abby, Sammie and Charity slept and Morgan was texting Greg the whole way to their apartment.

"What do I owe you Brucey?"  
"Nothin', this is on me."  
"Thanks," she gave him a small hug and watched as he lugged in their luggage.

"See ya later Sidle."  
"Later Bruce."  
Sara waved and watched as he drove off.

"What was all of that?"  
"All of what?"  
"Brucey?"  
"Old nickname, its always been his nickname."  
"Ok, well, go."  
"Go?"  
"Go and surf! I mean, it is high tide."  
"Oh right. Ok, let me put Charity in the crib. I told Bruce to get four cribs."  
"I'll do that. Go."  
"Thanks Morgan."  
"Don't mention it."  
Sara smiled and grabbed her bag before running into the bed room and changing into her wet suit.

"See ya!"

"Bye, I'll tell Charity where you went."  
"Do the same if Grissom calls. I'm leaving my phone."  
"Okay, go."  
Sara grabbed her surf board and ran out. No need for a car, the beach was in walking distance. As soon as she reached the sands she smiled and her instincts kicked in. She strapped the board to her ankle and ran into the water. She hopped on her board and paddled out into the deep blue. When she saw the perfect wave she went for it and got it. She got the perfect wave, everyone on shore was staring as she went all the way in with the wave and walked back home like it was nothing.

"Morgan?"  
"Hey, back so soon?"  
"Yeah, I got one really good wave and walked home. People were staring."  
"Oh, well, Grissom called."  
"What'd he want?"  
"Wanted to know that we made it, he also told me to tell you that he would like you to call him back."  
"Thanks."  
Sara grabbed her phone off the table and dialed Grissoms number.  
"Grissom."  
"Hey."  
"Thank god its you."  
"Why?"  
"Because, I can't get Eli to sleep."  
"You in his room?"  
"Have been for the last few hours."  
"Put the phone on speaker."  
"Okay."  
"Eli?"  
"Mommy?"  
"Its alright sweetie. What's wrong, why don't you wanna sleep for Daddy?"  
"I want you hear Mommy, I wanna hear you sing."  
"Ok baby, just have Daddy call me when you wanna talk, okay?"  
"Otay Mommy."  
"_Suppose I called you up tonight  
And told you that I love you  
And suppose I said I wanna come back home  
And suppose I cried and said I think I've finally learned my lesson  
And I'm tired of spending all my time alone  
If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted  
And it's killing me to be so far away  
Would you tell me that you love me too  
And would we cry together  
Or would you simply laugh at me and say  
I told you so  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I've found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again  
If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever  
Would you get down on yours too and take my hand  
Would we get that old time feeling  
Would we laugh and talk for hours  
The way we did when our love first began  
Would you tell me that you've missed me too  
And that you've been so lonely  
And you've waited for the day that I returned  
And we'd live and love forever  
And that I'm your one and only  
Or would you say the tables finally turned  
Would you say I told you so  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again  
Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again_."

There was silence until she heard a door shut.

"Did it work?"  
"Yeah, thanks honey."  
"Anytime."  
For a few moments there was silence until Sara spoke again.

"Come down soon please."  
"I'll try Sara. I don't know when."  
"Soon Gil, please. I can't stand the distance. I need you here with me! Please?"  
"I'm gonna try Sara. If I come half way through the trip I could stay until you came home."  
"Or you could come now and stay the whole time! I want you here, staying with me."  
"I know Sar."  
"Please." She started crying.

"Sara, please don't cry. Don't for me, please."  
"I can't help it Gil. I miss you, I miss Eli. I. I."  
"Calm down."  
"I can't, I need you here to help me!"  
"Sara. Please, Charity needs you, not someone she doesn't know."  
"Gil, please come."  
"I'm already on my way."  
"What?"  
"I realized that you wouldn't be able to do this with out me after you left so I packed a week or two of clothes for Eli and I and we set off on a road trip."  
"Gil, you're, I can't believe this."  
"I know. I gotta go. I love you."  
"Wait!"  
"What?"  
"Please, say my name, my full name?"  
"Why?"  
"Please?"  
"I love you so very much Sara Grace Grissom."  
"Thanks, and I love you too Gilbert."  
"Go tend to Charity."  
"Make sure Eli stays sleeping."  
"If he doesn't I'll call you."  
"Okay."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too."  
Sara clicked off and went back against the wall. She hit her head and slid down the wall crying.

"Sara?"  
No reply.

"Sara, Charity's crying."  
Still nothing.

"Okay, I'll go take care of her then."

Morgan walked into the room Charity was in and picked the crying tot up.

"Shh, Char, shh. Auntie Mo's here."  
"Where's my Mommy!" The child cried out.

"Mommy's in her room, she's sleeping."  
"I want my mommy!"

"I'm here Charity, Mommy's here."  
Sara took the child and bounced her on her right hip.

"What's wrong Sara?"  
She just shook her head.  
"Mama?"  
"Yes baby?"  
"Why was you cryin?"  
"I wasn't cryin baby."  
"Yes you were. I can tell. Your face is hot, dare are waters on yo cheaks. Why?"  
"I just miss Daddy."  
"Where Daddy?"  
"Daddy's on the road."  
"Going where?"  
"He's coming here Char."  
"Den why you missing him?"  
"It's a long story."  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes?"  
"Pwease don't cwy."  
"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry."  
A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mommy, pwease."  
"I'm sorry Char, its just hard."  
Saras phone started ringing in her pocket and walked back into her room with Charity still on her hip. She took it out and flicked it open.

"Grissom."  
"Its me."  
"Hey."  
"Hey, is Charity awake?"  
"She is and I think she knows who I'm talking to."  
"Wanna put her one."  
Sara put the phone on speaker.

"Say hi Char."  
"Hi."  
"Hey Baby Girl."  
"Daddy!"  
"Charwity!"  
"Ewi!"  
"Someone's awake."  
"I guess so."  
"Sing?"  
"If you wanna."  
"_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving _

_When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when your feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid_

_Of taking my beatings_

_Of shit that I've made_

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

_So if your asking me I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when your feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting_

_All the hurt you've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending_

_No one else can come and save me from my self_

_I can't be who you are_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_And when your feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting_

_All the hurt you've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending_

_No one else can come and save me from my self_

_I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are._"

"Did it work?"  
"Yeah, for you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good."  
Sara slowly walked out of her room and into the living room.

"God, I miss you."  
"I miss you too Sar."  
"How much longer until you'll be here?"  
"About four, five hours."  
"Damn."  
"Yeah. I gotta go so Eli will stay asleep."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too Sara."  
Sara clicked off and threw her self down on the couch.

"Leave Out All The Rest. That song, what is about that song."  
"Maybe the lyrics?"  
"Morgan."  
"What's wrong Sara?"  
"Nothing."  
"There's something."  
"No, there isn't Morgan. I'm fine. Tired."  
"Ok, if you say so."  
"I'm going to bed."  
Sara hot up and went back to her room. She moved Charity on the one side of the bed and slid herself under the covers. She placed two pillows over her face and screamed into them. She removed the pillows from her face and fell asleep for hours. She slept until the next morning when she felt another person in her bed. She turned and saw Grissom laying on the edge of the bed with Charity in-between them. Seeing that she had her husband by her side again made her smile.

"Morning hon."  
"You're awake?"  
"Yeah, I've been awake for about twenty minutes."

"Wow, you should've woke me up. I've been sleeping since we hung up before."  
"Wow, you were tired."  
"More like a bit frustrated."  
"Why?"  
"That song, I feel like something happened and that song kinda explains it. But I don't know when or where or what happened and if it even happened."  
"Its alright, I feel that all the time. Sometimes its inevitable. It happens, everything happens, for one reason."  
"To make our lives better."  
"Exsactly."  
"I know, but still."  
"You wanna go surf?"  
"High tides not for another hour so sure."  
"Come on, Morgan's up already."  
"Ok, should we put Charity in her crib?"  
"Yeah, I'll do that. Go put your wet suit on."  
"Thanks."  
"Don't mention it." He said back and winked. She smiled and walked into the bathroom where she had let her wet suit dry. She put on her swim suit and wet suit before throwing her hair into a messy bun. She walked back out and into the living room and found her husband ready to go with her.

"Come on hon."  
He opened the door and led her out onto the side walk. He grabbed her open hand and walked with her to the beach. They just sat on the beach and watched the waves roll in. Soon it was high tide and Sara went out and surfed. Grissom just sat on the warm sand and watched his wife catch wave after wave. After a while he grabbed his camera and started filming her, and each video he took was a perfect one, each one with Sara catching the waves. After about two hours, the waves had died down and Sara had come back to shore

"You done?"  
"Yeah, the waves are dead now. Can't catch dead waves."  
"You're a great surfer you know."  
"I guess, its been a while."  
"It seems like you never left."  
"Thanks, wanna head back home?"  
"Sure. You hungry?"  
"Starved, I never ate dinner last night. I didn't wanna wake up to eat, I just wanted to sleep."  
"Ok, well, I will make everyone breakfast."  
Sara grabbed his hand and walked home. When they got there, Grissom cooked breakfast and they sat and ate breakfast all together. They were happy, smiling, and nothing could make this day better.

**So, i dont know why i havent been saying what the names of the songs are after each chapter but here are the songs from chapter 32-47.  
Chapter:  
47: I Told You So -Carrie Underwood  
Leave Out All The Rest -Linkin Park  
46: Fall For You -Secondhand Saranade  
40: Amazed -Lonestar  
39: Because of You -Kelly Clarkson  
38: In My Daughters Eyes -Martina McBride  
34: I Hope You Dance -Lee Ann Womac  
32: Breakaway -Kelly Clarkson  
Well, leave a review if you liked this chapter. took me a while to write**


	48. The Party

**YAY! I GOT A CHAPTER POSTED IN LESS THAN A WEEK THIS TIME!  
Enjoy:**

"Happy birthday Nicky."  
"Thanks Cath," he looked around to see if anyone from work was around, "I love you."  
"Love you too Nicky."  
"Come here baby."  
Nick leaned in and kissed Catherine.

"You know, we both have the night off. You got any plans?"  
"None unless they're with you."  
"Good. I've got your night filled then."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, but its all gonna be a surprise."  
"Oh good, you know I love surprises."  
"Oh. I know. Come on, let's go back to your place."  
"So soon?"  
"Sure, why not."  
"Alright, let's go."  
Nick and Catherine walked out of the dinner and to Nicks car. Nick opened the door for Catherine before getting in himself. He drove straight to his house and opened the door for Catherine's door again.

"Thank you."  
"Anything for you my sweet."  
"Oh Nicky. Your too sweet."  
Nick grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. He kissed her hand and walked with her into the apartment. When he got the door unlocked Catherine took her hand from his and watched as he turned on the lights and everyone jumped out and surprised him yelling "happy birthday".

"Happy birthday Nicky."  
"Janine, did you?"  
"Yeah, Catherine helped me though."  
"Oh course she did."  
"Happy birthday Nick."

"Thanks Greggo. Cath, could I talk to you?"  
"Um."  
"Privately please?"  
"Uh."  
He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the bed room.

"What the hell Nick!"  
"Cath, I thought that."  
"It wasn't my idea, it was all Janine!"  
"Damn it Cath, I just wanted a day alone with you. We never get the same day off." He whispered not wanting the team to hear him.

"I know Nicky, I'm sorry. We have the night alone though."  
"Its not the same Cath. I wanted the day alone. Just us all day."  
"Well, we're alone now."  
"We are."  
She stood on her tippy toes and leaned her forehead on his.

"I love you Nick."  
"I love you too Cath."  
He leaned in and kissed her. Their lips parted right before the door swung open and showed Greg staring at them.  
"What Greg?"  
"Um, just wanted to check on you."  
"Nick, I'm so sorry!" Janine said grabbing Greg by the arm and moving him back into the living room and closing him out again, "I told him to leave you guys alone but he didn't listen to me!"  
"Janine its fine. Come here."  
Janine ran into Nicks arms and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Nicky."  
"Nine, its okay. Nothing happened when he walked in."  
"Good, I'm sorry."  
"Stop it with the 'sorry's'. Everything's fine Nine, nothing happened. I'm gonna go for a drive real quick, think."  
"Nick please, don't."  
"I'll be back, don't worry."  
"Nicky, please?" Catherine pleaded reminding the others that she was there.

"Fine, since you said please Cath."  
"Thanks Nicky."  
"Cath, I think its time to tell the team."  
"After Sara and Morgan and Grissom get back."  
"Why?"

"Because, Sara's like a sister to me and Gils like a father to everyone. Please after?"  
"Fine, for you."  
"Thank you."  
She leaned in and kissed him again.

"Ew! No PDA please!"  
"Awe, come on Nine. I hear you and Jay kissing when he's over."  
"Come on! He's hardly ever over."  
"He's over more than Cath is."  
"I know but we've only gone on two dates."  
"Well."  
"You didn't Catherine."  
"Maybe."  
"Come on! Don't joke with me is he?"  
"Yeah, he is."  
"Catherine!"  
"I'm sorry Janine, I couldn't help it."  
"Even Nick knows that this isn't something I want the whole team to know about yet!"

"Nine, calm down. Cath just wanted to do something good for you. No bad intentions right Cath?"  
"Totally."  
"Come on, let's go back out there."  
Nick kissed Janine's head and then Catherine's lips before they all walked back out to the party.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Not a problem"  
"Nick I'm gonna get some air."  
Janine walked out of the house and sat down on the front stairs.

"You okay?"  
Jay walked up and sat beside her.

"Yeah, just tired."

He leaned in and kissed her  
"I missed you."  
"Missed you too."  
"Now, what's wrong."  
"Catherine didn't tell me you were coming. I'm just not."  
"Ready to tell your team?"  
"Yeah. I'm sorry."  
"Its alright Janine. I haven't told my EMT buddies about you. All they know is that I have a girl friend."  
"Only DB, Nick, Cath and Sara know about you but not the full story."  
"I know. You wanna head in?"  
"Yeah."

Jay grabbed Janine's hand and walked into the house with her.

"Hi." Janine said shyly.  
"Janine?"  
Janine didn't reply she just rested her head on Jays shoulder. Catherine and Nick were on the couch, hand in hand, Catherine's head on Nicks shoulder.

"Nick?" Greg asked.

"Yeah Greg?"  
"What's going on here?"  
"Um, nothing."  
Nick let go of Catherine's hand and Catherine lifted her head off of Nicks shoulder and sat up.

"What the hell?"  
"What Greg?"  
"I. I gotta go call Mo."  
"Okay."  
"Yeah, I'll be back."  
Greg walked out side and called Morgan.

"Sanders."  
"Hey Mo."  
"Greggy!"  
"Mo-Mo!"  
"I miss you Babe."  
"I miss you too Baby. How are the girls?"  
"They're great."  
"How's Sara doing?"  
"She's okay now that Grissoms here."  
"That's good, how's Charity doing with her lessons?"  
"Haven't started yet. She starts in four days."  
"Oh, have you gone surfing?"  
"No, but Sara has."  
"Sara, a surfer?"  
"Yeah. Griss got a video of her surfing and it is amazing! Better than I can. Your coming next week wither you like it or not. My mom wants to meet you."  
"Meeting the other in-law."  
"Yeah."  
"Great."  
"Shut up Greg."  
"Hey, your with the kids!"  
"No, Sara, Grissom and the kids are at the beach. I'm on a walk, alone."  
"Oh, well, are you having fun?"  
"Lots Greg."  
"I bet. Well, I promise I'll be down by the end of next week."  
"Good. Love you."  
"Love you too. I gotta tell you something."

"Oh dear."  
"I think Cath and Nick are together and I think Janine's got a boyfriend. One of the EMTs."  
"Damn. How can you tell?"  
"Well, Catherine and Nick went into Nicks bed room alone and Janine didn't want me bothering them and after that they were holding hands and Catherine was resting her head on Nicks shoulder. And that's the same for Janine."  
"Wow. You wanna talk to the girls?"  
"Are you back at the beach?"  
"Yeah, and the girls are asking for you."  
"Put'em on."  
"Say hi girls."  
"Hi Daddy!" the girls screamed into the phone.

"Hey baby girls."  
"We misses you Dada!"  
"I miss you guys too."  
"Dada! Dada!"  
"Sammie! Sammie!"  
"Aunie Sawa ben teatchen me how too surf!"  
"Really?"  
"Yesh! I'm getting good too!"  
"That's amazing!"  
"Dada!"  
"Abby!"  
"Uncle Gwissom been teatching me how to swim!"  
"Wow, that's amazing baby girl!"  
"I knows dada!"  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  
"Let me tell ya, Sammie's good at surfing."  
"I bet."  
"You wanna talk to Sara?"  
"Eh, what the hell."  
"Hey Greg."  
"Sara, how are you?"  
"I'm good now that Gils down here too. I would have been a wreak with out him."  
"Is Charity doing good?"  
"She's doing her best. Right now she's just sitting here playing in the sand. I'm gonna take her into the water soon."  
"Her first time?"  
"Yeah, she's scared."  
"I would be too."  
"So would I. But she needs to do this. I gotta go, see ya Greg!"  
"See ya."  
"Greg?"  
"I'm here."  
"I gotta go."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too."  
Greg clicked off and walked back to the party.

"Greg!"  
"Yeah Janine?"  
"How are they?"  
"Everyone's great."  
"Good. I miss the kids."  
"So do I."  
"Nicky!"  
"What Nine?"  
"Cake time."  
"Awe come on you!"

"Sorry Bro, I couldn't help it."  
"Fine."  
They all sat down and ate cake and when the night was over and everyone went to work, the party went on for Nick and Catherine.

**Yay! New chapter and im proud! Leave a review please**


	49. California Loving Girls

**A new chapter in three days has gotta be a new record for me this month.  
Enjoy:**

"Gil!"  
"Yeah Sar?"  
"Come here!"  
"What?"  
"Get your butt over here!"  
"Agh! Coming!"

Grissom trotted over to Sara.

"Come here."  
"What?"  
"Down here."

Grissom squatted down, turned his head and puckered his lips.

"Sara?"

She leaned in and kissed him. When she released his lips she smiled her Sidle smile.

"Is that all baby?"  
"I love you Gilbert."  
"Oh Sara Grace, I love you too."  
"I love it when you use my middle name."  
"Maybe I'll just call you Grace then."  
"No, I'm Sara not Grace."  
"Sara Grace. Oh I love that name."  
"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Grissom smiled and turned toward the young girl calling him as she ran up to him and embraced him with a hug as big as a two year old can give.

"What's up Baby Girl?"  
"I wanna go in da wauer!"  
"You want Mommy to take you or me?"  
"Bof!"  
"Okay."  
Grissom picked the two year old up and grabbed his wife's hand and walked into the calm water with them.

"Ah! I'm scawed Mama!"  
"It's okay Baby. Everything's gonna be fine."  
"I want out!"  
"Give her here Gil."  
Grissom unwrapped Charity's arms from around his neck and let her cling to Sara.

"Its alright Baby Girl, its just like the bath tub but bigger and colder."  
"Pwease! I don't wanna be in here no mo!"  
"Char, its fine. You're gonna be fine. Mommy's got you, I'm not gonna let you go."  
"Otay Mama. Otay."  
Sara carried Charity in a bit deeper into the water.

"You okay?"  
"I fine Mama."  
"Good. You like the water?"  
"Wots Mama."  
"Good. You still wanna get out?"  
"Yesh pwease."  
"Go with Daddy."  
"Otay."  
Charity leapt from Saras arms to Grissoms.

"What are you doing Sara?"  
"I'm just gonna relax here for a minute. Don't worry, go."  
"Okay, love you."  
"Love you too."  
Grissom walked with Charity in his arms back to the beach and dried the young kid off before leaving her with Morgan and her girls. He walked back to where the waves would stop and fall back before another wave would crash and repeat. He looked out over the simmering ocean and found Sara. He swam out to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her jump.

"Gil!"  
"Yes Sar?"  
"Don't do that to me!"  
"Do what?" He asked with a smile. Sara just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes and smiled back at him. Back at the shore Morgan took out Grissoms camera and took pictures of them in the ocean, right in front of where the sun was setting. She couldn't see their faces, all they were were black figures. Grissom leaned in and kissed Sara so gently, so lovingly, and Morgan got it all on his camera. She quickly put it away when she saw them coming back into shore.

"Hey you two."  
"Hey."  
"You guys ready to head back to the house?"  
"Yeah, I know I am. I am beat."  
"I would be too Sara, you were out there all day."  
"That's normal for me. When I lived here, I'd be out surfing all day on my days off. It was good practice."

Grissom smiled and grabbed Saras hand. Charity grabbed his open one and Eli hers. Abby and Sammie grabbed Morgan's two hands and they all walked together. Sara had her surf board under her one arm, carrying it back to the house. When they got there, Sara changed and bathed Charity and Eli while Grissom cooked dinner and Morgan bathed and changed her girls. After about an hour, dinner was ready, the girls and Eli had all showered and they were ready to eat.

"Gil this looks amazing."  
"I know."  
"What is it?"  
"Oh yeah. Its Fettuccini Alfredo with Prosciutto and Peas and a side of salad."  
"All vegetarian Gil?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Because, you know I eat turkey, not chicken or beef."  
"I know. But I've always wanted to try making Fettuccini Alfredo."  
"Well, okay."  
Morgan shrugged and put some on her plate and her children's plates. Sara sighed and took some too, Eli took some for himself and his sister. Grissom served himself last and they all started eating. Sara being the first to speak.

"Gil, this is amazing."  
"Thank you Sara."  
"No, thank you. Gil, you are an amazing cook. And I could never ask for more."  
"And I could never ask for more either."  
"Gag," Morgan said, "can we stop with this lovey dovey stuff?"  
"Sorry."  
"Mommy, I done."  
"Wow Charity, did you like it?"  
"I woved it. Daddy a good cook!"  
"He is, isn't he?"  
"Ewi, did you wike it?"  
"Yesh, I wiked it."  
"Okay, since Gil cooked, I'll clean up."  
"No no Sara. I'll clean up."  
"Gil, no."  
"Sara, yes."  
"No, I'm gonna clean."  
"No, I am."  
"No, I am."  
"Fine, I will."  
"Fine, you will."  
"Ha!"

"Grr, you tricked me into saying that!"  
"I know, I'm good like that and you know it."  
"Well, then tonight we are going to watch a movie."  
"My choose."  
"No, its mine."  
"No, its mine."  
"No, mine!"  
"Its mine."  
"It is my turn Gilbert Arthur Grissom."  
"No, Sara Grace, its mine."  
"Fine, its mine."  
"Fine, its yours."  
"Ha! I used your trick against you!"  
"I would so curse right now if there weren't little kids around."  
"Ha! That's why we sign."  
"Ok, well. Compromise?"  
"How?"  
"I wash, you dry?"  
"And we agree on a good movie we both like?"  
"Yeah. Are you a mind reader?"  
"No, I just know you that well."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, now, you bring the plates into the kitchen while I go and change the kids."  
"Okay, have fun."  
Sara stuck her tongue out at him and walked with the kids into their room and got them changed and into their cribs.

"Mama, sing?"  
"Sing?"  
"Yesh pwease. Pwease Mama?"  
"_All this time I was wasting,  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down  
And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again,  
But not this time around  
You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no no oh  
Looking so innocent,  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before  
But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no, oh  
You're not sorry no no oh  
You had me crawling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade  
So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did before  
You're not sorry, no no oh  
You're not sorry, no no oh._."

Sara shut off the lights and went back into the kitchen.

"Hey."  
"Hey, they asleep?"  
"Yeah, like every night I had to sing."  
"I love your singing."  
"I know you do."  
"Sing me our song?"  
"Which one?"  
"Our very first one."  
"You mean?"  
"Yeah."

"Why?"  
"Because, you know that's when I really fell in love with you. While we were dancing to that song."  
"_The buttons on my phone are worn thin  
I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in.  
But I've broken all my promises to you  
I've broken all my promises to you.  
Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?  
A phrasing that's a single tear,  
Is harder than I ever feared  
And you were left feeling so alone.  
Because these days aren't easy  
Like they have been once before  
These days aren't easy anymore.  
Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?  
To me, to me, to me.  
I should have known this wasn't real  
And fought it off and fought to feel  
What matters most? Everything  
That you feel while listening to every word that I sing.  
I promise you I will bring you home  
I will bring you home.  
Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?  
To me, to me, to me_."  
And when she was done, so were the dishes.

"Come on," Grissom said grabbing her hand, "let's go watch that movie."

Sara and Grissom walked hand in hand into the bed room. Sara put on one of Grissoms baggy tee-shirts and laid on the bed. Grissom changed into his black, gray and white plaid pajama pants and a sweat shirt before climbing into bed and pulling Sara in close to him.

"You okay baby?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm just a little tired."  
"You're lying."  
"I'm not." She said as she let out a yawn.

"Okay, what movie?"  
"Hmm, how about _50 First Dates_?"  
"How about not?"  
"Fine, um, _The Lucky One_?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
Sara grabbed the remote and clicked through the channels of movies until she found it. Once the movie started, Sara put her head on his shoulder while Grissom kept his arm around her. About half way through the movie, Sara had fallen asleep and so had Grissom. Morgan came in to say good night and turned off the TV and the lights. She walked back into her room and tried to sleep. About another hour later, she was still awake and the clock in her room just turned twelve. She picked her phone up off of the night stand and called Greg.

"Hey Mo."  
"Hey Baby."  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
"Because its midnight and you sound wide awake."  
"Oh, yeah, I can't sleep."  
"Awe, why not?"  
"I really don't know. I've been so tired all day and now I can't sleep."  
"Ok, go in the girls room and see if you can sleep there."  
"Ok, thanks babe."  
"Anytime Mo."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too."  
Morgan clicked off and walked into her daughters room with a blanket and pillow.

"Mommy?"  
"Its me Sam."  
"Why you in her so wate?"  
"Mommy can't sleep. I just thought you two might make it a bit easier to sleep."  
"I sweep wif you?"  
"Sure baby."  
Morgan dropped the pillow and blanket and picked Sammie up out of her crib and laid her down on the ground be side her. The two of them fell asleep together on the floor and slept through out the night.

**The first song this chapter was ****_You're Not Sorry _****by Taylor Swift and the second song was ****_Why _****by Secondhand Saranade. Both amazing songs that i love. Leave a review**


	50. The After Party Part One

**OMG my 50th chapter! OMG! I never thought i would write this for so long but i have! And so since im at chapter fifty, i want my loyal readers to help me. in the review box, tell me what you want to happen next. WAIT! Before you go on, WARNING: this chapter has sexual activity.  
Enjoy:**

Nick and Catherine were finally alone. Nick had her pinned against the wall, kissing her neck repeatedly.

"Oh Nicky!"  
"I told you, I wanted this day to be special."  
He kissed her lips and lead her from the living room to the bed room, shedding their clothes as they did so. When they had reached the bed room, Catherine pushed Nick down onto the bed and kissed his lips, then his, neck, then his abdomen, where he had been pulling off a six pack, before finally reaching his hardened manhood. She teased it for a minute before sending her mouth completely over it and sucking it hard. Nick let out a long moan.

"Cath!"  
Catherine released from his manhood, "Oh, this is nothing Nicky."  
Catherine slid down onto his manhood and swiveled her hips vigorously. She hadn't been doing so for long before Nick had flipped their position and was thrusting hard into her. She arched her back and brought her head to his neck and started sucking it, causing him to thrust harder.

"Nick. Oh god Nick! I'm almost. I'm almost there!"  
"Take your time, I'm with your for the rest of the night."  
"Oh god! I'm there, I'm there!"  
Nick kissed Catherine through her climax, and when she was done removed himself from her and continued kissing her.

"Nick?"  
"Yeah Cath?"  
"Bathroom?"  
"Only if you wanna."  
Nick jumped out of bed and forced Catherine to cling onto his body. He walked into the bathroom and started the shower up before she released her self onto the floors. He right away pinned her up against the tiled shower stall and bit her neck.

"Nicky!" She grabbed his manhood and every time he bit her neck, she would squeeze it, and each time he bit harder.

"Cath, Cath please!"  
Nick wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her feet up off of the ground.

"Please, not this Nicky!"  
Nick slid back into her and started thrusting into her. She bounced her hips until they were in rhythm together. Catherine brought her face to his pulse point and moaned making him thrust hard into her. He thrusted as hard as he could and she released as did he.

"Nicky!"  
He removed him self from inside her and laid her out on the ground of the shower. He lowered his head down into her. She let out a long, loud moan as he did. She arched her back as he sent her into yet another orgasmic frenzy. He removed his head from in-between her legs and sent in two fingers.

"Nicky!"  
"Catherine, my sweet, this is nothing compared to what I'm gonna do later." He said sending his fingers twisting into her making her scream his name again. He slowly removed his fingers from inside her and helped her off of the ground. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed where they laid next to each other, panting, but holding hands. Nick stared at the clock that had just struck five after six.

"Wanna go and get some dinner?"  
"Where?"  
"Anywhere."  
"Sure. How about the rampart?"  
"Sure, go get dressed, shower, do what you need to."  
"Okay, Love you Nicky."  
"Love you too Cath," Nick said.

_That's why this night is special_, he thought to himself, _because tonight's the night I ask you to marry me._

**Merry Christmas, i wanted to put this chapter up yesterday but i was busy as heak! Remember, i wanna know what you want to happen in the story.**


	51. Grave Yard, Asthmas, Reasons I Love You

**So, only one review. My first review in about twenty chapters. Yeah, its been that long. Guys hear me out here. I need reviews as my insperation and motivation. So please leave a review.**  
**Enjoy:**

The next morning, Sara and Grissom were the first two awake.

"Good morning."  
"Morning."  
"You sleep well?"  
"Very."  
"That's good. I'm gonna go make breakfast." He said getting up.  
"No!" Sara screamed pulling Grissom back down on the the bed.  
"Hot damn Sara, what?"  
"No, I want you in here with me."  
"Sarra, I need to make breakfast." He said getting up again.  
"No!" And again Sara pulled him back down to the bed.  
"Please?"  
"No, I want you in here."  
"Sara, please?"  
"No Gil. Come shower with me." She said walking towards the master bath that was attached to only their room.  
"Sarrra."  
"Giiil."  
"Fine, just this once."

"Thank you."  
Sara walked into the bathroom and started the shower stall water. She quickly undressed her self and stepped into the stall.

"Gil, come on."  
Grissom slowly entered the room and found his wife already in the water.

"You gonna come in?"  
"Yeah."  
Grissom then undressed him self, stepped into the stall with his wife, and smiled.

"What?"  
"You."  
"What about me?"  
"You're beautiful."  
"Stop it you."  
"Well you are."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Grissom opened the shampoo and lathered Saras hair. She had her eyes closed, daydreaming of all the time the spent together. There was this one moment replying in her head over and over again.

_"Gil?"  
No answer._

_"Grissom, are you home yet?"  
"Sara."  
"You are."  
"I have been for the last three hours."  
"Why didn't you call me out from Nick! I was stuck in the lab for an extra hour."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't pull that with me."  
"Sara?"  
"No, no. Don't."  
He wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a kiss on the back of her head._

_"I'm sorry."  
"Its fine Sara. Your stressed."  
"Yeah, very."  
He turned her around and put his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and half smiled half puckered her lips._

_"You look beautiful."  
"Thanks, I'm a mess though. I was going through evidence for hours today. God! Why does Nick always make me do all the god damn work!"  
"Shh, Sara, shh."  
"I, I can't!"  
He leaned in and kissed her._

_"I was babbling wasn't I?"  
"You know I don't mind."  
"I know but I do!"  
_"Sara?"  
"Huh?"  
"You okay baby?"  
"I'm fine."  
"You sure?"  
"I'm fine Gil. Don't worry."  
"Okay, come here."  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Sara?"  
She just shook her head and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Gil."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Sara, honey, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Then why did you say you're sorry?"  
"I don't know."  
He wrapped her tight in his arms. When she released him, she stepped out of the shower stall and wrapped her robed around her body. Grissom turned off the water and followed her out, putting his clothes back on after drying off with the towel.

"You wanna go for a walk?"  
"Yeah, I think I need some air."  
She walked up to the bay window and stared out into the surrounding area.

"Come on."  
"Gil, I wanna go alone."  
"Why?"  
"Because I do."  
She walked away from the window and got dressed. She kissed him and walked out of the house. She walked for a while before deciding to go to get some flowers.

"What kind ma'am?"  
"Um, rose."  
"Color?"  
"Red."  
"How many?"  
"Four please."  
"Anything else?"  
"No thanks."  
"Okay, here ya go. Have a good day."  
"Thanks, you too."  
She walked out of the flower shop and turned right. She walked another three or four blocks before walking into the cemetery and finding her fathers grave. She sat down

"Hey Dad. Its, uh, Sara. I'm all grown up now, and you've been gone since I was six. I don't think that I'd say I miss you, but if mom hadn't killed you I probably would've visited you prison. Um, I thought I'd come and tell you that I'm married now, the love of my life Gil Grissom, and I have two kids. You have a granddaughter and a grandson. Charity and Elijah. Born on Christmas day. Charity was born blind so I've been adapting to that. I was diagnosed with minor DID. We call it multiple personality's in my house. Well, four red roses. One from me," She placed a rose on the grave site in front of her.

"One from Gil." She placed another down, "And two from my two kids."

She placed the last two roses atop the others, "I didn't wanna bring them here because I'm on vacation, well, I should be. You know, you were a better dad before you started drinking and maybe if you hadn't started that and had lived I wouldn't be here now. I would probably would be in the nursing home. But, I guess we can't change the past. Mom died, two years ago. And before that Tyler. He stabbed me three times. Nothing bad, three new scars. Like I didn't already have enough. The many scars from your beatings, all of my shitty mistakes I've made at work, I've broken my arm so many times, then there was the time that I was kidnapped and thrown under a car. Almost died then. I've almost died a lot. I was caught mid-range when the crime lab exploded. Damn, was that bad. Well, I should go. Gil's probably flipping the hell out because I'm not home yet. Bye Dad. I, uh, I love you; even after all the shit you put me through."

Sara stood and walked away. When she was about half way home she got a phone call from Grissom.

"Hello?"  
"Thank god your okay."  
"Gil."  
"No, Sara. Where are you?"  
"I'm almost home."  
"How far?"  
"About ten minutes. God, I can't go for a simple walk with out you worrying about where I am!"  
"Sara, just get back here. Its Abby, she's having an asthma attack."  
"Shit. Shit shit shit! I'm coming bye."  
She closed her phone and ran though the crowd of people. She opened the door and found Sammie, Charity, Eli, Grissom and Morgan all circled around Abby.

"How's she doing?"  
"Okay."  
"Mommy?"  
"Shh, Sammie."  
"Gil."  
Grissom stood up and embraced her.

"I'm sorry."  
"No, its fine. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I just ran four, maybe five, blocks."  
"Oh lord."  
"I'm fine."  
"No, Sara, you're not. Your wheezing."  
"Gil, I'm fine."  
"Sit."  
Sara sat down on the floor and tried to slow her breathing.  
"Grissom, I'm fine."  
"Sara Grace, you are not fine."  
Grissom ran into their bed room and pulled out the inhaler Morgan had given him back when Sara had her first asthma attack in years. He had forgotten that he had brought it with him until he saw Sara breathing heavy. He ran back into the living room and handed it to Sara.

"What?"  
"Morgan gave it to me a few months ago."  
"No, I don't need it. Morgan, here."  
Sara handed the inhaler to Morgan who then shook it and gave two puffs to Abby whose breathing went back to normal afterwards.

"Sara Grace Grissom, you need to used that god damn inhaler or else your gonna get worse."  
"No Gil, I'm not using the inhaler. I'm fine, I don't have asthma!"  
"You do to Sara."  
"I do not!"  
"Sara."  
"No, Gil, just don't."  
"Sara please. Don't make me."  
"You wouldn't."  
"Morgan come here."  
Morgan stood and Grissom whispered into her ear.

"Say, Sara, I don't know where Grissom is. And when I get behind Sara say you know where I am okay?"  
"Why?"  
"Just do it, it'll help me."  
"Sara, I don't know where Grissom is."  
"What?"  
"I don't know where he is Sara."  
"No, no no no!"  
"I don't."  
"He. He. Daddy?" She started breathing heavier than before.

"No, Sara, not your Daddy."  
"Please don't hurt me Daddy. Please please please don't hurt me anymore."  
"Keep going." Grissom mouthed to Morgan slowly walking behind Sara with the inhaler in his hand.

"Grissoms not here, your Dad isn't here, no one's here but you and me."  
"No! No, no, no, no!"  
"Sara, I know where Grissom is."  
"What?"  
Grissom laid Sara down and gave her a puff from the inhaler.

"Damn it Grissom!"  
"Sara, I'm sorry. It was the only way to help you."  
"Damn it!"  
"Sara, the kids."  
Sara let out a growl and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Okay, Morgan, I'm gonna go talk to her."  
"Okay, I'm gonna tell the kids what just happened and why they shouldn't repeat any words they heard today."  
"Thanks."

Grissom walked into the bed room he and Sara had been sharing and sat on the bed next to Sara.

"Sara?"  
"Go away."  
"Sara please talk to me."  
"You went against what I said Gil, and I'm supposed to trust you?"  
"Sara, I'm sorry. Its just, when you were first diagnosed with DID the day you and Janine were late you had a major melt down and you were acting like a kid and you had an asthma attack. It was the only way from me to help you."  
"I didn't need your help though Grissom!"  
"Sara please."  
"I didn't need your help." She said and stood. She started crying.

"Sara." He stood and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Please, don't."  
He kissed the back of her head.

"I'm sorry."  
"Sara, its fine."  
"I fucking hate DID!"  
"Stop cursing. The kids have heard enough of that for one day."  
"I'm sorry."

"Its alright, its fine."  
"Its not, I don't want the kids learning about cursing."  
"Shh, I'm here with you and nothings gonna happen."  
She swiftly turned in his arms and kissed him. He kissed her back, never allowing his arms to separate from her. Her hands were placed under his chin, stroking his beard, showing, more likely proving to, him that as long as she has him, she'll always be in check. He finally released her lips and gave her a hug.

"I love you Sara."  
"I love you too Gil."  
"Get some sleep baby."  
"Okay, night."  
"Night."  
Grissom closed the blinds and curtains on the bay window and walked back out into the living room. Sara fell asleep quickly.

_"Please! Stop this now before I tell IA that your abusive!"  
"What, just because your husbands coming home in a month doesn't mean I can't hit you."  
"Ecklie, please!"  
Ecklie kicked Saras leg hard. She screamed in agony, fear, and pain as she fell to the ground and started crying. He kicked her leg again and this time shattered the bone. She screamed in pain again until Morgan ran into his office._

_"Dad!"  
"Get the hell out of here Morgan!"  
"You're an ass hole! I'm not leaving Sara here. NICK!"  
"Your gonna wish that you hadn't done that!"  
Nick ran into the room with Greg._

_"What the hell is going on here?"  
"Nick, help me out of here please!"  
"Sara, what happened?"  
"He broke my leg! I feel like its my dad but in another body! You bastard!"  
"You gotta be kidding me! Who do you think the judge is gonna believe, the under sheriff or some level three CSI?"  
"The level three CSI with a broken leg!"_

_"I'm sorry dad, I'm reporting you."  
Greg and Nick had Sara wrap her arms around their necks and carried her out of the office. Morgan followed them and called Brass._

Sara screamed and jolted awake. Grissom ran in and sat at her side while she cried in his arms.

"Sara, what's wrong."  
"Bad dream, really, really bad dream."  
"One about your dad?"  
"No, it was something I never told you."  
"What?"  
"Ecklie hit me a lot, and one day he broke my leg. About a month before you came home and after Catherine left but before I got pregnant. We, we being Morgan, Greg, Nick and I, all reported him for abusing his staff in the Crime Lab but they did nothing but he did finally stop after I started feeling unwell since I was pregnant."  
"I'm going to kill him!"  
"NO! Gil, I wasn't even supposed to tell you. He said that if I ever told you he'd kill me."  
"Sara, you've gotta report him."  
"I can't. I can't. I can't."  
"Sara? Sara, honey, calm down."  
"No no no no!"  
"Sara! Calm down!"  
"I can't breathe! Why can't I breathe?!"  
"Morgan! Bring me that inhaler!"  
"No, no no no!"  
"Sara, you need to."  
"Fine, fine fine fine!"  
Morgan ran into the room and handed him the inhaler.

"One, two, three." He gave her a puff.

"One, two, three, breathe." Morgan said while Sara held in a breathe.

"Okay, again. I still can't breathe."  
They repeated the process about three times.

"Thanks for everything guys."  
"We're always gonna be here for you Sara. Never forget that. We're all family. Ohana, it means family, and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten."  
"Thanks Morgan. Ohana. I'm gonna remember that. What language is that?"  
"Hawaiian."  
"Of course."  
"Hey!"  
Sara just smiled and laughed.

"Mommy!"  
"Shit," Sara whispered and ran into the room where Charity was playing.

"What's wrong Charity?"  
"I scawd."  
"Why Baby Girl?" Sara asked picking the young girl up off of the ground and wrapping her arms around her small body.

"Betuse, you was scawin' me when Dada and yous were fighing."  
"I'm sorry Baby Girl. I promise we won't fight in front of you and your brother anymore."  
"Fank you Mama."  
"Anything to keep you happy," Sara hugged her daughter tightly and let her got back to playing with her two 'cousins' and her brother. Sara walked over to Grissom and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," she signed to him. She didn't want anyone over hearing this conversation.

"Its not your fault."  
"I forgot to ask you if you brought me my contacts."  
"No, I forgot. I'm sorry."  
"Great, I only have enough left for tomorrow."  
"Did you bring your glasses?"  
"Yeah but I don't wanna use them."  
"Sara, you have to."  
"I don't want to."  
"Sara Grace Grissom," Grissom spoke, "I know you don't want to but you have to."  
"Gil!"  
"What?"  
"Stop!"  
"Stop what?"  
"Really, your gonna play this game?"  
"What game?" He asked smiling. She lightly punched him in the arm then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, you wanna play that game Sara?"  
"Don't you dare Gilbert Grissom!"  
"You better run."  
Sara screamed and ran out of the room. Grissom gave her about five seconds before he jogged after her and wrapped one arm around her waist before lifting her in the air and spinning her.

"Put me down!"  
He wrapped his other arm around her waist and gently placed her down on their bed.

"I hate it when you do that!"  
"You love it."  
"I do."  
"Ha! Confession!"  
"Shut it!"  
"Only if I get a kiss."  
She stood on the bed and jumped into his arms.

"Sara?"  
She smiled and laughed before leaning in and kissing him. When she released his lips he pretended to lose his balance and sent both of them tumbling onto the bed. When they landed safely, Sara laughed and smiled her Sidle smile. Grissom half smiled back at her and kissed her lips repeatedly, with passion and love. She kissed him back, and made it clear that she loved him and always will.

"Sara?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you so much. You have no idea how hard it is for me to be away from you. Everyday while I was in Peru, more than once a day, I was thinking of you. I always wanted to video call you but it was night here and I didn't wanna wake you."  
"Gil, I."  
"No, let me finish. I love you with all of my heart Sara. You don't know how hard it was for me not to call you everyday after we met. I had always wanted to marry you, since we met I knew you were my soul mate. Sara Grace Grissom, I love you now, tomorrow and forever."  
Sara had started crying of happiness, love and passion by that time.

"Gil, oh god, Gil."  
He grabbed her waist and pulled her in close to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I made you cry."  
"These tears are tears of joy and love Gil."  
"Oh."  
"Gil, tell me, what do you love about me?"  
"Sara, I love your smile, your eyes, you hair and the way it flips ever so gently at the bottom. I love the way you say my name, the way you kiss me oh so very gently. I love every single thing about you Sara Grace, everything you do, you say, everything. Most of all, I love you because you love me and take me for who I am and never try to change me."

"Gil, I."  
"Come here."  
He pulled her as close to him as he could and kissed her forehead.

**Again, please leave a review. Im going away this weekend and i may not be able to post a new chapter while im gone but I shall try! Love all of you who have read every single chapter. **


	52. The After Party Part Two

**So, only one review last chapter and i was hoping to get it up to at least two or three. Now, I wanna wish a happy birthday to FallenAngle216. She is my most dedicated reader and the person who has left me my last two reviews. Happy Birthday FallenAngel216! Oh, and Happy New Year since i may not post a chapter tomorrow.  
Enjoy:**

"Cath?"  
"Almost ready Nicky."  
"Okay. So, I've heard you own the Rampart now?" "Yeah, when Sam died he left the Rampart to me."  
"So you own a Casino?"  
"Nicky, I don't wanna talk about the Casinos. I just wanna go to dinner."  
She stepped out of the bedroom and into the living room wearing a blue dress that showed her curves off perfectly.

"Wow."  
"You like it?"  
"Cath, you look amazing."  
"Thanks Nicky. That means a lot coming from you."  
"Yeah, wow."  
"Let's go Nick."  
"Okay."  
Nick wrapped his hand in hers and lead her to the car, opening and closing the door for her. He slid into his seat and set out on the drive to the restaurant.

"I grabbed you a tee shirt and a pair of jeans."  
"What, why?"  
"You'll see."  
"Come ooonnn Nicky!"  
"Nope, it's a surprise. After dinner I am going to surprise you."  
"I hate surprises!"  
"I know, and I love them."  
Nick stopped the car at a red light.

"Red light, kiss me."  
Nick leaned over the center console and kissed her. When the light turned green again he started driving.

"Nicky?"  
"Yeah Baby?"  
"I love you."  
"Cath, I love you too. So much. More than you will ever know."  
"Nicky, your gonna make me cry!"  
"I know, but you know that those tears will be tears of joy and passion."  
They talked some more for the rest of the car ride and when they arrived at the Casino, Catherine walked right in and was hit by a mob of people.

"Guys!"  
They all shut up.

"I'm here on a date. I'm not here to work. Now, get back to work!"  
They all scattered and Catherine grabbed Nicks hand.

"Wow Cath, that was hilarious."  
"Thanks. They do what I say and don't question me. This was Sam's best Casino and he left it to me."  
"Wow."  
"Come on, let's go eat."  
She held on to his hand tight and ran, dragging him behind her.

"Cath!"  
"What Nicky!"

"Slow down!"

"Do you wanna be bombarded with more people?"  
"No."  
"Then we gotta keep moving!"

She ran until they were at the fanciest restaurant.

"Wow, Cath."  
"Hey, for me, everything is free."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, owner in the building."  
Nick grabbed her hand and walked her over to the waiter who had been sitting people all night.

"Table for two."  
"Name?"  
"Catherine Willows."  
"Ah, Miss. Willows. Welcome back."  
"Thank you. Now, my table?"  
"You have moved to the top of the list. Your table shall be ready in a minute."  
"Thank you."  
Nick just shook his head and smiled.

"What?"  
"That was amazing. He just moved us to the top of the list because you own the place."  
"Eh, a get used to it."  
"I would hope so."  
"Catherine?"  
"Come on."  
Nick and Catherine, hand in hand, followed the waiter to a table located near a window with a great view of the night out in the greater Las Vegas area.

"Wow, this view is amazing."  
"It is. This is the first time that they've sat me here."  
"Wow, than this is special."  
"It is."  
They ordered dinner and ate. By the time their desert had come, they had talked about everything that they could. Nick took a quick look around the dinning room to see if anyone he knew was there, no one. They were alone, well, not alone but they were alone with no one they knew around them. He stuck his hand in his pocket until he found a small box. He slowly pulled it out of his pocket.

"What cha got there Nicky?"  
Nick smiled and got on one knee.

"Catherine, you have made me the happiest man alive. Every moment we spend together, I never want them to end. I love you so much," he pulled the box open, "Will you marry me?"  
"Oh god, Nicky. Of course. Of course I'll marry you."  
He pulled the ring out of the box, stood up and placed the diamond ring on her finger. He pulled her in and kissed her. Everyone in the restaurant was awing, Nick had the biggest smile on his face. When they had finished their desert, Nick gave Catherine her change of clothes and they drove off again.

"Nicky! Where are you taking me?"  
"Some place special."  
"Where?"  
"A place that Sara hangs out at a lot."  
"What?"  
Nick laughed, "Never mind. Take a nap, it's about an hour drive."  
"Okay."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Nick."  
She turned in her seat and fell asleep.

_"Hello?"  
"Hey, you are?"  
"Stokes, Nick Stokes."  
"Catherine Willows, level three CSI."  
"I'm the new guy."  
"Newbie. Hey Warrick!"  
"Yeah?"  
"There's a new guy!"  
"You're kidding."  
"Nah! Get in here!"  
Warrick came trotting into the room.  
"Whoa! New kid! Ha, told ya I wouldn't be the new guy forever!"  
"Warrick, stop cracking jokes."  
"Who are you?"  
"Doctor Gil Grissom, the highest level CSI out of all four of us."  
"Stop bragging bug man."  
"Ey! I'm not bragging. And your just jealous that I can do good things with bugs."  
"Sure you aren't Griss. How 'bout that girl you met in Cali. last month?"  
"Yeah! What was her name again?"  
"Sara Sidle. We're just friends."  
"Sure."  
"Wait, who are you?"  
"Ni. Nick Stokes."  
"Nick, welcome to the team."  
"Grissom, do you have a pic. of this girl?"  
"Maybe…"  
"Show me!"  
"No!"_

_"Come on!"  
"Nick, come here."  
Grissom pulled his phone out and opened it to the picture of Sara._

_"Wow, she is beautiful."  
"Let me see Grissom!"  
"Catherine, she's not as beautiful as you," Nick said with a flirty smile.  
"Guys, Brass is coming!"_

_"Shit!"  
"Who. Who's Brass?"  
"Our supervisor."  
_The car stopped and the sound of the engine turning off awoke Catherine.

"Where are we?"  
"The ranch, come on!"

Catherine yawned and jumped out of the car following Nick into the stables.

"Catherine, meet Ant, Evan and Linkin'. Linkin' is Saras horse, Ant is Janine and Evan here, he's mine."  
"Wow."  
"And every person in our family has a horse so."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! Janine and I got Sara Linkin' because she came riding a lot."  
"She knows how to ride?"  
"She has since she was put.. a kid."  
"Put?"  
"Its nothing. Come on, you can ride Ant. I just rode Evan the other day so I'll take Linkin out tonight. You wanna saddle?"  
"Um, I don't know how to ride Nicky."  
"Hop up on Linkin with me." Nick pulled Linkin out of his stall and mounted him. He pulled the horse closer to where Catherine was and helped her mount.

"Hold on tight!" And with that they were off in the night.

"Nicky!"  
"Yeah sweetie?"  
"How are we gonna get back?"  
"Linkin knows where we're going. Sara tells me every where she goes with him."  
"Where are we going?"  
"The field."  
"The field?"  
"Yeah, a grassy field that I just trimmed the other day."  
"Oh, okay."  
They rode on for another five, maybe ten, minutes before Nick slowed Linkin down and hopped off to walk the rest of the way.

"Nicky!"  
"Hold onto his mane, not to tight though."  
She grabbed on to the horses mane and started laughing.

"What?"  
"I don't know!"

Linkin stopped and Nick helped Catherine down off of the horse and grabbed Nicks hand. He lead her to the center of the field and pulled her down into the grass.

"Wow."  
"I know, its always like this out here."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I ride at night just so I can see this."

"Nick?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Am I the first girl you've brought up here?"  
"Other than Sara yeah."  
"Oh, so I'm lucky."  
"Very. And you didn't see me do this but I brought a cooler and a picnic blanket."  
"Well, lay it out!"  
Nick got up and grabbed the blanket and cooler off of Linkin and laid out the blanket. He poured two glasses of wine.

"To us. A secret relationship for more than twelve years and we are finally getting married."  
"To us!" They gently clang their glasses together. They took a sip of their wine and put their glasses on the grass. Nick leaned over and kissed Catherine, with love, with passion. Catherine laid down and pulled Nick down on top of her, still kissing him. They continued this action for what seemed to be forever. When they were done, Nick laid beside Catherine, holding her hand.

"Nick, I'm cold."  
Nick sat up, took off his jacket and gave it to Catherine. "There, that should keep you warm. For now."  
"Can we head back to your house please?"  
"If you want to."  
"Please?"  
"Sure. Hop on Linkin, he'll keep ya warm."  
"Thanks."

Catherine jogged over to the horse and mounted him. Nick folded the blanket, poured out the wine from the glasses, put the cork back into the wine bottle and put the wine in the cooler. He then proceeded to carry the blanket over to Catherine, place it over her body and walked with Linkin.

"Nick? Why don't you ride with me?"  
"Because, I want you to rest."  
"Why?"  
"Because, I can see it in your eyes that you're tired. I want you to rest."  
"Okay."  
Nick walked about a half mile with Linkin and they were back at the stables. Linkin slowly laid down in his stall to allow Nick to pick Catherine, who had fallen asleep, up off of his back. Nick slowly walked back to the car and started driving again.

_"Hey Catherine."  
"Hi Nick."  
"Um, I had fun last night."  
"So did I. I'm very glad that you asked me out. I haven't been on a date since I got a divorcé."  
"Oh, I didn't even know you had gotten married."  
"And I have a daughter. Lindsey. She's only a year old and my mom baby sits her."  
"What about your dad?"  
"I don't know my dad."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"How about you?"  
"My family?"  
"Yeah."  
"Huge. I've got one brother and five sisters. I'm the youngest."  
"What are their names?"  
"Mary Jane, Brooklyn, Ethan, Sophie, Janine and Allee."  
"Wow, that's a big family."  
"Yeah, they were not happy when I moved out here."  
"Why not?"  
"Because everyone else still lives in Texas."  
"I knew that I've been hearing an accent on your voice!"  
"Yeah, I've kinda out grown my accent. It was stronger when I was a kid."  
"Well, I find it adorable."  
"Catherine?"_

_"What?"  
_"Catherine?"  
She moaned and shifted her body in her chair. Nick smiled and opened her door. He wrapped her arms around his neck and picked her up out of the car. She moaned when she felt all of her body weight in someone's arms.  
"Its just me Baby."  
"Nicky?"  
"Its me Cath."  
"Where are we?"  
"We are at home."  
"When did we get here?"  
"We just got home. Don't worry, I'm bringing you to bed."  
"Mmm."

"Hush."

She taped him lightly on the shoulder and he just laughed. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it, closing behind him it once he was in. He carried Catherine into the bed room and laid her down on the bed. He pulled the covers over her body and went into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stared at his reflection in the mirror that was fogging up. He just stared at him self until the mirror fogged completely. He jumped in the shower and just let the water run down over his body. He quickly washed his body and got out of the shower. He threw on a pair of gray, black and white flannel pajama pants and slid into bed next to Catherine. She felt him come into the bed and shifted her body against his. After a few minutes, Nick and Catherine had fallen asleep.

**Long chapter, i know. So, i still wanna hear what you guy want to happen next. So leave a review and tell me what you want me to write.**


	53. Almost Time

**So, I got a request from someone to bring in more Jay and Janine and that will be next chapter. This is a chapter that Im gonna be doing something that i have never done before. I hope you guys like this chapter.  
Enjoy:**

"Sara?"  
"Hm?"  
"You okay?"  
"Not really."  
"Why?"  
"Well, I went to my Dad's grave yesterday. That's where I went when I went 'missing'."  
"Sarra."  
"I know I shouldn't have but I needed to. It was bare."  
"Was?"  
"I placed four red roses on his grave. I do miss him Gil."  
"Why would you miss him?"  
"Because, Gil, he was my dad. He was a good man until he started drinking. He was a great father."  
"Oh Sara." He pulled her in for a hug. Another day had passed and today was Charity's first piano lesson. Sara had just jolted awake from another nightmare. Two days in a row. This one was the one of the day he father had died. She was nervous today, more nervous than when she had almost died from the explosion in the DNA lab. She was only nervous the day the lab exploded because it was the day she asked Grissom out for the first time. He denied her, but she never gave up. She tore the covers off of her body and ran into the bathroom. Grissom followed her and pulled her hair out of her face as she threw up.

"Honey, are you gonna be okay to go with Charity today?"  
"I'll be fine Babe. I'm just nervous."  
"Why?"  
"Because, this is a new piano and all pianos are tuned differently. She's only used to the one at home."  
"Oh Baby, she'll be fine. She's amazing at the piano."  
"I know, I know. But."  
"No buts!"  
"Stopppppp!" Sara laughed and clenched her stomach.  
"You gonna be okay?"  
"I'll. I'll be fine." She laughed again.

"Come on you." He stood up and held out a hand to help Sara up off of the ground. She gladly grabbed his hand. He pulled her up quickly and wrapped his arms around her when she hit his body. Grissom and Sara both laughed. Sara looked into his eyes, smiled and leaned into his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and went up on her tippy toes and continued to kiss him. She knew that she never wanted to leave him. He felt the same way and with every kiss they shared they showed each other this passion, this love, that they never wanted to let go of.

"Want some help making breakfast Gilbert?"  
"I would love it if you would come and help me."  
She hugged him, took his hand and walked with him into the kitchen. Grissom pulled out the milk, eggs, butter and pancake powder. He poured the powder into a large bowl and gave it so Sara who then poured the milk into the bowl until Grissom told her to stop. She then cracked two eggs into the bowl and stirred all three ingredients together until they where in a smooth batter. Grissom then took the bowl from her and poured a spoon full onto a warm pan that had been heating up with a pat of butter melting on it.

"Those already smell amazing Gil."  
"I think I hear Morgan."  
"Yeah," Morgan said rubbing her eyes, "I'm up."  
"Good. We're making pancakes."  
"That sounds great."  
"Yeah."  
"Mommy!"  
"Oh no." Sara ran out of the kitchen and into Charity and Eli's room. "Its alright Charity, Mommy's here."  
"No! Mommy!"  
"Charity, wake up." Sara picked the young girl up out of her crib and stroked her hair, comforting the young girl until she woke up from her nightmare.

"Shh, Charity. Shh. Mommy's here, Mommy's here."  
"Don't weave me pwease Mommy."  
"I won't, I promise I will never leave you. Eli, are you awake?"  
"Yesh."  
"Okay, come here." Sara lifted Eli out of his crib and placed him on the floor. He grabbed her hand and they walked into the kitchen. She sat them down at the counter,

"Well, my twins are awake."

"I probably have another twenty minutes before mine are awake."  
"Maybe less, the pancakes are almost done and I'm gonna be making some bacon too."  
"Oh."  
"Sarra. Its vegetarian bacon for us and regular for Morgan and her girls."  
"Awe, thank you sweetie."  
"Anything for you Sara."  
"Mommy!"  
"Whatie!"  
Charity giggled when her mom replied the way she did.

"What's up baby girl."  
"What we eaten for breakfast?"  
"Well, daddy is making pancakes and some bacon."  
"Nummy!"  
"Yes."  
"Sara?"  
"Yeah Gil?"  
"Come here."  
Sara walked over to the counter next to the stove and hopped on it.

"Yes Gil?"  
He leaned over and kissed her cheek making her smile.

"Is that all?"  
"Could you get me the bacon from the fridge please?"  
"Of course."  
She hopped off of the counter and over to the fridge. She opened it up and right in the front was the two packets of bacon. She grabbed both and walked back toward Grissom.

"Here you go." She said laying the bacon on the counter next to him.

"Thanks honey."  
"Anytime. I'm gonna go get dressed."  
"You've got five minutes."  
"Thanks."  
Sara trotted out of the room and into her bed room. Back in the kitchen, Morgan had gone to wake her children up. Grissom flipped the bacon one last time and let it sit for a few minutes. He walked over to his two children sitting in their chairs in the dinning room and kissed them both on the head.

"Dada?"  
"Yeah Char?"  
"Where did Mommy go?"  
"She went to the bedroom to get dressed."  
"I'm done though Gil."  
"You look amazing."  
"You tell me that everyday."  
"Because its true everyday."  
"What time do we have to be at the studio?"  
"About one pm."  
"Awesome, we get to have lunch here too."  
"Yep. And I will not be cooking. We are going out for dinner."  
"I know the best restaurant in town. And its right by the studio."  
"Well, I drove your Tahoe down since it has the car seats."  
"Well, what about Morgan?"  
"I think Greg's coming down today."  
"Good, Morgan misses him."  
"How do you know?"  
"I can see it in her eyes."  
"You two haven't talked much since I got here."  
"I don't know why. So don't ask me."  
"Okay, I won't. Breakfast is ready. I'm gonna go get everything in here."  
Grissom winked and walked back into the kitchen. Sara followed him and grabbed the bacon that he made for her, the syrup and the butter.

"Grissom?"  
"Yeah Sidle?"  
"Do we need anything else?"  
"Plates?"  
"I forgot about them."  
Sara put down the butter and syrup grabbed seven plates. She placed the butter and syrup on the top plate and carried her load into the dinning room. She placed the bacon down in front of her seat, the butter and syrup next to where Grissom had the pancakes and finally she set the table.

"Morgan! Breakfast!"  
Abby and Sammie came running into the room all dressed and ready for the day. Morgan followed them smiling.

"Morning girls."  
"Morning Auntie Sara!" The girls said in unison.

"Come on, let's eat."

Sara sat down next to Grissom and Charity. Abby and Sammie sat next to each other and Morgan next to Sammie. Eli sat on the other side of Grissom. Grissom dished out the pancakes and Sara did the bacon to her kids, taking some for her self too.

"Is that vegetarian bacon?"  
"Yeah."  
"How long have you been a vegetarian?"  
"Since 2000. Gil and I did a experiment on a dead pig and I haven't eaten meat since."  
"Cool, what was the experiment?"  
"You know what, I'd rather not talk about it."  
"Sara?"  
"I'll be right back," She said and ran off to the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it. She then opened the medicine cabinet and found her husbands migraine medication. She grabbed one, turned the sink on and filled a glass with the water. She popped the pill into her mouth and took a sip of the water. She swallowed the pill and walked back out into the dinning room.

"You okay Sara?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"You sure?"  
"I'm fine Gil."  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Sara."  
"Love you too Gil. I think I'm gonna rest."  
"Okay."  
She got up and walked back into her room. She grabbed a pillow and sat in the bay window. She stared out over the ocean and muted everything out. The next thing she remembered was Grissom waking her up.  
"Sara?"  
She moaned and shifted her body weight just enough to push her body off of the bay window. She moaned when she hit the floor but nothing else.

"Sara, Honey?"  
"Huh? She moaned still partially sleeping.

"Sara, baby, you gotta wake up."  
"I'm up. I've been up for the past few hours. I was just staring out the window."  
"No, you must have blacked out for the past hour."  
"What? No, not again!" She stood up and ran out of the house, Grissom following her. She ran to the beach and just sat in the sand. Nothing else, she just watched the waves crash at shore. She just sat there and when Grissom sat next to her she fell into his arms.

"What's wrong?"  
"I had a really strong headache that just wouldn't go away. When I was a kid I had the same problem, and my mom would give me pain medication but it wouldn't work. I would black out for a few minutes to a few hours. Every blackout time was different and was only determined by how bad my headache was."  
"Why?"  
"No one knew why. The only thing that would help was if I went to the beach, alone, and watched the waves crash. The white noise helped for some reason."  
"And that's why you ran here?"  
"Yeah."  
Sara swung her legs across his lap and sat on him. She placed her head on his shoulder and held back her tears. But she could hold them in for long.

"Shh Sara."  
"I can't! Why does shit always happen to me!"  
"Sara, you said this happened to you when you were a kid too."  
"Yeah but it stopped. It stopped when I was six!"  
"When your dad died."  
"Shut up." She pounded on his chest but didn't hurt him. He grabbed her hands and threw them around his neck. She wrapped them tight around him and cried.

"Its alright Sara, everything's gonna be okay."  
"I know, but. Gil, what if it doesn't stop again? What if this happens at work where there's no ocean, no waves?"  
"Then I'll be here for you. Sara, if I see you're in pain before work I will call DB and tell him that we will be late and I will help you through it."  
"Thank you."  
"Its what I'm here for Sara. When one of us is wounded, the other is there to heal it. Right now you need to be healed."  
"It seems that I'm always in need of healing."  
"And I'm one hundred percent okay with that. I fell in love with you because I knew that you had been broken. I wanted to be your healer."  
"Thank you."  
"Come on, let's head back."  
"Piggy back ride?"  
Grissom smiled and shook his head yes. Sara hopped on his back and laughed. He walked home and when they got there, Greg had arrived.

"Gregs here!"  
"Sarrra!"  
She hopped off of his back and ran into the house to meet Greg.

"Greg!"  
"Sara!"  
Sara ran into his arms and hugged him.

"Man, you're happy to see me."  
"I am!"  
"Why?"  
"Because, Eli and Grissom are out numbered by girls."  
"That they are. And now I'm in with that mix."  
"Yeah, five to three. Better than five to two."  
"That's true."  
"Charity!"  
The young girl came running into the room holding her brothers hand.

"Yesh?"  
"We have about one hour to get you and Eli ready."  
"Baf, den get dwessed?"

"Yesh."  
Charity giggled and so did everyone else in the room.

"What? I've been around my kids a lot."  
"Come on mommy!" Charity let go of Eli's hand and grabbed her mothers.

"Gil, would you bathe Elijah?"  
"Mama, its Eli."  
"Elijah Joseph Grissom."  
"Dat my full name."  
"It is. Gil, take him into the guest bath, I'm taking Charity into the master."  
"Okay."  
They grabbed their child and went off the the bathrooms. Sara started the water for Charity and let the young child tell her when it was good.

"Dat good Mommy. Nice and warm."  
"Okay, come here!"  
Sara undressed the girl and placed her in the tub. She grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with water.

"Close your eyes and tilt your head back Char."  
The two year old did just that and Sara poured water down her daughters hair. She then washed it with children's shampoo and conditioner. She rinsed it out and made sure that there was nothing left in her hair.

"Okay Char, stand up for Mommy."  
"Otay," Charity stood up in the tub and grabbed her moms hand. Sara grabbed a wash cloth and dipped it into the water before adding liquid soap on to it. She washed Charity's whole body then had the young girl sit back down and poured water over her little girls body.

"Okay Baby Girl, all done."  
"Otay Mommy, upie!"  
Sara grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Charity's body. She then lifted the little girl out of the tub and dried her off.

"Mommy! Upie!"  
"Okay!"  
Sara picked Charity up and carried her out of the bathroom and into her room.

"Gil!"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you done with Eli yet?"  
"Almost."  
"Okay," Sara said to her self. She went into the bag she had packed for Charity and chose the cutest outfit that she could. A pink tee-shirt with a jean skirt.  
"Gil!"  
"What?" He said carrying Eli into the bed room.

"How does she look?"  
"Adorable. Like always."  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes Charity?"  
"Shouldn't we be gowin soons?"  
"We should be. And we will once Daddy gets Eli dressed."  
"Otay!"  
Charity ran out of the room and found Greg.

"Hi Uncle G."  
"Hey Char. How are you."  
"I'm fine, how's are you?"  
"I am good. Where are you and your mommy and daddy going today?"  
"We's going to my first piana lessons."  
"Wow, and may I say you look beautiful."  
"Fank you Uncle G."  
"Charity, come on."  
The young girl scrambled out of Gregs arms and dropped to the ground, landing perfectly on her feet.

"Coming Mommy."  
She ran off to her mother and waited to be picked up. Sara bent down and picked the young girl up.

"Sara?"  
"Yeah Morgan?"  
"Would you take Abby and Sammie too? I want some time alone with Greg, if you know what I mean."  
"I get it. Yeah, Abby, Sammie, come on."  
"Thanks Sara."  
"Not a problem, you owe me now though."  
"I will repay you."  
"Thanks. Bye."  
"Bye!"  
"Gil, would you take Eli and Abby?"  
"Sure, wait. Greg!"  
"Yeah?"

"Keys!"  
"Oh, here." Greg tossed the keys to his truck to Grissom who caught them in one hand.

"Thanks."  
Greg just shook his head. Grissom buckled Eli and Abby into the car seats in the back and hopped in the front. Sara followed him with Sammie and Charity in the back. They drove for about twenty minutes before pulling into a parking garage and going up to the fifth floor and parking. Sara unhooked the two kids from her backseat and walked to meet up with Grissom.

"You ready?"  
"Yesh Daddy, I ready."  
"Sara?"  
She shook her head yes and they walked into the piano studio.

**Leave a review please! I love when i get a review from you guys. Love all of my readers. Bye for now**


	54. Janine and Jay's Night On the Town

**So, this chapter i had some help from FallenAngel216 because she is the one who had given me the ideas for what to do with Janine and Jay. So, please keep telling me what you want to happen next. WARNING: Sexual Chapter at the End. **

_"Hey, you've reached Jay. Sorry I can't get to the phone, get back t'ya soon."  
_"Hey Babe. I'm off tonight and I was wondering if we could hang. Anyway, I'll see ya when you get off shift. Love you."  
Janine hung up the phone and plopped down on the couch. Nick and Catherine were off and working. She could go back into work and pick up some over time but that was unnecessary with this case. She turned on the TV and that's when Jay called her back.

"Hello?"  
"Hey 'Nine."  
"Hey Babe."  
"Hey, I got your voice mail. I'm on my way over there right now."  
"Wow, you're off already?"  
"Yeah. Told the boss my girl was sick."  
"Awe, you lied for me."  
"And he let me off cause its my birthday."  
"That's today?"  
"You forgot!"  
"I did not! And I'm sorry."

"Its fine. I still love you."

There was a knock at the door, "Just a second, someone's at the door."  
"Okay."  
Janine stood and walked to the door. She looked through the peep hole and ended her call with Jay. She opened the door and jumped into the mans arms.

"Hey."  
"Jay!"  
She looked into his eyes and kissed him.

"Happy Birthday."  
"I knew you had remembered."  
"How could I forget?"  
"I thought you did."  
Janine kissed him again.

"Come on, let's go to the bar, a club, someplace that sells alcohol!"  
"Wow, you really wanna get a drink."  
"More than one."  
"Alright. Let's go!"  
Janine locked the door and left with Jay in a taxi. They were driven to a restaurant with an all night bar. Once there, they hit the bar and when they entered the room all of Jay's co-workers popped out and surprised him.

"Happy Birthday Jay." Janine said and kissed him.

"Let's party!"  
Janine hung out with Jay at the bar for a while, drinking a beer or two before doing about five shots then going back to her beer.

"Janine, slow down."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, its fine. You just don't wanna get too drunk."  
"I am not drunk."  
"Your tipsy and its only eight."  
"Okay, I'll slow down."  
"Thank you."  
"I love you Jay."  
Janine took her next beer slowly.

"Guys! Guys! I wanna make a toast!"  
Everyone went silent when Janine stood on a chair.

"To Jay! The best friend and boy friend a person could have!"  
"To Jay!" The entire room replied and took a shot of bourbon.

Janine went and got another beer at 8:30 and by 9 o'clock it was gone and she had another one. By 10:30 she and Jay were drunk and decided to head back to his house. They had the bar tender call a taxi to bring them home. When they got there, Jay had barley got the door unlocked when Janine started kissing him. Jay pushed her through the door and pinned her against the wall while he shut the door with his foot. He lifted her around his waist and continued kissing her. Janine started unbuttoning his white shirt and slid it off of his body to show off his perfect muscular structure and abs. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he dropped her on his bed and continued to kiss her. He removed her shirt and kissed her neck. She pushed her hips against his and moaned as he started biting her neck. Janine used her toes to slowly push his pants to the ground and showed off his hardened manhood. She slid out of his mouths reach and took his underwear off. She teased the top of his manhood with her tongue and made him thrust involuntarily. She slid him into her mouth and started sucking softly. She quickened her pace as he started thrusting more but still involuntarily. Before long, he had been pushed over the edge. Janine slowly kissed his thigh, then his abs, then started sucking his neck. When she finally reached his mouth, he had her on the bed and had her jeans, and bra, on the other side of the room. He kissed her lips, then moved to her neck, then he kissed the valley in between her breasts, he slowly moved down her stomach and when he reached her thighs he stopped. He slowly slipped her already damp, lacey underwear down her legs and threw them to the ground. He spread her legs and kissed the inner parts of her thighs. He teased her delicate skin with his tongue before lowering his head. What she felt with him she had never felt before. Jay lifted his head and sent in two fingers, making her moan. Just that was enough to send her into oblivion and that it did. She saw multi colored stars before everything turned black. Jay removed his fingers and wrapped his arms around her. She was out cold. It wasn't the sex that did it but the drinking, the only thing the sex did was send her over. Jay wrapped her in his arms and laid there with her. He too passed out a while after she had.

**Like I said, sexual, and next chapter shall be too. Next is a Morgan and Greg. I think this is how the next few chapters shall go:**

**Morgan/Greg**

**Wendy/Hodges(havent done anything with them for a long time)**

**Sara/Grissom**

**Catherine/Nick**

**Leave a review, why dont cha!**


	55. A Day In

**Sooo depressed right now because I am watching Peoples Choice Awards and CSI lost to Castel. Never seen Castle but it looks good. Depresstion! So IDK what im gonna do with Wendy and Hodges next chapter but yeah.  
Enjoy:**

Grissom and Sara had just walked out of the house when Morgan snuck into her bedroom and changed into a pair of red lacy underwear and a red and black lacy bra. She slipped into her silk robe and waited for Greg to close the door to the house. When she heard him lock the door and the cars drive off, she lit three candles and turned on some music. She walked into the living room and kissed Greg. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Greg, surprised by her actions, kissed her back and placed his hands on her hips. Morgan broke the kiss to speak.

"Greg. I need you. Now more than ever." She whispered in his ear.  
"I'm here with you Mo. I'm here."  
Greg kissed her again and lifted her legs around his hips. She slipped the robe off and kissed him back. He slowly moved down her jaw line and to her neck, kissing around the soft spot. When he felt it was the right time her bit down in the softest part of her neck and made her scream his name. He carried her out of the living room and into the bathroom. He sat her down on the sink counter and kept biting her neck. Morgan's breathing had quickened and she was needy, now more than ever. Greg moved his hands down her spine until he reached the counter. Morgan lifted her self off of it to help him. He slowly moved his hands down her legs and removed her lace underwear. Morgan kissed him again and slowly unbuttoned his shirt before letting it fall to the ground she released his lips and kissed his shirt. She let it fall to the ground and started kissed him again. He placed his hands under her chin and lifted her face with each kiss. Morgan unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his legs. She broke the kiss once again and looked at him. He removed his boxers and kissed her lovingly. He slowly slid into her, making her moan of approval. He started slowly thrusting into her. Morgan brought her lips to his and kissed him, repeatedly with love. Greg started moving faster with each kiss. She took her lips from his and kissed above his pulse point and as he thrusted hard into her she moaned and made him do it again but harder. Morgan slipped her body down the counter and brought him in deeper.

"Greg… Oh god!" She wanted to hold on to this feeling forever but it was getting hard.

"Mo. Mo, let go."

Morgan released her self into oblivion. All she saw were bright stars and then blackness. Greg fell into her and released. About five minutes later, Morgan came to.

"You okay?"  
"Better than okay. Wanna go again?"  
"Hell yeah."  
Greg picked Morgan up off of the counter and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and kissed her. But she had other plans for this. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushed him down onto the bed and pinned him there. She kissed him intensely before sliding down onto him. She took a deep breath and started grinding her hips against his. Every once in a while, Greg would thrust hard into her.

"Greg. Oh god Greg."

He took this moment to flip their position. Morgan shrieked as she was swept onto the bed and felt Greg almost completely left her before thrusting hard into her. He did this again and again until she was at her climax again. He pulled out of her just as she came too again.

"Oh Greg. That. Was amazing."  
"So were you."

"Hmm…"  
"Mo, what are you thinking about?"  
"This."

She pulled him out of bed and pushed him against the wall. She kissed his lips, then bit his neck, then kissed down his torso until she was at his manhood.

"Mo, don't you…"  
It was too late. Morgan sent her mouth over him and took a hard suck. She slowly removed her mouth and teased the tip of his hardened part. He moaned as she sent her mouth back down over him and started to suck harder than before. He accidentally thrusted into her mouth. She sucked harder and harder until he had reached his climax and released himself into her. She slowly kissed her way back to his mouth. He, once again, had switched their position and had her pinned against the wall. He kissed her and carried her back to the bed. She sat down on the bed and kissed him until he was laying on top of her. They just laid there, kissing until they fell asleep in each others arms.

**Please review and give me some ideas for what Wendy and Hodges should do next chapter! bye**


	56. Hodges and Wendy

**Short chapter so that way i can make next chapter really long.  
Enjoy:**

"Hey Cath. Do you know where Hodges went?" Wendy asked walking into Catherine's office.

"Yeah, he said he was gonna run out and get something. Said he would be right back."  
"How long ago was that?"  
"Hmm, bout twenty minutes ago."  
"Thanks." Wendy walked out of the office and straight to the trace lab. She waited there for about five minutes before startling Hodges.

"God. Wendy."  
"Where did you go?"  
"To get us something to eat. I know you just pulled a double and your going onto your third shift in a row. You need to eat."  
"Hodges. That's so sweet of you." She walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Shall we my dear?"  
"We shall." She laughed and grabbed his hand. They had officially become a couple about two years ago now. They sat in the break room and ate while talking.

"I'm glad your back Simms."  
"Glad to be back David. You know, it's been hard. Getting back in the swing of things here. But thanks to you, I did it."  
"Well, you know I do love helping you."  
"You do?"  
"I do."  
"Prove it." She pressed her forehead to his and smiled. Hodges closed the space between them and kissed her. When they separated, Wendy smiled and hugged Hodges.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear and released him from the hug.

"Simms?"  
"Hm?"  
"Nothing. Here" he took out a salad from a bag and handed it to her.

"My favorite, thanks."  
"No problem."  
"Hodges?"  
"Yes Simms?"  
"I'm not staying for a third shift."  
"Neither am I."  
"I wanna leave now."  
"Come on."

Hodges and Wendy threw away their uneaten food and went home. When they got there, Wendy changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed where Hodges was already laying. He felt her enter the bed and moved his body against his.

"Simms?"  
"Yeah."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"No Simms," Hodges pulled his one arm around her body and opened a velvet covered box to reveal a diamond ring, "I really love you. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. While you were gone, I was so depressed. I missed you so much. You make me so happy. Would you spend the rest of your life with me?"  
"Oh Hodges." She said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Wendy Simms, will you marry me and make me the happiest man ever?"  
"Yes, Hodges."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Yes. Yes! A million times yes!"  
"Oh Wendy."  
He kissed her head and hugged her from behind.

"I love you."  
"I love you too."

They drifted asleep with the box still in Hodges hand.

**Leave a review please or else its gonna be forever before i update!**


	57. Stay

**SO this chapter took me about 8 days to write because Ive been going through some things. Sorry about that. So happy MLK day! And this is a Sara Grissom chapter.  
Enjoy:**

"Yes, Sara and Charity Grissom. Both have lessons for the rest of this month and the first half of the next."  
"Oh, I think you have that wrong. My daughter's the only one who's signed up for lessons. Right Gil?"  
"Umm…"  
"You didn't!"  
"I did.."  
"Gil! We don't have the money for this."  
"Sara, it's a scholarship. Everything's paid for."  
"But. I, I never auditioned."  
"When you were helping Charity I taped you and sent them your tape too."  
"Gil." She walked over to her husband and hugged him, "Thank you Gil. I love you."  
"Anything to keep you mine."  
"Gil, you never have to worry about losing me. Why would I leave the man who practically save my life?"  
"You wouldn't but. Oh to hell with it." He kissed her and allowed her to go with a teacher as Charity went with him and Sammie. Eli and Abby went with Sara.

"So Mrs. Grissom, anything you would like to learn?"  
"Well, I've always wanted to know how to play 100 Years by Five for Fighting."  
"Good song. Here is the sheet music. Let's see what you've got."

Sara quickly scanned the paper and started with the song. She messed up a few times on the first run but after an hour she was playing it perfectly.

"Wow."  
"What?"  
"You've gotta be the quickest learner that I've ever seen."  
"I've been playing since I was five."  
"Wow."  
"It was a escape for me."  
" So, we have another hour. Anything other songs you'd like to learn?"  
"Now that I think of it, Fix You by Coldplay."  
"Okay."

And again, Sara made a few mistakes at first but this time after a half hour she had it down pat.

"That was easy."  
"We have time for one more song."  
"Well, I've been looking up songs to sing to my kids and I found this one. Its Stay by Miley Cyrus."  
"We have that."  
"Thanks. But do you mind if I do this one alone please?"  
"Not at all. Take as long as you need."  
"Thanks, and could you take these two to my husband and my daughter?"  
"No problem."  
"Thank you."

Sara stared at the music and played it while she sang.

"_Well it's good to hear your voice_

_ I hope your doing fine_

_ And if you ever wonder,_

_ I'm lonely here tonight_

_ Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by_

_ And if I could have just one wish_

_I'd have you by my side_

_Oooh, oh I miss you_

_Oooh, oh I need you_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_ And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry it's this way_

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

_Well I try to live without you_

_ The tears fall from my eyes_

_ I'm alone and I feel empty_

_ God I'm torn apart inside_

_I look up at the stars_

_ Hoping your doing the same_

_ Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say_

_Oooh, oh I miss you_

_ Oooh, oh I need you _

_And I love you more than I did before_

_ And if today I don't see your face_

_ Nothing's changed, no one can take your place_

_ It gets harder everyday _

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_ And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_ But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_ And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

_ Always stay _

_I never wanna lose you_

_ And if I had to I would choose you_

_ So stay, please always stay_

_ You're the one that I hold onto_

_ 'Cause my heart would stop without you_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_ And if today I don't see your face_

_ Nothing's changed no one can take your place_

_ It gets harder everyday _

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_ And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_ But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_ And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

_ I'll always stay_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_ And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_ But I'm coming home I'll be coming home_

_ And if you ask I will stay, I will stay_

_ I will stay_."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she felt a presence behind her.

"Whose there?"  
"Who do you think?"  
"Gil…" She wiped the tears from her cheeks and grabbed her sheet music. She then walked pass him and out into the main room.

"Sara." He followed her and grabbed her wrist before she could walk out the door.

"Let go of me!"

He pulled her into his body and let her cry on his shoulder.  
"Shh, Sara, shh."  
"Please never leave me again Gil."  
"I promise. I promised two years ago and I will promise again."  
"Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Staying."  
"Hey, its part of being married honey."  
"Eli, hold Charity's hand, Abby hold Sammie's."  
"Otay!" The kids yell at once and grabbed each others hands. But Charity didn't grab Eli's but she grabbed her moms.

"Charity."  
"I no wanna hold Ewi's hand. I wanna hold your hand."

"Eli hold either daddy's hand or one of your 'cousins' hands."  
Eli grabbed Sammie's hand and they walked to the car. Sara and Grissom buckled the kids in and talked for a minute.

"Gil, what if when Eli's older he likes Sammie or Abby?"  
"Sara, they aren't blood relatives, they'd be fine to date."  
"But wouldn't it be a bit weird?"  
"Maybe, don't think about it. I'll see you at the house." He kissed her and let her out first. They drove home and when they got back Morgan and Greg were still sleeping.

"Morgan Hojem Sanders and Gregory Hojem Sanders!"  
Morgan ran out of their room and found Grissom pushing the kids into his bed room.

"What the hell is this!"  
"Oh god, Greg!" She called out in distress.

"What?"  
"Oh God! Greg! Put some clothes on! You too Morgan!"  
"Oh shit!"

Morgan grabbed her robe and threw it over her body while Greg ran back into the bed room and put some clothes on.

"God guys, have some decency and clean up when you have sex!"

"Sorry, we kinda passed out."  
"Still, at least wait to get in the bed to go at each other."  
"God Sara!"  
"What! We have kids, they do not deserve to see discarded panties in the bathroom!"  
"Okay! No need to go on."  
"Good. Now, I'm gonna go talk to my husband while you two clean up."  
"Okay."

Greg and Morgan walked away and cleaned the bathroom while Sara went into her bedroom.

"Sara?"

"Hmm?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm just tired."  
"Okay, why don't you sleep. I can take the kids in to the other room and."  
"No, I'm fine."  
"Sara."  
"Gil, I'm fine." She walked over to the bay window and sat down. She stared at the waves crashing down on the beach and felt awake.

"Sara," Grissom walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Gil," she shifted her weight and forced him to remove his hand.

"Mommy?"  
"Yes Charity?"  
"I wanna nap."  
"Okay. Come on." She stood and picked her young child up and carried her into the other room. She placed her in her crib and hummed to her until she was asleep. Sara stood and walked back into her bed room where it was just Grissom. He had put the children into the living room and turned on the TV.

"Come on." Grissom said and patted on the bed next to him. Sara walked over to the bed and sat down. Grissom wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Gil."

"Shh, Sara. Sleep, you need to sleep."  
"Fine." She slid out of his arms and laid down. Grissom kissed her head and went to the kids.

_"Morning everyone. I am Doctor Gil Grissom but just call me Grissom. For the next three weeks, I will be here expanding your knowledge on entomology or bugs. Now, before I start, who here is law enforcement"  
Only one young lady raised her hand. Beautiful brown hair in a pony tail and a tank top on._

_"And you are?"  
"Sara Sidle. San Francisco Crime lab."  
"And what is you position in the lab?"  
"I am a level three CSI."  
"Your area of expertise?"  
"Material and elements analysis. How about you Doctor, what do you do?"  
"Vegas Crime lab. Level three Criminalist. And if you all couldn't tell, my area of expertise is bugs. Now, may we get a move on?"  
There was a sigh in the room but this Sara Sidle smiled. Sitting closer to the front he kept his eyes on her. As the lecture went on, he looked over at her and saw he smiling a toothy smile that made him want to melt. But he kept cool. When class was over Sara walked up to him._

_"Yes Miss. Sidle?"  
"A question."  
"What is it?"  
"What's your favorite bug?"  
"Tracheal," his voice said smoothly and without a thought, "How about you?"  
"Butterfly. I've always had a fascination with them."  
"They are quite beautiful creatures."  
"That they are."_

_"Well, I'm heading out. Anything else?"  
"Not that I can think of."  
"Okay then. I will see you tomorrow."  
"That you will." Sara said and ran up the stairs to the door ways at the back of the class room. She walked out of the room and smiled. As she walked to her car he was all she could think about. Brown hair and blue eyes, a genetic quirk. She looked at the clock and drove to a near by diner. She slid into a booth and ordered a coffee and salad._

_"This seat taken?"  
Sara looked up and saw her 'professor' sanding there._

_"No, never really is. Its just me, and my job."  
"That's the same for me but I have a dog."  
"I didn't take you as a man for pets." _

_Her waitress dropped her coffee off and took another order for a coffee, but this one black._

_"Black coffee?"  
"Yeah, helps me stay awake after a few shifts in a row."  
"Night shift or day?"  
"Night, you?"  
"Have been and hopeful always will be night."  
"Fun."  
"Yeah."_

_Sara's salad came but she barley ate any of it._

_"Why aren't you eating?"  
"Not that hungry."  
"Well, I should be going. I gotta go find some specimen for tomorrows class."  
"It was nice seeing you out of class."  
"Maybe we could do this again."  
"Maybe."  
Sara smiled and paid for her food. Grissom walked her to her car and watched her drive off._

"Sara?"

Nothing.

"Sara, dinner."  
"What!" She jolted awake.

"Another nightmare?"  
"No. It was a good dream. Really good dream."  
"That's good. Now, dinner?"  
"Yeah. That sounds good."  
"Come on then. Brush your hair its just the two of us tonight."

"Huh?"  
"Morgan and Greg are going to watch the kids while we go to dinner. They had their day together we have our night together."

"Okay, where are we eating?"  
"Where ever you want."  
"Okay, I drive. There's this one place that's always been my favorite place eat."  
"Okay, let's go."

Sara grabbed her keys and ran out to her car. They drove off for about five minutes before pulling into the Herbivore.

"Where are we?"  
"The Herbivore. Just a small diner. Came here a lot."  
"Okaay."  
"Come on!"

Sara turned off the car and ran off into the diner.

"Welcome to Herbivore, how many?"  
"Two."  
"Okay, and your table will be ready in about five minutes."  
"Thank you."  
"Your name?"  
"Grissom."  
"Okay, you should hear your name in five minutes."  
"Thanks."

Sara walked out side and hugged her husband.

"Five minutes."  
"Okay."  
Sara went into her purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"When I'm stressed I smoke. Something you never knew about me, and something I don't want the kids to know."  
"Sara," Grissom grabbed the cigarette from her and stomped it out, "You do not smoke."  
"God Gil."

"You. Do. Not. Smoke."  
"You just didn't know that I do!"  
"And no one knows you wear contacts."  
"Its because they don't have to! Only you and Greg know that I smoke."  
"Why does Greg know?"

"Because, before we were together I had a thing with him. It was for a year."  
_"Two for Grissom."_

"Can we just eat."  
"Fine."

Sara walked away from him and into the diner. Grissom followed her and sat beside her in the booth they had been sat in.

"Sara I'm sorry."  
"And so am I. I shouldn't have lied to you. I should I have told you that I'm a stress smoker and I should have told you about the fling I had with Greg."  
"Sara, its fine. As long as I am forgiven."  
"You are." She leaned in and kissed his lips.

"I love you Sara Grace."  
"I love you too Gil Grissom." She kissed him again and kissed him with passion and love.

"Hi, I'm Abby and I'll be your waitress tonight now may I get you something to drink?"

"Could I have a Corona."  
"Okay and for you sir?"  
"House brewed ice tea."  
"Okay, those will be right out." The waitress said and walked away.

"Well, where were we?"  
Grissom leaned in and kissed her again.

"Mmm. Gil."  
"What Sara?"  
"Love you so much."  
"Love you too baby."  
They kissed again and the waitress brought them their drinks.

"What could I get you?"

"We'd like the veggie sampler and the soft taco starters please."  
"Okay and your main meal?"  
"Home made meat ball sandwich please."  
"Okay and for you ma'am?"

"Veggie Burger please. No onions."  
"Okay that will be out soon."  
"Thank you."

Sara placed her head on Grissoms shoulder and smiled.

"What?"  
"I think this is the most romantic night we've had in a while."  
"I think so too. And its perfect."  
"It is, isn't it?"  
"It is. And I'm glad to be spending this night with you, alone."  
"So am I. I love you so much."

"And I love you so much."  
They talked for a while longer and their starters came. Sara grabbed a soft taco and took a bite. She quickly swallowed it and took a sip of her beer.

"What?"  
"Spicy!"  
Grissom smiled and laughed at what had just happened.

"Shut up! I didn't know it would be that spicy!"  
"Sure you didn't."  
"Just pass me the veggies and the lemon sauce."

Grissom did just that and Sara dipped a carrot into the lemon sauce and took a bite of it. Grissom just laughed and smiled at her. She punched him lightly in the arm and took another sip of her beer.

"Sara, don't drink too much of that before our meals even come. You need to save some."  
"Gil, I think a beer or two won't hurt me."  
"Sara, please, for me?"  
"Fine, but only because I love you and I don't wanna be drunk around our kids."  
"Thank you baby."  
"Just kiss me you dumb ass."  
He leaned in and kissed her again and this time with more love and passion. She kissed him back and with the same love and passion he gave her. Sara fed him a carrot and smiled as she took another sip of her beer, making sure Grissom wasn't looking.

"Gil, I love you."  
"Oh Sara, I love you too."

Sara kissed him again and took another sip of her beer. After a while, their dinner came.

"This looks amazing."  
"It does. And so do you."

"Thanks sweetie."

Sara kissed his cheek and took a bite of her burger. By the end of dinner, Sara had drunk two beers which was just enough to make her a little tipsy.

"Come on Sara, let's go home."  
"Okay baby." She leaned over and kissed him multiple time.

"Sara, stop it. Your drunk."  
"I am not!"  
"Your tipsy."  
"That I may be."

Grissom grabbed Saras hand and led her to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door for her, helped her in and buckled her in before doing the same for himself and driving home.

"Sara, sleep."  
"Giiil."  
"Sleep."  
"Fine."

Sara turned to her side and fell asleep quickly. Grissom shook his head and kept driving.

_"Sara!"  
No answer._

_"Sara Grace Sidle!"  
"What?"  
"Where have you been?"  
"Not at the bar, that's for sure."  
"Sara, are you drunk?"  
"Maybe a little."  
"Ugh, I thought we came to an understanding. I would let you stay here with me as long as you didn't get drunk!"  
"I said. Maybe." She hiccupped and giggled. She stumbled over to Grissom and he caught her as she almost fell to the ground._

_"God Sara. If you ever want us to work then your gonna have to stop drinking!"  
"I'm sorry Gil. I promise to try and cut down on my drinking."  
"I guess I forgive you. But you are not coming in tonight like this. You need to sober up."  
"Okay." She looked at the ground and frowned a bit._

_"Oh Sara. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just don't want you to be drunk anymore. Its enough that you came into work one day after a night of drinking and faked a cold."  
"Its okay. I deserve it."  
Grissom hugged her and kissed the top of her head._

_"Can you help me to bed please?"  
"Come on honey."_

_He grabbed her hand and walked her to the bed. He went to walk away but she hadn't let go of his hand and pulled him back next to her._

_"Please don't leave me here alone. That's why I get drunk, because I'm always alone."  
"Oh Sara, I gotta go into work."  
"Call out sick. Please just stay here for me?"  
"Okay."  
Grissom went into the other room and returned about ten minutes later._

_"I'm off for the night."  
"Thank you Gil. It means a lot to me."  
"Oh just shut up."  
Sara giggled and patted the covers next to her as a signal for him to lay down with her. Grissom smiled and complied with her request. He laid in bed with her in his arms until they fell asleep together._

"Sara? Sara honey wake up."  
"Mmm, are we home?"  
"We are."  
"Good, I need to sober up a bit before I see our kids. So off to bed I go."

Sara hopped out of the car, walked into the house passing her kids and Morgan and Greg with out saying a word. Grissom followed her into the house but stopped to say good night to the kids and Morgan and Greg. He then walked into their bed room and kissed Sara as she tried to get changed.

"Gil."  
"Shh, Sara."  
He kissed her again and again until her arms were around his neck and his hands were on her hips. He walked with her to the bed and laid her down on it. He kissed her again as her hands ran through his hair. They just laid there, Grissom on top of Sara, kissing each other over and over again. Sara moved out from his lips reach and sat up at the base of the bed, teasing him to come for her. He smiled devilishly at her and did what she wanted. He moved over her again and cupped her face in is hands before leaning in and kissing her. She ran her fingers through his blackish gray hair.

"Oh Sara, honey, I love you. I love you _so_ much."

"I love you too Gil. Much more than you will _ever_ know."

He kissed her one last time and let her fall asleep in his arms.

**So the name of this chapter is also the name of the song Sara sang at her piano lessons. So, leave a review and i will get to writing the next chapter.**


	58. Hang Over and Pregnancy!

**I AM SOO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! Dont be mad! Theres good in this chapter, a lot of it!  
Enjoy:**

"Nicky?"  
"Hmm."  
"Nicky, wake up."  
Catherine leaned down and kissed Nick softly on the lips.

"Good Morning," Catherine said looking Nick in the eyes.  
"Good morning my love."

"You ready for tonight's shift?"  
"Yeah but I think its time we told everyone about us."  
"Can't I call Sara and Grissom and tell them first? Please Nicky? Please please please?"  
"Fine, its only about nine, they should be up by now. Tell them to gather everyone in one room and we can tell them together."  
"Okay."  
Catherine grabbed her phone off the night stand and punched in Sara's number.

"Yes Catherine?"  
"Hey, is everyone awake?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"I have some news and I wanna tell you eight first."  
"Okay just a second." Catherine heard Sara yell for everyone to meet in the dinning room and put the phone on speaker, "Kay Cath, we can hear you loud and clear."  
"Okay guys so, I don't know how to put this but."  
"Catherine and I are getting married!" Nick yelled knowing that Catherine would take for ever to say it.

"Cath, is that true?"  
"Very, he proposed when we went out for his birthday!"  
"Awe. And I got my proposal while there was a bee crawling around on my hand."

"Hey." Grissom whined.

"Oh hush you. It was still romantic. So, where were you guys?"  
"We went to the Rampart's most expensive restaurant and he proposed."  
"That is so cute. I'm sorry Cath, we gotta go get the kids ready. See you two love birds later."  
"Bye!"  
Catherine pressed the end button and fell into Nicks arms. He kissed her forehead and then her lips. Before long Catherine was pinned to the bed while Nick kissed her ever so gently. She kissed him back and with love and passion. Catherine was glad that she had told her closest friend that she was engaged but there was a bigger secret she was keeping even from her soon to be husband. But their 'make out' section was crudely ended when Nick heard the front door slam shut and then heard his sister crying. He quickly got out of bed and ran to Janine.

"'Nine, what's wrong?"  
"I'm fucking hung over and Jay and I did some things last night but I don't know what because I was too fucking drunk!"

Nick sighed and got her some Advil and soda.

"Drink up. It helps with the head ache and the nausea."

Right as Nick said the word nausea, he heard someone puking, but it wasn't Janine. He then, again, ran into his the master bathroom and held Catherine's hair out of her face with one hand and with the other he rubbed her back, reassuring her that everything was gonna be okay. He kissed the back of her head and helped her back to their bed to rest. He then went back to his sister, who had apparently been drunk the night before.

"Come on 'Nine, let's get you to bed. You are not going in tonight. Sober up. Oh, and Catherine and I are getting married. Get some sleep."  
"Whoa. Wait, say that last part again."  
"Sober up?"  
"No, after that."  
"Get some sleep?"  
"No Nick."  
"Oh, Catherine and I are getting married?"  
"Yeah! What's that about?"  
"I asked her to marry me and she said yes. Now, get changed and go to sleep. I'm calling out out of work," He said quickly and started to walk out of the room.  
"Nick! Get your ass back here!"  
"What?"  
"You asked Cath to marry you?"  
"Yeah."  
"How long have you two been dating?"  
"Since we met, we took a break once and then got back together, took another break and now we are getting married!"  
"Shh, no need to yell."  
"Nicky!"  
"I'll talk to you later 'Nine."  
Nick ran out of the room and into his bedroom to find that Catherine had gotten up and ran into the bathroom again. He jogged to her and pulled her hair back again.

"Cath, what's going on with you?"  
"Well, remember how not two days a go but like a month or so ago I kinda forced to to have sex with me because I didn't wanna wait?"  
"Yeah, what about that night?"  
"Nicky."  
"Oh god Cath! You're?"  
"I think so Nicky."

"Cath! You drank wine!"  
"It was less than a cup. I'll be fine."  
"Okay. I'm calling Lindsey."  
"What, no!"  
"Yes Cath. She is the only person I trust with your health and if you are having our baby than their health too."  
"Fine," she said crossing her arms and leaning against the tub. Nick grabbed his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Willows."  
"Hey Lindsey."  
"Hey Nick. What's up?"  
"Do you think you could squeeze an appointment in for today?"  
"Sure, who for?"  
"Your Mom."  
"What!"  
"Now calm down Lindsey. Yes, your mother might be pregnant but we don't know. She didn't tell me and I don't know if she took a test. Could you squeeze us in?"  
"Sure. How's an hour from now?"  
"Sounds good. Thanks Lindsey. Oh one last thing, I'm gonna be your Step Dad."  
"Oh. My. God! Really Nicky!"  
"Yep."  
"Love you Nick. See you two soon."  
"Love you too. Bye."  
"Bye."  
Nick clicked his phone shut and sat next to Catherine.

"How long?"  
"An Hour."  
"Okay, I think that was just some morning sickness."  
"I think it was too."  
"You wanna get dressed?"  
"Please?"  
"Come on."  
Nick grabbed her hand and helped her up. They walked hand in hand into his room and changed into actual clothes. Nick made some coffee and they were out the door. Nick left a note for Janine explaining the situation. They drove for a half hour before turning and parking at the clinic where Lindsey had been working since before Sara got pregnant. Nick grabbed Catherine's hand as they walked into the clinic. Catherine sat down and let Nick go up and check her in.

"Hello Sir, name?"  
"Could I just talk to Dr. Willows."  
"I'm sorry sir, I need your name."  
"Lindsey!"  
"Nicky!"  
Lindsey came running into the waiting room and hugged Nick.  
"Hey Sweetie."  
"Hi. Mommy!"  
"Hey Baby Girl."  
"Mom, why didn't you come to me?"  
"Because, I wasn't really expecting it to be this. I just thought I had gotten food poisoning."  
"Oh Mommy. Come on, I've got time to squeeze you in real quick."  
"Thank you Lin's."  
"Anytime. Come on."  
Catherine grabbed Nicks hand and walked behind her daughter and into an exam room. Lindsey started up the ultra sound and placed the cold gel on her mothers stomach.

"I forgot how cold this gel is. Its been a while."  
"Nick, could you hold her hand."  
Nick grabbed her hand and watched as Lindsey pressed an instrument on to her stomach that showed a picture of what was in her stomach.

"Well, Mom, you are one month pregnant. I'm gonna be a big sister."  
"Oh Lindsey, you are."  
"And Mom, I have some news too."  
"What?"  
"Well. I'm married and I'm pregnant."  
"Oh Baby Girl! I'm gonna be a grandma."  
"And this little guy or gal is gonna be an aunt."  
"How far along are you Lin's?"  
"Three months."  
"Wow, your farther than me, your baby's gonna be older than his or her aunt or uncle!"  
"Oh Mommy!"  
Lindsey hugged her mom and wiped off the gel from her mothers stomach. The waved good bye and Catherine and Nick went home. When they got into the house, Janine was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee.

"So?"  
Nick shook his head. Janine smiled, walked over to her brother and Catherine and gave them both hugs. They returned them and sat down to talk.

**Can i trust you to leave a review?**


	59. Piano Lessons Day Two

**So, this chapter is long but only because theres like a gaglion songs in here. Well,  
Enjoy:**

"Gil!"  
"Yes Sara?"  
"Is Eli ready?"  
"Yes Honey. Is Charity?"  
"I'm always done before you."  
"Of course you are."

"Well, I am."  
"Mmm, hmm."  
"Come on. We should get going. Morgan, are you good to watch your own kids today?"  
"100% fine. Go on, have fun!"

"Thanks!"

Sara and Grissom buckled the kids in and drove off to the music studio. When they arrived, Sara carried Charity into the studio before going off to her piano studio.

"You gonna be okay today baby?"  
"I'll be fine. Go with Charity." Sara went on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"Love you Sar."  
"Love you to Gil."  
He leaned in and kissed her lips. Sara walked off and Grissom went with the kids.

"What song today Mrs. Grissom?"  
"Call me Sara."  
"Okay, what song today Sara?"  
"Boulevard of Broken Dreams please."  
The music teacher took out the sheet music and placed it on the piano. Sara read through it once then played it twice, messing up a few time the first time.

"And we have another hour fifty minutes. Any other songs?"  
"Break Away, Behind These Hazel Eyes and Because of You by Kelly Clarkson would be awesome."  
"We have all three. Which one first?"  
"Break Away."

"Here you go."  
She read through it and perfected it.

"You mind giving me the other two and just letting me go through them alone?"  
"Of course not."

The lady gave Sara her last two music sheets and left Sara alone for another hour and forty minutes.

"_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray _

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out _

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I'd pray_

_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky _

_And I'll make a wish _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on an jet plane, far away (I will pray)_

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky _

_And I'll make a wish _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging with revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_."  
"That what you wanna do?"  
Sara jumped when she heard someone speak from behind her.

"Gil! No! Never!"  
"Good. I think our kids need you too much."

"Can I play in peace please?"  
"I'll shut up."  
"Gil, you know what I mean."  
"I do but I love your singing."  
"Fine!"  
Sara took out Behind These Hazel Eyes and played it once through before singing along to it.

"_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore..._

_Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_."

By the end of the song, Grissom was sitting next to her with his hand on her knee.

"One more please Baby?"  
"Fine."

She took out her last sheet music and did the normal thing, played it once then sang along.

"_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did,_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_"

"Honey, you are truly amazing."

He kissed her cheek and walked back to watch Charity play. Sara's teacher walked back in.

"Anything else?"  
"You may think this is weird but do you have This is Me by Demi Lovato?"  
"We have all of her songs."  
"Okay, I'll take that one and Skyscraper and Me Myself and Time, and you please make sure my husband doesn't come back in? He always sneaks up on me at the most awkward times."  
"Sure." The teacher took out the two songs and placed the on the bench next to Sara before walking out of the room. Sara grabbed Skyscraper played it through and sang what she remembered.

"Skies are crying

I am watching

Catching tear drop in my hands."

She played on but forgot the others lyrics.

"You can take everything I have

You can break everything I have."

She felt a tear run down her cheek and stopped. It hurt her to sing this song because of how much she had been hurt when she was young. She quickly grabbed Me Myself and Time and played it once through before singing along once. _Okay Sara_, she thought to her self, _you know you make this work. Just sing This is me. You can do it. You've been through so much more. You can do this._

"_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time to let you know_

_to let you know_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_"

She sighed and stood with her music. She walked out of the room and pass her teacher. She walked pass the receptionist and into the room where her daughter was practicing. She sat down next to Grissom and put her finger to her mouth telling the two men in her life to stay quite. She sat there, smiling, watching her daughter play the last song she had learned the day before. A tear steamed down her face as she remembered the day before. Grissom put his arm around her neck and pulled her in tightly. He kissed her head and waited for Charity to be done playing the song.

"Charity Starr Grissom, that was beautiful!"  
"Thank you Daddy."  
"You wanna learn the lyrics to the song?"  
"Yesh pwease."  
"Go on, play it baby."

"Otay."  
Charity started playing the song again and as if on cue Sara started singing.

"_Well it's good to hear your voice_."  
"Mommy!"  
"Keep playing Char." Grissom said.

_ "I hope your doing fine_

_ And if you ever wonder,_

_ I'm lonely here tonight_

_ Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by_

_ And if I could have just one wish_

_I'd have you by my side_

_Oooh, oh I miss you_

_Oooh, oh I need you_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_ And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed, no one can take your place_

_ It gets harder everyday_

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_And I'm sorry it's this way_

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_ And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

_Well I try to live without you_

_ The tears fall from my eyes_

_ I'm alone and I feel empty_

_ God I'm torn apart inside_

_I look up at the stars_

_ Hoping your doing the same_

_ Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say_

_Oooh, oh I miss you_

_ Oooh, oh I need you _

_And I love you more than I did before_

_ And if today I don't see your face_

_ Nothing's changed, no one can take your place_

_ It gets harder everyday _

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_ And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_ But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_ And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

_ Always stay _

_I never wanna lose you_

_ And if I had to I would choose you_

_ So stay, please always stay_

_ You're the one that I hold onto_

_ 'Cause my heart would stop without you_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_ And if today I don't see your face_

_ Nothing's changed no one can take your place_

_ It gets harder everyday _

_Say you love me more than you did before_

_ And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_ But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_ And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay_

_ I'll always stay_

_And I love you more than I did before_

_ And I'm sorry that it's this way_

_ But I'm coming home I'll be coming home_

_ And if you ask I will stay, I will stay_

_ I will stay_."

When the child was finished she jumped off the piano bench and to her mother.

"Mommy! I knew dat you would come hear me pway!"  
"Of course baby girl. I finished a bit early today so I came to hear you play."  
"Is we done now?"  
"We are. Come on."  
Sara stood holding the young child in her arms and carrying her and the music that she had learned out and into the car. She jumped in the drivers side, leaned over the center consul and kissed Grissom before driving off.

**Leave a review. Im gonna try and figure out who is next**


	60. Double Tell

**So, this is a really good chapter, well i think so.  
Enjoy:**

Nick, Catherine and Janine were sitting on the couch talking. Catherine was staring and playing with the ring on her finger just thinking, allowing everything around her to turn silent.

"Cath? What do you think?"  
"Huh?"  
"'Nine and I think we should get a bigger apartment. What do you think?"  
"What ever you guys want. Not like I'm gonna be of much help anyway."  
"Awe now baby don't think of this like that. Your gonna be a big help and you know it."

"What ever you say."  
"Cath. What's wrong?"  
"My daughter is married and pregnant. I wasn't invited to her wedding! It makes me feel like I was a terrible mother."  
"Oh Cath. Look at Sara and Grissom, the two people with the most over time put in, have twins. You, no, we are gonna be great parents because I'm not gonna let you screw up. Lindsey loves you and you know that."  
"I know but."  
"No, we've gotta figure this out."  
"Okay." She looked at her ring and frowned. Nick got on his knees and grabbed her hands in his and placed his forehead on hers.

"Cath, I am so sorry. I'm just a little worried about us. About this baby."  
"Why?"  
"Because, I don't know but I am. Cath, I'm here for you. No, we are here for you. Janine and I both. I love you Cath."  
Catherine closed the space between their lips and kissed Nick.

"I think we should move."

"You think so?"  
"Yeah. It'd be better to have four rooms for if we have a guest. I'd like to move. But it'd have to be soon."  
"I know and I'm gonna start as soon as we tell the team the news we have."  
"Well this is gonna be big, isn't it?"  
"Yep."  
"Well, we have what, another five hours until shift. We might as well go get some sleep."  
"We should."  
"Janine, you go back to bed now. Your still not going in."  
"Nick, I'm fine to go in."  
"If I have to I will tell DB that you came home at nine am, hung over. He won't let you work."

"Fine, I'll stay home. Night."  
"Night."  
Janine walked into her bed room and fell asleep.

Nick held Catherine's hand and helped her off of the couch. He walked with her hand in hand until they got to the bed. Not even changing, they climbed into bed and cuddled together. The slept for another four hours before waking up. Nick kissed Catherine until she was awake so that way she would get ready.

"Good morning beautiful."  
"Morning Nicky. How long until work?"  
"About an hour."  
"Oh god! I gotta go shower."  
"Go ahead. I'm gonna get dressed."

"Okay. Love you Nicky."  
"Love you too Cath."  
Catherine got up slowly, grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom. Nick watched her before getting up and walking to the closet. He pulled off his pants and threw on a new pair. He searched through his closet for a good button up shirt and threw it on. He grabbed his cologne and sprayed some on his shirt. He put his watch on and walked out into the kitchen. He turned on the coffee pot and waited for Catherine to come out of the bathroom to poor two cups.

"Drink up. Its gonna be a long shift."  
"Thanks."

They drank their coffee and left for work. Nick drove and Catherine rested all the way there.

"Come on Cath. Its time to tell everyone."  
"Wait, we need to call Grissom and Sara and Morgan and Greg too."  
"Okay call them."  
Catherine took out her phone and dialed Sara's number.  
"Grissom."  
"Hey Sara, are the kids sleeping?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Are you with Griss, Morgan and Greg?"  
"Yeah, Cath, what the hell is going on?"  
"Just a sec," Catherine covered the phone with her hand, "We are all good, time to spill."  
"Cath?"  
"Sorry Sara. How have you guys been?"  
"Great. We've all been great."  
"You gotten it in at all?"  
"Sex? No."  
"How bout Greg and Morgan?"  
"Yeah."  
"They have?"  
"Yeah, yesterday."

"Tell them I said nice job guys."  
"Will do."  
Catherine walked with Nick into the break room and everyone stared at them.  
"Sara, put the phone on speaker."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it please."  
"Okay."

"Thanks," Catherine pressed the speaker phone button on her phone and placed it down on the break room table.

"Done Cath."  
"Okay good. Now, I have some big new for you all."  
Everyone exchanged glances and looks before looking at her with a questioning look.

"Just shut up and listen. Nick and I have been dating since we first met. And the other night, when we went out for dinner on his birthday he proposed."  
"She said yes." Nick said smiling.

"Congrats guys." DB said first before Catherine stopped everyone from talking.  
"Sara, Grissom, Morgan and Greg already knew that but there's more."  
"No Cath, your not?" Sara asked over the phone.

"Yes Sara, I am. I'm pregnant."  
There were gasps all around the room and Sara laughed a little.

"What are you laughing at Mrs. Grissom?"  
"What? Nothing. Nothing."

"Ow!" Everybody heard over Grissom shout over the phone.

"What did he do Sara?"  
"Nothing! Bye!"  
The phone line went dead and the whole room started laughing.

"Okay everyone, David and I have some news too," Wendy said through all the laughing. "We are also getting married."

"Wow, when did he ask you?"  
"This morning. I was about to go onto my third shift but instead we went home and while we were in bed he asked me."

Hodges grabbed her hand and they smiled. People talked all through out shift and even at their scenes. It was more news than when Sara told everyone that she was three months pregnant.

**Good? leave a review and tell me! 60 chapters, wow.**


	61. All Leading Up To

**Hey, its been more than a week since my last update and i am sorry. I have had some trouble coming up with things but be expecting a major plot twist soon!  
Enjoy:**

About two months passed and everyone was home. Catherine, now three months pregnant, had started to plan her wedding and Nick, with help from Greg and Grissom, was looking for a new house. The children weren't asking for lullabies anymore, Janine hadn't spoken to Jay either.

"Sara?"  
"Yeah Janine?"  
"Could I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Well, um, have you ever gotten so drunk that you don't remember what you and Grissom did?"  
"Well yeah. I'm a recovered alcoholic, and it's all thanks to Grissom. Janine, what happened?"  
"Jay and I got drunk a few months ago and I woke up at his place. I don't know what happened and since I don't know I haven't talked to him."  
"Well, that's about to change."  
Janine turned around and almost screamed.

"Please, don't make me talk to him."  
"I didn't invite him. I gotta go 'Nine."  
Sara left the locker room with her purse and jacket. Jay passed her and walked into the locker room.

"Janine, please talk to me."  
"Jay, I don't wanna talk. I have nothing to say to you, that's that," she slammed her locker door and walked out of the locker room and started for the exit.  
"Janine please!"

"Jay, I told you. I have nothing to say to you. And if you don't leave me alone," she stopped at the door out of the building.

"What?"  
"If you don't leave me alone, I'll break up with you. Jay, I don't wanna have to break up with you but if that's what it comes to than I will," she pushed the door open and walked out of the building and to her car.

* * *

"Eli! Char! Come on, mommy needs to go to the doctor!"  
The twins ran out and demanded to be picked up. Sara picked them up and walked to the car. She strapped them in and drove off. Grissom was in the drivers seat, Sara was holding his hand.

"You okay Sar?"  
"Hmm, oh, yeah. I'm fine."  
"Sara, don't pull that 'I'm fine' thing with me. What's wrong?"  
"I'm just a bit scared. Its been happening more and more lately and I can't control it as much as before and it kinda scares me. I mean, what if this is full on DID and it started when I was a kid and my mom or fosters never told me? What if I've been a freak my whole life and never knew?"  
"Sara, you are not a freak."  
"Keep telling your self that Griss, I never will."  
"Sara."  
"No, Gil. I know I'm a freak. I have DID. My life will never be normal again."  
"Sara."

She shifted in her seat and looked out her window. Grissom punched the radio on.

_We can't, we can't back down._

"Gil turn it off."  
"No Sara."  
Sara turned it off and he turned it back on.

_We can't back down, there's to much at stake. This is serious, don't walk away. We can't pretend, its not happening in our own back yard._

"Gil, turned the damn thing off!"  
"Sara, the children!"  
"You know what, we're here. I'm going in."

Sara stormed out of the car and into the doctors office.  
"Name?"  
"Sara Grissom."  
"Yes, Mrs. Grissom. The doctor will be right with you."  
"Thanks, and if my husband and children come in then tell them not to come back."  
"Will do."  
"Thanks."  
She sat down and was called back right away.

"Sara?"  
She stood up and followed the nurse into the back.

"The Doctor will be right with you."  
"Thanks."

The nurse walked out and Sara sighed. The doctor walked in less than five minutes later.

"Nice to see you again Sara."  
"Nice to see you too Doctor Shepherd."  
"When you made this appointment you said it that there was something going on with your DID."  
"There is. I used to be able to control it, and only change when Gil said some word, but now. I've turned about ten times in the past month. New personalities and everything. They would last for hours, days, weeks. We have to send the kids away every once in a while. It scares me when I come back."  
"Why don't we bring back your husband?"  
"No, he's with my kids. And I don't want him back here."  
"Okay, well the only thing I can really do is put you on medication that will help but it won't stop it completely."  
"Thank you, Doctor, thank you so much."  
"Here is you script. Make sure you take them twice a day, one when you wake up and one before bed. Sooner or later you should be able to stop taking them and still be like you were on the meds."

"Thanks."  
"Any questions, just call."  
"Thank you."  
"I will see you another time Sara."

The doctor left and Sara followed him out until she was met by her husband and children.

"What did he say?"  
"I'm gonna be fine, I'm gonna be on meds now."  
"Medication?"  
"Yeah. He said that the meds are the only way to keep the DID under complete control. Gil, it's the only way Gil."

* * *

"Cath!"  
"Yeah Nicky!"  
"I think I found it."  
Catherine walked into the living room and leaned over Nick's shoulder.

"Nicky, its perfect."  
"And, its in our price range. I'm gonna call the number and make an offer."  
"So its $250,900 make an offer at $200,900. And tell them that that's our lowest offer."  
"Okay baby."  
Catherine kissed his cheek and went to check on Janine.

"Janine? Are you okay?"  
"No! Jay came to talk to me today. I don't wanna talk to him, I told him that if he doesn't leave me alone, I'd break up with him."  
"Janine, you two should have broken up already."  
"I know but."  
"Next time you see him, you break up with him."  
"Okay."  
"Cath! Nine!"  
They went running into the other room.  
"We got it, it just so happened that the real-estate agent was talking with the sellers and they accepted our offer. We're moving out, they said that we could move in by the end of the week. We need to sign papers and pay. We're moving girls."

Catherine hugged him from behind and smiled.

"Guys, I'm gonna go get some Chinese food."  
"You know what I like Sis."  
"Yeah, I do. How bout you Cath?"  
"No thanks. I'm not feeling well."  
"Okay, I'll be back."

* * *

"Sammie, Abby, come out come out where ever you are."

She heard giggles coming from the closet and behind the couch.

"Hmmm, I wonder where Sammie is."  
She popped her head out behind the couch and Sammie screamed.

"Found you Sammie baby."  
"Dawn!"

"Come on out baby, we gotta find Abby."

"Otay!"

"Where could she be," Morgan pulled open the closet door and out popped Abby.

"Boo!"

Sammie screamed and Morgan laughed.

"Greg, lunch!"  
"Coming."  
Greg ran into the room.

"What's cooking Mo?"  
"Just some sandwiches. Peanut butter and Jelly for the girls, and what would you like?"  
"What ever you're having."  
"Ham and cheese?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Shut up you."  
"Only if you can make me."

Morgan turned around and kissed him.

"Mmm."  
"Let me finish making lunch."  
"Okay Baby."

Greg walked into the dining room and put his girls into their chairs.

"Food!" the yelled together.

Morgan came in with the sandwiches and they all ate.

**Leave a review please. Maybe I'll tell you something about the plot twist.**


	62. Hurt

**Ive had this ready for a day or so.  
Enjoy:**

There was Chinese food all over the side walk, blood surrounding a female body.

"Female, multiple stab wounds. Is there any ID?"  
"A Janine Stokes."  
"Oh god, I know her."  
"How?"  
"I'm her boyfriend."  
"Dude, this is bad. We gotta get her to Desert Palms now."

"Okay, load her up!"  
They placed Janine on the stretcher and started to apply pressure to her wounds."  
"How many?"  
"I see five in her abdomen, more than two dozen in her arms and legs, and I think a broken leg."  
"Great, guys I gotta make this call."  
"Do it Jay."  
Jay took Janine's cell phone and called Nick.

"Janine, where are you?"  
"Nick."  
"You ass hole."  
"Listen to me Nick. It's Janine, she's hurt, bad."  
"How bad?"  
"Stabbed several times. Broken leg. We're bringing her to Desert Palms. Nick, its really bad."  
"Oh god! I'll be there."  
Jay heard the line die and placed Janine's phone back into her purse.

"Ni. Nick?"  
"Janine. Janine, its Jay. You've been stabbed."  
"Jay?"  
"Yes Baby?"  
"We're through."

She blacked out.  
"That's rough man."

Less than ten minutes later, Nick had met the ambulance at the hospital and was running with Janine.

"'Nine, you listen to me. You will not die, not today."  
"Nick." She whispered faintly.

"I'm here Janine, just hold on sis."

They took her into surgery and Nick went back to the waiting room and sat down with Catherine.

"Oh Cath."  
"Don't worry Nicky, we've seen this before."  
"I know but."

"May way!"  
Another group of paramedics rushed in and following them was Grissom, covered in blood.

"Griss! What happened?"  
"I don't know, Sara wasn't her self, the damn DID, and I took the kids to Morgan and Gregs and when I got home the house had been broken into and Sara was on the ground, shot."  
"What!"  
"Yeah, I still can't believe it."

"Where was she shot?"  
"Shoulder and stomach. I was gone fifteen minutes, she had her gun on her too."  
"Oh god."  
"Ow."  
"Cath, what's wrong?"  
"The baby's moving a bit. Ouch. I'll be fine Nicky."

"Okay, if you say so. Are you still not feeling well?"  
"Yeah, kinda."  
"Come on, I'm bringing you home."  
"No, Nick."  
"Catherine, I am bringing you home."  
"Nicholas Stokes I am not going home."  
"Fine, but you tell me if you wanna."  
"Okay."

An hour later one of the doctors came out.

"Nick Stokes?"  
"That's me."  
"Luckily, your sisters wounds didn't hit any major organs, little bit of internal bleeding, a broken leg, a few scrapes on her arms and legs. Mr. Stokes, your sister should make a full recovery. If you and your fiancé would like to see her you can."  
"Thanks. Griss, do you mind?"  
"Mr. Grissom?"  
"Go on Nick."  
Grissom walked over to Sara's doctor and was worried.

"The one wound through her abdomen hit her appendix. We had to remove it and the shoulder wound will be fine. The shoulder wound nicked the artery but we repaired it."  
"May I see her, please?"  
"Yes. You may."

"Thank you doctor."

Grissom followed him to the room and almost fainted when he saw Sara.

"Grissom?"  
"I'm here baby. I'm here."  
"Are Charity and Eli okay?"  
"They're fine Sara. They're with Morgan and Greg."  
"Okay, thank god."  
"Sara, what happened?"  
"After you left, I went back to my self and someone broke in. It was a girl, I swear."  
"Was it Natile?"  
"Maybe, but wasn't she put in a hospital like my mom was?"  
"She was moved to a regular prison while you were away."  
"What!" she started breathing heavily.  
"Sara, calm down. Nurse!"  
A nurse rushed in.  
"What's wrong?"  
"She's asthmatic. She needs an inhaler."  
"We can put her on a ventilator."  
"What ever you need to, she's having some trouble breathing."  
"Grissom, is she gonna be okay," Catherine walked in asking.  
"Yeah Cath. How's Janine?"  
"Still unconscious."  
"Cath?"  
"Sara, ow."  
"Cath, what's wrong?"  
"The baby's moving a bit."  
"May I?"  
Catherine walked over to the side of Sara's bed and allowed her to feel the baby moving.

"I miss that feeling. Knowing that there's life growing inside of you."  
"I know, I did too."  
Sara hugged her friend and she rubbed against her shoulder.  
"Ouch!"  
"Oh my god, I am so sorry!"  
"I would think that I would be used to the pain by now but I'm not."  
"Oh, I forgot. We know the sex."  
"And?"  
"I'm having a girl."

**I would really appreciate a review.**


	63. Healing

**Lengthy chapter. My computer is crappy!  
****Enjoy:**

"Awe Cath, a girl."  
"I know."  
"Cath," Nick said panting.

"What Nicky?"  
"She's awake."  
"Oh thank god. Sara, I'll see you later okay?"  
"Okay Cath, thanks."  
Catherine went with Nick into Janine's room.

"Ni. Nick?"  
"I'm here Janine, sis I'm here."  
"Nick, what happened? Why is my leg, elevated? Why doest everything hurt?"  
"Well, 'Nine, you were stabbed. Finn, Wendy and DB are looking for the guy. But they have another scene at Grissoms."  
"What happened there?"  
"Sara was shot. She'll be fine though."

"Sara. No."

"Janine, stop trying to move so much. You broke you leg, you were stabbed."  
"I wanna go home."  
"Cath, stay with her. I'm gonna go get the nurse."  
"Okay."  
Nick jogged out of the room and to the nurses station.

"Yes Sir?"  
"My sister, Janine Stokes, seems a bit uncomfortable. Can you give her something? She's also trying to get up, move around."  
"Okay Sir, I'll get right on that."  
"Thank you."

Nick walked back into Janine's room.  
"Janine, lay down. You're gonna hurt your self."  
"Nick?"  
"Yes Janine?"  
"Tell Sara or Grissom, Natile was behind this. My attack, Saras."  
"Natile Davis?"  
"That's. What. She. Said."  
"Janine, rest. The nurse will be in in a minute."  
"Okay, thank you Nick."  
"Anything for you 'Nine."

"Nicky?"  
"Yes?"  
"Tell them now."  
"I will. Cath stay here."  
"Okay."  
Nick ran out of Janine's room and into Sara's.

"Grissom, I need to talk to you."  
"What you need to say to me, you can say to Sara too."  
"I know who did this to Sara and Janine."  
"Who, Nicky" Sara asked.

"Natile Davis. Janine just told me that her attacker had told her that her name is Natile Davis and that she had shot Sara Sidle."  
"Gil?"  
"Yes?"  
Saras breathing quickened until she was practical gasping for air.  
"Nurse!"

No one came.

"Some one help! My wife is having an asthma attack!"  
"Gil, what's. Going. On?"

"Sara, you've gotta calm down, okay? You're having a bad asthma attack."  
"Sir?"  
"Finally, she's having an asthma attack and its bad!"  
"Gil?"  
"Shh, Sara, shh."  
The nurse put on a breathing mask on Sara. Slowly, her breathing went back to normal.

"You gonna be okay Ma'am?"  
"I'll be fine."  
"Okay, call me if you need anything."  
"Thank you."  
The nurse walked out and Grissom sat at the foot of Saras bed.

"You gonna be okay Honey?"  
"Yeah, that just really hit me."  
"Okay, Nick I think you should be with your sister."  
"Yes Sir."

Nick left taking a hint.

"Sara, you don't look so good."

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick."  
"Here," he handed her the throw up bucket they leave in the rooms and she threw up.

"You never told me a was shot!"  
"Sara, I thought you knew."  
"I thought I was stabbed again. That bitch had a silencer!"  
"Sara, stay calm."  
"I'm not upset I'm mad. I could have shot the bitch who had trapped me under a car in the middle of the desert but I let her shoot me! I'm going to find and kill her."  
"Sara!"  
"I'm sorry Gil! I've just been shot by someone who also kidnaped me!"  
He stood and sat back down right next to her.

"Its alright Sara. I got a little upset. I'm gonna call DB and tell him who did this."

"Alright, I'm gonna go to sleep."  
"Okay baby, I love you Sara. I haven't told you that lately. I feel bad."  
"I love you too Gil."

Grissom smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He started out when Sara stopped him.

"Gil?"  
"Yeah?"  
"When your done with your call, would you lay down with me please?"  
"Sara, I don't wanna make you uncomfortable."  
"You don't, you make me feel more comfortable. You know that."  
"Okay, I'll be less than ten minutes."  
"Okay."  
Grissom walked out into the waiting room and called DB.

"Yeah?"  
"DB, we know who attacked Sara and Janine."  
"Who?"  
"Her name is Natile Davis."  
"I heard about her."  
"So you know about how she feels about me and Sara?"  
"No."

"Natile kinda hates us. She holds me responsible for the death of her foster dad who is the only one she ever loved."  
"Oh wow. You and Sara are going no where with out someone until she's caught. But why did she stab Janine?"  
"That I don't know."  
"Wait wait wait. How do you know this?"  
"Janine said to Nick that right after she was stabbed her attacker told her so."  
"Okay, well, I'll try and track her."  
"Thanks Russell."  
They hung up and Grissom went back to Sara.

"Gil?"  
"I'm here baby."  
"I wanna talk to the kids. I don't care if I'm hurt I just wanna talk or see them. Please?"  
"Okay, I'll call Greg and Morgan."  
Grissom punched in the number and waited for them to pick up.

"Hello?"  
"Morgan, Sara wants to talk to Charity and Eli can you put them on?"  
"Sure."  
"Hewo?"  
"Hey Charity, you wanna talk to mommy?"  
"Sue."  
"Here Sar."  
"Mama?"  
"Hey baby girl."  
"Mommy, is you stiw being cwazy?"  
"No Char, Mommy's mommy. Can you tell Aunt Mo something for me please?"  
"Sue."  
"Tell her, Thanks Giving."  
"Autie Mo?"  
"Yes Char?"  
"Mommy towd me to tew you Fanks Giving."  
"Thanks Giving?"  
"Mmm hmm."  
"Tell Mommy I wanna talk to her."  
"Mommy Auntie Mo wannna talk to you."  
"Put her on."  
"Sara, what happened?"  
"Send Charity away and make sure Eli isn't in the room."  
Morgan did just that.  
"Sara, what the hell happened!"  
"Natile Davis. She attacked me then shot me and then went and stabbed Janine."  
"Oh god!"  
"Yeah, but I'm gonna be fine. Cath says that Janine's gonna be fine."  
"Thank god."  
"Why?"  
"Because, its almost mine and Greg's three year anniversary."

**Okay so its really the 15th but i was so close to posting this on the 14 so HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**


	64. Aint No Rest For The Wicked

**Please leave a review! I only have one active reader and i would like some more.  
Enjoy:**

"Shoot!"  
"You didn't forget did you?"  
"I did. I'm sorry."  
"Sara."  
"Morgan I am soooooo sorry."  
"Its fine. You were shot."  
"Thanks tell my kids I love them."  
"I will."  
"If they start squirming I'm bringing them to you."  
"Give me twenty four hours from now."  
"Fine."

"Thanks again."  
"Bye Sara."  
"Bye Morgan."  
Morgan walked into the living room and sat down next to Greg who had Charity on his lap.

"What was that about?"  
"Sara used our code word."  
"Thanks Giving?"  
"Yep."  
"Really?"  
"Yes Greg. She wants us to keep Char and Eli over night and then we'll see where we go from there."  
"Okay, well what time is it?"  
"About eight."  
"Wow, its time for them to sleep."  
"Auntie Mo?"  
"Yes Char?"  
"I no wanna go to sweep. My mommy not here."  
"Okay sweetie. You can stay with Greg and Me."  
"Fank you."  
"You stay here with Uncle G, I'm gonna go put Eli, Sammie and Abby to sleep."  
"Otay."  
Morgan stood up and carried the other three into the twins bedroom. She kissed them all. Sammie and Eli were put in the same crib since Abby had asthma and could be set off by anything. Morgan, Greg and Charity fell sleep on the couch about an hour later. And after another three hours Morgan heard something break in the other room than Sammie and Eli scream. Greg woke up and ran into the other room.

"Morgan!"  
"What?"  
"They're gone."  
"What!"  
He ran back into the living room.

"They took Sammie and Eli."  
"Eli was second born. What time was Sammie born?"  
"Umm, her birth certificate said she was born at 4:39 pm and Abby was born at 4:30 pm."  
"God."

"Mo, there was a note but I didn't touch it. I'm gonna go grab some gloves you call DB and Grissom."  
"Okay."

Greg grabbed his gloves and read the note.

"Mo! Don't call Grissom yet."  
"Why not?"  
"_If you want to see your two young children again, I must get five thousand dollars in twenty four hours. Don't forget to tell Sara that Natile has her son."_

"Oh my god! Sammie. What's Abby gonna do with out her sister! No, what's this one gonna do with out her brother. I'm calling Grissom."  
She quickly pressed in Grissoms number.

"Grissom," he had been sleeping.

"Griss, its Morgan."  
"You sound terrible."  
"I feel terrible. Griss, I have some bad news."  
"Oh god."  
"Eli and Sammie have been kidnaped by Natile Davis."  
"Oh god, Sara can't know this."  
"What can't I know Gil?"  
"Morgan, I'll call you later."  
Grissom hung up.

"Sara, I don't know how your gonna take this. Sara, Eli and Sammie have been kidnapped by Natile. I don't know what she wants. Morgan just called and told me that."  
"Oh God. Oh god! Grissom, help me get up. I need to tell Nick."  
"No, you need to sleep."  
"No, Gil, I wanna tell Nick."  
"Fine."

He helped her sit up and eventually stand up.

"Nurse!"  
One of the nurses rushed in.  
"Yes Mr. Grissom."  
"Would mind helping us get the IV cart. She wants to go see our friend who is right down the hall."  
"Not a problem."  
The nurse brought over the cart to Sara. Sara grabbed on to it with one hand and started to walk.

"Don't go to fast Sar."  
"I won't Gil."  
"Nurse!"  
It was Nick calling for the nurse.  
"Am I allowed to pick her up?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Hold on Sara."  
He swept her off her feet and she grabbed on to the IV cart and they all ran into Janines room. Janines wounds had reopened but the major and deepest one was fully open and bleeding again."  
"Oh God! Gil."  
"Sara, cover your eyes."

Tears fell from her eyes. Catherine came into sight for Sara who had placed her head on Grissoms shoulder.

"Sara, why did you come here?"  
"I wanted to see Janine. And to tell you guys something."  
"What?"  
"Eli and Sammie were kidnaped. Natile took them."  
"Oh dear god! Isn't this enough."

"Who are you lady?"  
"My name is Natile Davis."  
"You is the girl who twapped my mommy under a ca!"  
"Yeah I am."  
"Why did you take us!" Eli screamed at her.

"Because, this is revenge for what your dad did to me. He killed my dad, my foster dad. Don't worry, I'm gonna feed you. Sooner or later."  
"Pwease let us go Natile. My daddy had no fing to do wif yo daddy dying," Sammie pleaded.

"Well, one kid just wasn't gonna do for me. Plus Greg Sanders, your daddy, was on the case when my dad shot him self!"  
"But he did no fing to him!"  
"Shut up kid! I do a gun."  
"Sammie, just stop. She hurted my mommy once."  
"Oh I hurt her again. Don't you know? I shot Sara Sidle twice. She should be dead now and if she's not I always could have a third go."  
"You meanie! You hurted my mommy! She been throw enough! She sick!"  
"Oh? Tell me more."  
"She cwazy."  
"How so?"  
"She act like she not her self and den Daddy take us to Uncle Gregs or Uncle Nicks."  
"Is what mommy calls her 'craziness' also known as DID or multiple personality disorder?"  
Eli stayed quiet.

"Is it!"  
"Yesh."  
"Good boy. I think its time I made a call."

"Ni. Nick!" Janine screamed in pain. "What's happening!"  
"Janine, stay calm. Your wound reopened."  
Janine screamed again and Grissoms phone rang.  
"Grissom."  
"Hi Grissom, may I speak to Sara?"  
"No, you can't."  
"Awe, is she dead?"  
"No."  
"Then put her on before I hurt you kid."  
"Daddy!"  
"Okay fine."  
Grissom put the phone at Saras ear.

"Hello?"  
"Hi Sara."  
"No."  
"That's right. Its me."  
"Let me talk to my son."  
"I'm sorry, I can't let that happen."  
"Mommy!"  
"Eli."  
"That's right, I have Eli. Now, let me think. You have DID."  
"How did you know that?"  
"Let's just say I had to threaten it outta your boy."  
"Leave him alone."  
"You do remember that night? When I tazed you, then threw you in my trunk? OH I do. You tried to kill me, but then you drank the water. Then after that the same red car that I first saw you and your husband work together. I remember all of it. I remember killing Izzy, I remember killing that old lady, and your officer, and the guy at the chicken factory. I even remember pushing my sister out of a tree."  
"Stop!"

"Oh and then today, shooting you. You were so vulnerable. You had just altered, you were alone. It was easy and the best thing was that you even had your gun."

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"  
"Sara?"  
"You listen to me. I know what your trying to do and it won't work. What do you want?"  
"I want five thousand dollars by tomorrow or else your son and god daughter get hurt."  
"You have."  
"Sammie. I don't want the blind one, I don't want the one with asthma."  
"You bitch, how did you know my daughter is blind."  
"I know everything Sara."  
The line went dead and tears streamed from Sara's eyes.

**Sad chapter i know and i am sorry. please be an active reader and review! i have a million different plots read for the story. leave a review**


	65. Proposal

**I posted a chapter yesterday and today! Yay!  
Enjoy:**

"Nick!"

"I know Sis. Nurse!"

"Ah! Nicky, why does it hurt!"

"Sir, we've gotta get her into the ER. We gotta go now!"

"Gil."

"Don't worry Sara. Shh."

"She's gonna hurt them."

"No she won't. Sara, Natile."

"Doctor Grissom please take your wife back to her room. This is too much stress for her. Mr. Stokes, take your wife out too."

"Nicky! Please! Don't leave me!"

"Im sorry 'Nine. I gotta. Your goin' in for surgery. I cant be with you."

"Nicky!"

Nick grabbed Catherine's hand and walked out of the room.

"Nicky!"

"Im so sorry 'Nine."

"Nick. I feel like something's wrong."

"What."

"Call Lindsey. Tell her that i need her."

"Gil. She's gonna hurt our baby!"

Grissoms phone rang and and Sara picked it up.

"He. Hello?"

"Sara, are you okay?"

"No. Could you bring Charity to me please? I want my baby girl."

"Yeah sure. Greg, Abby, Char and I will be right there."

"Thanks Morgan."

"No problem Sara."

They hung up and Grissom placed Sara down on her bed.

"Morgan's bringing Charity and Abby to us."

"Good, I think Charity would be better off here and outta danger."

"That's why I asked Morgan to bring her here."

"Sara, will you be okay here with Nick and Catherine? I wanna go get some clothes for us and Charity."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll probably just sleep until Greg Morgan an Charity get here."

"Okay," he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back as soon as I can be. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go."

Grissom smiled at her and walked out of her room and to his car. He started driving home. The radio was on and right before he turned onto the street he heard an old song.

"_There ain't no rest for the wicked. You see money don't grow on trees. We've got bills to pay we got mouths to feed see there ain't nothing in this world for free. No we cant slow down we cant hold back though you know we wish we could. No there ain't no rest for the wicked till we close our eyes for good_."

He punched the button off and turned into the drive way.

Charity ran into Saras arms and hugged her mother.

"Hey Baby Girl."

"Hi Mama. Where Ewi?"

Sara sighed. She looked at Morgan, Greg and Abby. Abby had been crying.

"Char, you remember the story that I told you about Natile Davis right?"

Charity shook her head yes and Sara sighed again.

"Charity, Eli has been kidnaped."

"What. No Mommy you wying!"

"Im not lying baby girl. The bad lady got Eli."

"Natiwe Davis taked Ewi?"

"Yes Baby, Natile Davis took Eli. But we will get him back. I promise."

"Otay Mommy."

"Morgan?"

"Yeah Sara?"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome Sara."

"And Greg?"

"Yeah Sar?"

"I know for a fact that she won't hurt Sammie. She just wants to hurt me. No one but me."

"That's not true Sara. She hurt all those people."

"But she wont hurt Sammie. If i know her, and ,well, she did trap me under a car."

"Well."

"Greg, trust me. Sammie will be safe."

"Okay Sara."

"Cath?"

"Yeah Sara?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel alright. The baby's stopped moving around so much and so i just want Lindsey to make sure everything's alright."

"'Nick?"

"I just want 'Nine to be okay."

"Don't worry Nick, Janine should be fine."

"But what if she isn't."

"She will be."

"Mom?"

"Lindsey."

Catherine walked over to her daughter and hugged her.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

"All day the baby's been moving and then it just stopped."

"Okay, Nick would you like to come with us?

"No, I just need to, uh, cool down."

"Okay, come on mom."

Lindsey and Catherine walked out into the hall and almost ran into one of the nurses.

"Doctor Willows. Is there anything i could do for you?"

"Yeah, I need a sonogram."  
"Right in here."  
"Thank you."  
The nurse walked out and went back to her work.

"Okay Mom, lay down for me and let's check on this little girl."  
Lindsey started up the sonogram and looked at the baby growing inside of her mother.

"Oh Mom. Your just a bit paranoid. Everything's fine with the baby."  
"Really?"  
"Yes Mom. Nothing looks to be wrong."  
"Thank god."  
"Here," Lindsey handed her mom a cleaning rag, "clean up and go be with Nick. He needs you."  
"Thanks Lind's. You're a big help."  
"I know. I love you Mom."  
"I love you too Lind's."

Catherine cleaned the gel off of her abdomen and hugged her daughter.

"I'll see you later Mom."  
"You will."

They parted ways and Catherine went back into Saras room. She sat on Nicks lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Is everything okay Cath?"  
"Everything's fine. I'm just being paranoid."  
"Sara, I'm back."  
"Gil."  
"Daddy."  
"Hey Baby Girl! How's my big girl?"  
"I good. How is you daddy?"  
"I'm good. Now, Sara, how do you feel?"  
"Tired as hell."  
"Oh Sara, we can go if you want." Morgan suggested.

"You all can go when ever you want. I'm not keeping you here. You seem tired too."  
"I tam Auntie Sara."  
"Bring her home guys."  
"Thanks Sara. Get better."  
"I will."  
Morgan walked hand in hand with Greg out of the room and when it was down to just Sara, Grissom, Nick, Catherine and Charity, Grissom got down on one knee.

"Sara, we never did this properly."  
Sara covered her mouth and held back her tears.

"Sara Grace Grissom, I am still madly in love with you and I always will be. Two years ago I suggested that we renewed our vows and you said after our five year anniversary. Well, its pass that day. Sara," he opened a small red velvet box, "will you remarry me?"  
"Yes Gil."

He stood up and took off her wedding ring and put on the engagement ring before placing the other band back on her finger. Sara let her tears out and hugged him.

"I love you Sara."  
"I love you too Gil."

A nurse walked into the room.

"Nick Stokes?"

**Ohhh, what will happen to Janine? Eli and Sammie? Leave a review!**


	66. The Kids Are Alright

**I hope you liked last chapter. This one is a bit more happy.  
Enjoy:**

"That's me."  
"Your sister is gonna be fine. We missed a small knick in an artery. She's sleeping in her room."  
"Thank you."  
Nick stood up and hugged Sara.  
"Thanks."  
"Don't mention it man."  
Nick grabbed Catherine's hand and they walked to Janines room where Janine was just starting to wake up.  
"Nicky," she said in a faint voice.  
"Yes 'Nine?"  
"Give me my phone."  
"Here," Nick handed her her cell phone and she scrolled through her contacts. She hit send and called someone.  
_"Hello?"  
_"Hey."  
_"Janine Stokes. I never though I'd hear from you."  
_"I never thought I'd have to call you but I need a friend. I'm in the," she coughed, "hospital."  
_"Your in the hospital? What happened?"  
_"I've been living with Nick in Vegas and I was stabbed this morning on my way back to the car after getting some early morning Chinese."  
_"Oh my god! I'm on the next flight out."  
_"Thanks. Dylan."_  
"See you later."  
_"See ya later."  
She hung up and took a deep breath.

"'Nine, who's Dylan?"  
"Old friend of mine. We met in middle school. He's flying in from Jersey to see me."  
"Just a friend?"  
"Yeah Nick."  
"Good."

"Russell, we got the five thousand dollars. We just need to talk to her and find a meeting spot."  
"I'll get right on that. Thanks Jules."  
"Don't call me Jules!"

"Grissom?"  
"Yeah Sidle?"  
"Is she asleep yet?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thank god. I thought she'd never fall asleep."  
"Now, why don't you fall asleep Mrs. Grissom?"  
"Only if you come lay with me."  
"Is there even any room?"  
"I'm sure we can make some."  
"Sara, I don't wanna."  
"Make me uncomfortable? Like I said before, you make me more comfortable."  
"Fine."  
Sara moved with her daughter and made room for her husband. He climbed into bed next to them and Sara rested her head on his shoulder.  
"I love you Sara."  
"I love you too," she yawned.

He kissed her forehead and they drifted off to sleep in each others arms with Charity laying in between them.

"Oh little Elijah. I wonder when your mother will pay."  
Natalie's phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Ms. Davis, we have your money. We want to meet you and get the children back."  
"I will meet you at my location, you can get your kids back then."  
She hung up the phone.  
"Oh you two, you mommy and daddy's boss got my money."  
"So you will wet us go?"  
"Soon, I just need my money."  
Twenty minutes later, Eli and Sammie were in the arms of Finlay and Russell. Eli had a few scrapes and cuts from being dragged out of the broken window and so did Abby. They were brought into Desert Palms for some treatment so their wounds wouldn't get infected. After a few hours, Eli was rolled into Sara's room and was hook up to an IV. Over the course of the night he had gotten a deep gash on his cheek. Morgan, Greg and Abby were all in with Sammie who was also hooked up to and IV just to be safe. The next morning, when Charity woke up, she squirmed out of Saras arms, into Grissoms who then placed her in Eli's bed.  
"Ewi?"  
"Char?"  
"Ewi!"  
Charity wrapped her arms around her brother and cried.  
"I miss you Broder."  
"Oh Charity, I missed you too."  
"Mommy!"  
Sara moaned nuzzled into Grissom some more.  
"Shh, Mommy sleeping Char."  
"Oh, I sowwy mommy," she whispered.  
"Charity, go back to sweep. We wake up again when Mommy's up."  
"Otay."  
Charity fell asleep in her brothers arms. Another hour later, Sara woke up and woke Grissom up too.  
"Gil, take a pic of them. They look so cute."  
Grissom got up and took a picture of the twins sleeping together.  
"Perfect."  
"Sara?"  
"Yeah Gil?"  
"I love you, so much."  
"I love you too Gil."  
"You know we gotta plan our remarriage."  
"I know, as soon as I'm outta here we can plan it. I know who I want as brides maids and as my maid of honor."  
"Good, I wanna get this done in December, before Christmas."  
"Why not on Christmas?"  
"Because, I don't wanna take attention away from the twins."  
"Okay, Christmas Eve?"  
"Yeah, I'd like a Christmas wedding."  
"Christmas Eve it is then."  
"Yeah, and then we can spend Christmas with our twins."  
"Yeah, I can't wait Gil."

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Dylan." Janine said faintly.  
"Janine, I'm sorry for what happened to you."  
"Its not your fault. Dylan, I'm so glad you came."  
"I wouldn't have if you hadn't called me."  
"I'm glad I did. I'm glad I have you to count on."  
""Nine, you can always count on me. Can I tell you something?"  
"Sure Dylan."  
"I still have feelings for you."

**I hope you all liked it. Leave a review!**


	67. Home

**You know, this is my second or third chapter in one day. its because we had no school and im sick so i cant go out(not like i would have)  
Enjoy:**

"Really Dylan?"

"Yeah, even after you left I still had feelings for you."  
"Maybe after I get outta here we can grab some lunch."  
"That'd be awesome."  
"Cool, now you might wanna get outta here before my brother gets back."

"Okay, see ya later beautiful."

"See ya later Dyl."

Dylan walked out of Janines room and almost ran into Nick.

"Sorry man."

"Mommy?"  
"Yeah Sammie?"  
"Where is I?"  
"Your in the hospital. You have a few cuts that just needed to be dressed before you could go home."

"When can I go home?"  
"Soon baby, soon."  
"Mommy?"  
"Yeah baby?"  
"Is Eli okay?"  
"Eli's gonna be fine Sammie."  
"Good, I saw what da bad wady did to him."  
"What did she do?"  
"She cut Eli's cheek wif a nife."  
"Oh my, Greg, I'll be right back."  
Morgan got up and walked to Sara's room.

"Sar, is Eli okay?"  
"Yeah, he's doing fine. We both are getting released today."  
"Good, that's good."  
"How's Sammie?"  
"She's good. She doesn't have to stay tonight, she gets released in a few hours."  
"That's amazing."  
"That's the same for you. You got shot, twice, and your getting released a day after."  
"Yeah, well, I was able to stand up yesterday. They say I just need to take a week off from work and rest but."  
"That won't happen."  
"Someone's gotta watch the kids."  
"And that someone's gonna be you?"  
"Yep."  
"Good, what time do you get outta here?"  
"Soon, Grissoms just gotta do the paper work."  
"Fun, like he doesn't do enough."  
"I know. Go back to your family. The nurse is gonna be coming in soon to take out my IV and Eli's IV."  
"Okay," Morgan hugged Sara and walked back to her daughters room.

That night at CSI, Sara walked into the break room with Charity and Eli.

"Sara, how you feeling?"  
"I'm okay, Russell."

"Are you sure your good enough to stay here tonight?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Morgan said she'd stay back tonight and Cath said she wasn't feeling well enough to be in the field so I have two of my closest friends here with me."  
"Okay, good."

Grissom, Greg, Nick, Wendy, Catherine, Morgan, and Finn walked into the room and Sara sat down with her two kids on her lap.

"Okay, we have a double homicide at the four Aces. Wendy, you and Greg take that. Nick, you and Grissom take a 419 at the Rampart. Finn, you and I are gonna finish the cases on hand. The kidnap, Sara's shooting and Janine's stabbing. We have Natile Davis in custody, we've got her for the kidnap."  
Everyone went off with their kits and left Sara, Morgan, Catherine, and the kids in the break room.

"DB?"  
"Yeah Sara?"

"What do you have to do to bring Natile down for my attack and Janines attack?"  
"Well, they took two bullets out of you, if they match the bullets test fired from the gun we took off of her at the warehouse we got her for your shooting. And if the blood on the knife matches Janine then we got her for that too. Sara, this time she can't plead insanity. She'll be on death row. She's not gonna hurt any more Sara."  
Sara felt tears in her eyes. She covered her mouth and started to cry.

"Sara, are you crying?"  
"Yeah. This bitch tried killing me twice, and now she's gonna get her punishment. She's gonna die for what she did to me and Janine and my kid and Morgan's kid."

Grissom had walked into the break room to say good bye when Sara had started to cry.

"Sara, honey?"  
"Gil," she stood and hugged him tightly.

"Sara, what's wrong?"  
"Natile," she wiped her eyes, "DB said that if they match the bullets and the blood on the knife to me and Janine she'll be on death row and she'll never hurt us again."  
"Oh Sara." He hugged her back and when he looked into her deep brown eyes, he leaned in and kissed her.

"Mmm, Gil."

"Sara, I gotta go. I love you."  
"I love you too Gil."

She hugged him again and Grissom was off. DB and Finn went to the different labs they needed to and Sara sat with her children on her lap.

"So Sara, Catherine told me that after I left yesterday Grissom asked you to renew your vows?"  
"Yeah, we are gonna renew our vows Christmas Eve."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, its gonna be a night to remember."  
"I'd hope."  
"So, Catherine. When are you and Nicky gonna get married?"  
"Soon. First we are gonna move into our new apartment and then we can get married before I'm due. We get in there by the end of the week. I've already started to pack. I have my things from my place packed already and I never really unpacked my things that I had at Nicks already."  
"If you need help you can call me."  
"Thanks Sara."  
"Me too Cath."

"Thanks guys. You know, we can go over there and start packing right now."  
"Alright, as long as we can bring our kids."  
"Fine by me."  
"Okay, I just gotta call Griss and tell him. If I don't he'll think that I've altered and then go crazy looking for me."

"Okay, we'll meet you out in the parking lot."  
"Kay, see ya there."  
Morgan picked up Sammie and Abby while Charity and Eli took Catherine's hands and they walked out to the parking lot. Sara took her phone out and punched in her husbands number/

"Sara, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing Gil. I just wanted to let you know that we are going to Nicks to help Catherine pack."  
"Oh, that's why Nicks talking to Catherine. Okay honey. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"You know, I have an idea for what we can do after shift."  
"Oh Gilbert, but who will take the kids?"  
"I'm sure Nick wouldn't mind."  
Sara heard Nick call to Grissom in the back round saying that he'd be fine watching the kids.

"Well, I guess we're on for after work. I'll meet you at home."

"Yeah, you will."  
Sara clicked off and bit her lip. Her husbands ideas were making her want him. She walked out into the parking lot and picked up her daughter.

"What time does shift end today?"  
"Umm, 8 am I think. Why?"  
"I gotta leave a half hour early."  
"Oh?"

"And, Cath, Nick said you guys would watch my kids."

"Oh!"

"Shut it. Gil and I haven't well, you know, since his birthday. And that wasn't even me."  
"Oh, leave an hour early. You wanna have some real fun than leave an hour early."  
"I will do that, thanks Cath."  
They went off to Nicks and packed for a few hours but stopped to eat. Charity, Eli, Abby and Sammie fell asleep half way through. They went for another few hours and at 7 am Sara kissed her kids and went home to get ready for the day to come.

**Leave a review please.**


	68. Dylan

**So, two more chapters until chapter 70! I hope you like this chapter. I know someone will *wink wink*  
Enjoy:**

"Hey, Dylan, my brothers at work for the night. You wanna come and bring me some descent food?"  
"I'll be right there Janine. And I will consider this a first date."  
"You can if you want to because I am too."  
"See ya soon."  
"Yeah, ya will."  
Janine hung up her phone and sat back in her bed. Less than a half hour later, Dylan had walked into Janines hospital room with a bag of take out from her favorite restaurant.

"How'd ya know that I love Franks Diner?"  
"Every cop I asked where the best food to cheer someone up with, that worked for CSI, was they all said Franks."

"Oh, and how did you know I was a CSI?"  
"Nick Stokes, level three CSI is your brother. He's been on the news."

"Oh yeah. So, we never formally caught up."  
"We didn't."

"How have ya been Dylan? What are you up to now a days?"  
"I've been good. I'm a Doctor. Actually I'm a mortician."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Because, our mortician is looking for a another helper or someone to run the morgue when he's off at a scene."  
"You know, I'd love to come work here in Vegas."  
"Just let me talk to Doc Robbins, I'm sure I can get you a job."  
"Oh, and we could be co-workers?"  
"Yeah. There's already four couples at work that are all co-workers."  
"And we could make five?"  
"I. I didn't mean that."  
"But I do."  
"Dylan."  
"Janine, would you be my girlfriend?"  
"Yes. I can't remember why I broke up with you in the first place. I've always loved you, even when I was dating my last boyfriend."  
"Can we take off where we were before you went off to college?"  
"We can."

Dylan leaned in to kiss Janine when Jay walked in.  
"Janine?"  
"Jay, I thought I made it clear to you that we were through."  
"I thought you were just saying that."  
"No, Jay. I meant it. I may had just become conscious after being stabbed but I meant every word I said. Jay, I don't wanna be with you any more. I never got over Dylan after high school."  
"Oh, okay. I'm sorry that I came then."  
Jay walked away and Janine looked at Dylan.

"I'm sorry about him. I broke up with him when I was on my way here, he must have thought I was delusional. Now, where were we?"  
Dylan leaned in and kissed Janine. She kissed him back, she forgot what it was like to love someone the way she loves him. They talked through the night and the next morning, when Nick came into Janines room with Charity, Eli and Catherine, Dylan was there, sleeping in the chair next to Janine.

**I hope you liked it, please leave a review.**


	69. Sex and Visitors

**I made this chapter to hopefully help out the fandom in our time of need. Forget Me Not, tell me what you thought of the episode in the review box!  
Enjoy:**

Sara unlocked the house, walked in and locked the door behind her.

"Gil!" She called making sure she was the only one home. She was. She walked into the master bedroom and went into her closet. She looked through it until she found her favorite, sexiest robe. She went through her lingerie until she found what she was looking for. She walked into the bathroom, turned on the water and waited until it was warm. She stepped in and let the water run down over her body. She washed her hair and body. She stepped out and wrapped her body in her towel. She plugged in her blow drier and did her hair. She put it up in a nice bun, like the night when he should have been home. On the night that she was alone at his mothers college. She knew that he loved to take out the bobby pins. She slid into her bra and underwear before throwing her robe on top. Another half hour until Grissom would get home. She changed the sheets on their bed and covered it with rose petals. She opened the closet and went through it until she found a box of candles.

"Sar?!"  
There was music playing, candles lit, Saras perfume sprayed all over the house. He walked into the bedroom and found Sara laying on their bed, her purple with black lace robe on over her black with white lace bra and underwear.

"Hello Gilbert."

"Sa, Sara?"  
"Yeah babe, its me. I put this all together for you, for us."  
"Sara I."  
"Join me Gil. I want you to please me, I need you Gil and you already are showing me that you need me."

She bit her lip and stared at his pants.

"Alright Sara. I'll please you."

She crawled to him and kissed his lips, unbuttoning his shirt as she did. He moved his mouth to her neck; he switched from biting, sucking and kissing. Sara moaned of approval and slid his pants and boxers off and moved out of the reach of his mouth. She teased the tip of his hardened manhood before sending her mouth over him. She took a long hard suck he accidentally thrusted into her and as time passed she quickened and she knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. She took one last long suck and he released his warmth into her and she swallowed every last drop of him.

"Now its my turn Sara."

He pushed her down onto the bed and slid her underwear off.

"Oh Gil, what are you ever gonna do to me?"  
"This."

He lowered his head and kissed her inner thighs before teasing her. She was almost at her climax when he slid him self into her and thrusted hard. She screamed his name as she was forced into her climax. He pulled out of her and pulled her in close, when she awoke she nuzzled her head into his neck.

"Griss?"  
"Yeah Sar?"  
"That was amazing."  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
Sara was already on top of him, kissing his neck. She slid him into her and moaned. She grinded her hips against his and he thrusted into her. The harder he thrusted, the faster she moved.

"Gil. I'm. I'm almost. I'm almost there!"

"I'm there, let go."  
Sara let her self climax as he did. She fell into his arms and awoke fifteen minutes later.

"I am so glad we took this day to our selves."  
"So am I Sar."  
"We deserve a day off every once in a while, and this day off was amazing."  
"It was.

"Janine?"  
"Mmm, what?"  
"There's two little monsters here to visit you."  
"Monsters?"  
"Nine! I missied you last night!" Charity yelled.  
"Little monster! I missed you too."

Nick put Charity down next to Janine who hugged the little girl.

"Janine?"  
"Dylan, um."  
"Hi."  
"Dylan, this is Nick, my brother, and Catherine my soon to be sister-in-law. Nick, Cath, this is Dylan, my boyfriend. We dated 8th grade through right before I left for college. I didn't wanna have a long distance relationship. We broke up and now we're back together."  
"Janine, I'm happy for you. I'm glad you and Dylan are back together."  
"Um, Janine, are these your kids?"  
"What, no! This is Charity and Eli, Sara and Grissoms kids."  
"So not yours?"  
"Nope, I don't have kids. I do want kids."  
"I'm sure I could make that happen."  
"Dylan Novick!"  
"I'm kidding! Kinda."  
"Dylan! My brother is right here!"

"Oh-kay," Nick said holding Eli, "That so wasn't awkward."  
"Nineie?"  
"Yeah Eli?"  
"Why is you in the hospital?"  
"Because I was hurt, kinda like your mommy."

"Did Natiwe hurt you?"  
"Yeah, Eli, she did."  
"Worse den she hurted my mommy?"  
"Yeah, worse than she hurted your mommy. Now come here and give your favorite babysitter a hug!"

Nick put Eli on the ground and the young kid climbed into Janines bed and hugged her.

"When will you be home again?"  
"Soon I hope."

**Next chapter is gonna have a month skip ahead. I know exactly what im gonna write for it too! Please leave a review and tell me what you though of Forget Me Not.**


	70. A Long Drive

**Hey guys, so new chapter. Yay! Chapter 70, never thought I'd get this many.  
Enjoy:**

A month passed and it was early November. Natile Davis had been arrested and charged with two accounts of attempted murder and kidnap; she wouldn't be seeing daylight again. Janine was home, moved into the new house with Nick and Catherine. Sara and Grissom had some more alone time now and then, going out for dinner, lunch, or just sitting at home watching a few movies. Even Greg and Morgan had a few days alone. Even Hodges and Wendy were getting some time off from work. Tonight, Sara and Grissom, Janine and Dylan, Greg and Morgan, Catherine and Nick were all going out together. Wendy and Hodges were at the lab watching the kids with help from the other lab techs.

"Okay so where are we going again?"  
"This new place I found out about through Kate. She told me that she and DiNozzo went there and had an amazing night. They danced, ate, drank."  
"Sara, there is no drinking for you. You know that."  
"Hey, the scrip bottle says nothing about drinking and taking the pills," she sang the last part.

"Come on. Please no drinking hon."  
"If you can keep a beer outta my hand."  
"Sara!"  
"Fine, wine. I can't get as drunk on wine."  
"Sara Grace Grissom!"  
"Gilbert Arthur Grissom."

"Sara, how many beers did you have while I was dropping the kids off at the lab?"  
"One, not even."  
"Sara."

"For once she's not lying," Morgan said, "I called her while Greg was bringing the kids to the lab. She said she had a beer open, only had one today. She wouldn't dare lie to me."  
"I wouldn't."  
"She knows better."  
"If it were anyone else, I may lie but definitely not Morgan."  
"Alright alright, can we please go," Grissom asked irritated.

"Awe, Gilbert, what's wrong baby," Sara said hugging him.  
"Nothing dear."  
"Now Gil, that nothing shit doesn't work on me any more. What's wrong?"  
"We can talk later."  
"Fine, tomorrow it is."  
Sara stood on her tippy toes kissed him.

"I love you Gil."  
"I love you Sar."  
Morgan and Greg car pulled with Sara and Grissom while Nick, Catherine, Janine and Dylan drove together.

"Nine?"  
"Yeah Dyl?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too," she said smiling.

Janine moved closer to Dylan and placed her head on his shoulder.

"You tired already Baby?"  
"No, I'm just glad you're here. I'm glad you decided to stay. I missed you."  
"I missed you too 'Nine."  
"Do you really want kids Dyl?"  
"Yeah. Seeing the way you were with Charity and Eli, I want kids with you. You'd be an amazing mother."  
"I guess, I've always been good with kids. I am a year or so older than Nicky."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I'm two years older, but we act like he's older than I am."  
"Is that true Nicky," Catherine asked.

"Yeah Cath, Janine's more like a little sister than a big sister."  
"Awe, that's cute."  
"Yeah," Janine said, "Sara said that if Char and Eli ever ask her who's older she's gonna tell them Eli. She says its to make sure Eli takes good care of his blind sister."  
"Wait, Charity's blind," Dylan asked confused.

"Yeah, she was born blind."  
"She so doesn't seem like she's blind."  
"She has Sara as her mother."

"Grissom?"  
"Yeah Sidle?"  
"I miss our kids."  
"Call Wendy."  
"But."  
"Sara, I know we said no calling Wendy or Hodges or the other lab rats tonight but I get why you wanna call. This is the first time Wendy and Hodges have watched the kids, and your worried about Charity. Greg, Morgan, do you guys get it?"  
"Yeah," they said in unison.

"Thanks guys."

Sara dialed Wendy's number and when she didn't pick up she called Mandy, the print lab.

"Hey Sara."  
"Hey Mandy, could you do me a favor?"  
"Shoot."  
"Could you check on the kids, tell Charity I wanna talk to her. Please?"  
"Yeah, I'm running some prints for DB's case and nothing yet. I'm sure I won't get anything for a while longer."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. So, what are you up to tonight?"  
"Well, Grissom, Morgan, Greg, Catherine, Nick, Janine, Dylan, Janines boyfriend, and I are spending the night together at this new place outta town. Its one night."  
"And what will you be doing there?"  
"Its like a wedding. You dance, eat. It's a romantic thing."  
"Oh, maybe Hodges should bring Wendy up there sometime."  
"Yeah, he should."  
"Just a second."  
Sara heard Mandy talking to Wendy.  
_"Wendy, Sara wants to talk to Charity."  
"She told me not to pick up her calls."  
"She asked me personally to tell Charity she wants to talk to her."  
"Char, you wanna go with Aunt Mandy?"  
"Aunt Many!"  
_Sara smiled when she heard her daughters voice.

"Mama?"  
"Hey baby."  
"Hi Mommy!"

"Are you having fun with Aunt Wendy and Uncle Hodges?"  
"Yesh but Uncle Artie my favwite, so is Auntie Mo and Uncle Greg and Aunt Janine and Auntie Cafrine and Uncle Nick! But Uncle Artie my favwite wab wat. Oh! And Aunt Many."  
"You are too cute. Are you doing okay with Aunt Wendy and Uncle Hodges?"  
"What do you mean Mama?"  
"I mean is it like being with Uncle Nick and Aunt Catherine or Uncle Greg and Aunt Mo?"  
"Oh! You wanna know if day are good baby sitters?"  
"Yes."  
"Day are gate sitters Mama."  
"Good, you tell Aunt Wendy that she can call if you wanna talk to me okay?"  
"Otay Mama. I wove you Mama."  
"I love you too Baby Girl."  
A tear rolled down her cheek.

_"Mommy! Mommy!"  
"Yes Sara?"  
Sara, a seven year old in foster care. Her dad dead, brother MIA and mother in the hospital. She had a good life ahead of her as long as she could find a good family._

_"Mommy! I learned how to do a cart wheel today in gymnastics!"  
"Sara, that's amazing. You wanna show me?"  
Sara ran outside followed by her foster mother Lauren. She did a cartwheel and ran to her mother._

_"Great job honey. Mommy's gonna go make dinner, you stay out here and practice for a while longer. Maybe soon you'll learn to do a round off."  
"But Mommy, that's not all I learned today! I finally perfected my back hand spring!"  
"Show me girly! If you can land it perfectly I'll make Mac and Cheese for dinner."  
"Your on Mom."  
Lauren laughed. Having Sara in her life was the best thing to happen to her. She sat on the stairs of the front porch. Sara smiled at her mother and tried her back hand spring. Her hand slipped and she fell to her back. Sara screamed in pain and Lauren ran to her side._

_"Oh my god! Sara, are you okay?"  
"Mommy, it hurts a lot," the young Sara weeped._

_"I'm gonna call Daddy, I'm bringing you to the hospital."_

"Sara?"  
She shook her head as Grissom handed her her cell phone.

"Sar, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I was just happy to hear Charity's voice."  
"Sara, its more than that. What were you thinking about?"  
"The first time I broke my wrist when it wasn't my Dad's fault, it was mine."  
"Lauren?"  
"Yeah, you remembered the name of my foster Mom?"  
"She was your favorite."  
"And longest. six years. She and David had horses and enough to pay for me to go to gymnastics. They really loved me but when David's mom died they gave me up. It was hard for me, I was 12 maybe 13. I was so depressed after I had moved in with James and Johanna. I was depressed, only school made me happy."  
"Baby."  
Sara smiled her Sidle smile.  
"Can we play some music? I'm about to fall asleep."  
"Sure."  
Grissom pushed the radio on and Sara smiled. She stared at the engagement ring on her finger where her wedding ring used to be. She took it off so that it could get cleaned before the wedding. She toyed around with it, smiling as she did. Grissom took her hand and half smiled at her. He mouthed "I love you" to her and she mouthed it back. She noticed he had taken his ring off.  
"Gil, where's your ring?"

"Shit, I took it off to shower. I guess I never put it back on."  
"Good going Gil."  
"I guess you can't leave my side."  
"Who said I was gonna?"

"No one I guess."  
"Exactly. The only time I won't be by you is when I'm getting a drink."  
"You can have one. Even two is too much. You haven't had more than two since Cali."

"I haven't had one since Cali, I mean, other than today."  
"Good, you don't need to drink."  
"Then I need to smoke."  
"Sara, you smoke" Morgan asked very confused.

"When I'm really stressed. And I have contacts. You can't tell anyone! Gil didn't even know I smoked until Cali and my glasses, he only knew about after we got married because I didn't have enough contacts with me in Paris."  
"You should wear your glasses Sar."  
"No Gil. I do need to get more contacts, great. I may have to wear my glasses."

Grissom smiled. They drove for another hour before arriving at the place. Sara in a tight red dress, Morgan in a nice light blue, Janine wore a , and Catherine was in a slimming white dress that showed off her baby bump. The men were in tux's each with a different neck garment. Grissom had a red bow tie to match Sara's dress, Greg a black tie, Dylan a blue tie, and Nick a nice white tie also to match Catherine's dress.

Sara grabbed Grissoms hand and smiled at him as he leaned in and kissed her. She made the reservation for all of them the week before and put it under Sidle. They walked into the place and were amazed. It looked like a wedding, but yet it didn't.  
"Hi."  
"Do you have a reservation Ma'am?"

"I do, Sara Sidle, party of ten."  
"Yes, Sara Sidle. Right this way."  
They all followed the waiter to their seats.

"Ten, who are we missing?"  
"Oh, Tali said she and her husband tried making reservations but they were booked and so I told them we had an opening for a couple. She said they'd meet us here."

Tali and Ethan walked up to the table.  
"Guys, I don't think I ever introduced you to my husband."  
"Ethan?"  
"Yeah, how'd you know his name?"

"Whoa, this is weird Nick."  
"Yeah it is 'Nine."  
"Someone please tell us what's going on," Sara pleaded.  
"Ethan Stokes, our _brother_."

**So i hope you liked it, please leave a review.**


	71. Dance With Me

**Guys i am so sorry its taken me so long to update! I havent really had time to lately. I am so so so sorry!  
Enjoy:**

"Okay, this isn't totally awkward."  
"It isn't Janine. We've seen each other around before."  
"Yeah but your married to my friends best friend."  
"Janine, little sis, can we talk about this later?"  
"Fine Ethan."  
"Okay, well, I think we can get on with our night now."  
An hour passed and they had finished dinner. Sara walked over to the bar and sat.

"What'd ya like?"  
"You got any Stella?"  
"One Stella coming right up."  
Sara looked around for her husband before paying for her beer. She sipped it as a hand came around her waist.

"Don't think you can slip away from me like that you."  
"Gil, its one beer."  
"What can I get you sir?"  
"He will have a bourbon on the rocks."  
"Sara, you know I don't drink."  
"Come on, wuss."  
"I am not a wuss."  
"Are too."  
"Sara."  
"You know, if you don't drink it, I will."  
"Sara."  
"Gil. Loosen up, have one drink and we can go dance."  
"Fine."  
They paid for the bourbon and sat at the bar for five minutes. Some one sat next to Sara.

"Hey."  
"Um. Hi."  
"You gotta a nice taste in beer."  
"Thanks, um, I'm married."  
"I don't see no wedding ring."  
"Its at the cleaners."  
"Hey, don't lie to me. I can take a no."  
"Gil, can you tell this ass to leave me alone?"  
Grissom put his arm around Sara and nodded at the guy.

"Leave my wife alone. We have four other guys here, three of which can kick some ass."  
"Sorry man."  
The guy walked away rolling his eyes.

"Thanks, dumb ass wouldn't listen to me."  
"No problem Baby."  
Sara finished the last of her beer right as a slow song played.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Grissom?"  
"You may."

Sara grabbed his hand and they walked out onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips as they swayed to the rhythm of the song.

_Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me, is almost more than I can take. Baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me, and it just blows me away._

"Our song."  
"Yep, I put it in special request."  
"Oh Gil, your so sweet."

_I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you._

Sara stood on her tippy toes and kissed her husband.

"I love you so much Gil."  
"I love you too, more than you will ever know."

_Touch every place in my heart, and it feels like the first time, every time. I want to spend the whole night. In your eyes. I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you. It just keeps getting better. I want to spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you._

As the song finished Grissom leaned in and kissed his beautiful wife.

"You know, I can't keep you from drinking every time you go out. This one night, you can drink. No more when your with me after tonight."  
"Why are you."

"Because I love you and I want you to be happy."

"Gil, as long as I'm with you I am happy."  
"Are you sure Honey?"

"Would I say it if I didn't mean it?"  
"No, I guess not. I love you Sara."  
"I love you too Gil."

He placed her arm around her waist and led her back to their table. She sat on his lap and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired Honey?"  
"No dear."  
"Your lying."  
"I am not," she yawned as she finished her sentence.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_

_May you never take one single breath for granted_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean_

"Can we dance again please Gil?"  
"Next song, your tired. Rest, for me please?"  
"Okay, next song."  
Sara looked over at the dance floor and saw Morgan resting her head on Gregs shoulder, her hands on his chest and his hands on her waist.

"Look at Morgan and Greg."  
Grissom looked over and smiled his smile.

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance_

_Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'_

_Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'_

"Awe Gil, I remember when we were married for just over a year. So in love, always makin' it."  
"Sara."

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you dance_

_Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along_

_I hope you dance _

_I hope you dance_

"Sara?"  
"Yeah Gil?"  
"Never mind."  
"No, Gil, what?"  
"Its nothing Sara."  
"Tell me."  
"I just wanted to ask you if you've gotten your dress yet. For the wedding."

"Yeah, Morgan, Catherine, Wendy, Janine and I went out last week and got it. Gil, your gonna love it and that's all I'm gonna say."  
"Can't tell me the color?"  
"Nope."  
Greg and Morgan came and sat down with them.

"What are you guys talking about?"  
"He wants to know the color of my dress. Can you guys believe its been almost three years since I was stabbed while I was pregnant?"  
"I can't," Greg said first.  
"Nope," Morgan added.

"I still can't believe it," Grissom finally said.

Sara nuzzled her head back into his neck and closed her eyes.

"You sleeping Honey?"  
"No Gil, I'm just tired."

"You wanna go home?"

"No, I can make it through this."

"Sara, please?"  
"No. Gil, I am fine."

"Sara."  
"Gil."

Sara stood up and walked over to the bar. She sat down and ordered a drink. She took it from the bar, after paying, and walked back to her husband.

"I thought you said you were happy without the alcohol."

"I am, I just wanted another beer."  
"Sara," Grissom sighed.

Sara saw the worry in his face and put down her beer. She sat back down on his lap and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Gil."  
"I love you too Sara."

"Gil, I" Sara stopped.

"Sara, what's wrong?"  
He looked at her trying to see what was wrong but didn't see any bleeding or cuts.

"Sara, what's wrong!"

Her breathing quickened and soon she was gasping for air.

"Morgan!"  
Morgan rambled in her purse until she found an inhaler that Grissom had given her before they left and threw it to him. He shook it and gave it to Sara who took a few puffs. She fell into her husbands grasp and started to cry.

"Shh, Sara, shhh."  
"Why, Gil, why? Why me, why tonight!?"  
"Shh, honey. Your tired. Rest, honey, rest."

Still crying, she nuzzed her head back into his shoulder and continued to cry. Half hour later, she had stopped crying but was shaking a bit. She had her eyes closed, everyone thought that she had fallen asleep. She lifted her head and startled everyone.

"Sara?"  
"What?"  
She looked around at everyone who had sat down around them to make sure she was gonna be okay.

"Why are you all staring at me?"

"Sara, are you okay," Catherine finally asked.

"Fine, I'm fine."

A slow song came on and Sara turned her head to her husband.

"Dance with me Gil."  
"Sara, I."  
"Please Gil?"  
They stood and everyone followed them. Sara placed her head on Grissoms shoulder and her arms around her neck, he placed his hands on her hips.

_You know I'd fall apart without you, _

_I don't know how you do what you do._

_Cause everything that don't make sense about me,_

_Makes sense when I'm with you._

"Sara, are you sure you're alright?"  
"I'm fine Gil, why does everyone keep asking me that?"  
"Because, we stopped you from altering. You all of a sudden started having an asthma attack and I knew what was happening. Sara, have you been taking your medication?"  
"Yeah, I think I forgot to today since Charity was crying this morning. I couldn't get her to stop. She had me up at 5 am."

"I'm sorry honey, if it happens again you can send me."

"Charity will only calm down for me."  
_I wanna wrap you up,_

_I wanna kiss your lips I._

_I wanna make you feel wanted._

_And I wanna call you mine,_

_Wanna hold your hand forever,_

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted._

"I love you Sara."

"I love you too Gil."  
"Can you promise me something please?"  
"Sure."  
"If you ever need to talk, come to me first please. I don't care if we're out in the field, at home, if you at the lab and I'm in the field. I just wanna be the first one you come to."  
"I promise. From here on out, you'll be the person I talk to first."  
"Thanks Baby."  
She smiled as the swayed to the beat of the music.

_I wanna wrap you up,_

_I wanna kiss your lips I._

_I wanna make you feel wanted._

_And I wanna call you mine,_

_Wanna hold your hand forever,_

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted._

_As good as you make me feel,_

_ I wanna make you feel better._

_Better than your fairy tales,_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted._

_All I ever wanted._

Sara lifted her head from Grissoms shoulder and looked in his deep blue eyes. Her eyes locked on his, saying more than words could ever. She was telling him that she never wants him to leave her, that she wants him with her forever. That he's all she ever wanted. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him, closing her eyes and savoring the moment.

_Baby I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted._

As the song ended, Sara deepened their kiss. When their lips left each others, Sara smiled and took a deep breath. The next thing everyone knew, she had blacked out and was laying on the ground, everyone surrounding her.

**I hope you liked it and i hope it was worth the wait. I dont even know whats gonna happen to Sara yet but i do have a check list of plot twists and so maybe something from that will happen. IDK! Leave a review please.**


	72. Bad yet Good End to the Night

**Oooo, who wants to know what happens to Sara?  
Enjoy:**

"Sara!"  
Grissom held her in his arms trying to wake her up.

"No. No, no, no!"  
She moaned moved her head a bit.

"Sara? Sara honey?"  
"What are you bitches looking at?"  
"Great."  
"Um, aren't you gonna introduce me Grissy," she said standing up.  
"Guys, meet one of Sara's newest alters that never named her self."  
"Wait, the alters name them selves?"  
"Yep. Her dominate ones name is Heather, she did that just to piss Sara off. Dayum was she pissed when Hubby here told her the names they came up with."  
"Where's Sara?"  
"Up here," the alter said pointing at Sara's head.

"I need my wife back."  
"Well, maybe she doesn't wanna come back. Wait, she's cursing me out! How cute."

Grissom took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I should have known this was gonna happen."  
"How could you have?"  
"She forgot to take her meds and she had two beers."  
"Oh! I got my name!"  
"What is it so I can get Sara back."  
"Oh, this is SO gonna piss her the hell off. Natile. My name is Natile."

"Fuck," Grissom said, causing everyone to look at him, "What, I've cursed before."

Sara fell to the ground again, causing Grissom to fall to her side and lift her into his arms again.

"Sara."  
Nothing.

"Guys, give her some air! Back off," Grissom shouted angrily. "Sara, oh god Sara."  
Like before, she moaned but her head stayed in place.

"Sara? Sara honey are you okay?"  
"Gil" Sara asked in a weary voice.

"I, I'm here honey. Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes, quickly blinked then looked up at her husband.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. My head hurts a bit."  
"Come on, let's get you up off the ground."  
Grissom took her hand and stood with her, catching her as she almost fell.

"You gonna be able to walk?"  
"Yeah, just don't let go please."  
"Of course I won't."  
Sara smiled and they walked over to the table. Grissom sat down first and Sara sat on his lap once again.

"Thanks."  
"Anything for my one true love."  
"Je t'aime?"  
"Je t'aime."

She looked into his eyes and kissed him.

"How long was I out?"  
"Fifteen maybe twenty minutes. I don't know."

"I think I'm about ready to go home, get the kids."

"So am I."  
"Alright folks, this is the last song of the night," the DJ called.

_Heart beats fast,_

_Colors and promises._

_How to be brave._

Janines arms were around Dylan's neck and his hands were on her hips. Her eyes were focused on his deep blue eyes.

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow,_

_One step closer._

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

Dylan took Janines hand and spun her before pulling her in and kissing her.

"I love you Janine."  
"I love you too Dylan."  
"No Janine," he got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket, "I really love you. I know we've only been back together for a month but I feel like we never took that break. I never stopped loving you. From the minute I met you, I was in love. Janine Stokes, will you marry me?"  
"Oh my god, Dylan. Yes, yes Dylan."

Dylan stood and swept Janine off her feet and kissed her as he did. He put her down and placed the ring on her finger.

_And a long I believed I would find you,_

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_ Have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

Janine walked hand in hand with Dylan outside. They stopped at the backdoor of the car, Dylan pinned Janine to the door and kissed her neck.

"Dylan, mmm, Dylan."

"You make me so happy Janine."  
"You make me happy."  
Dylan leaned in and kissed her, repeatedly, his tongue asked for entrance to her mouth and she allowed it. Dylan moved his hands to the car to hold himself up and Janines fingers ran threw his hair. Just then Catherine came to the passenger side and saw them 'going at it'.

"Okay!"  
"Oh my god Cath!"  
"I'm just gonna go back to Nick."  
"No! No, we're done. We, we were just kissing!"  
"Nick!"  
Catherine looked at Janines hand and her jaw dropped.

"You two are?"  
"Yeah, that's why we were, um, making out."

"Okay, we're ready to go. Are you two?"  
"yeah," they said in unison. Janine climbed into the back seat, followed by Dylan. They buckled in and Janine fell asleep with her head on Dylan's shoulder.

"Come on Sara, let's get you to the car."  
"Okay."  
Sara tried to stand but fell back to Grissoms lap.

"Let me carry you honey."  
Grissom had Sara wrap her arms around his neck and placed his hands under her knees. He lifted her from his lap and stood with her in his arms. Morgan and Greg followed them to the car, hand in hand.  
"Griss, let me drive, it's the least I could do for you guys."  
"Thanks Greg."

Greg and Morgan hopped in the front while Grissom and Sara sat in the back. Sara rested her head on her husband and fell asleep. She slept the whole way to the lab, when they stopped, she cringed at the light.

"Sar, you get up front. I'm gonna get the kids."  
Sara nodded her head and moved to where Morgan had been sitting and fell asleep again. Grissom came back with Charity and Eli and put their car seats back into place. He clicked them in and drove off.

"Janine. Nine, sweetie, your home."  
She moaned and shifted in her seat. Dylan unbuckled her and carried her into the new house.

"Dylan, why don't you stay here to night," Catherine suggested, "I mean, you two are, you know. Plus, its late."  
"Thanks Catherine."  
Catherine showed Dylan to Janines room where he placed her under the covers.

"Where can I sleep?"  
"With your fiancé."  
"Are you sure she wo."  
"100% sure. Night Dylan."  
"Night Catherine."  
Catherine walked into her bed room with Nick. She quickly changed into sweats and a baggy tee shirt. She climbed into bed and waited for Nick. He came in five minutes later and slid in next to his already sleeping fiancé. Back in Janines room, Janine had woken up but wasn't fully conscious.

"Dylan?"  
"Yeah Nine?"  
"Come lay with me please."

Dylan stood from his chair and slid into bed next to Janine, who fit the mold he had made.

"Good night Dyl."  
"Night Nine."  
Janine and Dylan fell asleep in each others arms.

"Sara. Sara honey."  
"Mmm, what Gil."  
"Come on, we're home."  
"Okay."

She slowly moved and unbuckled her self before shuffling over to their front door.

"Char, hold Eli's hand."  
Charity did what her father told and the two young toddlers followed their father into the house.

"Go to your room, I'll meet you two there."  
Eli walked with Charity in his hand to their room where he changed him self and started to help his sister change. Grissom carried Sara into their room and placed her on their bed. He slipped her shoes off and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back honey."

She moaned and moved up in their bed until her head was on her pillow. Grissom walked into the kids room to find that Eli and Charity had changed and Eli was helping Charity into bed.

"What are you two up to?"  
"We was makin' bed time easy fo you Daddy," Charity said climbing into her bed.

The week before, Sara and Grissom had decided to change the cribs into beds to make bed time easier.

"Well thank you."  
"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?"  
"Oh Charity, Mommy's just tired. She needs to sleep."

"But why?"  
"Looks who's full of questions."  
Grissom picked her up and placed her on her bed while Eli climbed into his. Grissom tucked Charity in and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Night Daddy."  
"Night Baby Girl."

He walked over to Eli and did the same.

"Night Daddy."  
"Night Bud."

Grissom turned on their night light and turned off the over head light before walking out, closing their door behind him. He walked back into his room and looked at Sara.

"Sara, honey?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Do you wanna change."  
"Yes please."

Grissom grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of her sweat pants.

"Sara, can you stand up for me please?"  
She slowly stood and walked over to him. She slid off her dress and he handed her her shirt. She slid it on and hugged her husband. She walked back to her bed and laid back down. Grissom changed and slid in to bed next to her. She moved closed to him and they fell asleep together.

**I liked writing this chapter a lot! Please leave a review.**


	73. Crash

**Not too long of an update period. There was something i wanted to say but now i forget. Oh well.  
Enjoy:**

The next morning Sara woke up alone with a pounding headache.

"Gil," she called out.

"Yeah Honey," he said walking into their room.

"Where did you go? Why is there no young kids screaming?"  
"Because, they're still sleeping."  
"Really? What time is it?"  
"9."  
"Am?"  
"Yeah, would I let you sleep the day away?"

"No, but I wish I could with this hangover."  
"Oh Sara. I told you two was too many for you now."  
"I know."

"Here," he handed her a wash cloth soaked in cold water, a glass of water and some pain relievers. She took them with out hesitation and downed the water with the pain relievers. Grissom walked back to their bed and laid down, pulling her into him. He kissed her head and rested his head on hers making her smile.

"Sara?"  
"Yeah, Gil?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Mommy!"  
"Great, just when we had gotten comfy."

Sara started to get up when Grissom grabbed her hand.

"Honey, I'll get her."  
"Thanks," she said sitting back down.

Grissom winked at Sara, making her laugh. He left the room and not a minute later Sara's cell rang. She reached over and checked the number.

"What Morgan?"  
"Morgan, hospital, car crash, a lot of blood, Sammie hurt."  
"Greg? Greg slow down! What happened?"  
"Morgan and Sammie were going to the Zoo and they got hit by some dumbass who then rammed them into a tree! Sara, she lost a lot of blood. She broke something. She's in the hospital."  
"Greg, is Sammie okay?"  
"She has a minor concussion and a broken wrist. Sara! I'm worried more about Morgan! What. What if she doesn't make it! What, what if."  
"Greg, calm down okay. You need to calm down."  
"Sara, the guy rammed into her, forcing them to crash into a damn tree and he walked off without a scratch. He fled the scene of the accident. This guy was after Morgan."

"Okay, we'll be there in a half hour. Okay, call if you hear anything."  
"Okay, thanks Sara."  
"No problem Greg."  
She hung up and got out of bed. She walked into the kids room and saw her husband rocking their baby girl back to sleep.

"Gil, we gotta go to the hospital."  
"What, why?"  
"Morgan was in a car accident, I just talked to Greg."  
"Okay, you go get dressed. I'll make sure she stays asleep."  
"Thanks Gil."  
"Anything for you, Honey."

Sara walked back into her room and changed into jeans and a tee-shirt. When she was done, she walked into the kitchen and made two cups of coffee.

"Grissom, coffee."  
She saw her husband walk out of the child's room and when he met her in the kitchen he swung her off her feet.

"Gil, put me down," she laughed as he spun around, "Gilbert!"  
He swung her legs around his waist and kissed.

"Mmmm, Gil. Gil not now."

"And what don't you want to happen right now?"  
"Come on, put me down."

He put her down and grabbed his coffee.

"Mmm, good coffee baby."  
"Thanks, I know just how you like it."  
"Drink up, we need to get to Greg."

"I know. I hope Morgan's gonna be okay. I really do."

"I know Sara," he said placing his arm around her, "I know."

"How long has it been?"  
"Since?"  
"You know."

"Since you were trapped under the damn car?"  
"Yeah, how long?"  
"Sara, I don't."  
"Gil, how long?"  
"Its been about, four, five years. Sara why."  
"Go get dressed. We have to get to the hospital."

She walked out of the kitchen and into Charity and Eli's room. She picked Charity up.

"Mommy?"

"Shh, Char. Go back to sleep."  
The young child closed her eyes and fell asleep right as her father walked in and did the same for their son. Sara quickly packed clothes for the twins and they were out the door. The walk to the car and drive was silent except for a stop they made at a red light.

"Sara, why did."  
"Because tomorrow Janine, Eli, Sammie and I all have to testify. I needed more information about my abduction. I totally blocked it out. When I go in tonight I'm gonna get some scene photos and have them to show everyone tomorrow. I want this bitch on death row this time Gil. Hurt me once, shame on you. Hurt me twice, shame on me. Hurt my baby, to death you'll be."  
"That's not the."  
"I know Gil. Its my verison. I'm scared she's gonna get away again Gil."  
"Don't be baby," he said placing his hand on hers, "They've got all the proof they need. Your scar, Janines scars, Eli and Sammie's very few scars. Sara, she's not gonna see day light any more with all the evidence we have on her."  
All Sara could do was turn and look out the window, thinking.

When they got to the hospital, Sara saw Greg and ran straight to him.

"Any news yet?"  
"No, thanks for coming."  
"No problem Greg," she said hugging him.

"Mr. Sanders."  
"Come on Sara, we gotta go together."  
"Okay."  
They walked together to the doctor.

"Who is this?"  
"I'm her sister. Sara. Greg called me."  
"Okay. Well, she's gonna make it. She should be fine after a few days."  
"Thank you so much Doctor. Can we see her," Greg asked.  
"Go a head."  
"You go Greg, I'm gonna wait for Grissom."  
"Okay, thank you Sara."  
"Hey, that's what family's for Greggo."  
Grissom walked up carrying Charity and holding Eli's hand.

"Give her to me."  
Sara took Charity from Grissom and he picked up Eli.

"Go back to sleep Eli. Any news?"  
"Yeah, she's gonna be fine."  
"Oh thank god."  
"Yeah, I know. I lied, I told them I'm her sister. Which, I kinda am."  
"Yeah, you kinda are. Come on, let's go see her."  
"Sara!"

Sara quickly walked to Greg.

"What?"  
"She wants to see you."  
"She's awake?"  
"Yeah, and she wants to see you."  
Sara smiled and walked into Morgan's room.

"Hey, there she is. Sara."  
"Morgan. Look who else is here."  
"Mommy."

"Shh, Charity shhh."  
"Mommy, where are we?"  
"We are with Aunt Morgan. She got hurt."  
"Otay."

"So, Morgan. I brought nail polish."  
"Oh, what colors?"  
"Red, pink, blue, green. Everything I have, every color, well almost every color."  
"Oh wow. Um, let's go blue."

"Okay, question. Where's Sammie?"  
"I had Greg take her to Nicks."  
"Come on, I wanted to paint her nails too."  
"Well, why don't I have Greg go get both of my girls have him drop Eli off and we can have a girls day before tomorrow."  
"I so don't want tomorrow to come."  
They did everything they said. Eli, Greg and Grissom went out with Nick while Catherine, Abby, and Janine came to the hospital. They sat around doing their nails all day. Sara painting Sammie and Charity's nails, Janine doing Abby's and Catherine doing Morgan's. They hung around with Morgan until it was dark.

**So, you cant spell subtext without buttsex. That is NOT what i wanted to tell you guys but i found that on tumblr and i thought i'd share it with you guys! PLEASE leave a review.**


	74. Order in the Court

**This is gonna be a long one. please, dont skip? Leave a review if i still have any readers out there.**

That night at Catherine and Nicks house, Dylan had decided to move in with Janine so that they could live their life together.

"I'm so glad you're staying here Dyl."  
"So am I 'Nine. I love you."  
"I love you too."

Dylan leaned in and kissed Janine, leading her to their bed. He laid her down and kissed her again.

"Remember what I told you Dylan. I wanna wait until we're married."  
"I know 'Nine, I'm not trying to get in your pants anyway. I'm just kissing you."

Janine just laughed as he leaned down and kissed her again.

"Mmm, Dylan, mmm."

_Just then part of Janines memory from that night back in August returned._

_Janine went and got another beer at 8:30 and by 9 o'clock it was gone and she had another one. By 10:30 she and Jay were drunk and decided to head back to his house. They had the bar tender call a taxi to bring them home. When they got there, Jay had barley got the door unlocked when Janine started kissing him. Jay pushed her through the door and pinned her against the wall while he shut the door with his foot. He lifted her around his waist and continued kissing her. Janine started unbuttoning his white shirt and slid it off of his body to show off his perfect muscular structure and abs. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he dropped her on his bed and continued to kiss her. He removed her shirt and kissed her neck. She pushed her hips against his and moaned as he started biting her neck. Janine used her toes to slowly push his pants to the ground and showed off his hardened manhood. She slid out of his mouths reach and took his underwear off. She teased the top of his manhood with her tongue and made him thrust involuntarily. She slid him into her mouth and started sucking softly. She quickened her pace as he started thrusting more but still involuntarily. Before long, he had been pushed over the edge. Janine slowly kissed his thigh, then his abs, then started sucking his neck. When she finally reached his mouth, he had her on the bed and had her jeans, and bra, on the other side of the room._

"Dylan! Dylan, stop please."  
"Nine, what's wrong."  
"Damn it Jay!"  
"You mean that crack head I met my first day here?"  
"Yes that crack head! Damn it!"  
"Calm down Janine, come here."  
Dylan placed his arm around her and hugged her. She started to cry as he kissed the top of her head.

"Shh, Janine, shh. I got you Baby. Dylan's here."  
"You know, Nick and I always lie to people."  
"What do you mean?"  
"How old are you Dylan?"  
"35."  
"I'm 34. Nicks in his 40's. I'm the youngest, but Nick and I always tell people that I'm older. I don't know why," She said her crying slowly ending.

"I. I wanted you to know that. Because, because I really do love you."  
"Janine, I love you too. Baby I would love you at 45 of 34. I don't care."  
"Your so sweet Dylan. I don't know what I'd do with out you."

"You'd probably go a bit crazy."  
"Probably?"  
"Most definatly go crazy."  
"Better."  
"You wanna tell me what's wrong?"  
"Jay and I got drunk back in August, when Cath found out she got pregnant, and I didn't remember anything we did that night. And I just had a flash back to my drunken mistake. Dylan, I. How do say this! I, ugh, I sucked his."  
"Say no more Janine. I get it, and I don't care. I still love you. Loved you once, love ya still. Always have, always will."

"Same goes to you Dylan. Can we get some sleep please? I'm due in court at nine am tomorrow."  
"What case?"  
"From when I was stabbed."  
"Oh yeah, okay Baby. Good night."  
"Good night."

Janine got up and turned off the light before crawling under the covers and fitting the form Dylan was in.

The next morning, Janine awoke at seven am, as did Nick, Catherine, Sara, Grissom, Charity, Eli, Greg, Abby and Sammie. Janine took a shower and made her hair look as good as she could with only an hour before the trial. Sara did the same, leaving her hair natural. Both women dressed in either a skirt or a loosely fitting dress. When they arrived at the court house and the trial started, Sara was the first on the stands.

"So, Miss."  
"Mrs. I'm married."  
"Mrs. What?"  
"Grissom.  
"Mrs. Grissom, we have heard that you and Ms. Davis have had previous altercations."  
"They aren't considered altercations. The bi. She kidnapped me, drugged me and trapped me under a car to drown in the storm waters. She made a miniature and left it for my husband, who I was in a secret relationship with and she had figured out before four trained CSI's, and it was of me alive, trapped under a car."  
"And what happened?"  
"Well, I broke my arm getting out from under the dang car. I walked through the desert for nearly 16 hours before passing out from dehydration, pain of a broken arm, and being over heated. I had been living with ghosts most of my life and that trap she put me in caused them all to resurface."  
"What."  
"Ask me about the damn ghosts, and I swear."  
She looked at her husband who shook his head no.

"Who are you."  
"My husband. Who has helped me through most of my time here in Las Vegas. That is who I am looking at. He helps me even today, when I need him, he's here. I don't think I would really be who I am today, let alone be where I am today, if I hadn't met him back when I lived in California."  
"Okay, now some questions pertaining to this case. Sara, what happened the day Ms. Davis attacked you?"  
"Well, I was home alone. My husband was bringing our kids to their God Parents house. Greg Sanders and Morgan Sanders, both Elijah and Charity's god parents since Christmas almost three years ago. Um, I had just, uh. I have DID, I had been altered when he left but by the time Natile came, broken into my house, and shot me twice I had been my self again. I started taking medication for my DID. But the day she attacked me was the day I had been prescribed such medication."  
"Get to the point Ma'am."  
"You know what, you never rush me when I'm doing this for my job but the minute I get up here to do more than my job, to try and save the streets of Las Vegas from someone who has kidnapped not only me but my son and God Daughter, shot my and stabbed my best guy friend's, who, by the way, I feel is more like a brother than friend, sister you do."  
"She has a point," the judge said, "Ms. Sidle, is it alright that I call you by your madden name?"  
"Its fine."  
"Ms. Sidle, take all the time you need."  
"Thank you. So, as I was saying. I had just gotten home from the doctor. I hadn't started to take the medication yet. I've been juggling twins, work and my DID. Ms. Davis, shooting me was something that didn't really change my life but when she took my son, my god daughter, and stabbed my friend. That's when this all went too far. She can torture me, but bring my kids and CSI family into this and that's way too far."

"Now, what happened after Ms. Davis shot you?"  
"I was taken to the hospital, brought into surgery. They removed two bullets from me and my appendix. I now have four or five scars from Ms. Davis."  
"No further questions your honor."  
"Does the DA have any questions for Ms. Sidle."  
"We have one. Sara, how long ago were you kidnapped by Ms. Davis?"  
"Four, five years."  
"One last question. Do you know why she chose you out of all the other CSI's?"  
"Because, she held my husband responsible for the suicide of Ernie Dell, her foster father, who was the only person she ever loved. She wanted to take the only person Grissom has ever loved like he did to her."  
"No further questions your honor."  
"We will take a ten minute recess."

The judge hit the gavel and everyone raised. Sara quickly walked to her husband, hugging him, almost in tears.

"Shh, Sara honey, shh."

" I hate this! Why?"  
"Shh, honey, shhh," he lifted her face from his body and looked in her eyes, "Hurt me once, shame on you. Hurt me twice, shame on me. Hurt my baby, to death you'll be. Your words exsactly. Don't let this get to you alright?"  
She shook her head yes and he leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you Sara. You did great."  
They sat together and when the recess ended, Janine was up. She swore in and took her seat.

"Now, Ms. Stokes, for the record please tell the jury how old you are."  
"Why?"  
"Just state your age."  
"I, I'm," she sighed, everyone would have to find out sooner or later, "I'm thirty-four."  
"Mr. Stokes, is your sister lying?"  
Nick stood and looked Janine dead in the eyes, "No, Sir, my little sister is thirty-four."  
"Thank you. Now, Ms. Stokes, what do you remember from the day of your attack?"  
"Well, um, not much. My brother had just found a house in our price range and so I went to get some celebratory Chinese food, when I was on my way back to my SUV someone had come up to me and stabbed me several times before breaking my leg and whispering in my ear before I blacked out."  
"What did they whisper to you?"

"She whispered to me, not in her words but what I remember, that her name is Natile David and that she had shot Sara Sidle."

"And, from what I have heard, your boyfriend, wait no. Ex-boyfriend Jay was the EMT at the scene, who called your brother. Do you remember that?"  
"I do. I also remember that when I had become conscious again that I told him that we were through."  
"And why did you do that?"  
"Judge! He's digging into her life!"  
"No, its alright. I broke up with Jay because back in August, on his birthday, we _both_ got drunk and did something's that I am not proud of. And no, we did not have sexual intercourse."  
"Okay, and what injuries did you sustain?"  
"I had about five stab wounds in my lower abdomen, over a dozen in my arms and legs, and a fracture in my leg. One of the five wounds hit an artery, causing me great pain and discomfort until they found the knick and repaired it."  
"No further questions your honor."  
"DA?"  
"Ms. Stokes, when you were alone in the hospital, brother and soon to be sister-in-law at work, who were you with."  
"My fiancé, Dylan."  
"And how long have you two known each other?"  
"Our whole lives. We went to school together in Texas."  
"Thank you. One last question, had you any knowledge of who Ms. Davis is before that day last month?"  
"None at all. No one ever brought her up because it wasn't needed."  
"That's all your honor."  
Natalie's lawyer stood.

"We would like to hear the story of Mr. Elijah Grissom and Ms. Samantha Sanders about their kidnap."  
"Who would you like first?"  
"Elijah."  
"Sara, would you bring your son up?"  
Sara picked up the tired Eli and brought him up.

"Eli, could you put your left hand on the book and raise your right hand for me please?"  
"Sue Mommy."  
Eli did as his mother said and was sworn in.

"Elijah, would you like your mother to stay up with you?"  
He shook his head.

"Use you words Eli."  
"No fank you."  
Sara walked back to her seat and Grissom wrapped his arm around her.

"Elijah, where were you when you and Samantha were kidnaped?"  
"My name is Ewi and I was wif my Uncle Greg and Aunt Mo."  
"And what had happened that night?"  
"Wew, Sammie and I had been in da same cwib, so we wouldn't be in da way if Abby had an asthema attack, and we was sweepin'. Then, I felt someone gwabbin me and I dought it was auntie Mo so I kepted my eyes cwosed. But den, I fewt somefin sharp and wooked to see what was happenin' and some wady had me and Sammie and she was wunnin'."  
"Where did this lady take you?"  
"She tooked us to da wear houses. Da ones my Mommy says is dangerous."  
"Do you see the lady who took you?"  
"I do."  
"Can you point to her for me?"  
Eli pointed and Natile.

"Natile Davis, that's who took you?"  
"Yesh, she towd me and Sammie her name, she forced me to tew her about my mommy and how she kinda cwazy."

"Crazy?"  
"Wew. I don't wewy know anyfing about my mommys disease so me an my sista Char dust say she a bit cwazy."  
"Alright. What else happened there?"  
"Wew, nofing. Ms. Davis thweatened me and Sam. She," he stopped, tears in his eyes, "She said dat she she no want Abby because she has asthema and didn't want Char because she bwind."

That last part broken him. Hearing it from others was hard enough but when he was bound and unable to comfort his sister and had to hear someone talk bad upon his sister stung. Tears ran down his cheeks and the judge had Sara take him.

"Shh, Eli, shhh. Mommy's got you. I've got you baby."  
"Ms. Sidle, I'm sure that the defense is sorry for causing your son any pain."  
"Its not enough that we had to go through all this, for me a second time, but to make my son bring up the fact that my two, almost three, year old daughter was born with out her vision is just ridiculous and disrespectful. If you think your treating my God Daughter with the same disrespect your wrong. Just because her mother is in the hospital doesn't mean that I won't step up to be her god mother when she needs me."  
"There will be no further questioning. Jury members, you have twenty-four hours to come to a verdict."  
And with that, everyone left and went to the hospital to see Morgan.

**I really like this chapter and i hope you do too. took me two days to write but it feels like forever.**


	75. Mixed Up

**Sorry its taken me so long to update. i lost the flashdrive that i keep my stories on and i still cant find it. Well, is anyone elses fanfiction site different for somereason? Mines all white and shit instead of it being the normal while and blueish purpleish color it is.  
Enjoy:**

"Hey, Morgan, how ya feelin'?"  
"Not much better. I mean, I have a neck brace on and a broken arm and leg."  
"Morgan, I've been where you are before. It could be worse."  
"Yeah, I guess it could be."  
Sara yawned and sat down.  
"Sara, you're tired. Go home. Everyone is here, I won't be alone."  
"No, no, I'm fine," she said yawning again. "Okay, you're right. See you tomorrow Morgan."  
"See you tomorrow."

Sara left the room and sat down on her husbands lap.

"Can we go home Gil? I'm too tired."  
"Sure. Charity, Eli, come on. We're going home."  
"But Daddy, I wanna see Auntie Mo," Charity whined.

"Okay, Janine, could you."  
"I'm sorry Grissom. Dylan and I have to plan our wedding."  
"Okay, Cath?"  
"Sure why not. I'll watch the twins for ya, but you'll owe me two."  
"And I'll repay you."

"Good, see you two tonight."  
"See ya tonight."

Sara stood up and grabbed Grissoms hand. They walked out of the hospital and to their car. They drove off.

"You okay Honey?"  
"Yeah, I'm just really tired."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, and I think I'm up for what you wanted to do yesterday."

"Which was?"  
"You know what I mean."

Back at the hospital Greg had gone in with the girls to see Morgan.

"Hey Mo."  
"Greg," she said smiling as he leaned in and kissed her. Abby sneezed startling both of her parents. "I think someone's getting a cold."

Greg smiled and laughed a little.

"Dylan, can we go home? I'm too tired, I'm about to pass out."  
"Yeah, sure. Is that alright with you Nick?"  
"Dylan," Nick started, "you two are getting married too, go do what you want to. Don't let me and Catherine stop you. But remember guy code, and bro code, got it dude?"  
"He's got it Nicky. Bye," she kissed his cheek.

"Bye Nine. Keep her safe man."  
"I will Nick."

Charity yawned and laid down on Catherine's lap.

"You tired honey?"  
"A wittle bit Aunt Cafrine."

Just then, the baby moved.

"Auntie Caf, what was dat?"  
"That, was my baby girl kicking."  
"You having a baby?"  
"I am."  
"Do you love her?"  
"Very much."  
"Den why you eat her?!"  
Everyone just laughed and looked at the tot who was giving her 'aunt' the puppy dog face while staring her dead in the eyes.

As Dylan drove back to the house, Janine fell asleep.

"_No, no! Get off of me!"  
"Sorry Janine, you know what I did to your brother, now its your turn."_

"_No! Get the hell away from me you son of a bitch! I don't want you!"  
"Too bad, Janine, too bad."_

"_Dylan! Dylan help me!"_

"_He's not here."  
"DYLAN HELP ME!"  
_"Dylan, Dylan help me. Help me Dylan! DYLAN!"

"Janine! Janine!"

"Get off of me!"

Janine sat up, panting, about to scream.

"Are you okay honey?"  
"Where. Where are we?"

"We're pulled over on Boulder Highway. You were starting to panic. Baby are you okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah I think so."

"What happened?"  
"It was a nightmare, nothing that really ever happened. But it was threaten to me, one day back in August I think. Could we just go back to the house please?"  
"Yeah, sure. Don't fall asleep again though Baby. I don't want this to happen again."  
"I'll try not to."

"If you do, I'm here for you. I love you Janine."  
"I love you too Dylan."  
He grabbed her hand and kissed it, making her smile. As soon as the car started to move, Janine fell into a peaceful sleep. When they got home, Dylan didn't want to wake her so he carried her into the house and tucked her into bed before changing him self into something more comfortable than a suit and climbed into bed next to her. He kissed her cheek and fell asleep with his arm around her waist.

**So i was just reading some of the updates about fanfiction, this is awesome! I need to keep up with my shit! GTG, please leave a review while i get used to the new layout and crap.**


	76. Fighting and Needy

**Hope you guys like this. it took me so long because im working on a smutty GSR one shot.  
Enjoy:**

As they walked through the door, she started kissing him. He kicked the door shut behind him and pinned her to it.

"Make love to me Gil. Make love to me like you never have made love to me before. Make me feel like a new women after each."

She stopped when his lips came into contact with hers, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth and her allowing it. Her hands slowly worked their way down his shirt until she cam to the suits buttons. She unbuttoned the jacket, still kissing her husband, and slid it off of him then went after his tie. She loosened it and slid it over his head, breaking the kiss for a millisecond. When their lips reconnected, her hands went for his pants but he stopped her.

"Not in here, not any more. We have to keep this room pure for our kids," he picked her up, wrapping her legs around him. He carried her into their bedroom, kicking the door shut and placing her back down so he could pin her against it. Her hands went back to work undressing him and working on him. When she got his pants unbuttoned she grabbed his manhood. He stopped kissing her and looked her dead in the eyes. He saw evil, passion, and need in the deep brown eyes that stared back at him.

"Sara."

He slid his hands under her shirt and unhooked her bra. She released him and he let out a deep, thirsty moan. She pushed his pants to the ground and lifted her shirt up over her head before throwing it across the room.  
"Sara, let's move this party to the bed."  
She quickly pulled her shirt off and gave him a look. She watched him as he moved towards the bed but stayed where she was.

"You don't know how badly I want you, Gilbert Grissom, you have no idea how long I've waited for this day to come again."  
"Sara? Sara what's wrong?"  
"Gil, I don't feel well."

She slid down the door and brought her knees to her chest. Grissom ran over to her and placed his arm around her, comforting her.

"Sara, do you need to go to the hospital?"  
"I don't know," she said holding back the tears.

"Shh, Sara. Its alright, we can do this another day, but when you're feeling better. What's wrong though, Sara honey?"  
"I feel hot, really really hot. Am I sweating?"  
"No, no you aren't why?"  
"I feel like I am. Ow. Gil, I don't think I was ready to come home yet."

"Sara, Sara what do you mean."

"Gil, it hurts."

"What does?"  
"My stomach. My stomach feels like its in knots."  
"Sara, do you want to go the hospital?"  
"No, no. Could you help me into bed please?"  
"Yeah, of course honey."  
Grissom stood up and picked Sara up. As he carried her to the bed, he kissed her head and made her smile.  
"Gil, you always know how to make me smile. Even when I'm feeling like complete shit."  
"I know, and I'm the only one who does. I love you Sara."  
"I, ow, love you, ow, too Grissom."  
"Are you sure you don't wanna go to the hospital?"  
"Yeah, ow, I'll be fine. I think I just need to rest."  
He placed her on the bed and crawled in next to her. Kissing her lips, they fell asleep in each others arms.

"_Janine?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Janine, honey?"  
"Dylan?"_

"_Yep, guess what I'm about to do to you."  
"Mmm, what?"  
"Rape you!"  
"What?"  
"That's right, you heard me. I'm gonna fuck you hard and then never talk to you again. I'm the guy that molested your brother, I hurt him. I shoved my long, hard, dick into him and fucked him hard."  
"No, that. That couldn't have been you. You'd have to be older than him!"_

"_I am, though not very much. I was sixteen, he was what, eight? You weren't even born yet. Now, its your turn."  
"No, no Dylan! Dylan stop! Stop!"_

"Stop! No, Dylan stop! No, no! Don't, don't put that there! No! NO!"  
"Janine! Wake up! Janine!"  
"NO!"  
She jolted from the bed and into the bathroom. Throwing up, Dylan ran to her and pulled her hair back into a pony tail. When she had stopped, she pushed him away from her.

"Get away from me!"  
"Janine, what's wrong?"  
"Get the fuck away from me!"  
"Janine!"  
"You bastard! No! Get the hell away from me you fucking bastard!"  
"Janine, honey, please calm down."  
"NO! Not after. After that."  
She stood and ran into the street, away from Dylan. He ran after her and wrapped her tight in his arms as she broke down crying.

"NO! Greg, they let me out because I am ready!"  
"Morgan, you were not ready."  
There Morgan stood, out in the street with her good arm making movements.

"Morgan Brooke Sanders, get back over here now before you get hit by a damn car!"  
"I'd rather be hit by a fucking car than have you screaming at me!"  
"Mo! Look out!"  
Greg ran into the street and threw Morgan out of the way of a speeding car, letting himself be hit instead.  
"GREG!"

**Leave a review, if there are still any readers**


	77. Damaged

**Guys, I am so split right now. I wanna do all the wedding in the next three or four chapters and then skip a few years and make it a new story, but then theres the fact that this is my half year, well almost half year. Back in February, I had 4 months, this month would six. Its taken me six months to get over 14,000 views and I don't know if id get all of you back after all this. I mean ive gone down views on my more recent chapters, but then I love coming on here every day and still seeing my views going up. Guys, I really need you to review this time, I need you guys, and girls, to tell me what you think. should I keep going, or skip a few years and make a new story out of this? If I make a new story, then the very last chapter will also have a link to the new story but then I wont have as many views as I did. Help me.  
Enjoy:**

Morgan ran to Gregs side and started crying.

"This is all my fault. Someone call 911!"

"M, Mo?"  
"Greg, oh my god Greg. Greg, are you okay?"  
"Yeah," he tried to stand but fell back to the pavement.

"Greg, don't try and get up. You're, you're hurt okay."  
Morgan looked around to see if anyone heard her scream.

"Damn it! Greg, I'm gonna call 911."  
Morgan pulled out her phone.

"…My husband was hit by a car…I need a fucking ambulance!... I will call my fucking supervisor for the fucking cops okay, he could be bleeding internally… No, I will not calm the fuck down! He is hurt and can't fucking move! We have two daughters in the fucking house wondering where the fuck their parents fucking are! Oh my god my girls."  
"Mo, go to them."  
"No Greg, I am not leaving you. I never wanna leave you again. Greg, I am so sorry. This is all my fault," she started whispering, "This is all my fault. This is all my fault."  
"No, no Morgan. Its not your fault."  
"It should have been me that got hit by that car. Its all my fault. This is all my fault."  
With the strength he had, Greg pushed him self up off the ground and kissed Morgan.

"Just shut up Mo. Go get the girls. Its not like I can go any where."  
"No, I don't ever wanna leave you again."  
"Morgan, please?"  
"No! Abby! Sammie!"  
The two twins ran out and screamed when they saw their father .

"Abby, Sammie, stay on the porch where I can see you," their mother called to them.

"Mo."  
"No Greg," she said starting to cry, "I don't wanna leave you because I'm afraid if I leave you that I'll. That I'll."  
She couldn't finish the sentence and broke down crying.

"Shhh, Mo, please don't cry."  
"I'm sorry Greg."

"Morgan, tell the girl that. That I love them."  
And with that, Greg blacked out.  
"NO Greg! Greggy. No, please. God please! Please don't take him away from me!"

As Morgan sat with Greg in arms, an ambulance came up followed by several police car including Finn and Russell.

"Morgan," Finn said as the ambulance rushed off with Greg, "Morgan, Greg's gonna be fine."  
"He. He told me to tell the girls he loves them. I don't think that he thinks he'll make it."

"Morgan, this has happened to me, they always say that."  
"No, Finn, he meant it. He wouldn't have said that to me if he didn't."  
"Okay, Morgan. We need to process you so that you can get to him."  
"Okay, can we go inside?"  
"Yeah, come on."

Abby and Sammie stared at their mother as she walked pass them. Not even she had noticed that she was covered in his blood. She quickly changed and drove off with her girls.

**Guys, this is still eating me up. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Please, readers, please.**


	78. A Christmas Eve Wedding

**One chapter per wedding. Some smut this chapter. Hope you guys like it. I have a plan for Janine and Dylan that's why their wedding is next.  
Enjoy:**

A few weeks passed, Greg had no major damage but a broken leg and Morgans arm was better. Sara and Grissom had a few days off due to the wedding coming up. And as for Dylan and Janine, their wedding would be not long after Sara and Grissoms. It would be on New Years eve, Janine's birthday. Sara and Grissom had their vows rewritten, Charity had a dress, Eli a tux. It was actually the day before the wedding.

"Grissom!"

Grissom ran into the room where he found Sara on the floor surrounded by pictures.

"What the hell are you doing Sara?"  
"I don't know anymore Gil! I'm gonna go crazy on the night before our wedding."  
"Here," he said handing her a water bottle out of the mini fridge.

"Where are Charity and Eli?"  
"In bed, fast asleep. Honey," he sat down next to her and pulled her close, "everything is going according to our plans. Okay? Now, its almost midnight, get some sleep. I'm gonna go back to my room so that way I don't see your dress. I love you."

"I love you too," she said sighing, "thank you, by the way."  
"Anything for you my love," he leaned over and kissed her cheek before helping her up and leaving her to sleep. That night contained countless hours of tossing and turning for Sara, even while she slept. The next morning when she awoke, Morgan was there helping her get ready.

"Okay Sar, we've got two hours to do your hair, makeup and nails. Where is your dress?"  
"God, Morgan, can I have a half hour to have some coffee and a shower. Got your coffee already made, now go go go! We have two hours!"  
"Okay!"  
Sara rushed off into the 'kitchen' and quickly drank her coffee and jumped in the shower. A half hour later, Morgan was in the tiny bathroom doing Sara's hair.

"How would you like it done now that it's done drying."  
"He absolutely melts when its curled and in a bun."  
"Bobbi pins?"  
"Yep, loves pulling them out."  
"You got it."

Morgan spent a half hour on her hair and moved onto her nails.

"Same color as your dress?"  
"No, sliver. It's gonna look great against the blues in my dress."  
"I bet. Catherine's gonna come in and do your makeup while I finish your nails."  
"Awesome, and only an hour and a half until my wedding."  
"Sara, don't be so worried about this. You've married him before, but this is just renewing your vows and completely renewing your marriage. Everyone you know is gonna be here."  
"Exsactly why I'm so nervous."  
"Sara."

The two women talked and talked until Catherine came in and started her make up. An hour and twenty minutes later, Sara was dressed and ready for her wedding.

"Thanks guys, so much. I really mean it. This day as been so stressful for me."  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Morgan, Catherine, they need you down stairs to start," it was Brass.

"They'll be right there!"  
"Sara, I'll be waiting down stairs for you."  
"Okay Jim."

Sara, Morgan and Catherine walked down stairs with Brass and when they got down there, Morgan and Catherine walked with their men. As soon as they were down the isle, Brass wrapped an arm around one of Sara's.  
"You ready?"  
"I think so. Thanks, Jim, for doing this for me."  
"Not a problem Sara, you've always been like a daughter to me."

As they walked down the isle, Sara looked over at Grissom, who was smiling like a fool. She hugged Brass as she took her place beside her husband.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to reunite these two people, who were married once five years ago."  
As the preacher went on, Sara couldn't help but keep her eyes on Grissom.

"They will no state the vows that they have written, we will start with Grissom."  
"Sara, my beautiful wife Sara Grace. Back when we met in 1998, I knew I was in love with you. I may have denied it for a while but when I finally realized that you really did need me it was almost to late. It actually was. But I had to go after you and when I did, I was happy. Sara, I love you so much more than you know. Sar, you are my butterfly and I hope that I will always be your bug man."  
Sara had tears in her eyes as she read out her vow.

"Gilbert, my bug man. You have no idea how much you mean to me," she took the card that she had in her hand and gave it to Catherine, "I can't even read what I wrote. Gil, from that first seminar I knew I was in love. I gave you so many hints, including moving out here but it didn't really help. But then that one day, you found out all about my past and everything changed between us. And I am so glad it did, because if it hadn't we wouldn't be here right now and Charity and Eli wouldn't be standing here with us. Gil Grissom, I love you."

This time everyone had tears in their eyes.

"May we have the rings?"  
Eli walked over to the preacher and gave him the rings. He handed Grissom his ring.  
"Grissom, do you take this woman, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to be your lovely wedded wife?"  
"I do," he said sliding the ring onto Saras finger.

"Sara, do you take this man, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to be your lovely wedded husband?"  
"I do," she said placing the ring onto Grissoms finger.

"Then with the power invested in and the great state of Nevada, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."  
Grissom placed his hands on Saras hips, pulled her close and kissed her. As they walked back down the isle, they picked up their children. Everyone smiled as they walked to the reception. After about a half hour the DJ took the mic.

"Okay everyone, clear the floors it is time for the couples dance."  
as the music started, Sara and Grissom walked out onto the floor and swayed to the music.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a lego house, and if things go wrong we can knock it down._

"I love you Gil."  
"I love you too Sara."  
_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

"You look amazing Sara, how did you do all this on our budget?"  
"Well, I spent more than half on the dress and the rest on getting this place so Catherine and Morgan did my hair, nails and make up."  
"They did amazing."  
"That's the kind of friends I have."

"They are amazing."  
_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

_Now I'll surrender up my heart_

_And swap it for yours_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down_

_I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

Sara stood on her tippy toes and kissed her husband.

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now_

He leaned in and kissed his wife again, loving every second of it.

They sat down and waited for everyone to follow and sit too.

"Nick, I think you have some words since you are my best man."

Nick grabbed his champagne glass and called to all of the guests.

"What can I say about Sar and Griss here? Oh, Sara, Grissom, I'm so happy for you two. I mean, you were married but this time we all were here to see it. Grissom, you're a lucky SOB. I can't deny that I had a 'crush' this is girl. But Griss, you have her now and that's all that matters. Sara, Grissom, I wish you both many more happy years with your children. To Sara and Grissom."  
Everyone clanked glasses and took a sip of their champagne before heading back out to the dance floor.

"This has been a great day."

"No, honey, this has been an amazing day."

Sara leaned over and whispered in his ear something not even he could believe she had.

"Sara. I, uh, I'm not, uh."  
"Come on, help me change my shoes real quick. These heals are killing me."

"I, uh. I'm, umm, uh. I, I."  
"Shhh, come on Gil. I'll just let Morgan know where we're going."  
"Oh, um, o-okay."  
"I'll meet you up in my room."  
"Oh, um uh, okay."

Grissom walked out and into Saras room.

Saras eyes scanned the room until she found Morgans eyes. She nodded and Morgan mouthed 'how long?'. Taking a second to think, Sara held out her hands letting her friend know ten minutes. Morgan nodded and Sara ran off. As soon as she got to the room, the door was unlocked and Grissom was pacing the room.

"Hello Gilbert."

As soon as he heard he speak he looked at her stunned.  
"No need to be so nervous Gil. I mean, we could just do this tonight, at home, at the time I gave birth."  
"N-n-no. We, we can do this now. I mean, if, if you want to."  
"Oh it makes me want you so badly when you're jittery. Why don't you just sit, and let me do all the work."

Grissom slowly walked to the couch, his manhood hardening just thinking about she was about to do to him, and sat. Sara slowly walked over and knelt down in front of him. She unzipped his pants and released him from the trap of his boxers and pants. She started to lower her head to take him in her mouth but stopped and let a warm breathe sweep over him. When he moaned she took him in her mouth and swirled her tongue around him before starting to suck long and hard. He thrusted into her mouth and she slowed down, but not to much. His breathing quickened and made her take one long hard last suck and looked up at her husband as he was sent over the edge, sending his warmth into her mouth and her swallowing every drop. She waited until he was empty and pulled back. He zipped back up and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh god Sara."  
"You owe me baby. I'm gonna go brush my teeth."  
She stood but when she tried to walk away her husband grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the couch next to him. How much longer until Morgan comes up?"  
"About five minutes but I also gotta find my flats."  
He leaned over and kissed her. She laid back as he crawled on top of her.

"You look so beautiful tonight Sara."  
"And you look so handsome. I love you so much."  
"I love you too, so much more than you will ever know."  
He leaned back in and resumed kissing her.

"Mmmm, Gil, oh."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
"Sara, its been ten minutes and everyone is looking for you. Hurry up."

"Gil, stop! Okay Morgan! We'll be down in a minute. I'm just gonna 'powder my nose'."  
"Got it."

Morgan walked back down stairs and was swarmed by people.

"Sara, what did that mean?"  
"Um, it means that I'm gonna kiss you again, brush my teeth, fix my hair and find my flats."  
"What does it, mmm."  
She brought his lips back down onto hers and when she released him, she slipped away to the bathroom. Quickly brushing her teeth and throwing in a few more bobbi pins before running into the bed room and changing her shoes. She scampered back out into the living room and they snuck back into the party and to their seats with out being seen.

**Hope y'all liked it. It was fun to write. leave a review and I still wanna know what you think. keep going or sequel?**


	79. We Wish You a Merry Christmas part one

**Hello again readers. I hope you liked that last chapter. Christmas before any more weddings. This is a two part for the Christmas.  
Enjoy:**

Twas the night before Christmas, and all though the house. There wasn't a sound, not even a mouse. But all of a sudden, there was moaning and groaning. In the parents bedding room, Sara and Grissom were boning, Sara making so many sounds of delight.

"Oh god Gil! I'm almost there! I'm almost there!"

"Sara," Grissom said thrusting into her again, "quiet down or else you'll wake the kids."

"I'm sorry," she said bringing her mouth to his neck and moaning into him. He thrusted harder into her as she clamped down around him, forcing the climax out of him.

"Oh thank god we didn't wake the twins."

"That would have been a disaster."

"You wanna go play Santa?"

"Only if Mrs. Clause can come this one time."

"Come on, let's get all dressed up for this one time while they're young."

"Okay."

They got out of bed and quickly dressed in the costumes they had bought at Halloween special for this day.

"You ready Mr. Clause?"

"Only if you are Mrs. Clause."

They snuck out into the living room and Grissom grabbed the sack they had filled up with their presents. Sara hid in plain sight and started shaking a sleigh bell. Right away she heard the children in the other room whispering loudly.

"Ewi! Ewi, Sana here!"

"Shh, Mama says if we be quiet enough we could see him."

Eli climbed out of his bed and helped his sister out of hers. He grabbed her hand and they slowly walked out as Grissom picked up some of the cookies and milk before going to the tree and neatly placing the presents under it.

"Ewi, Ewi what does he."

"Shh, Char."

"Ho, ho, ho. Hello there little Elijah," Grissom said in a deep voice.

Sara was close to breaking down laughing.

"Oh Honey," Sara said, her voice a higher tone, "why don't I go put these too lovely children back to their beds while you talk to Mr. and Mrs. Grissom."

"Good idea. That my Mrs. Clause for ya kids, always a big help."

Sara walked back into the kids room and kept the lights off. She tucked them in and stopped at the door way.

"Now children, no telling anyone you saw Santa and I tonight okay?"

"Otay Mrs. Santa."

Sara smiled and closed their door a until there was a small amount of light shining though. She quickly walked back out into the living room where she opened and closed the front door and rang the sleigh bells again before running into the bedroom.

"Great job Mr. Clause."

"Same goes to you Mrs. Clause."

"After today, don't you ever call me that again."  
"What ever. Come on, its late. Let's hit the hay."  
"Okay."  
They striped out of their 'costumes' and into their pajamas. Sara quickly changed the sheets, threw their clothes into the hamper and finally crawled into bed bed with her husband. The next morning, the couple was woken up by two children bouncing on their bed.

"Mommy! Daddy! Its our birfday! Its our birfday," the two screamed.

"We know! Happy birthday," Sara said grabbing the little girl who was sitting on the end of the bed bouncing on her knees. Sara kissed her and pulled out a special present for her daughter.

"Charity, I got you something special for your birthday. Its from me and Aunt Mo okay. Here open it up."  
Sara handed the young child the small box and when she had it unwrapped Sara opened the small box and put her daughters hand on the necklace that was inside.

"It's a C necklace. A C for Charity. Baby Girl, Aunt Mo and I saw this and thought it was perfect for you."  
"Fank you mommy," Charity said wrapping her arms around her mother, almost knocking her back into her pillow, "fank you so much mommy. Even dough I can't see it I know its pwitty because I know you is and Auntie Mo is because of Daddy and Uncle G saying it to you so much. Mommy, you is very pr-pretty and nice and I l-love you Mommy."

Sara wrapped her arms around her daughter and let a few tears roll down her face.  
"Don't cwy Mommy."  
"I'm not honey, these are tears of joy. Come on, let's go see what Santa brought you two. And then we are gonna eat breakfast and go over to see Aunt Catherine and Uncle Nick and Janine and Dylan."  
"Mommy, how comes we hasn't met Dylan?"  
"Char, we did when Ninie was still in da hospital, you just didn't know."  
"Ohhhh."

"Come on." Sara grabbed her robe and walked out into the living room with the kids. She and Grissom sat on the couch while Eli helped his sister by giving her all of her presents before getting to his.  
"Char, why don't you open one first," Sara handed her one of the presents.

"Th-thank you Mommy."  
"Not a problem kido."

Charity unwrapped the package and when she got it open Eli went and sat next to her.

"It's a book Char, it's a brail book. Mommy, what's brail?"  
"Well, Eli, it's the way your sisters gonna be reading. Since she can't see, she has to read with her fingers."

"Oh, okay mommy."  
"Why don't you open this one," Sara said handing him a present. Eli quickly unwrapped it and smiled when he saw what it was.

"It's a bug book Daddy! Like the ones you and Mommy read!"  
"Yeah, it is. But look, Santa brought you the one for kids."  
"Am I gonna learn the bigs words daddy?"  
"I don't know, why don't we read this before bed tonight?"  
"Yeah!"

"Ewi, keep opening. I don't wanna."  
"No Char, here," he handed her another present, "open it."  
"Otay."  
Charity took the present and unwrapped it. Sara went and sat on the ground next to her.  
"Wow, Santa got you a new outfit. You wanna wear it today?"  
"Yeah! Mommy, how come Santa didn't get you anything?"  
"Because I'm too old. Daddy and I will get things later, don't worry."  
"Speaking of later, here honey," Grissom grabbed three boxes out from behind him, all stacked in size order, and handed them to her.  
"Gil, I thought we said we weren't gonna go over board this year."  
"I didn't, just open it please."  
"Fine," Sara took the boxes, "which should I start with?"  
"The the biggest. There's one there that you should open with just me."  
"Oh, I think I know what it could be," she said winking.  
He smiled as she grabbed the biggest box and opened it.  
"Oh, my god Gil. I, I love it."  
She lifted the black robe with monarch butterflies roaming down it.  
"Its like you've known me since 1999!"  
He laughed as she started opened the next one.

"Save that one for our down time later. Open the small box."

She took the small box and when she got it open, she covered her mouth.  
"Oh, oh my god."  
She stood up and hugged him.  
"I love it Gil, I absolutely love it."  
In the box was a locket, engraved in it was 'the bug man and his butterfly' and inside it were pictures of them on one side and Charity and Eli on the other.  
"This is the best thing you could have ever gotten me."

"Here Char, this one is for both of us and says from mommy and daddy."  
Eli handed her a heavier present and sat back down. As she opened it, Eli read the box.

"Mommy, Daddy, this says it's a jungle gym. What's that?"  
"Why don't you two go out side and look?"  
Eli grabbed Charity's hand and they ran to the sliding doors in the kitchen and saw the big swing set all set up.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look!"  
Sara and Grissom walked over to the door as the young boy jumped up and down as he looked at the thing in the back yard.

"So," Sara whispered in Grissoms ear, "no more out side sex I see."  
He smiled turned her and pinned her to the wall.  
"Hey, hey, hey! Gil!"  
He leaned in and kissed her.  
"Okay, fine. Come on you two, we can play on this later there are still a few more presents to open."  
The kids ran back into the living room, hand in hand, and finished opening their presents. Sara quickly bathed them and they were off to Nicks.

Morgan and Greg had set everything up the night before and when the kids had woken up the next day, they screamed waking up Morgan and Greg.

"Are you guys okay!"  
The nodded their head and pointed at the presents, smiling.  
"You wanna open your presents?"  
They shook their heads yes and smiled even wider.  
"Sammie, Abby, grab on present, save the two big ones for last."  
They each grabbed a smaller present and waited for Greg to set up the camera.  
"Abby, open."  
Abby ripped through the paper and found a Barbie doll in her hands. Sammie quickly opened her present and almost screamed. She held in her hands a camera that was designed to with stand any kind of drop. As they went through the presents, a few screamed were let out and there was tons of laughing. As they opened the last two presents, Abby went first and screamed.  
"A cooking set!"  
"Wow, what did you get Sammie?"  
Sammie unwrapped her present and her jaw dropped. Not as big as Abby's present, it was just as amazing. She has asked "Santa" for a scooter and that's just what she got.  
"Mommy! Daddy! Its just the one I wanted!"  
They all got dressed and headed out for to Nicks.

At Nicks, Janine and Dylan were sitting on Janines bed. Dylan handed her a medium sized box and smiled at her. She carefully unwrapped the present and smiled. She opened the music box and covered her mouth as a tear rolled down her face. In the music box, there was a picture of the two of them from when they were in high school. They were kissing in a lake behind his house. Nick must have snuck back while they were hanging out and taken that picture with this camera.  
"Dylan this is amazing."  
"I thought you'd like it. Here," he said handing her a smaller box, "I think you'll like this so much more."  
She unwrapped the box and in it was a charm bracelet. One of the charms had an D+J on it. She hugged and kissed him before giving him his presents. As he unwrapped it, he smiled and laughed.  
"Wow, Janine, I haven't watched _Doctor Who_ since I was a kid."  
"I know, exsactly why I got every season up to the current one on DVD."  
"Wow, thanks Babe. I love it."  
He leaned in and kissed her before laying her down. She bit her lip as she looked into his deep blue eyes.  
In the master bed room, Catherine and Nick were giving each other the gifts they had for the other.  
"Cath."  
"What Nicky?"  
"I think I've thought of a name for our little girl."  
"Who is coming in four months."  
"Yeah, our baby girl."  
"So, what's the name?"  
"Danielle."  
"Nicky, its perfect. Do you have a middle name?"  
"Rose."  
"You know, this is the best Christmas present ever."  
Nick leaned in and kissed her while they both smiled.

**Danielle Rose Stokes. Cute right? Leave a review please.**


	80. We Wish You a Merry Christmas part two

**So, im at chapter eighty! YAY!  
Enjoy:**

It was around noon when everyone arrived at the new house. They all stood around and talked about work, life, anything really. Janine and Dylan were sitting on the couch, watching the game.  
"Oh, I'll be right back," Janine got up during a commercial and ran to her room. By the time the games was back.  
"I forgot that I had this," her hand was wrapped around something, "I remember when I used to watch Doctor Who with you all the time. My college friend saw me watching it one time and got these for me for my birthday. I, I want you to have it."  
Janine opened her hand and showed Dylan a identical replica of Master Fobs watch and the tenth doctors sonic.  
"Janine, I can't take this from you."  
"You wouldn't be. I haven't really used these in a long time. And, I really want you to have them."  
"Thank you, Janine. Thank you so much."  
"Come on everyone! Time to open gifts!"

All the kids ran into the living room but Charity.  
"Where's Charity?"  
"Mommy!"  
"Oh god," Sara stood and ran to where her daughter was. Charity had started crying and screaming for Sara.  
"I got wost! Mommy!"  
Sara swept her daughter off the ground and calmed her down before they walked out into the living room.  
"Elijah Joseph Grissom, what did I tell you in the car?"  
"Not to leave Charity alone in da new house."  
"And what did you do?"  
"Weft her alone in da new house," he said shyly looking at the ground.

"I'm disappointed Eli, I ask you to look after your little sister and you leave her alone in this big house."  
"I sowwy Mommy."  
"Its okay, just please don't do it again."  
"I won't."  
"Here Char," Morgan said handing her a present, "why don't you open the first present."  
"Fank you Auntie Mo."  
Morgan sat back down next to Greg who wrapped his arm over her shoulders.

"Go on baby girl, it says its from Uncle Nick and Aunt Cath."

Sara sat down in a chair with her daughter on her lap.

"What is it Mommy?"

"That is a guitar tuner."  
"I asked Sana fors a guitar Mommy."  
"I know baby Girl," she said looking at Nick. Nick shrugged and nodded towards Catherine.  
"Mommy, how's does Auntie Caf and Uncle Nick knows that I wants a guitar?"  
"Well, Santa goes to all of the children's families and tells them what he or she wants."  
"Mommy, can I ask you somefing random?"  
"Sure sweetie."  
"Will I ever be able to see?"  
"I, I don't know baby girl. There's studies where children like you have learned to see some how."  
"So its possible?"  
"I don't know honey."  
"Mommy, please. I wanna know."  
"Charity, you were born with a really bad cataracts. Its like a very heave fog but in your eyes. Yours was so bad you were born blind. They asked Daddy and I if we wanted them to perform surgery, and we said no."  
"Mommy, what if I says dat I wanna sees again. Would da surgery still hewp?"  
"Maybe."  
"It would," Grissom said stepping in, "but Charity. This surgery would make you be able to see but might not fix your sight completely."

"I don't care Daddy, I wanna be's able to sees."  
"Okay, I'll call the eye doctor tomorrow."  
"Thank you Daddy!"

They finished opening presents and sat down for dinner.

"Okay guys, I'd like to say a few words."  
"Oh here we go!"  
"In less than a week, my sister is getting married. Sara and Grissom have officially renewed their vows, Cath and I are getting married next month. We are just one big family here."

They clanked their glasses and started eating. About half way through the meal, Sara had stepped out and was sitting on the back of the Tahoe when Grissom came out.  
"You okay honey?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Its just a bit of a ,a."

She fell into Grissoms arms before she could finish her sentence.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I had a really strong headache that just wouldn't go away. When I was a kid I had the same problem, and my mom would give me pain medication but it wouldn't work. I would black out for a few minutes to a few hours. Every blackout time was different and was only determined by how bad my headache was."_

_"Why?"_

_"No one knew why. The only thing that would help was if I went to the beach, alone, and watched the waves crash. The white noise helped for some reason."_

_"And that's why you ran here?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Sara swung her legs across his lap and sat on him. She placed her head on his shoulder and held back her tears. But she could hold them in for long._

_"Shh Sara."_

Before it could all be registered in his head he had her in his arms and was carrying her into the house.  
"Hey, Catherine, could you come here real quick?"  
"Um, sure."  
Catherine stood from her seat and went to where Grissoms voice was coming from.

"Oh my god, what happened," was the first thing out of her mouth as she saw that Grissom was carrying Sara.

"She had a headache, didn't think to tell me. If they get as bad as this one was, she blacks out."  
"For how long?"  
"A few minutes, a few hours."  
"Oh my god!"  
"Shhh, I don't wanna worry anyone. Is there a room I can lay her down in?"  
"Yeah, follow this hall, third door on your right."  
"Thank you so much Catherine. I know I still owe you."  
"No, its fine Griss. Go tend to her. Let me know if you need anything."  
"Thanks Cath."

Grissom carried Sara into the spare bedroom and pulled out his phone. He quickly searched for the sounds of the waves crashing on the beaches in California. As soon as he found it, he played it over and over until about five minutes later, Sara had woken up.  
"Gil?"

"Its alright honey, I'm here."

"Gil, Gil what happened. I feel really dizzy. This, this isn't our house."  
"Sara, Sara we're at Catherine and Nicks. You blacked out."  
"Yeah, I had a head ache."  
"Was it bad?"  
"Bad enough that I went out side."  
"Yeah, I followed you."  
"Can we just go home?"  
"Yeah, I think we should. Come on."  
Sara stood with Grissom and walked to the car. Grissom went back into the dining room and whispered to Catherine that they were leaving.

"Leave the twins here, we can watch them for a night. Let Sara rest."  
"I couldn't do that to you guys."  
"Grissom, Dylan and I could watch them. Right Dylan?"  
"Yeah! I love these kids. They made Janine so happy when she was in the hospital."  
"Thank you guys so much."  
"Daddy, why is you leaving us?"  
"Because, mommy needs to rest."  
"We can be quite."  
"I know baby girl. I know but mommy really isn't feeling well."  
"Is she being crazy?"  
"No, Char, mommy has a really really bad headache."  
"GIL!"  
"Gotta go, I love you both so much."  
Grissom ran out to the car and found Sara in the back seat, covering her face with her hands.

"Sara? Sara honey are you okay?"  
"NO! Can't you see the guy?"  
"Sar, its only you and me."

"No, Gil there was someone else here!"  
"Let's just get you home honey."

**So, I hope you enjoyed it. um, yeah. leave a review bye**


	81. And a Happy New Year!

There was a knock on the hotel room door.  
"Janine, honey are you okay?"  
"Yeah, Dyl, I'm, I'm fine."  
"Okay, well, your dad and Jay are here and waiting. I'm gonna head down to the chapel. I love you."  
"I love you too Dylan!"  
"Janine?"  
"Yes Daddy?"

"I want to come in next, Jay wants to talk to you."  
"Okay, he can come in."  
Jay entered her room and looked at her.

"Janine, you."  
"Shut up and tell me why you're here."  
"You invited me."  
"Did no such thing."  
"Janine look, I got an invitation and I came. Janine I'm sorry for what ever I did to make you hate me."  
"So you don't remember?"  
"No!"  
"Your birthday, we got drunk and you. UGH!"  
"Janine, did I hurt you?"  
"No, we had oral. I sucked you, you sucked me apparently. I can't believe you don't remember!"  
"Janine, you said we were drunk! How am I supposed to remember?"  
"If I can remember after months of not remembering I think you can too you dick!"

"Janine I am so sorry. Please, forgive me. I want a clean slate with you. I want to be your friend."  
"We can try, but remember I am getting married to my high school sweet heart today so fuck off so I can go do that."  
"Okay, I'll send your dad in."  
Jay left and Janines dad walked into her room and she ran up to him and hugged him.  
"Are you okay Janine?"  
"Yeah, just some last minute jitters."  
"I remember your mother when we got married. She threw up about five times the week of the wedding, so your doing much better."  
"Thanks Daddy, made me feel a bit better."  
"You ready to head down?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

It was December 31, and Janine had just turned 35 and was about to get married. As she and her father walked down to the chapel, they ran into Sara.  
"Sara," Janine said hugging her friend.

"Don't be nervous Janine, remember, keep your cool and make him cry."  
Janine shook her head and Sara ran off to meet up with her husband.

"You ready?"  
Janine shook her head and they started down the isle. As they walked down the isle, Janine looked around but kept her head up high. She hugged her father and went to stand by her soon to be husband

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to happily wed the lovely couple."

As the preacher went on, Janines eyes wondered the room. All of her family from Texas had come up. They were probably gonna stay for Nicks wedding too.

"They will now state the vows that they have written, we will start with Dylan."

"Janine, my high school sweet heart. I missed you when you moved out of Texas to go to college. I remember all the times we had together. Watching Doctor Who, swimming in the lake, everything. As soon as you called me, told me you were here in Vegas and hurt, I flew out of New Jersey, where I was living, and came here to you. Janine. I love you with all of my heart and I'm more than ecstatic to be able to say you are my wife."

"Janine."  
"Dylan, our Doctor Who marathon nights were the best memory I have of us. I hope you know that I love you because I really do. I wish I hadn't broken up with you just because of college but even through all that its still the same. I love that you jumped on a plane just to stay with me while I was in the hospital. It really really helped me out a lot. Through the worse parts of my life recently you've helped me. Dylan, I love you so much."

"May we have the rings?"

Eli walked over to the preacher and gave him the rings. He handed Grissom his ring.

"Dylan, do you take this woman, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to be your lovely wedded wife?"

"I do," he said sliding the ring onto Janines finger.

"Janine, do you take this man, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to be your lovely wedded husband?"

"I do," she said placing the ring onto Dylan's finger.

"Then with the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Janine wrapped her arms around Dylans neck and he placed his hands on her hips, leaned in and kissed her. Not an hour later they were on the dance floor, dancing to their wedding song.

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air and said show me something_

_He said, if you dare come a little closer_

Janine rested her head on his chest as he pulled her in closer to him.

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_And it takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

"I love you Janine."  
"I love you too Dylan."  
"Janine, you have no idea."

_And it takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

_Ohhh the reason I hold on_

_Ohhh cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_And it takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay, stay_

_I want you to stay, ohhh._

Dylan leaned down and kissed Janine, showing her how much he loves her.  
"I think I have an idea Dylan."

They went through the reception and as people left, Nick and Catherine included, Janine and Dylan headed up to their hotel room. Janine shimmied out of her dress and watched as Dylan took his suit off. Janine went over to him and kissed him when it was off. They slowly walked together to the bed. Janine laid on the bed, biting her lip, she taunted Dylan to join her. Already having no bra on because of her wedding dress, she moved back on the bed and Dylan crawled after her, a bulge in his pants showing and ready for her.

"Come on Dylan, you know you want me," she teased.

"I'm coming for you, if you would just stay still," he moved faster than her and pinned her to the bed.

He slid her underwear down her body and watched as she struggled to get out of his grasp on her arms.

"Let me go."  
"Oh, and then what will you do?"  
Dylan let go of her arms and took his boxers off. He parted her legs and slowly entered her, as he did he felt her tighten around him causing both to moan loudly. He started thrusting slowly into her, making sure to take his time. As his pace quickened, she had started to move in sync with him. She brought her mouth up to his neck and started sucking it, causing him to pound her. His doing so would cause her to moan and the cycle would be repeated. Soon she was gasping for breath as she had her climax forced out of her.


	82. Weddings and Small Fights

**One more wedding after this but i'll be taking a break from weddings and do some more angst and maybe a little fluff or smut... idk yet so enjoy Catherine and Nicks wedding, its sloppy cause ive been tired as hell.  
Enjoy:**

A week passed and it was Nick and Catherine's wedding day. Catherine and Nick were sleeping on the couch in the living room when Dylan and Janine snuck in.

"Where have you too been? The wedding starts in two hours."  
"What? No where."  
"Janine."

"We went and got a beer last night. Its nothing Nick."  
"Janine, the wedding is in two hours."

"Nick," Catherine said, "I don't feel good."  
She stood up and ran into the bathroom. Nick went after her and put her hair in a bun as she threw up. As she sat back against the bath tub Nick wrapped his arms around her.

"Its okay Cath. Your nervous. And five months pregnant."  
"Yeah, yeah that's it."

"Come on, why don't you rest for a while."  
"I need to get ready."  
"Okay, well, I'll go change into my tux and meet you at the place."  
"Okay, tell Janine I need her help."  
"Will do, you want me to take Dylan?"  
"Nah, he could be helpful."  
"Okay, love you."  
"Love you too."  
He pecked her cheek and went to change. Janine walked into the bathroom and sat down next Catherine.

"You want the troops?"  
Catherine nodded.

"Call'em in Nine."

"Okay."  
"Bye Cath!"  
"Bye Nicky!"

"Love you!"  
"Love you too!"  
They heard the door close and their phones came out.

"Sara."  
"Morgan."

"We're ready for the troops."  
"Call in the troops Morgan."  
"Okay, see you and Charity soon."  
"See you girls soon."  
They both hung up and looked at each other.

"One."  
"Two."  
"Three!"

They both punched call and waited.  
"Hello?"  
"Ha," Catherine shouted.

Janine just laughed as Wendy spoke sounding very confused.

"Ummm."  
"Wendy, we're calling in the troops. Meet at my house in twenty."  
"Okay, on my way now."  
"Thanks," the girls chimed at the same time and hung up.

In twenty minutes flat, every one was at Catherine's, dresses in hand.

"Okay, Grissom and Eli are at home and I will be calling them in twenty minutes so that I know he is doing his job other wise I will be kicking some butt. Now, I need some air before I have a melt down."  
Sara walked out side, went into her Tahoe and grabbed a cigarette. She lit up and took a long swig. She sighed as she let it out took another.

"Oh I've missed you."  
She finished it and grabbed some gum before heading back inside.

"Hey, what were you doing out there for so long," Morgan asked.

"Like I said, I was getting some air so I wouldn't alter. I've been so stressed and Asthemania wants out for the first time in a while."  
"You smell like smoke."  
"Well, why would I?"  
"Because you're a stress smoker."  
"Well, I'm out of smokes. I ran out a while back."  
"If you say so. I'm gonna go and, uh, help Catherine."  
"Okay, I'm gonna go curl my daughters hair."  
"Alright."  
they went their separate ways and an hour and a half later everyone was done.

"Wow, we all look amazing."  
"Thanks."  
"Come on! Limo's gonna be here soon!"  
Every one helped Catherine out ad into the limo and off to the biggest casino Sam, Catherines dead father, owned. When they showed up, every one but Sara and Janine went in and the wedding was starting. When the last three girls entered, Grissom took Catherine from Sara and Janine and after Sara kissed him they all walked back down the isle with Janine. Catherine felt the baby kick and felt even more nervous.  
"Come on Cath, we gotta go and do this."  
"I know, I know."  
They walked down the isle and Grissom handed her off.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to happily wed the lovely couple."

As the preacher went on, Catherine focused on the baby, who was kicking a lot.

"They will now state the vows that they have written, we will start with Nick."

"Catherine, how many years have we known each other, I don't even remember. I love you, with all of my heart."  
They went on with the vows.

"May we have the rings?"

Sammie walked over to the preacher and gave him the rings. He handed Nick his ring.

"Nick, do you take this woman, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to be your lovely wedded wife?"

"I do," he said sliding the ring onto Catherines finger.

"Catherine, do you take this man, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to be your lovely wedded husband?"

"I do," she said placing the ring onto Nicks finger.

"Then with the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

At the reception, but after the first dance, Sara was sitting on her husbands lap as she watched her blind three year old run around with her brother.

"What are we doing?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"To Charity, I mean this surgery? Its possible right?"  
"Honey, Sara, she's three and she's going into school next year. She wants to be able to see. I think this will be a great experience for her."  
"I know but. Gil, most teenaged girls hate what they look like."  
"I know that Sara, but then we can always remind her of how beautiful she is."  
"I know but."  
"No more butts!"  
Sara couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit.  
"Stop, I'm trying to be serious."  
"Sara!"  
"Uh oh," she kissed her husbands cheek, "that's Dylan, somethings wrong."  
She stood and quickly walked over to where Dylan was calling for her.  
"What's wrong Dylan? My husband and I are in the middle of an important conversation."  
"I'm sorry, Janine didn't even have a full glass of wine or any alcoholic drink yet and she's throwing up."  
"Oh no, Janine let me in right now."  
Sara heard a lock click and quickly entered, but locked Dylan out again.  
"Janine what the hell did you two do!"  
"Nothing!"  
"Janine Lora Stokes!"  
"Fine! Dylan and I, ya know."  
"Had sex?"  
"Yeah."  
"When?"  
"None of your."  
"When!"  
"When we got married."  
"A week, okay Janine, I'm sorry to ask this but, are you late?"  
"What?"  
"Are you fucking late!"  
"Yes! I'm, I can't be," she said realizing what was happening.  
"Janine, you're gonna wanna wait a week and no more than a week, if you keep having these symptoms, take a home test. Janine, I wish you luck but I think you and Dylan should head home."  
"Okay, thanks Sara."  
"Not a problem, oh and you could use a breath mint," she said smiling.  
Janine shook her head, "Thanks, I know."

Sara laughed and walked out of the bath room.

"Give her another five minutes then take her home. She needs lots of rest for the next week."  
"Okay, thanks Sara."  
"Not a problem Dylan. Tell Janine to call me if you guys need anything."  
"Thanks."  
Sara just shook her head and went back to her husband.

"I swear, one more thing to happen tonight."  
"Sara, calm down."

_I could use another cigarette_

_But don't worry daddy I'm not addicted yet_

"I'm going out to breathe, get some air."  
Sara walked out and to her friends car.  
"You wanna light?"  
"Greg."  
"Here," he went into his car and took out a pack of cigarettes.

"Got a lighter?"

"Of course."  
Sara leaned into Greg and he lit her cigarette.

"Thanks."  
"What the hell!"

_Never took much to keep me satisfied_

_But all the bullshit you feed me_

_ You miss me, you need me_

_This hungry heart will not subside_

Sara hid her smoking cigarette, making sure her husband wouldn't know.  
"Morgan…" Greg said scared.

"What the fuck Greg!"  
"Mo, its not what it looks like."

"Yeah, it looks like you just kissed her!"  
"Morgan I would never."  
"Fuck off Greg," she said giving him the finger and walking away.

"Morgan," Sara said, "Wait."  
"What do you want bitch?"

"Morgan, he was giving me a light," she said showing Morgan the cigarette.  
"I knew you smelt like smoke. I'm going to tell Grissom."  
"Morgan you can't!"  
"Too bad."

_I may seem naive if I cry as you leave_

_ Like I'm just one more tortured heart_

_These cracks that I show as I'm watching you go_

_Aren't tearing me apart_

_The angels said I'd smile today_

_Well, who needs angels anyway_

"Morgan!"  
Sara had tears in her eyes.

"Morgan! Please! He's gonna make me go home! I can't let him know!"

"You know what, I don't give a fuck. Greg, you're throwing away those cigarettes as soon as we get home; Sara, I'm telling Grissom."  
"Morgan!"  
Sara completely broke down crying. She sank to the ground and her breathing got heavy.

"Shit!"  
Morgan rummaged through Gregs car and found her emergency inhaler. She gave it to Sara who took a few puffs.

"Please, Morgan, you _can't_ tell him _anything_. If you do he's gonna take me cigarettes, and make sure to _watch_ me when I take my meds in the morning. Morgan you _can't_ tell!"

"Okay, okay I won't."

"Thank you," Sara stood and hugged her friend.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch before. I'm just, tired."

"Its alright."  
"Okay, come on, finish that up."  
"Thanks."  
"Greg, come with me."

"Yes Morgan."  
Greg smiled at Sara and walked back in with Morgan. She finished her smoke and went back in.

"What's up with Morgan and Greg."  
"Nothing, he was smoking."  
"And you weren't?"  
"I took a swig or two."  
"Sara."  
"Its nothing."

"If you say so."  
"I do. Okay, back to what we were talking about before. When is her surgery?"  
"In two weeks. Next week she has a consult and if that goes well, a week from that day she'll be under the needle."  
"Great."  
"Are you not ready for this?"  
"I am if my daughter is."  
"Mommy?"  
Sara smiled and picked up her daughter.  
"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Nofing, I is tired."  
"I know, sleep for a while."  
"But, I wants to play."  
"I know, just sleep for me please."

"Otay Mommy."

**I hope you liked the conflict here, may happen some more now that I think I like it. idk yet tho so let me know and leave a review**


	83. Army Man

**I like this chapter a lot. Hehe, I think your in for a surprise not only this chapter, but next chapter too.  
Enjoy:**

A few days passed and it was time for Charity's doctors appointment.

"Charity, are you sure you wanna do this?"  
"Yes Mommy. I wanna do dis."  
Sara sighed and looked at Grissom who was sitting in the chair next to her.

_She'll be fine, _he signed to her.

_I know, but I'm still scared. She is only three, _she signed back.  
"Charity."  
"Come on baby girl."  
Sara and Grissom stood with their two kids and walked back into the office.

"Okay Miss Charity, when your daddy talked to me the other day, he said that you wanted to see again?"  
"Well, I never could see. I wanna see, I welly wanna sees again."  
"Okay, if you mom could place you on the table I'd love to look at your beautiful blue eyes."  
"Otay."  
Charity wiggled out of her moms arms and on the the floor before her mother could scoop her up the child had climbed up on to the table.

"Okay young lady. Let's see what we have."  
The doctor took a few minutes and finally started to talk to Sara and Grissom.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Grissom, your daughters eye condition has gotten better since the first time I saw her three years ago. I think its safe to say that by next month, this little lady will be seeing again. But there is a catch. She would have to under co surgery with in the next forty-eight hours. She needs this done and she needs it done fast. Other wise, she'll never see."  
"Charity, is it okay if you get this done by tomorrow?"  
"Da, sooner da better. I wanna see."  
"Okay, well then, I will meet you and your family at the hospital in twenty four hours. Mrs. Grissom, just a word please."  
Sara and the doctor walked out into the hall.

"If you allow your daughter to get this surgery, you'll have to schedual an appointment, right now for tomorrow. And then bring her to the hospital right now, as soon as you leave."  
"She wants to do this, and she's my only daughter. What time tomorrow?"  
"I'd say four in the afternoon."  
"Great. How long before will she need to stop eating?"  
"About nine to twelve hours."  
"Okay, thank you doctor. We will be right on out way."  
Sara went back into the room and looked at Grissom. She shook her head yes and they were on their way to the hospital. When they got there, Sara went up to the desk.

"Name?"  
"Uh, my daughter is getting surgery tomorrow and our doctor said to meet here."  
"Daughters name?"  
"Charity Grissom."  
"Ah, Charity Grissom, yes we will be ready for her to get to her room soon. Just take a seat and you'll be called when the room is ready."  
"Thanks."

"Janine, are you feeling any better?"  
"No, its been a week since the wedding right?"  
"Yeah, why."  
"Dylan, I could be pregnant and if I am, what are we gonna do?"  
"everything we can, Janine."  
"Okay, I'm gonna go do something real quick."  
"Your taking a test aren't you?"  
"Dylan, there's no other way."  
"Alright, go."  
Janine trotted off and into the bath room. As soon as the door closed, Dylans phone went off.

"Hello?"  
"Is this Dylan Ryland?"  
"Yes, who is this?"  
"Mr. Ryland. Your going to be deployed."  
"General?"  
"Yes Sergeant Ryland. General Tate, here."  
"Listen, sir, I can't go right now."  
"Dylan?"  
"Just a second sir."  
He covered the bottom of the phone and called out to Janine, "Yeah Nine?"  
"Its positive."  
"What."  
"Dylan, I'm pregnant."  
"Oh, oh my god."  
"Dylan what's wrong."  
"Sergeant?"  
"Could you call back in ten minutes? I need to speak with my wife."  
"Of course, take your time."  
Dylan closed his phone and led Janine to the living room couch. He kneeled in front of her and looked her in the eyes.

"Dylan, who was that on the phone?"  
"Janine, back after I moved out of Texas, I enlisted for the Army. I don't know how how to say this but, I'm being deployed. I don't know how soon or when I'll be home."  
Janine looked into his eyes, with a stunned expression on her face. Only when a tear fell from her eye did Dylan stop looking at her, but it was to hug her. She broke down in his arms as Nick and Catherine rushed into the room.  
"Janine," Nick said, "Nine what's wrong?"  
Janine left Dylans arms and went to her brothers. As Nick embraced his sisters hug, she started to calm down.

"Dylan's in the, the army and. And they're deploying him. Nick, my husbands being drafted and soon. And I'm pregnant."  
"Your pregnant?"  
Janine shook her head as she broke down crying in his arms again.

"Janine, Janine listen to me okay?"  
She looked into her big brothers brown eyes as he brushed away the hair covering her glasses.

"Janine, when Dylan leaves, he'll be gone for a while but remember you have me and Cath and the rest of the team here for you."  
"I, I know but. What if something happens."  
"Janine, think positive."  
She wiped her eyes and Catherine took her into the kitchen while Nick talked to Dylan.

"You ass. You didn't think to tell my sister that your in the goddamn army before proposing? Before having sex with her! She's broken right now, and your not gonna be able to fix it right away. My little sister, is pregnant with _your_ child. And now you've gotta leave her alone!"  
"Nick, its not my fault! I completely forgot about that. I joined the army the year Janine left for college in LA, that was when I was 18 and I was deployed and served over two years before returning and going to college. I didn't think they would need me until my General called me just now."  
"Do you not fucking get this? Janine is gonna be alone, during most of this. She won't want her brother there for when she finds out the sex, when she gives birth, she wants you there and your leaving for any length of time which could add up to years! Your child may never get to know you very well. Greg didn't know his dad well, because his dad was in the army. Greg doesn't tell anyone this shit. Do you want your child to be like us? Do you want your child to know you?"  
"Nick, I can't just quit the army. I'd have to be discharged. And that takes a lot."  
"Yeah, well have fun. Stay away from Janine while Cath calms her down. Go for a drive, a walk, just get away from me, from us."  
Nick shook his head and walked to the kitchen where he found his wife and sister eating chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream from the container with spoons. He laughed and joined in, feeding Catherine a few bites and keeping an arm around his sister.

Dylan walked out of the house, got in his car and jus drove. After about fifteen minutes, he got the call back.  
"How soon?"  
"A week and a day or two. There's gonna be a pick up for you at the Las Vegas personal landing strip to bring you to Quantico and from there you'll be sent by army plane with a unit of twenty or more men and women to Iraq."  
"How long will I be there?"  
"Unless discharged, one to two years."  
"General Tate, my wife, we've been married _two_ _weeks_, is less than a _month_ pregnant. Her brother thinks I'm a dick because of this. Why wasn't I…"  
"Deployed sooner? Because, we need men now."  
"Yes Sir," he said with a sigh.  
"Dylan, try and patch things up with them before you get deployed from DC."  
"Yes Sir."  
"See you in a week."  
"Yes sir."

Dylan hung up and almost threw his phone into the back seat, but instead he placed it down madly in the cup holder. It was another fifteen minutes later that Janine finally called him.

"Janine I am so sorry honey. If there was anything I could do to get out of this, trust me I would but I can't."  
"Just shut up and listen. I'm gonna stay the night over at a friends house, don't look for me cause Nick and Cath know where I'm going. I'm gonna think about what's gonna happen while your gone and we can talk about more when I'm more stable cause I think we both know I am no where near stable right now."  
"Okay Janine."  
"Dylan, I still love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Bye."  
And the line went dead. He drove back to Nicks house, got a day or twos worth of work clothes and normal clothes before driving off and parking in a truck stop where he slept for two days straight until he got a call from Robbins saying he was needed at the morgue to help with the back up of dead bodies. That was the next time he saw Janine.

**Hehe, I liked this. let me take off some steam that's been bruwin for a while. Leave a review please**


	84. Iris

**I tried something new this chapter. I put the lyrics of the song Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls in the story just to try this once. Please leave a review.  
Enjoy:**

No one was allowed too see Charity except the doctors and nurses until she was okay and out of infections harm after her surgery. It had been two days, and the child was growing impatient.  
"I wanna see my mommy!"  
A blond nurse with long hair and blue eyes gave the small three year old a faint smile.  
"Soon sweetie I swear. We need to do one thing before you can see anyone."

This blond nurse had a faint British accent still on her tongue.  
The nurse took off the band aid cover on the child's left eye and looked at it.

"Okay, seems free of any infection and anything else that is harmful."

Charity's eyes wondered around the room as she looked out of both eyes at the same time.

"Whoa, everything's in what my mommy says is color."  
The nurse laughed as she held up five fingers, "How many fingers can you see?  
"Four and a thumb."

"You're a smart one."  
"I guess."  
"I think you are ready to see your mom."  
"Really," Charity said with joy in her voice and a smile on her light pink lips.

"Yep, I'll be right back with her.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

"Dylan."  
"Janine."  
All she could do was quickly walk into his arms and hug him.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

"Charity, I got her."  
Charity looked at the door to see her mother walk in for the first time.  
"Mommy?"  
"Charity."  
Sara walked over to her daughter and hugged her. A few tears rolled down her cheek as her daughter started to cry a happy cry.

_When sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

"I'm sorry Janine. I'm so so sorry that I have to leave you like this," he said looking into her eyes.  
"I, I know Dylan. I know."  
"I don't know what I can do."  
"One thing. You can make a promise."  
"What's the promise."  
"That you'll come back alive."  
"I promise."  
He brought her back into his arms as her eyes swelled with tears.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

"I can see mommy."  
"I know."  
"Please don't cry."  
"I'm sorry," Sara said with a smile on her face, "Mommy's just very very happy Charity."  
"Mommy, I wanna see Daddy and Eli."  
"Soon, okay. I promise you you'll see them soon."  
_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Can we just sit and talk about this. Now?"  
"Of course Janine."  
The two walked into the break room and sat.

"I know your gonna be gone for a while, and I get that your not gonna be here for a lot of my pregnancy, but I want you to know, that I will go on."  
"Will go on?"  
"With everything. Dylan, wither you here or not, we're gonna have a baby."  
"Yes, we are. And I know its very unlikely that I'm gonna be home before then. Janine, I promise, I will call once in a while, and when I can't, I'll send a letter."  
"As long as we keep in touch please."  
"I promise."  
Dylan and Janine leaned into each other and kissed.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"She'll be good to go home soon. Another day or so. Its all up to the doctor. Who should be in."  
"Did I hear doctor?"  
"Now."  
"Yes, Doctor Smith. My wife, Rose."

"Nice to meet you. So, how long until she can go home?"  
"Very soon, I promise. Tomorrow maybe."

"Mommy, I wanna learn my colors like Eli knows!"  
"You will baby girl. Very soon."  
"Eli?"  
"My son, they're twins."  
"Wow, not very many of them."  
"There enough with all the people I know."  
"Wow."  
"I have my twins, and my friend had twins about three to six months after. I forget. My best friend is about to have a baby girl."  
"Wow, sounds interesting."  
"Yeah, so tomorrow?"  
"Maybe before tonight? It all depends."  
"On?"  
"Her. It depends on when your daughter feels that she can get up and walk places."  
"Char, you ready?"  
"Docto, can I twy?"  
"Of course sweetie."  
Sara helped her daughter out of the bed and placed her on the ground. Sara took a few steps back.

"Okay, Charity, walk to mommy."  
Slowly but surely Charity made it to her mother and they looked at the doctor.

"I'll go get the papers. Rose, take the IV out of the poor child."  
Sara hugged her daughter. Rose slowly pulled the needle out of the girl and placed a band aid on the injection spot.

"You, young one, are already to leave."  
Rose left Sara and Charity alone so the child could be changed.  
"I think that your Daddy, is gonna be very proud because he is right out there in the waiting room waiting to see his beautiful daughter. Just warning ya, daddy's got some gray hairs in his head, and his beard is really scratchy right now."  
Charity laughed as she pulled her shirt on over her head.

"Here ya go, just sign here, here and here. Initial here, and have your daughter sign here and she'll be good to go."

Sara and Charity did what they needed and walked out into the waiting room. When the three month old saw her brother, she ran and hugged him.

"Char?"  
"Yes Eli?"  
"You can see?"  
"Mmmhmm," she said shaking her head yes.

They just stood there, hugging, until they realized that they needed to leave for their parents to get to work.

"Janine, you said that you were gonna stay over a friends house the day we found out. Who did you stay with?"  
"Are you gonna be mad at me?"  
"Who, Janine Lora Ryland?"  
"Jay."

**Did anyone see that clifthanger coming? Haha, leave a ! this chapter is named after the song I mentioned in the beginning called Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls**


	85. Who?

**Only took a day. not even. Hehe. I really like this chapter.  
Enjoy:**

"Who?"  
"Jay. Alright, I went and stayed with Jay."  
_Janine was mad, upset, and had no idea where she was going. Jay, where did he live? That's right. She drove straight to his house and when she got there she knocked on the door.  
"Janine?"  
"I'm sorry," she said crying, "I had no where else to go with out people knowing something was wrong."  
"Come in, its about to pour."  
Janine scooted pass Jay and they sat in the living room._

_"You wanna beer?"  
"I would but I can't."  
"Why not."  
"I'm pregnant."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, Dylan got me pregnant. And now he's leaving for marines or the army or what ever!"  
"Janine calm down."_

_With tears in her eyes, she hugged her ex-boyfriend._

_"There we go. Calming down, take your time."_

_"Thank you, Jay."  
"Hey, its not a problem."  
"Sorry if I interrupted you. I just didn't wanna stay at home. I mean Cath and Nick are really helping me with this but, I just couldn't."  
"No, no. you didn't bother me, not at all; if you'd like, you can stay here tonight. Take me bed, I'll sleep on the couch."  
"No, I couldn't do that to you."  
"Too bad, you need a good bed. Your pregnant."  
"Thank you Jay, thank you so much."  
She kissed his cheek and smiled._

_"Go on. Its getting late. And I'm betting you have work tomorrow?"  
"Yeah."  
"Sleep."  
"Thanks Jay."  
They stood, hugged, and went their separate ways._

"That's all that happened Dylan, nothing more."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes! Why would I lie to you? I love you too much to hurt you."  
"Your right."

Dylan moved in and kissed his wife before hugging her and heading back to the morgue.  
"So, what was all of that," Sara asked, Charity by her side.

"We got in a bit of an argument. Now, look who's outta the hospital."  
"I can sees Janine!"

"Oh really?"  
"Mmhmm, mommy said her hair is brown, so is yours! Your eyes are brown too. We were going over colors when we drove over. And, and Eli said he would help me learn my colors!"  
"Well that is amazing! Where is little Eli anyway?"  
"Here I is."  
"So, how have you been Sara."  
"Good, getting really tired lately, mainly at the scenes. Which reminds me, I gotta get to one."  
"Wait, can I tell you something, something only me, you, Nick, Cath and Dylan can know for now?"  
"Yeah, of course Janine. What's wrong?"  
"Sara, I'm pregnant."  
"Oh my god," she replys, her hand over her mouth.  
"And, Dylans leaving."  
"What?"  
"He's in the armed forces. He's being deployed next week. He's not gonna be here most of the time."  
"Janine, I will be here for you no matter what."  
"Thanks."  
Sara gave Janine a hug, kissed her kids and was off to the crime scene. As soon as she left, Grissom walked in slyly.

"Daddy!"  
"Hi baby girl. Janine, a word in the hall real quick?"  
"Sure."

They walked out into the hall and Janine got a worried expression her face.  
"How long were you listening?"  
"The whole time."  
"SO you know everything?"  
"Yes. And I'm sorry and I wanna say congratulations. But that's not why I wanted to talk. Janine, in two weeks, its Sara and I's first anniversary date. The first time I met her, and the first time we went on a date. That was over 15 years ago. I wanna do something really special."  
"And how does this have to do with me?"  
"I wanna take her to New York, and if I do, I'd need you to baby sit. Now I know this is really all of a sudden and could be hard for you but it would mean a lot to me and I'd owe you big time."  
"Alright fine. I'll take in Charity and Eli."  
"Thank you so much!"  
Grissom hugged her quickly and was off to his crime scene.

"Hey Nine."  
"Hi Cath."  
"Aunt Cafrine!"  
"Hey little one."  
"Aunt Cafrine, I can sees!"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yesh, your hair is a mix of blond hairs and a reds hairs."  
"Yes it is. You know what they call it?"  
"What?"  
"I'm a strawberry-blond."  
"Stwaberry-blond."  
"There ya go."  
They spent the night going over the colors until the twins fell asleep.

**So only ****_I_**** know whats gonna happen next. Leave a review**


	86. Good Bye

**So, another chapter. Im sorry if this is too much. Ive been bored with everything else lately.  
enjoy:**

A week passed and Dylan was leaving.  
"You look good Dylan."  
"And your doing amazing."  
"Thanks but I'm totally broken inside."  
Dylan leaned in and kissed his wife as they stood beside the army jet that was taking Janines first husband to war.  
"I love you Janine."  
"I love you too Dylan."

They hugged for a split second before Dylan kissed her again, grabbed his bag and was on the plane. As Janine and Nick stood on the run way, watching the plane leave, Janine broke down and cried in Nicks arms.  
"Why us! Why me!"  
"Shh. Janine, shh."  
The ride home was silent. Janine was silently letting tears fall from her eyes and when she got home she locked her self in her room only to find a note from Dylan.

_Dear Janine, _

_ You know that I love you. I always have. And I'm sorry I have to leave like this. I bet I didn't have the guts to say this at the run way but in case I never come back. If we have a daughter, I want her to be just like you. I really like the name Brooke. Brooke Ryland. That'd be cute. I'm not sure when or if I'll ever come home, but when I do, no matter it be how, I want you to remember our love until the day you die. I love you. I will try to write to you but it may be just impossible right away. I love you, and our little baby that's growing inside of you._

_ Love forever,_

_ Sergeant Dylan Ryland_

It killed her to read that.  
"Nick! I'm going to Sara's."  
"BE careful Janine."  
"I will be."  
She folded the letter and shoved it in her pocket before walking out the door and driving to Sara and Grissoms house.

"Janine?"  
"I'm sorry, I just need a friend."  
"Come on in. You wanna quite, privet place to talk," Sara asked.  
"Please."  
"Gil, I gotta talk with Janine real quick, watch the kids!"  
"Yes ma'am."  
He walked into the living room, kissed his wife and went to play with his children.  
"He left a note."  
"I have the perfect talk for that."  
Sara walked into the kitchen and took out her secret 'cook book' full of notes from Grissom.  
"Page 285. Got it."  
"Got what?"  
"Follow, we can go in the 'loft.' Its gonna be Charity's bed room when she turns five."  
"Alright."  
The two women climbed the ladder and sat on the bed to talk. Janine read Sara her note and almost broke down.

"Janine, he'll make it back here just fine."  
"I know, but he doesn't. now, what's that?"  
"It's a note Grissom was gonna send me but never did."  
"Read it?"  
"Alright."  
Sara un folded the note and read it.

"_Sara,_

_ Our parting was awkward. I don't know why I find it so difficult to express my feelings to you. even though we're far apart, I can see you as clearly as if you were here with me... I said I'll miss you and I do. As Shakespeare wrote my sentiment in sonnet 47._

_Betwixt mine eye and heart a league is took, _

_ And each doth good turns now unto the other: _

_ When that mine eye is famish'd for a look, _

_ Or heart in love with sighs himself doth smother,_

_ With my love's picture then my eye doth feast _

_ And to the painted banquet bids my heart; _

_ Another time mine eye is my heart's guest _

_ And in his thoughts of love doth share a part:_

_ So, either by thy picture or my love, _

_ Thyself away art resent still with me; _

_ For thou not farther than my thoughts canst move,_

_ And I am still with them and they with thee; _

_ Or, if they sleep, thy picture in my sight _

_ Awakes my heart to heart's and eye's delight."_

"Wow, how long ago was that?"  
"When our relationship was getting deep. I had just moved in here. We had a small pregnancy scare and he was at a seminar out of state."  
"Wow."  
"That was the letter he never sent me, before I left for a while."  
"What did you do when you left?"  
"I left a letter?"  
"Do you have it?"  
"Have it? I memorized it."  
"Really?"

"_Gil, _

_You know I love you. I feel I've loved you forever._

_Lately I haven't been feeling very well. Truth be told, I'm tired. _

_Out in the desert, under that car that night, I realized something and I haven't been able to shake it. Since my father died, I spent almost my entire life with ghosts. We've been like close friends and out there in the desert, it occurred to me, that it was time for me to bury them. I can't do that here. I'm so sorry. No matter how hard I try to fight it off, I'm left with a feeling that, I have to go. I have no idea where I'm going, but I know I have to do this. If I don't, I'm afraid I'll self-destruct, and worse, you'll be there to see it happen. Be safe. Know that I tried very hard to stay. Know that you are my one and only. I will miss you with every beat of my heart. Our life together was the only home I've ever really had. I wouldn't trade it for anything. _

_I love you...I always will. _

_Goodbye_."  
"Whoa."  
"I was gone for a few years before I came back for good."  
"Wow."  
"Janine, he's gonna make it home. And when he comes home, he'll be fine."  
Sara placed her arm around her friends neck.  
"I know, its gonna be hard. But Janine, you have me, and Morgan, and Catherine and everyone in the lab to come to. We'll always take some time off to the side to help you."  
"Thanks Sara, thanks a lot. This has really helped me."  
The two girls stayed in the 'loft' for a while longer until it was time for dinner and they went down to see what they could make quickly.

**He's gonna be gone for a while. Okay leave a review**


	87. Surprise

**A short chapter, hope you like it.  
Enjoy:**

A week passed and Grissom had taken Sara out for lunch. They were sitting in a booth by the window when Sara finally spoke up.  
"What's this all about?"  
"Sara, as you know, it is a week until our first anniversary. The first time we met over 15 years ago."  
"Yeah, and?"  
"Sara," he pulled out two airplane tickets, "We're gonna spend this next week, alone in New York."  
"What?"  
"Up State New York. Sara, it'll be so romantic."  
"What about our kids?"  
"Janine said she'd take care of them while we're gone for a week."  
"Gil, I, I can't do."  
"Sara, honey please."  
She sighed and looked into his deep blue eyes.  
"Alright."  
Grissom leaned over and kissed his wife for a brief moment.

"When do we leave."  
"Tomorrow."  
She sighed, "Gil."  
"I know, I know."

"Alright."  
"You'll go?"  
"Of course. If I'm with you I'm happy."

He leaned in and kissed her again.  
"Waiter, check please!"  
Sara laughed as she watched her husband quickly sign for the check and walk her to the car.

"Gil slow down! Your gonna kill us."  
When they got home, they laid down on the couch and watched movies for a while, the kids were with Janine already. Even though there was a movie on, Grissom had moved on top of Sara and started kissing her.

"Mmm, Gil. Gil stop."  
"Why Sara."  
He leaned back in and continued kissing her.

"Giiiiil."  
"Sarrra."  
"I will hurt you Gilbert Grissom."  
"Try."  
"Gilbert, save it for New York."  
"Oh, now your excited for New York?  
"Well, yeah."  
"Why don't we pack? It's a three hour time difference, and we leave at about five am for the air port. Plane takes off at seven."  
"Why are we leaving so early?"

"Because, we're gonna go get breakfast from Franks, which is out of our way, and we'll go to Nicks. Nick, Cath, and Janine know all about what's happening tomorrow morning. So, we'll stop by there on our way to the air port, drop off clothes and pajamas for our kids and finally be on our way."  
"Oh that sounds amazing."  
"Like you."  
Sara cupped his face and kissed his lips.  
"I guess we could pack."

"Alright."  
Sara slipped away from under him and into the bed room to find two suite cases.

"Got the suite cases!"  
"Coming!"

**Did you like it?**


	88. Andersons?

**Introducing two new characters, im sorry. I hope you like. Im gonna have lots of New York next chapter.  
Enjoy:**

"Mommy?"  
"Shh, Charity. Listen baby, you and your brother are gonna stay here with Uncle Nick and Aunt Cath and Aunt Janine."  
"Why Mommy?"  
"Daddy and I are going away for the week, it's a parents week. You tell Uncle Nick or Aunt Cath that you wanna talk to me and they will call me. Alright?"  
With few tears in her eyes, Charity replied, "Alright Mommy. I l-love you."  
"Love you too."  
Sara kissed her daughters hair, smiled and told her to go back to sleep. She walked back into the living room of the Stokes house and saw her husband talking to Catherine. Sara walked over to Nick and hugged him.  
"You better be safe up there."  
"Oh Nick, you've always been so protective of me."  
"Sar, your like my younger sister."  
"Hey, you're a month older."  
"Still older."  
Sara lightly punched his shoulder when Janine walked in. Sara walked over to her and the two women hugged.

"Take care of them please. But don't forget to take care of your self. You are pregnant."  
"I know. I will."  
"See ya next week Nine."  
"See ya next week."  
Sara walked over the Grissom and Catherine and hugged her husband from the back.  
"Are you ready to go now Mrs. Grissom?"  
"Yes Mr. Grissom."  
Catherine chuckled.

"See ya. Have fun, _Mrs. Grissom_."  
"I will, _Mrs. Stokes_."  
"Is that gonna be a thing now?"  
"When ever you call me Mrs. Grissom, you will be called Mrs. Stokes."  
"Alright, it's a deal, oh and vise versa."  
"Deal."  
Sara hugged her friend of a long time, they had clicked from the minute Sara had helped solve the Holly Gribbs case.

"Have fun."  
"And you stay safe with little. Did you guys name her yet?"  
"Danielle Rose Stokes."  
"Dani it is."  
"That's cute Sara."  
"Bye Cath."  
"Bye Sara."  
The two women hugged again and Sara and Grissom were off. The plane was delayed about a half hour but when they finally arrived in the great state of New York, it was just finishing snowing a few feet, no wonder their flight was delayed. Grissom had a special contact pick them up in a black car and drop them off at their fully stocked cabin for a week of relaxation. They unlocked the cabin and Saras face lit up when she saw it.

"Wow."  
"I asked for the best and that's what I got."  
Sara dropped her bags, her arms instantly going around his neck as she kissed him. Slowly, they moved to the fire place, Grissom lit it and they made sweet love in the light of the fire.

"Hello," a girl, higher tone voice than Janine and a heavy Scottish accent on her tongue, asked as she answered the phone.

"Kassie?"  
"Janine. How've ya been."  
"I'm okay, lots of shit going on."  
"Well, I'd think. New job, new house."  
"Husband."  
"Who!"  
"Dylan."  
"High School sweet hearts."  
In the back round, someone calls for Kassie.  
"Be there in a minute!"  
"Who are you calling to?"  
"My husband. I wasn't gonna stay Kassie Grant forever ya know."  
"Who are you now?"  
"Anderson…"  
"David!?"  
"Maybe."  
"High school…"  
"Elementary school. We've been in love since before elementary school."  
"Sweet hearts all together."  
"Yeah, so how are you and Mr. Ryland?"  
"Good, we're. ugh, I'm lying."  
"What happened?"  
"He's across the seas, in some country with a war going on."  
"He was deployed again?"  
"You knew?"  
"Well yeah, he was here when he enrolled."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, he never told you before you got married?"  
"No, I guess he didn't think he was gonna get deployed again."  
"I guess he didn't. You need anything?"  
"A friend other than my ex maybe?"  
"Anything else you'd like to tell me?"  
"Yeah, one thing."  
"Shoot."  
"I'm pregnant."  
"I'll be there in a week."  
And Kassie hung up, leaving Janine dumbfounded.

**Kassie! What do you guys think of her so far? Leave a review**


	89. New York Day One

**Just a quick short update. I promise chapter 90 will have so much GSR and GSR smut you'll forget about that bad bad Forget Me Not episode.  
Enjoy:**

"Mm, Gilbert?"  
"Yes my love?"  
"This has been your best idea ever."  
"I have many more though honey."  
"I bet. Like what?"  
"Making love every night we're here, right here in the light of the fire. Lights down as dim as they can be. Maybe we could buy this place. Come here when we want, anniversary's, just to get away."  
"I like that idea."  
"Good, cause I've already made it happen. This is now the Grissom residence. Our winter get away."  
"I could really just kiss you right now."  
"Hmm, I have a better idea."  
He moved him self on top of her, kissing up her body.

"Wait, I have a present for you," he whispered in her ear as he nibbled on it.  
"Oh god, can't that wait. I need you too much right now."  
"Nope, I gotta give it to you now."  
He went to get up but as he did, she pulled him back down and moved on top of him.  
"Now can it wait," she asked, sliding him into her.

"Yes, it can."  
"Make love to me baby, I love you and I want you to make me feel your love to me," she whispered to him in a low romantic voice. He wrapped her tight as flipped positions.  
He whispered to her, "I love you Sara. My love, my one and only true love."  
He slowly started to pump his manhood into her. She whimpered as his pace increased a bit, but he was still making love to her.

"Oh Grissom," she moaned, arching her back. He face was glowing in the warm fire, the sweat on her body glistening. He loved her all the more in this amazing scenery.

"Sara, my dear love, Sara. I love you more than you will ever know," he whispered as he climaxed, and forced her to hers. He pulled out of her and laid next to her, admiring her as she basked in the light of the fire.

"That was amazing Gil."  
"And so are you, I really mean it too Sara. You are amazing."  
"You are always trying to flatter me aren't you?"  
"Can I get you your gift now?"  
"Go ahead cause I got something for you too."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, go!" Grissom kissed his wife and went up stairs. Sara quickly ran to the front door, grabbed a wrapped present from in her suit case and laid back down right as Grissom was coming down with a bag, filled with tissue paper.  
"Wow. That's big."  
"What," he said with a smirk on his face.  
"Just get your ass back here."

**leave a review please?**


	90. In New York

**So another quick chapter.  
Enjoy:**

_"Sara, I love you."  
"What?"  
"I said I love you. Would you go out with me?"  
"Oh yes, a thousand times, yes!"  
"Oh god."  
Tears rolled from her eyes as Grissom lifted her from the ground and they hugged._

_"You know, maybe we should get married."_

_She couldn't say anything, she just stared at him.  
"Ouch," she turned her hand over to see a red bump from where a bee had just stung her.  
"Oh, sorry."  
She just laughed at her self.  
"Don't pick it out, it makes it worse. Releases the venom into the blood stream. Its better to scrape it."_

_There was some awkward silence as he scraped at the stinger in his girlfriends hand._

_"So, uh, what do ya think, you know, about…"  
"Yes," she said cutting him off, "let's do it."  
"Yeah?"  
She laughed and smiled her famous Sidle smile. He went in for a kiss but was cut off by the bee suits._

_"Do you, Sara Sidle, take this man to be your husband?"  
"I do."  
"Then with the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
Sara wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down and kissed her._

Tears streamed down Saras face as she looked at the special gift her husband had gotten her.  
"Do you like it?"  
"I love it!"  
It was a larger square board that had the date of when they started dating, the date he proposed and the date of when they first got married.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, its beautiful. Thank you Gil."  
"Now, what was it you said? That you got me something?"  
"Took me forever to get it but yes."  
She took the small Christmas paper wrapped square out from behind her back and handed it to him. He looked at her, confused, but when he got it unwrapped, a tear rolled down his face.  
"Honey is this?"  
"An autographed 1995 Chicago Cubs baseball? Yes it is."  
"Sara, this is amazing!"  
"Really?"  
"I love it."  
She couldn't help but smile as he leaned over her and kissed her passionately.  
"I love you so much Grissom."  
"I love you too Sara."  
He leaned down and kissed her again, more love and passion than ever before.  
"Mmm, Giiil," Sara moaned as he started to suck her neck.

He laid her down in the fire light, and slowly slid into her, making her moan with pleasure.  
"Gilbert?"  
"Yes my dear?"  
"Let me do this for us please."  
"Sara I."  
"Gil please," she pleaded as she remembered he was already in her.  
She let out another moan and Grissom wrapped her in his arms as he moved so he was on his back, her on top of him and she moaned again. As her hips started in a rhythmic sway, Grissom couldn't help but let out a small growl. It wasn't long before Sara had climaxed and fallen into Grissoms arms. He moved on top of her and pulled out. He fell to the ground next to her and waited a few minutes before she came to.  
"Hi there."  
"Oh Gil, I am so glad we came up here this week."  
"So am I my beautiful wife."  
"Do we have any food?"  
"No, but you go and rest, get your self all dolled up, and I will go get some food for us to eat for the week. Maybe a little wine for us to relax with."  
"Mmm, sounds amazing."

Grissom kissed Sara, grabbed their suit cases and showed Sara the way to the bedroom. Grissom quickly dressed and was out the door before Sara could even get in the shower.  
Sara quickly showered and threw on a cute pair of pajamas before grabbing her book and snuggling up on the couch. It was with in two hours that Grissom returned and found Sara, asleep on the couch and her book on the ground. She wasn't just reading any book though; she was reading _his_ book. It was an old entomology book Grissom had given her from his collection. He had marked all of his favorite bugs and written notes in it. He gave it to Sara what seemed like a million years ago but was only 5. He lifted her from the couch and laid her in the guest bed room down the hall. He went into the kitchen and started cooking something he knew Sara couldn't resist.

He had bought a pizza with only cheese and some nice 'fresh' veggies to make a fresh veggie pizza for Sara. When she didn't wake up from the fresh smell he decided something else. He grabbed the brownie mix and after everything was all put together and they were baking in the oven, Sara finally awoke.

"I smell chocolate."  
"I am making brownies for after our pizza."  
"Oh yummy. You are making me so hungry."  
"Good, cause I really love making you hungry."  
"Is the food ready?"  
"Very much so."  
Sara kissed Grissom and looked at what she was wearing.

"I'm in my jammies."  
"That's fine by me."  
Sara walked over to Grissom and kissed him. They sat and ate, talking for hours.

**Next chapter, time jump. leave a review?**


	91. Early Baby

**One day between new chapters! awesome!  
Enjoy:**

Three months passed and it was April 19, Catherine was due in a month. She wasn't really feeling good the last week but refused to see the doctor.  
"Nick!"  
Nothing.  
"Nick," She called again ready to cry.

Nick came running into the living room soaked from the shower he had just finished.  
"What, what's wrong?"  
"My water. Nicky, it just broke."  
"Cath you aren't due for another month."  
"I know, but Nicky, its time now."  
Catherine screamed in pain and woke Janine up.  
"What's happening!"  
"Catherine's having our baby!"  
"Nicky, that was a contraction."

Catherine's breathing became a pant as the pain increased.

"There's something wrong Nick, I can feel it."  
Nick picked Catherine up and carried her out to the car where Janine jumped in the back and Nick drove as fast as he could to the hospital having Janine call Sara and Lindsey. Catherine was taken right away and looked at.  
"Mrs. Stokes, you're gonna need a C-section. And right away."  
"What!"  
Catherine screamed in pain as another contraction pulsed through her body.  
"Fine! Nicky, I love you."  
"I love you too Cath baby."  
The doctor put Catherine under and soon she was out and on her way to getting a c-section. Nick walked out into the waiting room to find Sara and Lindsey chatting it up. Sara had Charity with her.  
"Nick," Lindsey jumped up as soon as she saw her step father, "where is my mom?"  
"There were some complications and she's going in for a c-section."  
Nick started to tear up and went to Sara for comfort. Knowing Sara had been through so much with her kids that she would know better. Sara hugged him and looked him in the eyes.  
"Nicky, everything is gonna be okay. I promise you."  
Sara pulled him in tighter Charity wrapped her arms around the two adults legs.  
"It be otay uncle Nicky."  
"Char, use your words."  
"It will be okay Uncle Nick."  
Sara bent down and picked her little daughter up who then when and hugged her uncle.  
"Thanks squirt."  
Sara laughed and smiled her Sidle smile making Nick feel a lot better. An hour later, Catherine's doctor came out.  
"Mr. Stokes."  
Everyone stood as soon as Nick started walking over to the doctor.  
"How's my wife?"  
"She'll be fine. The baby was early by a month is all. Your wife was in a bit more pain than usual, so that's why we brought her in for a C-section."  
"Thank you doctor, when can I see my daughter?"  
"Soon, we just wanna get her tests started."  
"Can I see Catherine?"  
"Now if you and your friends want."  
"Can the little one come?"  
"Of course."  
Nick waved for his friends to join him and when they did, Sara was holding Charity.  
"Is Cath okay?"  
"She's fine Sara."  
"Oh thank god."  
Sara kissed her daughters head and looked at Nick. He was happy, she was took. They all followed the doctor and went into Catherine's room where the baby had just been brought in.  
"Guys, meet Danielle Rose Stokes."  
"She is beautiful."  
the new born stirred as Catherine passed her to Nick who had started crying.  
"My daughter."

**Leave a review please?**


	92. Playing With Fire? Bound to Get Burned

**Theres a lot in store this chapter!  
Enjoy:**

A week had passed since the day Catherine had her daughter. Sara was on her way to the doctor to figure out what had her feeling ill. Grissom had come along after dropping the twins off at a daycare for the day.  
"Gil, I'm scared."  
"Why sweetie?"  
"Because, what if its something bad."  
"Like what?"  
"Like, if I'm pregnant again…"  
"Sara, why would you think that?"  
"Cause, I just do."  
"Sara," he grabbed Saras hand and kissed it, "I'm sure its just the stomach virus."  
Sara sighed and pulled the car into a parking spot.  
"Gil?"  
"Yeah Honey?"  
"Promise me that I'd I am pregnant, you won't get upset."  
"Why would I?"  
"Because, I've been drinking and stress smoking since December. Gil, that stuff can cause a."  
"Shh, Sara. I promise."  
"Alright."  
Sara got out of the car and went in and an hour later she and Grissom came back out, with her crying.  
"I can't believe this!"  
Sara sat in the passenger side and cried.  
"Sara, calm down."  
"Gil, the doctor said because of my smoking and drinking, I'm more likely to have a miscarriage. And that because of my age, its more likely."  
"Sara."

"No, I don't wanna talk about it."  
Sara stared out the window the whole ride home, when they got home she called her OB and climbed into bed.  
"Sara?"  
"Hmm."  
"I'm gonna go pick up the kids."  
"Alright."  
When Grissom came back a half hour later, Sara had moved but was back in bed with a pint of ice cream.  
"Charity," Grissom whispered in his daughters ear, "could you go lay with mommy?"  
"Sure Daddy."  
Charity ran into her parents room and laid down where Grissom normally would lay.  
"Hi Mommy."  
"Hi Charity."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Mommy is just a bit nervous."  
"Why?"  
"Because, mommy might be sick. But she has to go to a special doctor to find out if she it."  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you!"  
Sara smiled her Sidle smile and laughed the way only she could, making her daughter giggle and smiled back at her.  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is you gonna be alright?"  
Sara put her ice cream aside and looked her daughter in the eyes.  
"I'm gonna be fine."  
"Daddy says that you always say that.."  
"Well, daddy is a butthead."  
Charity threw her hands over the large grin she had and giggled.  
"Now come here you munchkin!"  
Charity screamed as she jumped from the bed, running away from the woman who was casing her. Grissom heard Charity scream so he ran to the end of the hall and as Sara ran by he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a hug. He leaned in and kissed her as she tried to pull away. When they pulled away, she looked in his eyes as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb reminding her of a day she could never forget.

_Sara walked out side only to find the one man she was in love with furious._

_"You okay?"_

_ "Ninety-five."_

_ "Excuse me?"_

_ "Normally my pulse is seventy, when it gets up to ninety-five, I realize just how mad I am. I- I have ten people working around the clock on this thing."_

_"You're too hard on yourself."_

_"No, no. I'm not mad at me. There's a body in there and that guy knows where it is!"_

_"So what's your pulse at now? You wanna… take a walk around the block? Get some air."_

_"No._

_"Clear your head."_

_"I'm fine."_

_"Okay," Sara gently rubbed his cheek but stopped as he looked at her surprised, "Chalk… from plaster."_

_"Oh."_

_"Better go wash up."_

"Chalk?"  
Grissom chuckled as he remembered that very day.  
"That was the day that I realized I was never gonna not be able to stay away from you."  
That made Sara smiled as she kissed him again.

"Ewwwww," the twins screamed scaring the life out of their parents. Sara laughed and kissed Grissom again. Grissom picked her up and brought her back to bed.  
"Didn't your doctor say bed rest?"  
"She didn't say strict bed rest. I'm allowed to go to work, but no field."  
"Sara."  
"I don't wanna be trapped in here for a week."  
"Sara, if you start throwing up or anything that could be caused by the possibility of, you know what, I'm having Finn or DB bring you home."  
"What about Nick?"  
"He's still with Catherine."  
"Greg?"  
"Well, do you really want Greg helping you?"  
"Morgan, Janine?"  
"Janine, I don't know about her, Morgan is gonna be in the field."  
"Fine. But…"  
"Here we go."  
"you better stop before I hurt you."  
Grissom smiled at her and kissed her.  
"Continue."  
"But if I get really bad while your at work, I'm having Nick come over. I only trust you, Nick and Cath with this major secret."  
"What about Morgan?"  
"She'll tell Greg and if Greg finds out, the whole lab will know."  
"Alright, well you might wanna go change. We have 1 hour."  
"Awe crap. I gotta shower!"  
Sara kissed his cheek and ran into the bathroom.

"Gil! Give the twins a bath for me!"  
"Alright!"  
Sara grabbed a change of clothes and took a quick shower. When she got out, she blow dried her hair and changed. She ran into the kitchen to made a pot of coffee, but ran into Grissom as she ran in.  
She yelled as she fell to the ground.  
"Ow."

"Sara!"  
Her face turned to pain as she sat up rubbing the back of her head.  
"Honey are you alright!"  
"I'm fine, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Gil, I ran into your ass, I'm fine."  
"My ass?"  
"Oh shut up."  
"Mommy?"  
Sara started laughing as Grissom helped her up and looked at her head.

"You gonna be alright?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
Grissom kissed her and they were out the door.

It was almost end of shift, but there was a need for over time. A triple homicide needed the hole team, but Sara and Janine. Morgan was in the DNA lab waiting for Wendy to get back. She was pacing the room impatiently when she smelt something burning. She turned her back to head out of the lab and it happened. Behind her, the whole lab exploded. She went flying into the hall, glass shards flying everywhere. She saw someone walking by, but by the time she had fallen, she hadn't had the chance to see who it was. She was rushed out, Greg on her tail and in the ambulance for the ride to the hospital. Sara was sitting on the side walk, like all those years ago.  
"Sara?"  
Grissom ran out of the lab and searched for her.  
"Sara!"  
"Gil," Sara screamed out in pain, "Gil!"  
Grissom ran over to Sara where she had her stomach clenched and she is gasping for air.

"Sara honey?"  
"It hurts."  
"We need a medic!"  
Grissom looked at Sara worried.  
"Gil."  
"Yes?"  
"Where are the kids?"  
"With Janine. They're alright. No harm done to them, now tell me what happened."  
"It was like what happened with Greg. I was walking to the break room to eat something. Because before I showered, I started throwing up. I could barley keep the coffee down. I was walking pass and glass went flying. The blast wave threw me against the wall. As soon as I could I ran out here, my stomach killing me. Gil the baby."  
"It's gonna be fine. Sara our unborn child is gonna be alright."  
"Gil, it really hurts."  
"Let me see your hands."  
"What!"  
Grissom took her hands and checked them.  
"Gil what are you…"  
"Honey."  
"Gil stop."  
"No! Sara I will do anything just to get your mind off of this."  
Sara screamed in pain again as a medic rushed over to her.

"Ma'am what seems to be the problem?"  
"Her stomach."  
"Alright where's the pain?"

"I'm pregnant, I."  
"Might be miscarrying."  
"Yeah."  
"Sir, I think you should get her to the hospital ASAP."  
"Alright."  
Grissom picked Sara up and went to find Janine.  
"Janine!"  
"Grissom!"  
Grissom ran to Janine with Sara in his arms.  
"Janine, can you watch the twins? Sara needs to go to the hospital."  
"What, why?"  
"Tell her," Sara said in pain.  
"She might be having a miscarriage."  
"She's pregnant?"  
"Yes, don't tell anyone!"  
"I won't."  
"Nine," Sara said in pain again, "you can tell Catherine and Nick, that's all."

"Female, early 30's. Multiple lacerations to her back, burns, all three degrease."  
"Its alright Morgan, I'm here."  
They took Morgan away from Greg and went to work.  
"I need help!"  
Grissom ran in carrying Sara, who had passed out in the car.  
"Grissom?"  
A nurse brought a bed over and Grissom laid her down.  
"She needs an OB or something like that, we think she's having a miscarriage."  
"Sara?"  
"Greg!"  
Sara moaned as she slowly came to.  
"G-Gil?"  
"I'm here honey. Their gonna take care of you alright. I'm gonna stay here with Greg."  
Sara screamed in pain again and blacked out there after.  
"Sar."  
Grissom looked at her sadly as the nurse rushed her away and out of his site. He sat and a tear rolled down his cheek. He never cried, but the thought of losing his unborn child really hit him differently than anything else.

**ahhh, worried? leave a review**


	93. His One True Love Forever

**I hope you guys don't get mad at me but I have already made so many plans with a friend of mine for what I should do with everything, including the pregnancy... Just be patient and the time will come for when you guys find out whats gonna happen.  
Enjoy:  
**  
Greg sat with Grissom, who had started crying silently.

"Griss are you alright?"  
"Yeah Greg, I'm fine."  
"That's Sara's line."  
"I know, it just helping me right now."  
"You said something about a miscarriage."  
Grissom just shook his head and remembered who he was talking to.  
"How's Morgan?"  
"Hurt bad. This is just like last time. Same lab, same last name."  
"Even where Sara sat was the same. What I started to say to her was the same on purpose."  
"Grissom, are you sure you're alright."  
"Yeah, I'm just worried about her."  
"I'm worried about Morgan too."  
A tear ran down both men's cheeks as a doctor walked out. They both stood and looked at each other.  
"Mr. Grissom?"

Grissom sighed in relief and ran to the doctor.  
"Is she alright. Is the baby gonna be okay?"  
"She is fine, the baby we don't know about yet. I'm gonna put her on strict bed rest for at least three weeks. Someone is going to need to be with her 24/7."  
Grissom sighed and asked where she was. As the doctor finished Grissom rushed off to his wife.  
"Sara."  
Sara started crying as she saw her husband, and as he walked to her side she covered her face.  
"Its all my fault, I should have stayed in your office."  
"Sara, stop."  
she look him in the eyes as he spoke now.  
"Sara, I will always love you forever. Forever and always Sara."  
Her eyes swelled as he spoke.  
"I promised you twice, through thick and thin, better or for worse, till death do us part. Just because we have no idea about our unborn child and whether or not he or she will live does not change it!"  
"Gil."  
He sat on her bed and hugged her tight as she cried.  
"I just wanna go home…"  
"Sara, I promise you will. But I need to make some arrangements first."  
"What, why!"  
"I talked to your doctor, he said strict bed rest. I'm gonna have Nick and Catherine come over, have Nick help you with what he can and Catherine with what ever Nick can't or you don't feel comfortable with Nick doing."  
"Stay with me until I can go home please."  
"Sara."  
"Gil, please don't leave me. You know how much I hate these places!"  
"I know you do Sara, but I gotta get the kids from Janine and take care of them."  
"Can't you have someone watch them over night?"  
"No, Sara. I'll talk to the doctor, see when I can get you outta here but until then you'll have to stay here. I'll be back every morning with you and I might even bring the kids."  
"Alright, fine."  
"We all good?"  
"Yeah. If you'd give me a kiss."  
Grissom leaned in and kissed her with a lovingly soft touch.

"And that's all we do for a while."  
"I know."  
She turned her head and looked out of the hospital room window.  
"Honey."  
"Go, the kids need you."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, go talk to Nick and Catherine, get the kids. Oh, see if Greg wants us to take their kids. I'm sure he won't wanna leave her side."  
"Alright. Love you Honey."  
"Love you too Hon."

Grissom kissed Sara again. As he walked out she called for him.  
"Gil," she wined.  
"What?"  
"I don't feel good."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I feel…"  
Grissom grabbed a trash can and ran over to Saras bed and held it as she threw up. Minutes flew by and Sara couldn't stop. She had taken hold of the can her self and Grissom had pulled her hair back. When she finally stopped she fell asleep.

"Mr. Sanders?"  
Greg stood and rushed to the doctor.  
"Is she alright?"  
"A few burns, a shard of glass just missed her spinal cord. She should make a full recovery."  
"Can I see her?"  
"Well…"  
"Please doctor, she's the love of my life."  
"Alright follow me."  
Greg followed close behind the doctor and ran to Morgans side as she laid sleeping.  
"Mr. Sanders."  
"I'm not leaving her side."  
"I know you won't want to but…"  
"I won't! You'll have to have Nick Stokes pull me outta her before I'd go peacefully."  
"Alright Mr. Sanders, she should wake up any minute now."  
"Thank you."  
The doctor left Greg with Morgan. Greg took his jacket off and threw it off to the side. He sat in a chair beside her and slowly woke up.

"Gr-Greg?"

"Mo, Mo I'm here."  
"Am I dead?"  
"No," Greg chuckled, "Doctor said you should make a full recovery."  
"Sa-Sara told me a while back. You, you were. Blown up too."  
"I was…"  
"Scars?"  
"I have a ton."  
"Me see?"  
"Your tired still aren't you?"  
Morgan nodded her head yes, " I wanna see…"  
Greg sighed and stood. He took his shirt off and turned.  
"Sit. On bed."  
Greg did that and cringed as Morgan softly rubbed a finger over where a shard of glass just missed the nerves in his back.

"Ow…"  
"Is I hurting you?"  
"A little bit. But I don't care. It feels nice to have someone care about what happened all those years ago."  
Morgan smiled and touched a scar on his neck.  
"Ouch!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"That's a different scar from another occasion."  
"What happen?"

"I was beat up by a group of teenagers…"  
Morgan let out a small giggle. Greg put his shirt back on right as Grissom walked in.  
"Hey, how ya feeling Morgan?"  
"Funny."  
"She's high on pain meds."  
Grissom chucked and placed a light hand on Gregs shoulder.  
"You want me to take care of your kids? I mean, I'm sure you won't wanna leave Morgan…"  
"Yeah, Janine has them."  
"She has all 4 kids?"  
"I guess."  
"Alright. I'll grab them when I get my kids."  
"Alright, so what's going on with Sara?"  
"The blast did something to her stomach."  
"No," Morgan said sleeply, "Sara told me she might be…"  
"That's enough from you Morgan!"  
"What, can Greggy know Sara's pregnant again?"  
Grissom sighed as Greg looked at him dumbfounded.  
"But, she has such a high chance of miscarrying that we don't want anyone to know."  
"I won't say a word Grissom."  
"Thanks Greg."

"No problem."  
"Well I'm gonna go see when I can get Sara outta here and get our kids."  
"Alright."  
"Get better Morgan."  
"Thank you," Morgan said yawning.

Grissom half smiled and went to find Saras doctor, which took 10 minutes.  
"Doctor?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm Sara Grissoms husband."  
"Ah yes, Mr. Grissom what can I do for you?"  
"I was wondering when Sara was going to be released?"  
"Well, she told the nurse that she had an OB in two weeks, so I shouldn't see why I couldn't release her to you now, and just have her on strict bed rest."  
"Well, right now she's fast asleep. She was throwing up for ten minutes, maybe more."  
"Oh, then I'm gonna write her a script for nausea meds, and I'm gonna give you my mothers special protean shake recipe. When she can eat, start her off with some soup and crackers, then add the shakes in between when she can keep anything she eats down."  
"Do you think she'll miscarry?"  
"I believe she already has and that's why she started experiencing the symptoms today."  
Grissom sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Here is the script for the nausea pills, and I will meet you in her room to give you the shake recipe and release forms."  
"Alright, thank you."  
Grissom rushed back to Saras room where Sara had woken up, weak and in pain.

**IM SORRY DONT YELL AT ME IN THE REVIEWS! But leave me a review... pleases?**


	94. She Just Needs To Know

**so chapter 94, just wanna say something about this. I never thought I would make it this far. when I started this in October, I never thought that I would get this close to 100 chapters. it means so much to me to know that so many people read and like my story. It makes me feel amazing.  
Enjoy:**

When Grissom arrived at the Stokes house, Catherine answered the door and was holding little Dani.  
"Gil, how unexpected."  
"I know, I'm just here to get the twins."  
"Ah yes, Janine said she has both twins."  
"And I'm taking both."  
"Why, what happened?"  
"The lab exploded but this time it was Morgan, and Sara may miscarry."  
"What," Catherine said surprised.  
"Yeah."  
"Come on, come in and explain."  
Grissom walked into their living room and explained the pregnancy, the drinking, stress smoking and how Sara was likely going to lose the unborn child. When he was finished, he was in tears. Just thinking about how much pain Sara was in when he left her hurt him but thinking about the loss of an unborn child, it broke him. He had never shown anyone so much emotion, not even Sara. Catherine quickly went and put Dani into her crib and brought back out a baby monitor.

"Grissom, I am so sorry."  
"I don't know what I can do, Cath. I need to work, someone needs to take both Morgans twins and my twins, someone needs to help me take care of Sara while I'm at work!"  
"Gil, Nick and I can take car of Sara. I'm sure Janine and Wendy will watch the kids. And now that Charity can see, I'm sure it's gonna be so much easier."  
"I'm sure Charity is gonna wanna stay home, Abby and Sammie are gonna beg to see their mom and dad. Eli," Grissom smiled and chuckled, "Eli's a daddy's boy. He just wants to be with me."  
"Mommy! Daddy," a little girl screamed and ran into the living room to find only her father, "Where's mommy?"  
Charity's lower lip quivered as her eyes swelled with tears.  
"Come here Charity."  
She ran to her dad and started crying.  
"Is mommy okay?"  
"She's been better baby girl, but mommy's gonna be fine. She's not gonna die, she's just very sick. She's gonna have to stay home for a few weeks. Aunt Catherine and Uncle Nick are gonna take care of her while I'm working."  
"Can I stays with them?"  
"Its up to Nick and Catherine."  
"I can watch my kid and one of yours!"  
"Thank you Catherine. The doctor says Sara should be able to be released tonight. I'm gonna, oh dear lord, I'm gonna have to bring all of the kids to the hospital and get Sara."  
"You know what Grissom, I'll take Sammie and Abby over to your house after having Nick go get some of their clothes from Greg and Morgans house and meet you and your kids there."  
"You'd do that for me Catherine?"  
"Yeah, go. Nick and I will meet up with you."  
"Alright thanks."  
"Eli! Daddy's here!"  
The last three children ran out into the room and Eli attacked his father and made him laugh.  
"Hello Eli."  
"Hi Daddy! I missed you!"  
"Missed you too. Daddy might have to go into work early."  
"Okay! I'll come!"  
"Alright but first we gotta go get mommy from the hospital. Just warning you guys, she's very sick, she might throw up."  
"Ewww," all four kids said in disgust.  
"But, she's more likely gonna be sleeping because she hasn't eaten anything."  
"Okay!"  
"Abby, Sam, Aunt Catherine and Uncle Nick are gonna bring you to my house."  
"Otay!"  
"Come on Char, Eli, we're gonna go get mommy. I'll see ya at my house."  
"Alright. Have fun with sleepy head Sara!"  
Grissom picked up Charity and held Eli's hand as they went to the car. Eli had learned how to buckle the car seat so while Grissom buckled Charity in, Eli clicked himself in and impressed his dad. It took 20 minutes to get to the hospital and another hour to sign the papers and help Sara change into a pair of sweats Grissom brought to Sara.  
"Alright Sara, are you ready to go home?"  
"Yes," she said tired.  
"Do you feel like your gonna throw up?"  
"Yes, but I haven't eaten anything so now its just dry heaving. It hurts so much."  
"I know, I got your nausea pills and all the ingredients for this shake the doctor gave me the recipe to."  
"Okay."  
Sara stood but fell into Grissoms arms.  
"Do you want me to carry you?"  
"Can you?"  
Grissom picked Sara up like she was a kid and carried her out to the car, Charity and Eli on his trail the whole time. When they got home, Catherine had remembered where Grissom had his hide a key. The door being unlocked scared Grissom so he left the kids on the side of the house by the garage. He pulled his gun and slowly opened the door, scaring Nick and Catherine."  
"God, guys!"  
"Shh, Dani is sleeping."  
"Sorry, Char, Eli, we're good. Nick, could you help me get Sara?"  
"Yeah sure."  
Nick stood as Grissom reholstered his gun and the two men went and carried the sleepy Sara into the bed room where she fell asleep right away.

"Okay, a few things to go with helping Sara. She needs to try and eat. Even if you have to force her. Catherine, I guess you'll have to do what ever Sara doesn't feel comfortable with Nick helping her with. She might be throwing up, so I think someone might have to help her back to bed."  
"Okay, anything with Charity?"  
"Um, make sure she practices piano for an hour, no longer than an hour. Uh, no TV before bed. And no soda, she gets way to hyper and for some idea Sara thinks its alright for her to have it."  
"Okay, its almost shift, you better get going."  
"I know. Three kids, two car seats."  
"We can take one of the girls."  
"Who wants to stay with aunt Catherine and uncle Nick!"  
"Me!"  
Sammie ran over to Nick and demanded to be picked up.

"Alright, pj's for Abby?"  
"Here ya go," Nick handed Grissom a bag and he was out the door.  
In the bedroom, Sara called for Grissom.  
"Giiiil!"  
No one.  
"Gilbert!"  
finally Nick ran into the room and kneeled by her bed.  
"You okay?"  
"Where's my husband?"  
"He went to work."  
Sara moaned and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Are you gonna throw up?"  
"No, it hurts so much though!"  
"He didn't."  
"Nick!"  
"What?"  
"I feel like I'm gonna be sick."  
"Come on."  
Nick helped her out of bed and into the bathroom where she threw up.  
"Feeling better?"  
"No."  
"Did he tell you anything?"  
"The doctor thinks I've already miscarried."  
"Anything else?"  
"No. what did he tell you?"  
"Don't let him know I told you, but he's really worried about you."  
"Why?"  
"Because, he knows how much pain your in."  
"I wanna talk to Finn, Nick."  
"Why?"  
"Because, she's gone through this."  
"How do you know?"  
"She and I have gotten to know each other very well."  
"Alright, do you feel well enough to talk to her while I make you some soup?"  
"Yeah, help me back to bed please?"  
"Alright come on."  
Nick helped Sara back to bed and handed her her cell phone. He left the room and went to make her something to eat. Sara right away dialed Finns number, and as Finn picked up Saras eyes swelled with tears.  
"Finn."  
"Sara, are you alright?"  
"Not really…"  
"Alright, I'm free for the next half hour waiting for DNA results, so talk."  
"The doctors think I've miscarried and I need…"  
"Sara, I can help with this but…"  
"Finn please, I just need you to tell me…"  
"What happens?"  
"Yeah…"  
Finn sighed as she went into another room to be alone.  
"Okay Sara. So tell me what you've experienced so far."  
"I started throwing up after the lab exploded, and I, I've been really weak. Haven't eaten all day because I'm scared I'll throw up, and now that I've been throwing up, I sleep so much…"  
"No bleeding?"  
"No, why?"  
"Because, when you miscarry you bleed."  
"What else?"  
"Sara, I don't wanna scare you."  
"Please," Sara said as her voice cracked, "I need to know so I can prepare my self, I've never had to go through this."  
"Sara," Finn sighed, "Alright. Fine."  
"Thank you."  
Finn explained about the tissue passing, how it would either happen naturally or surgically. She explained the rest about how its hard to get over a miscarriage, how long she would have to wait to try and conceive.  
"We weren't even trying to this time."  
A tear trickled down Saras cheek as Nick walked in with a bowl of soup.  
"So, are you nervous Sara?"  
"Not as badly as I was before. Thank you Finn, you've some how made me feel better about all of this."  
"Any time Sara."  
Sara hung up as Nick passed her the bowl and sat with her as she ate. When she was finished, he put the tray to the side and sat with her for a few minutes.  
"You feeling okay?  
"Yeah, Gil should have left some pills in the, the."  
Sara yawned as she laid down again.  
"Kitchen."  
"Yeah I know, do you need them?"  
But Sara was already sleeping. Nick tucked her in tight and went to put Charity and Sammie to bed.

Morgan was still in the hospital, Greg sleeping next to her. Morgan stirred in her sleep waking Greg up.  
"No, no!"  
"Morgan."  
"Ow!"  
"Mo?"  
Morgan woke up in a jump and into Gregs arms. She started crying. As Greg stroked her hair, she calmed down and kissed him.  
"Thanks," she said shyly.  
"Anytime Mo. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Can I see your back?"  
"What?"  
"Its fine if you'd rather me not but I really would like to."  
"O-okay."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I guess since I saw yours, I could show you mine."  
Morgan turned her back to him, moved her hair, and let Greg move the gown from her back. As he looked at her back, he kissed it, where he saw it was bad, he kissed around it and finally he kissed her neck and she let out a satisfactory sigh.  
"Feel better now?"  
"Yeah, it really does."  
Greg smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and made Greg feel better about him self and about her.

**Thanks for reading, leave a review!**


	95. Is It Possible To Get Worse?

**Short quick update. hope you guys like it.  
Enjoy:**

"Stokes?"  
"Hey, Nick, its Grissom, how's Sara?"  
"Doing okay, she ate some soup and didn't throw up but as soon as she finished it she passed out."  
"Like hurt passed out or tired passed out."  
"Tired. She started telling me that you should have left her nausea pills in the kitchen but she yawned and laid down in the middle of her sentence. She fell asleep like right after."  
"Finn told me Sara called her?"  
"Sara really wanted to talk to Finn. Apparently they've grown close."  
"Good, Sara needs someone like Finn as her friend."  
"She really does."  
"Niiiick."  
"Gotta go Griss, your wife is calling me."  
Nick hung up and ran into the master bedroom.  
"Are you okay."  
Sara just moaned as she looked at Nick.  
"Did Gil leave the protean shake recipe?"  
"Uh, yeah why?"  
"I need it, or my protean pills. I need to get what I don't from meat some how."  
"Alright, which do you want?"  
"Either one."  
"Alright, shake it is."  
"Is it hot in here?"  
"No why?"  
"I'm so freaking hot."  
"Here," Nick took the blankets off of Sara and waited.  
"Now I'm cold."  
"Alright, Cath!"  
Catherine came running into the room worried.  
"What, is something wrong?"  
"You should know this place better than me, can you find the thermometer?"  
"Bathroom, second drawer of the row closest to the door," Sara said, her weakness showing in her voice.  
"Master bath?"  
"Yes."

Catherine rushed into the bathroom, coming back with the thermometer.  
"Open wide."  
Sara opened her mouth and watched as Nick left to make her the shake.  
"Close."  
and she did. Two minutes later, the thermometer beeped and Catherine looked at Saras temperature.  
"You've got a high temp."  
"How," she stopped and coughed, "high?"  
"Over 103°, I'm gonna call Griss and have him stop and get you some over the counter flu medication."  
"But I don't have the flu…"  
"It'll help with the fever. So will your shake, and I'll get you what ever you need."  
"Wash cloth, soaked in cold water."  
"Alright, where are they?"  
"hall closet, second self, in the back."  
"Alright," Catherine walked out of the room and when she came back in she found that Sara had fallen sleep again. She walked out into the living room and found Nick ready to slice a strawberry.  
"Stop!"  
"What?"  
"She's sleeping again."  
Nick sighed and put everything away as Catherine called Grissom and explained what was going on with Sara and how she had a fever and about the sleeping after talking for too long.  
"Is she taking the nausea pills?"  
"I was about to give her one and she fell asleep."  
"She's gonna be doing that a lot."  
"I bet."  
"How are the kids?"  
"Sleeping soundly, Charity said you guys let her sleeping in her big kid room?"  
"She lied. She does that a lot," Grissom said chuckling.  
"Alright, well she climbed up there all by her self. She's getting so big and responsible."  
"She is, don't worry, I'll be home in about an hour or two."  
"Take your time, why don't you stop and pick everyone up breakfast, Nick will wake Sara up and give her her shake and he and I can sit with the kids while you sit with Sara."  
"Thanks Cath, I will. What should I get?"  
"How about some pancakes."  
"Franks pancakes, the best in town," they said together. Grissom laughed as he sat behind his desk.

He had been promoted back to supervisor the month before and was getting back into the swing of things. He already had his bugs back into place and his couch back where it was. He was only another 30 minutes away from heading home, and he couldn't wait. He went and checked on his evidence and headed to grab the kids while calling Franks and ordering three things of pancakes before texting Catherine he was heading to Franks and the pharmacy before going home.

**Hope you guys liked it! Short, but next chapters gonna be so sweet.**


	96. Torn Away

**This was supposed to cute and short, but its kinda not.  
Enjoy:**

"I'm home!"  
"Great! Charity and Sammie just woke up."  
Grissom walked into the kitchen with three boxed and a bag. Nick took the boxes as Catherine got seven plates out.  
"Kids use the plastic ones."  
"Got it."  
Catherine took four kids plates out and a bottle from the fridge.  
"Nick, feed Dani," she said tossing him the bottle.  
"Alright," he caught it in one hand and walked into the living room where he picked up little Dani squirmed as her father picked her up from her seat and positioned her comfortable. He stuck the bottle by her mouth and as the young new born took it her father smiled.

"Alright," Nick said walking back into the kitchen, "Sara's shake thing is made, just has to be poured."  
"Thank Nick."  
Grissom placed two pancakes on his plate, and poured Saras shake into a glass and excused him self to be with his wife. He put the plate and glass down on his end table and lightly shook Sara to wake her up.  
"What Nick?"  
"Its not Nick honey."  
"Gil," she said her eyes still closed but a smile appearing on her lips. Grissom leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Catherine's right you do have a temp."  
"Well, I do feel like complete shit."  
"Here," he handed her the shake and sat beside her, his pancakes in his lap. Sara laughed and slowly drank her shake.  
"So, how was work?"  
"Good, we had the case of the exploding lab."  
"What caused it?"  
"Well, some mystery liquid under the fume hood, I guess someone left the hood on."  
"I blame Hodges!"  
Grissom chuckled as he finished off his pancakes.  
"Do you still feel like complete shit?"  
"Kinda, but its down to feeling like normal shit."  
"Feel sick?"  
"A little, I haven't taken the," she stopped and yawned, "nausea pills yet."  
She laid down again and quickly fell asleep.  
"Sara, honey wake up."  
"Wha?"  
"Nick and Catherine say this happens a lot."  
"What does," she asked sounding awake.  
"When ever you eat something, as soon as you finish you fall asleep again. Maybe we should get you showered?"  
"I'd like that very much. I feel dirty."  
"Alright, I'll ask Catherine and Nick to stay another hour or two to help with the kids."  
"I don't think I'll be awake for much longer."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm about to fall asleep again."  
"Hey Nick!"  
Catherine walked into the room instead of Nick.  
"What do you guys need?"  
"For you to watch the kids while I helped Sara take a bath."  
"Shower…"  
"You won't be able to stand for that long."  
"Fine."  
"Yeah, we could stay for as long as you need us. We'll come back tonight too."  
"Alright thanks Cath."

Catherine left the room and Grissom helped Sara undress and get into the tub.

"What are you gonna want me to do?"  
"My hair."  
"Alright."  
Grissom took the bath shower head and put the water over Sara's head. He washed her hair and helped her watch her body.

"I'm tired."  
"I know. Let me grab you something new to wear. Can you stay awake long enough or do you need human interaction?"  
"Interaction."  
"Catherine?"  
"No, no Nick."  
"Nick? While your naked?"  
"We had a thing before there was an us."  
"Who didn't you have a thing with?"  
"Hm, only Nick and Greg."  
"No one else?"  
"Nope."  
"Alright good. Nick!"  
Nick jogged into the bathroom and instantly turned to leave when Grissom spoke up.

"She told me about you to."  
"She did?"  
"I did."  
"I'm sorry, its just been so long."  
"How long?"  
"Um," Nick thought for a moment, "What since like 2002?"  
"2003 or 2004."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, sorry Gilbert."  
"Sara, that's barley a year before we got together."  
"I know."  
"Wait, really?"  
"We got together mid 2005. After she was rude to Catherine, before you were kidnapped. After Adam Trent actually. She needed someone. I was there for her."  
"You're a great man Griss."  
"Thanks. Just talk to her for like minutes."  
"Why is it gonna take you that long?"  
"Cause I wanna get you one of my shirts that you love."  
"You mean that sweat shirt I absolutely love?"  
"Yup. I know how much you love it."  
"Cause you wear it so much, it smells a lot like you. I love wearing it when your not around for a long period of time."  
"You are too cute," Grissom said walking out of the bathroom and as Nick turned around.  
"Your comfortable with me," Nick asked trying to either keep eye contact or look at a wall."  
"Yeah, I mean its not like you haven't seen me. I've seen Greg," Sara said chuckling, "and that was while we were a thing."  
"Really, why hadn't you told me then?"  
"We were forced to be decontaminate. It was the day you had some case, I can't even remember what case it was."  
"OH, when Cath worked the dead girl who put some guys baby inside of her?"  
"Yeah! That one."  
"Sara," Grissom called, "where's the sweat shirt?"  
"Third drawer."  
"Thanks.  
"Any way, I'm sorry about having to make you guys stay here for so long because a my stupid smoking and drinking causing me to lose my unborn child."  
"Hey, its fine! Catherine wanted to come see you sooner or later and you're so much easier to take care of."  
Sara laughed as Grissom walked back into the room and looked at the two of them strangely.  
"Thanks Nick. I don't think I've seen her this happy since New York."  
"That was fun. A lot of fun. He baked brownies the first night we were there."  
"Oh wow, a sly guy here."  
"That we do Nick."

Nick left the room chuckling and let Grissom help Sara. Grissom let the water out and helped Sara out of the tub. She stood there weary as Grissom helped her dry off. She quickly got dressed and had Grissom lead her back into bed.  
"Gil?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you please turn the news on?"  
"Why?"  
"Cause, I wanna see what's going on out side of the house."  
"Alright."  
Grissom turned the news on and right away was struck by what he was seeing.  
_a huge earthquake has just hit the coast of California. There were no major damages but one house that laid right on the fault line which collapsed and killed the family inside. Many injured.  
_they showed a picture of the house and Sara was stunned.

"Gil…"  
"Yes?"  
"That's the house I grew up in."  
"Like before.."  
"That's the house I lived in with my parents."  
"Sara…"  
"Its gone. Its gone. Its all gone."  
"Sara?"  
She quickly got out of bed and ran into the bathroom, when Grissom caught up with her. She was throwing up violently.  
"Oh Sara. I knew that was a bad idea."  
When Sara stopped, she sat down against the tub and looked at her husband.  
"I feel worse again."

"No more of the news."  
"I'm good with that."

"Not until you feel better."  
"Gil, I've tried to burn that house down, believe it or not, and it wouldn't burn. I swear, I thought that house would be indestructible. And its finally gone. After hurricanes and multiple other earthquakes. It is finally gone."  
"Come on, you need to sleep again."

**"Nope, not yet."  
Sara went back to throwing up and couldn't stop again. When she finally did, Grissom helped her back to bed and watched as she right away fell asleep. Grissom tucked her in and went out to the living room where he sunk into the couch, his head in his hands.  
"What's up," Catherine said sitting next to him.  
"Just as she started feeling a tiny bit better, she got worse again! How can I make sure she's gonna be okay?"**

**Is sara gonna be okay? Stay tuned. leave a review!**


End file.
